Not The End Of The World
by LaaArtWrtr
Summary: Kim, Ron and Shego travel to different worlds and see different possibilities. Chapter 8 is up. R and R if you please.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first fan fic, and I would appreciate any reviews and constructive criticism. Thanks!

Here goes nothing!

Kim Possible and all other characters in this story, other than the ones I made up, are property of Disney.

**Not the End of the World.**

**Prologue**.

Drakken's Lair, just outside of Middleton, Colorado…

Two figures were standing watching a wall of LCD screens. One, a blue skinned man in a black and blue suit was watching intently, while the other, a beautiful woman with pale green skin, wearing a green and black outfit, waited for her orders.

"My plans are all coming to fruition, my dear. Now it's only a matter of time." "Yeah, but what about her? She isn't going to lay down for you, Boss. I know." "Don't worry. By the time she realizes what I've done, it will be too late." "That's been said before, Boss."

The Boss turned toward the woman with a grin on his face and replied "But not by me."

The Boss walked away toward his lab, as the woman followed. They entered his lab, and using a remote that he had in his pocket, he switched on another row of LCD screens, but these had different scenes. He looked with satisfaction at the screens, and said, "Yes, I think I've narrowed it down to two or three possibilities."

"I know I'm just the hench man here, Boss, but is it a good idea to be thinking about your 'experiments' when we're so close to implementing your plan?" "Are you questioning my actions?" "Oh no, Boss. I just think we need to keep our eyes on the prize. You know?"

The Boss suddenly grabbed the woman by the hair, and forced her face close to his. "You know, that sounds exactly like you are questioning my actions. I fear you are forgetting your place, my dear," with that, the Boss forced the woman's face to his and kissed her hard on the mouth. As he finished, the woman looked at him with fear in her eyes and whispered "No, you know I love you. Please forgive me." The Boss moved his hand down her neck, and stopped when he felt the tiny device that was attached there. "Yes, I know you love me. But I fear I have been a little too… easy on you. But I'll remedy that this evening."

The Boss released the woman, and said, "You have your orders. Please carry them out. And remember, be discrete."

She turned to leave, when the Boss said, "And when you return this evening, please come to my private room. Understood?" The woman's mouth suddenly felt dry as she replied, "Yes Boss."

"Yes," the Boss said as the woman left the room. "Two or three possibilities…"

**Chapter 1 - We've all got are own funny moods… **

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Kim Possible!" Agent Wilma Johnson of Global Justice's PR division introduced the world famous Crime Fighter Kim Possible to the press conference. It was two days after Dr Drakken's most diabolical scheme, The Little Diablo's mission as it had become known. "Now we will only be taking a limited number of questions, so please keep them brief."

Kim Possible walked up to the podium and the reporters all stood up and started yelling "Ms Possible, Ms Possible!"

Kim looked over the audience and pointed to one of reporter, "Yes Steve?"

Ron Stoppable leaned against a wall off to the side of the press conference and yawned. He hated this part of the whole teen hero business. This was one time that he was glad that no-one ever remembered his name. He looked out over the press conference as the questions were fired at Kim. "Man, I don't know she does it", Ron thought shaking his head.

"Ok, people that's enough for today, thank you for coming", Agent Johnson began…

"Hold it please!" interrupted Kim. "I have something I need to say."

"Ron!" Ron looked up and looked around with a puzzled looked on his face. "Ron, come up here!" Kim was waving her arms at Ron. Ron walked slowly up to the podium where Kim was standing. "Come on, Ron!" Kim took his hand as they both faced the crowd of reporters.

"I would like to introduce someone without whom I could not do this important work that I do. If it wasn't for this man, I could not have defeated Dr Drakken. He is my best friend and my partner, Ron Stoppable."

Ron stood facing the crowd with an embarrassed look on his face, as he rubbed the back of his neck. The audience of reporters applauded politely as he waved weakly. "Uh, thank you…"

"Ms Possible! Are the rumors true about you two having a more than 'professional relationship'?"

Kim smiled and grabbed a surprised Ron and pulled his face down to hers, and gave him a deep kiss. All around them flash bulbs went off and cries of "Whoooo…" emanated from the crowd.

After several seconds, Kim and Ron separated. Ron wrapped his arm around Kim's waist and Kim said "I hope that answers your question."

"Good Night everybody, thanks for coming, drive safely," Ron said as he and Kim walked away from the podium.

As the reporters were leaving, they could hear a loud "BooYah!"

Middleton Lake in the summer time. Two teenagers were sitting on a blanket, holding hands, and gazing at each other. Suddenly, a sound broke the silence.

"Burrrp!"

"Rufus!"

"Ooh sowwy."

Ron gave his mole rat buddy the evil eye. "Thanks for spoiling the mood, Ruf."

Kim laughed, and hugged Ron. Ron turns his face toward her and gave her a gentle kiss and smiled at her.

Ron and Kim were on a picnic. Ron had cooked up a feast of chicken and pasta, and Kim had complemented Ron on his mad culinary skills. They had spent the rest of the time just talking and holding hands. And kissing. It was one month after the Junior Prom, and they were celebrating their one month anniversary. They had taken a one month vacation from the hero biz, to have some time for their new relationship, but this was coming to an end.

As night was falling, Ron and Kim were lying back on the blanket snuggled together, and looking at the sky as the stars started slowly appearing.

"Did you make a wish, Ronnie?" Kim asked. "I've got nothing to wish for, KP." Ron said with a smile on his face. He said to Kim, "How about you?"

"Just that this will last forever," Kim said and blushed. "Hey corny much?"

Ron laughed. He leaned over and started giving little kisses to Kim's neck and shoulders. She was wearing a two piece bathing suit, but she had put on some shorts. Ron was wearing a bathing suit and a tank top. Ron's lips moved over to Kim's lips and they kissed…

Finally Kim said, "I guess we should be getting home, hmm?" Ron stroked her hair. "I guess so. I don't want to be sent to a black hole by your dad." Kim laughs. "I'm sure he wouldn't really send you to a black hole Ron." "Maybe, but why take the chance? We've only been going out for a month."

"Oh so how long do we have to be going out before you're willing to risk a black hole for me?" Kim asked with a pout. Ron said with a serious face, "KP, I was willing to risk a black hole when we were in Pre-K." He put his face down to hers and kissed her.

Kim wrapped her arms around Ron, and returned the kiss with interest. Then she said, "I wish you had told me sooner." "Me too."

Kim stood up, and as she did Ron reached into the bottom of the picnic basket he had brought. He pulled out a small box.

"Kim, I know that we have only been dating for a month, but I decided to get you something." He opened the box, and pulled out a tiny silver locket on a chain. He opened the locket to show her a tiny picture of the two of them as they were leaving for the prom, Ron dressed in his dad's blue tuxedo, and Kim in the black dress that was burned on the bottom in the Diablo mission. Kim's mom had given him a copy that he had shrunk down on his computer.

"Can I put this on you?" Kim nodded and turned her back to him as he stood up and placed the chain around neck. Kim took it in her hand and looked at it.

"Ron it's beautiful. Thank you very much." Kim said as her eyes welled up with tears. "Kim, you're beautiful. Yeah, I know, corny much."

Kim reached into her own bag. "I don't have anything as romantic for you, Ronnie." Kim said with a smile, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.. "But I had Wade make this for you." With that, Kim pulled out a new kind of Kimmunicator. It was similar to hers except that it was newer looking, more stream lined. It was also in black with blue highlights rather than turquoise color of her old one. "I think it's about time my partner got himself a Ronacator!"

"Badical! But I hate that name, KP. This should be a Kimmunicator, just like yours." Ron said. "Are you sure, Ron? It just seemed to be a natural name selection…" "Nah, it kinda sounds stupid. Kimmunicator just rolls off the tongue. Hey let's boot this bad boy up!" Ron pressed the on button. Instantly, the screen lit up with a stylized RS + KP in a heart logo.

"Wade!" Kim cried blushing.

"Ha ha ha!" Wade's face popped up on the tiny screen. "I'm sorry guys. I was just playing you. Here you go" The screen cleared, and a new logo, a stylized RS, similar to the KP on Kim's communication device. "Booyah!" said Ron. "Totally cool, Wade! You rock, as usual."

"Look at my new one, Ronnie." Kim pulled out a new communicator of her own. This was similar to Ron's but was black with red highlights. "Wow that is totally awesome, KP. We match. So are these new thingys any different than the old thingys?" Ron asked.

"Duh, Ron! They are totally tricked out with the latest technology available, and some that's not available yet." "That's right, Ronnie. We need to go over all the new functions so you will be prepared for our missions." "Oooh I was afraid of that." Ron said sadly. "Common, potential boy. We can go over some stuff on the way home. Nite Wade!"

A few days later…

"Next on Good Day, Middleton, Ken Dorfman on the news of a 'Possible' engagement. Ken."

"Thanks, Susie. GossipToday magazine reports that teen hero Kim Possible and her partner Ron Stoppable have gotten engaged. They say they will have pictures published in Monday's newsstand edition of their secret rendezvous at Middleton Lake where Ron Stoppable popped the question. The pictures can also be found at the GossipToday website. Both teens are only seventeen years old. Their parents could not be reached for comment. We wish them well."

Dr. James Possible was angry. "I am calling the lab right now and getting that rocket ready and then pow, zoom, Ronald is off to the black hole!"

Dr. Ann Possible was upset as well, although not as upset as her husband. "James, calm down! I'm upset too. I'm sure that we can talk some sense to them as soon as they get home." "They're only 17. What could Kim be thinking?"

Just then, Ron and Kim entered the house. "Hey Mom, we're back from the mall."

"Kimberly Ann Possible, you have some explaining to do…"

"Wow, what did you do to tweak your dad?" Ron wondered. "You better come in too, Ronald." " Err, I think I hear my mother calling…" "Come on, Ron. I think we better go see what they want."

They walked into the kitchen. "Hi parental units. What's up?"

Mr. Dr. Possible came up nose to nose to Ron. "Ronald Dean Stoppable! What do you mean by asking my daughter to marry you! She is only 17 years old. Ronald, I thought I could trust you, but now…" "Dear, hold on. Let them get a word in edgewise." Mrs. Possible turned to the teens and said "I know you to think you're in love and that getting engaged is the next step, but you are both too young…"

"Wait Wait hold up a minute!" Ron shouted. "Where did you get the idea that we were engaged?"

"It's been all over the news, and it was in today's paper." James Possible said.

Kim looked down at the paper that was lying on the table.

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable Engaged." The heading screamed. Underneath was a grainy picture of two people that might have been Ron and Kim. "Ronnie, look at this."

Kim and Ron read the story, they're eyebrows rising higher on they're heads. As they got to the end of the story, they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"We don't see anything funny about getting engaged…" Mrs. Dr. P began "…And when you're only 17!" Mr. Dr. P finished.

"Mom, Dad we are not engaged! I don't know where this came from, but we haven't even thought about that yet."

"What about that picture!"

Ron was studying the picture. "I think I know what this is about, KP. If you look carefully at this photo, I think you can make out the outline of me giving you a small box."

"An engagement ring!"

"No, Dad! I was the locket that Ron gave me for our monthaversity. See?" Kim pulled out the locket from under her shirt.

"Oh, yes. Remember dear, she showed it to us that night." "Hmm. I seem to remember that. So you're sure that you aren't engaged?"

"Dad, we are no where near that yet. So shhh." She added in an exaggerated whisper, "Do you want to scare him off?"

They all laughed, except Ron who looked a little uncomfortable.

"Mom, Dad, I'll put in a call to GJ's PR department and get this straightened out. They owe me a favor." "Or ten!" Ron added.

"Common ex-fiance, let's see if Pals is on", Kim said as she dragged Ron to the family room.

As Kim entered the room she grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. Ron sat down with a frown on his face and crossed his arms. Kim looked at him and said "What's wrong, Ronnie?" Ron looked at her. "You've never thought about it?" It took her a moment to get what Ron was asking. She jumped on him and kissed him on the lips. "Doy! Of course, silly. But I'm not going to tell them that."

Ron grinned. "Whew! I was worried there for a minute. I was already thinking up names for the kids."

Kim smiled and blushed. "I have Ann, James, and Ronald, Jr." "I was thinking Kimberly Ann, James and John." "Well, I guess we'll have to have 4 kids then," Kim laughed. Ron kissed Kim and said "I love you, Kim." "I love you, too."

Suddenly, "Ooh Kootie alert, Kootie alert!"

"TWEEBS!"

"Whoops! Gotta go!" Jim and Tim ran out of the room.

One month later…

The world famous crime fighting/world saving Team Possible were on their way home from their latest mission. It had not gone well.

"... and I just wish you would not treat me like some damsel in distress that you need to save! I am the leader of this team, Ron!" Kim yelled at Ron.

Ron just sat on his seat and hung his head. Kim had been yelling at him since they had left Prof Dementors lair. Although they had foiled the Prof's scheme, he had gotten away, thanks to Ron.

"I don't need you to push me out of the way of some imagined danger and then you fall on top of me and I can't believe you pulled my pants down too and I have to untangle myself from you and this is the 4th time since the Diablo mission that the bad guy got away! It's freaking embarrassing!"

With that, Kim jumped out of her seat and headed for the front of the GJ transport. "And can you get some suspenders for those stupid pants of yours!" she yelled over her shoulder as she stalked away.

Ron slumped even lower in his chair and thought to himself, "Hey I wonder if anyone heard that..." Rufus (the incredible naked mole rat) crawled out from the pants pocket he had been hiding and raced up to Ron's shoulder and hugged him around his head. What he could reach, anyway. "Ooh sorry", he squeaked.

"Whoa, dude! I guess your girlfriend just tore you a new one", Bill Coe, one of GJ agents said as he slipped into the seat next to Ron. "Yeah, ya think?" Ron grumbled back. Coe was one of the many agents that Kim and Ron had gotten to know in their time working with GJ.

"Hey Dude, I'm just playing with you", Bill replied, softly fisting him on the shoulder and handing him a soda. "I think she's being kind of harsh, myself. I mean, she could at least wait until you get home before she lists ALL your faults".

"Man, I deserve it after this mission. And the 3 before this one." Ron said as he opened the soda. "Well, as may be, dude. But I've been married for 10 years and my wife never..." Bill began.

But Ron had tuned him out as his thoughts went back over the last two months.

After the Diablo's mission it had seemed that everything was finally going well for Ron. He and Kim had followed the Prom with a series of dates that solidified there status as Middletons hot young couple.

And their professional lives seemed to be going great as well. Ron remembered the press conference after Diablo mission. She had made a special point to call Ron up to front of the stage that GJ had set up and had introduced him as "My Partner, Ron Stoppable", and gave him a kiss that blew the back of his skull off. The picture had made the cover of Famous People magazine.

They had had a month of mission free time together. Everything was going great. Then they got a call from Wade.

The first mission just happened to be a routine breaking and entering call that probably could have been handled by police, except that it happened to be Motor Ed doing the B and E. He had been after some new part for his monster truck, as usual.

"Yo Red, long time no see, seriously", Motor Ed called out to Kim as she dropped softly to the ground.

"Hey Mullet head. Don't forget about the Ron Man! Seriously", Ron quipped. Ron was lowering himself to the ground as he was saying this and didn't notice that he had gotten his grappling line tangled until he realized he was hanging upside down. As he was trying to untangle himself from his line, his pants fell down. And then, his hand slipped from his grappling gun and he fell right on Kim.

"HA HA HA HA" burst out of Motor Ed and his gang. "Hey Ron Man, that was a smooth move. Seriously!".

Luckily, Global Justice arrived just then to gather up ME and his gang, who were laughing so hard that they couldn't resist. Kim had actually laughed herself afterward saying that it was a great addition to there arsenal of crime, better than laughing gas.

But the next mission was not quite as funny. For Ron had decided to suddenly become the Big Strong Boyfriend. While trying to keep an eye on Kim, he tripped over a tangle of cables and landed on the self-destruct button for the anti-protoplaster mechanizer ray, which they were actually trying to save. The resulting explosion allowed Professor Mentos to escape. The cost of anti-protoplaster mechanizer ray also caused a multi-million dollar hole in GJ's budget that they weren't too happy about. Luckily, since Kim had done so much for GJ over the years that they were willing to overlook this minor disaster.

Kim had words with Ron afterwards, but had cooled off enough when she got home that she actually apologized to Ron when they got home. Which only made Ron feel worse.

Mission 3 started okay, but soon also turned to crap. Ron had now started the habit of hovering over Kim, trying to protect her (as the big strong boyfriend). This of course started things to go even worse.

But this last mission really tore it. Kim did not like to get laughed at, and due to circumstances beyond his control, Ron had ended up not only having his pants fall around his ankles, he accidentally pulled Kim's pants down around her ankles. And unlike Ron, Kim was not wearing a funny pair of boxers. While Kim tried to recover her dignity, Prof Dementor got clean away. Kim's face was the deepest shade of red Ron had ever seen.

Ron began wondering if his promotion from sidekick/best friend to partner/boyfriend was actually a good thing.

"…and you could have knocked me over with a feather when she told me", Coe roared as he finished his story. Ron laughed also even though he had heard none of it.

"Anyway, Stoppable, you need to stand up for yourself! So you made a mistake! We all do! Even Miss High and Mighty", Bill continued, pointing forward at the front of the plane. "She didn't have to humiliate you in front of God and everybody!" "Huh!" Ron grunted under his breath. Bill got up and patted Ron on his shoulder, "Dude, everyone deserves some dignity, even you". Bill walked away toward the back of the plane.

"He's right!" Ron thought angrily to himself. "I'm willing to admit that I have screwed up royally these last few missions, but I haven't done it on purpose and I have tried to apologize. If we are partners now and this not just so much talk we should be able to discuss this as reasonable adults and get things going right again".

"Well now maybe she is the one that will have to apologize to me this time." Ron thought sourly to himself. He then thought, "Well it was nice to have a girlfriend for a while anyway." With that he slunk down even lower in his seat, drank his soda and stared out the window.

"Hey Stoppable", Bill Coe was leaning on the back of the seat in front of Ron, trying to get his attention again. Ron looked up at him. "I was just wondering why you do this stuff?" Coe asked. Ron replied "What do you mean?" "Well you just don't seem the type that's all." "What!"

"Hey don't get me wrong. I admire your perseverance in the face of ineptitude", Coe said, "But you have to admit that you aren't exactly in Possible's league". "I do all right," Ron replied.

Coe was silent for a moment. Then he said "You DO know that GJ has offered your girlfriend a job, right?" "What?" "I guess you didn't know…" "Oh, yeah I uh knew", Ron stammered. "I just didn't know that it was general knowledge."

"Well I don't know how general it is. I just heard on the grapevine that it was going down that way. I also heard that they were only asking her." Ron said nothing.

"Ron I just wanted you to know that I think you got a raw deal. I mean even if they didn't offer you a job as a full agent, they could have offered you something." Ron licked his lips and said slowly, "Well, thanks for that, but you know, as you said I'm not in Kim's league."

He then turned his head and looked out the window again. "I can't believe Kim never said anything" he thought sadly to himself.

Kim Possible sat in her seat in the cockpit of the GJ transport. The pilot Ace and GJ Agent Will Du were sitting in the cockpit also.

Kim mood had shifted from anger to frustration to embarrassment to sadness as she thought of how the day was going.

"I can't believe I talked that way to Ron." She thought. "I treated him like I don't know what. I don't think I've ever screamed at anyone like that before. And he's supposed to be my boyfriend."

"I guess what they say about red-heads is true, eh, Du", Ace said softly. Agent Du just smiled to himself and said nothing. "What did you say?" Kim said in a low dangerous voice.

Agent Du decided he better say something as he was not cleared to fly this aircraft. "Never mind that," he said. "Possible, I'd like to ask you a question if you don't mind." Kim turned her gaze to Du.

"I'm just wondering how long you're going to insist on taking Stoppable along on your missions?" Will asked. "Ron is my partner, Will. That means as long as I go on missions, he's coming." "Kim, I think you know that after you graduate from high school, Global Justice wants you to join up. I've discussed this with Dr Director, and I don't think that offer will be extended to Ron."

Kim stood up and said, "Well if that's the case I guess I won't be joining, then Huh!" She turned and was about to walk out when Will Du said, "Kim, wait! Please let me finish." Kim stood with her back towards Will and seemed to hesitate. "Kim, please sit down."

Kim sat with her arms crossed as Agent Du started again. "Kim, I know you are very fond of Ron. Heck I respect the fact that he's willing to follow you anywhere and do what he can to help you. I just don't think that in the long run, he is the kind of partner you'll want to have when the going gets dangerous."

"Ron and I do all right. We've saved GJ's bacon often enough," Kim said in a smug tone. "That's true, Kim. But be honest. Some of that has been through sheer luck." "Yeah, that's what the bad guys say after we beat them. Come on Will, when you've won as often as we have, I hope to think that there's some skill involved."

"Kim all I am saying is that I don't want to be invited to a funeral." Kim looked at him with disgust, "So not the drama, Will. I'm Kim Possible. I can do anything". "But what about RON, Kim? Can he do anything?"

Kim blinked. "Ron can still be your boyfriend Kim. I just think that if you going to continue as an Agent for GJ, you need to have a partner who is an asset and not a liability." "Well, Ron still has the Mystical Monkey power. Don't forget that." Kim said. "Kim, how can you rely on that? He's said himself that it comes and goes. Has he done anything to remedy that? Tried to get some extra training? Hell forget the MMP, has he asked YOU for any extra training? Just because you have a press conference saying he is now your partner rather than your sidekick doesn't mean that this is magically going to happen." "Shut up," Kim said in a small quiet voice.

"Kim, all I'm saying is that you should have Ron's interests in mind as well as your own. There are plenty of agents in GJ that would jump at the chance to be your partner, and…" "When I need a new partner, GJ will be the first to know", Kim said angrily. She got up and opened the door to the cockpit. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Hold up a minute, Possible, we're just descending for your drop off," Ace said as she was about to leave. "All right, I'll get ready," Kim said as she left the cockpit.

As she walked toward the rear of the craft, she looked around. "Where's Ron?" she called over the wind of the open jump door. "He already jumped," Bill yelled back.

"WHAT?" "I said, 'He's already jumped! Hey, weren't we going to land?"

Kim looked out of the jump door and looked out to see Ron as he fell out of the sky toward the ground. She quickly put her chute on and jumped out the aircraft.

Kim flew down toward Ron. As Ron was always terrified of free fall and mostly just shut his eyes and counted to 10, she was able to use her free fall skills to catch up to him.

"RON I'M SORRY!" she screamed at him. He just looked at her. They fell in silence as they waited to pull their chute cords.

They pulled their cords and eventually landed near Kim's house. They gathered up their respective chutes and put them back into the bags.

Kim dropped the case and ran to Ron and wrapped her arms around him saying "Oh Ron I am so sorry I was such a bitch to you and you know I was just mad about the mission and I took it out on you and you know I love…" Ron pulled her arms from around him without looking at her and said, "Fine, look I'm tired and I just want to go home." Kim was so shocked at Ron's reaction that she just gaped as he headed for his house down the street.

Ron walked as quickly as he could toward his own home. He resisted the urge to take off running as he was that upset. "I am NOT going to run!" he said to himself.

"Ron? Ron! Ron please… Can't we talk about this... "

Ron stopped and swung around to face Kim. "What's there to discuss? My girlfriend thinks I'm an idiot? Well I guess I agree with that. I was just hoping to keep that between ourselves."

"Ron you are not an idiot. I am the idiot for treating you so badly. I would do anything to take back what I said and…" "Save it Kim. I am not in the mood for your lame apologies". Ron turned and started walking toward his home again. Kim walked after him. "Come on Ron. We need to talk about this. If our relationship is going to succeed, we need to be forgiving and…"

Ron whirled around again and said in a loud whisper, "Our relationship. Kim, a relationship needs to also be about honesty and trust." Kim stopped and with a puzzled look on her face said "What are you talking about?" "Kim, when were you going to tell me about GJ offering you a job?" "What! How did you find…" Kim began.

"Then they have offered you a job. Were you going to tell me? Or were you waiting to tell me as you were leaving for their headquarters. 'Oh by the way Ron, I won't be needing you anymore, I've got a better offer.'"

Kim looked at him and said "Ron, I can't believe you could think that about me. Don't you know I could never do that to you? I love you, Ron. I know I screwed up today. But can't you find it in your heart to forgive me? I swear to you that I have NOT been offered a job with GJ. Will Du did tell me that they are planning on offering me a job. I told him that we are package deal. If they want me, they will have to take you. Because we are partners. And I hope that means for life."

Ron thought for a moment and said, "Kim, what if joining GJ is what's best for you? You know as well as I do that I am not as good as you are. I'm the buffoon, the distraction, the clown. These last few missions have made me realize that I've been lucky. You can't make a partner out of a sidekick, which is what I am."

Kim lowered her head and said nothing for a moment. She then lifted her head and Ron saw that tears were starting to form in her eyes and she said "Ron, if I can't go on missions with you then I will quit right now."

Ron thought to himself, "The little fool doesn't realize that she's better off without me."

"Oh crap!" Ron said softly. "What Ron?"

He nodded his head toward the Possible residence. "Oh snap!" Kim said.

Ever since the Diablo mission, the tabloid press had camped around the Possible home in various numbers. It made it hard on the relationship.

As they walked toward the house, the press shouted out questions:

"Is this the end of Team Possible?"

"Are you breaking up?"

"Is there another party involved?"

"Great," Ron whispered, "They heard."

Kim pulled his head down to her and kissed him hard. Then she took his hand as they headed into the Possible residence.

When they got to the Possible home, Kim insisted that Ron stay for dinner. He really didn't want to, but he finally let himself be talked into it.

Rufus was sitting at the table in the dining room with a satisfied look on his face. It was pizza night and he had almost finished a large cheese pizza by himself. Ron smiled as he watched his buddy enjoy himself. But he didn't feel that hungry himself, and didn't eat any pizza.

"Ron, are you feeling alright?" Mrs. Possible asked. "Oh, I'm ok, I just have a little indigestion. Luckily we have Rufus here to take up the slack." Ron replied. "Oh yes we are certainly lucky to have him all right," Mrs. Possible said with a smile.

Ron got up and said, "You know, I think Rufus and I need to be getting back home." Kim looked at him in surprise and said, "I thought we could watch some TV tonight and relax." "You know KP, that sounds great, but I'm kind of tired tonight, so can I take a rain check?"

"Well Ronald, if that's the case then that's probably for the best. Do you need any Pepto for the road?" Mrs Possible asked.

Ron shook his head and headed for the door. Kim followed him to the door.

As he stepped outside, Kim hugged him from behind and said "Ron, are we okay?" He turned around and said "Oh sure KP. I just feel kind of drained tonight" "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" "Right. Goodnight." Kim watched as Ron walked toward his house.

"We're not ok…" she said to herself sadly.

Next: Why were you holding her hand?


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible is owned by Disney.

Not the End of the World.

By LaaArtWrtr.

The woman entered the lab where the Boss was watching the computer screens. "I've made my decision. I will use number 8 as my test subject. Please prepare yourself for your next assignment." "Yes Boss!" She replied.

Chapter 2 – Why were you holding her hand?

Ron returned to his house, feeling down. He was able to greet his parents and managed to make it up to his room before collapsing on his bed.

Ron lay back on his bed staring at the ceiling. He started thinking about his love life. He put his finger up in the air, about to proclaim a fundamental truth… what he said was "I got nothing."

He suddenly jumped up from his bed and grabbed Rufus, and headed out the door.

"Mom, Dad I'm going out for a walk," he called to his parents as he walked out his front door. "Ronald, don't forget that we are leaving tonight for our trip. Are you going to be all right by yourself?" Ron's father called back. "Sure, Pop," Ron replied. "Don't forget to take a sweater." His mom called out to him. "Yeah sure mom it's only the middle of summer," he grumbled to himself.

"Hey Artie, how's it going?" he called out to Artie Stockman, the one media person who sometimes hung out outside his house. Ron was not anywhere near as popular as Kim and so didn't get near as much publicity or media. "Hey Ron", Artie called back. "Can you give me the scoop? What's the deal with you and Possible? Trouble in Paradise?" "Sorry, no scoop Artie. Nothin but love, baby, nothing but love." "Ahh come on, man…" Ron just waved a two finger salute towards him as he headed down the street.

Artie watched as Ron walked away. "I think he bears watching…"

"Man," Ron thought. "How do they find out these things so fast? I think someone in GJ must have a big mouth."

Ron decided that he needed to clear his head and see if it would help him with his dilemma. He headed for Middleton Park. Walking through the park, he discussed the situation with his friend Rufus.

"The way I see it, there's only one thing to do." He said. "I have to quit Team Possible".

"Yeah I know Kim and I have been doing this for a long time, and Kim will probably try and talk me out of it. I would hope so anyway. But let's face it. I'm not really an asset out there. I'm more like the comedy relief. But it won't be funny if Kim gets hurt. And it really won't be funny if I get hurt! And just because I'm not part of Team Possible doesn't mean Kim and I couldn't have a relationship. Yeah, she could go on missions maybe with someone from GJ. I'm sure Will Du would jump at the chance to go with her. Even if he is a jerk. And when she got back, I could be waiting with a hot meal, maybe rub her shoulders, and then a little Ron-shine."

"But GJ won't be recruiting Kim until the end of high school. I think. So maybe I'll have to stick around until then. I think I need to go back to being the sidekick rather than a partner. Cause let's face it, Kim only made me a partner because of the Diablo's mission. And because I'm her boyfriend. I think I work better when I'm just a sidekick, anyway. I make a great distraction. There's just less pressure, too."

"So tomorrow, I'll just go to Kim and tell her I'm going back to sidekick and I think that she should take the offer from GJ. It's the best thing for her future, and so it's the best thing for our future. What do you think, Rufus?"

His friend looked at him from his perch on Ron's shoulder, and shrugged, "Uhh I dunno?" "Thanks that's real helpful, Rufus".

Ron continued walking through the park. He said to Rufus, "Hey Rufus, what say we head down to Bueno Nachos and get some Nacos? I'm buying." Rufus was in perfect agreement and Ron headed toward the local Buenos Nachos. It had recently re-opened under new management after the Diablos incident. As he headed out of the park, he started singing The Naked Mole Rat Song softly to himself. "What is that, that freaky thing…"

Ron stopped suddenly and looked around. "Ok, something is wrong. I think my monkey sense is tingling…"

He suddenly did a back flip, sending Rufus flying, and struck his monkey kung fu pose. Just then a blur of motion came at him. His body seemed to move on its own as he blocked a series of hand and foot thrusts that seemed to come from everywhere. He finally grabbed at an arm and flipped his assailant to the ground and pinned her arms down.

"Hello Yori", Ron said. "Hello, Stoppable-San. I see that you have not forgotten all your training," Yuri said. "Mind telling me why you attacked me?" "I was just saying hello." She suddenly lifted her face up to his and kissed him.

Ron's brain suddenly froze in shock. He was so surprised that he didn't do anything for a moment. Then he suddenly jumped up and back into his monkey kung fu pose and said "Whoa, hold it."

Yori burst out laughing, "Oh Stoppable-san. You and your American style humor." "Listen, Yori, my American style girl friend will not be amused…"

Yori looked at him from her reclining position. She was still on her back resting on her elbows. She was dressed in a short green plaid skirt with a white blouse. Ron gulped and looked away. "Ron-san, will you not help me up?" Yori asked sticking her hand toward him. "Hmm… Ok, Yori, but no kissing." Ron reached for her hand, "Here you go, hey!"

Ron suddenly found himself flat on his back, looking at up at Yori as she straddled him. Her beautiful brown eyes. She lowered her lips…"Yowch!" Ron screamed. "You bid my node!" he yelled as he grabbed at his nose.

"Stoppable-san, I see you need more training in the ways of the ninja. You must always expect the unexpected."

Yori jumped off Ron and helped him up. She then backed away and bowed. Ron returned the bow, still holding his nose. "I bring you greetings from Sensei and the students of Yamanushi." "I give you greetings from, uh, the students of Middleton High and uh…" Yori smiled. "It is good to see you again, Ron-San." Ron stepped forward and gave Yori a friendly hug. "Hey it's good to see you, too."

Ron said "So, are you hungry? I was just on my way to get a naco and a chimirito at the local Buenos Nachos, and since it appears that you do have an appetite…" Ron finished as he rubbed his nose. "It would be my honor to join you, Ron-san." Yori replied. "But I have important news from Sensei…" Ron said, "So we'll talk, we'll eat, it's all good. Come on. Hey Rufus, come on." Rufus glared at Ron. "Oh, come on. Don't be like that Ruf. How about I buy you TWO Grande size chimiritos?" "Yay! Let's go," Rufus said as he climbed into Ron's pocket. Ron held out his arm and Yori took it as they walked first over to the backpack she had hidden behind a tree and then towards Buenos Nachos. They didn't notice the pizza delivery van that followed them a short distance behind.

"Did you get that?" Artie asked his partner, Connie Under inside the van. "Yep," she said. "I guess she's why they're having problems…" Artie said.

Kim was sitting in her family room, looking like she was watching TV. In reality, she was thinking about her boyfriend.

"I can't believe how I yelled at him. I never did that when we were just friends. It was like I was a freaking lunatic."

"Kim?" "Kim?" "Earth to Kim?" Ann Possible was calling out to Kim. "Huh? Yeah Mom?" Kim finally answered. "Could you come out to the kitchen for a moment?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders and walked into the kitchen. "What's up, mom?" Ann Possible looked at he daughter for a moment and said "Did something happen between you and Ron?" "Uh, what makes you say that, mom?"

"Honey, I have known Ron almost as long as I've known you, and I can tell when either of you is upset. Do you want to talk about it?"

Kim hesitated for a moment. "Well Mom, it's like this…" Kim then told her mom what had transpired that day, and what had been happening on the missions since the Diablos mission.

"And I feel so bad for blowing up like that at Ron. He is my best friend and my boy friend. I don't know why, but ever since we have become a couple, it seems that we just don't click as a team anymore." "How are getting along as a couple?" "Great! I think. Well most of the time. After a mission lately, we kind of have problems. I guess I've been pretty hard on him. I really love Ron, Mom. But sometimes he drives me crazy! And then there are times when we're together that I want to be with him forever. I want to marry him, have his chil…" Kim stopped, blushing. "You two aren't really engaged, are you?" "MOM!" Dr Possible laughed softly. "I'm just teasing, Sweetie."

"But lately, when we go out on a mission, it feels like I'm going out with a stranger. He keeps trying to protect me, he is even clumsier than usual, and it just doesn't seem the same. And then afterwards…"

Ann Possible thought for a moment. "Kim, as I see it, you are now in three separate relationships: 1 – You're part of the Team Possible relationship, 2 – You're part of a relationship as a couple, and 3 – You're in a best friends relationship. Maybe that's just too many relationships to have."

"But mom! What relationship should I give up? I couldn't bear to lose Ron as a friend, and don't want to lose him as a boyfriend, I love him!" "How important are your missions to you?" "What do you mean, mom?"

"Honey, would it be so bad if you just gave up the missions?" "Mom… I don't know if I could do that. I'd feel guilty if I could help someone and I didn't."

"Besides, Global Justice is offering me a job when I graduate from high school," Kim added.

"What about college?" "So not the drama, Mom. I would still be going to college; it would actually be a scholarship program. They have several colleges that I could go to. I want to go to one that Ron can get into too."

"Is Ron going to be joining Global Justice?" Ann asked. "They didn't offer him a job yet. But they will." "How can you be so sure?" "Cause I told them that I wouldn't join without him!" "And what was their response to that?"

Kim looked at her mom and said "I don't know. They really haven't responded yet." Ann Possible hesitated and then said "Honey, I don't know if it's a good idea to put your own plans on hold because of Ron." "Mom, Ron is the best thing in my life. Besides, if GJ doesn't want us both, then I can still get my own scholarships. I already have offers…"

"And what about Ron? Are his grades good enough for college?" Mrs Possible asked. "Don't worry mom. I'll be working with Ron this year. My potential boy WILL be ready." "Does he know that?"

"I know what's best for my Ronnie." Kim said with a smile.

Ron and Yori walked into the local Buenos Nacos. Ron led her to his usual table. "Wait here, Yori, and I'll get us some snackage."

Ron walked over to the counter and saw Ned working the counter. "Ned, my man! The usual please. Plus a Naco and large ice tea for my friend." Ron said. Rufus chattered from his pocket, "Oh and 2 Grande size chimiritos for Ruf."

Ned looked at Ron with a puzzled look on his face. He leaned close to Ron and said, "Uh Ron, who is that? Did you dump Kim?" "What! Oh no, dude. She's just a friend who's come to visit. Kim knows her, too. We're all good." Ron whispered back. "Well I thought, you know, there have been some things on the internet…" Ned began.

"Ned, you should know not to believe everything you see on the web." Ron said, "Now how bout whipping up some snackage for my friend and I, please and thank you." "Sure, Ron. I knew you wouldn't do that to Kim."

Ron grabbed the trays that Ned shortly provided and headed back to Yori. "Man, I can't believe people will believe the worst of people, just because they see it on some website." Ron grumbled to himself.

Ron sat down at the table and passed Yori her food. Yori looked at the tray and said, "Ron-san, are you sure this is edible?" Ron laughed and said "Sure, Yori. Watch me." With that, Ron used both hands to scoop up his Grande Nacos and stuffed it is his face. "Mmmhm See? Yummy mmhm and nutritious mmhm. Now you try." Yori said, "Okay, Ron-san if you say so." Yori grabbed her food with both hands and attempted to follow Ron's example. "Mmhmm. It is quite mmhm yummy. But is it truly nutritious, Ron-san?"

Ron took one look at Yori's cheese covered face and burst out laughing. Rufus looked up from his large chimirito and fell over backwards laughing, almost falling off the table. "I think we're going to need more napkins." Ron said. Yori laughed and reached for her napkin. "Here let me help," Ron said as he reached over with a spare napkin, wiping the gooie cheese from her face. "I think next time you should use a fork." Ron said.

"Hey Ron. What's up." Monique Dubois said as she reached the table. Ron jumped up slightly in surprise. Monique was a friend of Kim and Ron. Monique shared an interest in cloths with Kim, and wrestling with Ron.

"Mon, you scared the crap out of me." Ron said. "Guilty conscience, Ron?" Monique said with a frown on her face. "What?" Ron said. "I'm just saying, you're here with some strange girl and I don't see any sign of my friend Kim." Monique said, with an emphasis on 'my friend'.

"I see you've seen the website also," Ron said. "Monique, I would like you to meet a friend of Kim's and mine, Yori Takato. Yori, this is Monique Dubois"

"So, Kim knows this girl? And where did you meet?" She asked suspiciously. "I met her last year when I was part of the student exchange program. Remember, Yori actually was here a few months ago also. I think you might have met then?" "Hmm. Ok maybe I did." Turning to Yori, she said "What do you have to say for yourself, girlfriend." "It is nice to meet you again, Monique is it? A friend of Ron-san I hope will be my friend also." Yori replied. "As long as you understand what the situation is, friend", Monique said as she glared at Yori.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Finally, Ron broke the silence. "Uh, Yeah. Mon, would you mind letting Yori and I have a little privacy, please. We have some private stuff to talk about, if you don't mind." "Humph. Yeah, I'll see you around" Monique said as she stalked away.

"She seemed somewhat as you say, tweeked. Is something wrong with you and Possible-san?" Yori asked. "We're having a slight bump in our relationship. But it will blow over. I love her, you know." Ron said sincerely.

"But let's talk about other things. What did you want to tell me, Yori?" Yori reached across the table and held Ron's hands. "Ron-san, you know I am always here for you. Do you wish to tell me about your troubles with Kim-san?" Ron thought about it for a moment. Then he started to tell Yori all that had happened from the Diablo mission to the last mission and Kim's blow-up through to his decision to tell Kim to join Global Justice without him.

Yori was silent for a moment. She then told Ron, "Ron-san, come with me back to Yamanuchi. That is what I have come to tell you. I think it will help you with your pain." "Yori, I can't go back now. I need to work things out with KP. This will be our first semester as a couple and I would like to enjoy it. Maybe, next semester…"

"Ron-san, you know you are the Chosen one. Your destiny is soon to be fulfilled. You must be ready when it comes for you." Yori pleaded with Ron. Ron said, "Yori, I know that you and Sensei think that I'm the chosen one. But I think some kind of mistake has been made. Even when my Mystical Monkey Power is working, I don't know if I honestly feel that I'm the Chosen one. Yori, it was an accident that I even got monkey powers. If it hadn't been for Wade tricking me into going to Monkey Fists lair…" Yori stopped him. "I know the story of how you got the Mystical Powers, Ron-san."

"Ron-san," Yori continued, "You are not the Chosen one because you have Mystical Monkey Powers. You have Mystical Monkey Powers because you are the Chosen one! That is why you can control the Lotus blade! That is one of the reasons that Sensei wants you to return with me, so that you can learn to control the MMP." "Yori, I'm sorry, but I'm not going. Not yet. I know that Sensei is very wise and I respect him a lot. But I really do believe that some kind of mistake has been made. As a matter of fact, I'm thinking of asking Sensei how do get rid of the MMP." "Ron-san, this is not something that you can just give up. It is now part of what you are."

"So what you're saying is that I don't get a choice. Well, I'm making a choice now. If Sensei won't help me, I'll do it on my own. Maybe Monty Fisk will help me…" "Stoppable-san! You should not even joke of such things. Monkey Fist is an evil man." "Yori, there are a lot of evil men running the world right now. What's one more, more or less? Do you really think he can take over the world with a bunch of monkeys?"

Yori just at looked at Ron with a frown on her face. "Ron-san, I know you do not truly believe this. If this were so, I might as well leave now…" "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Ron said as he squeezed her hand. "Yori, I don't know if my folks will even let me go to Japan. They still don't know the truth about the school you know." Ron said. "And then there's Kim. We would have to discuss it, too"

"How long are you planning on staying in Middleton?" Ron asked. "Long enough to convince you to go with me." Yori replied with a smile. Ron smiled back. "I hope you packed a large bag. Where are you staying?" "I was hoping I could stay with you, if that is all right."

Ron thought about it. "Hmm, I don't know how KP will feel about that. Oh heck, it's not like we're going to be shacked up in a hotel somewhere or something."

"Come on, it's getting late. Let's go home and sleep on it tonight. I don't think my folks will mind you using the guest room." Ron said as he picked up Yori's backpack.

Ron waved at Ned and Monique as Yori and he left Bueno Nachos. Monique was staring daggers at the two of them but Ron decided to just ignore her. "I am not doing anything wrong, Monique," he thought to himself. Ron didn't notice Artie and Connie sitting in a corner booth with a small black brief case pointing at them as they left. "Did you get that?" Artie asked. "Yep." Connie replied. "This just keeps getting better and better," Artie said as they left the table to follow them.

It was about late when Yori and Ron arrived at the Stoppable residence. "Please be quiet Yori. I don't want to wake up the rents." Ron said as he was softly closing the front door. As he passed a hall table he saw a note left by his parents. "Ronnie, your father and I have left on our business trip to Atlanta. We will be back in a few days. I left some food in the freezer for you if you get tired of that Bueno Nacho food. Love Mom."

"Well snap. I forgot that the parental units were going on that business trip. Now I'm here alone with Yori. Calm down Ron-man. This doesn't change anything; she is still sleeping in the guest room." Ron turned to Yori and said "Well Yori I wanted you to meet my parents, but I forgot that they were leaving on a business trip tonight."

Yori smiled at him. "Well heh let me show you the guest room heh", Ron said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. He led Yori down the hall toward the guest room.

"Well here it is," Ron said as he placed her backpack on the bed. "There's a bathroom through that door and I'll get you some fresh linen." He left for a moment and when he came back he said, "Okey doke, here are some fresh whoa!" Yori stood there naked, having taken off her clothes, and said, "Ron-san, do have something I can sleep in?"

Ron covered his eyes and turned around. "Uh yeah uh I think I can lend you uh a night shirt uh something." He stammered as he rushed out of the room.

"Ok Ok Ok, no need to panic I'm sure it's a cultural thing and she is NOT trying to seduce you. Get a grip dude!"

Ron ran up to his room and found one of his hockey jerseys and headed back to the guest room. He covered his eyes with one hand as he threw the jersey through the door. "Here you go, Yori", he called out. "Thank you, Ron-san," Yori said as she pulled the jersey over her head. "Yeah, well I think I'll head up to my room, getting kind of sleepy…"

"Ron-san…" Ron slowly came back into the room and saw that Yori had gotten into bed. "Aren't you going to kiss me good night?" "Uh, ok, I can do that," Ron said and went closer to the bed. He leaned over and kissed Yori on the cheek. "Good-Night, Ron-san." "Good Night, Yori."

Ron left the room and went upstairs to his room. Yori smiled to herself and thought, "He WILL come back with me."

Ron undressed down to a t-shirt and boxers. As it was a warm night, he decided to forgo his pajamas and slipped into his own bed. He was about to turn the light off when he thought to himself, "I'm going to call KP."

He reached for his Kiminicator and used the cell phone function to call Kim. "I hope she's up."

"Hi Ronnie" Kim answered almost immediately. "Hey KP. I just wanted to say good night. I hope I'm not calling too late." "Not at all, I'm glad you called, I was worried that you were still mad at me…" "Umm, Kim, I wasn't mad at you when I left, I really was just tired." Ron lied. "Ron, are you sure? After the way I acted…" "Hey I deserved everything you said to me. If anything I was mad at myself."

"Ron, you didn't deserve to be treated like that. I'm ashamed that I would treat someone I love like crap. I love you, Ron Stoppable. I had no right…" Ron cut her off, "Kim, you were acting as part of Team Possible, not as my girlfriend." "Ronnie, I am so sorry. You never deserve that kind of treatment from me, no matter how you mess up."

"KP, are you busy tomorrow? I need to talk to you about some serious stuff. But I would like to do it face to face. I just learned something today and we need to talk." "Ok, Ron. Uh would you like me to come over now?" Kim asked. Ron thought for a moment. "No, it can wait until tomorrow."

"Oh snap!" Kim explained. "What's wrong?" "I just remembered, I promised to spend the day with Cousin Larry. Unless you would like to join us?" Kim finished with a definite puppy dog pout voice. "I'm glad I'm not using the video function, I know a puppy dog pout voice when I hear it." Ron said laughing. "Uh, you know Kim, I have some stuff to take care of too, so I might as well do it tomorrow. Maybe I can come over for dinner?"

"Well I'm actually going to be at Larry's place so I feel a little weird inviting you over. Now if we were engaged…" Kim finished laughing. "Whoa, KP, don't scare me off there." Ron said, also laughing.

"Ok. I think I can last one day without seeing you. Hey Kim, I love you." "I love you too, Ronnie."

"Good Night, KP." "Good Night." Ron put down his Kiminicator and turned off the light.

As he lay on his bed he thought to himself, "Hey I forgot to tell Kim about Yori. Oh well I'll tell her tomorrow." With that he rolled over and said "Good night, Rufus" and went to sleep.

Ron woke up slowly and thought to himself, "Has Rufus gained weight or something?" He opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of Yori, who was lying snuggled in his arms. "Uh, Yori, didn't you sleep in the guest room last night?" "I got cold, Ron-san." Yori replied. "Yori, it's about 80 degrees right now." Ron said as he moved off the bed.

"Ok, this is not a cultural thing." Ron felt himself growing annoyed. "What is your damage, Yori? You know that I have a girlfriend. I thought you understood that. I can't have you doing these things to me. If Kim were to find out about this..." Ron stood glaring at Yori with his hands on his hips.

Yori got out of the bed and bowed her head. "I am sorry, Ron-san." She moved closer to Ron and looked into his eyes. "It is just that… I think I would be better for you than Possible-san. She does not respect you like I do. I know that you are a great warrior. She just treats you as her servant. I love you, Ron-san, as a woman. She does not love you. For her, you are only a 'crush', to be forgotten when some pretty boy comes along."

Ron stared at Yori. "You don't know what you're talking about. Kim loves me and I love her. I plan on marrying her, Yori. I'm sorry, but you and I can't be together. If you still want to be my friend, you had better just get that through your head." With that, Ron left the room.

"Man, I'm sorry I had to do that. But she deserved it. She doesn't know Kim the way I do. She doesn't know me the way Kim does." Ron shook his head. "I don't want to lose Yori as a friend. But she needs to back off."

Ron went down stairs and decided to get the morning paper from the front porch. He walked outside the door of his house, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Ok where's that paper." He thought to himself, looking around.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of cameras going off, and then cries of "Ron" and "Stoppable over here." He looked up to see a crowd of reporters and photographers yelling his name. "Great Googly Moogly!" he cried as he tried to rush back into his house, realizing that he was dressed only in his t-shirt and boxers. Just as he was getting to door, Yori rushed out, still dressed in the shirt he had given her to sleep in the night before. "Ron-san, are you all right?" Yori cried. "Oh, SNAP!" Ron yelled as another round of photos was taken. He pushed Yori back into the house and locked the door.

Ron looked through the front window of his house out at the crowd of reporters stationed on the street in front of his house. His hastily closed the curtains to the window and the other windows to the lower floor of his house. "What the hell was that about?" Ron thought to himself. "Why are all those people in front of my house? They usually hang out in front of Kim's house. I don't get it."

"Ron-san, are you all right?" Yori asked. "Uh yeah, I don't know what that was about, but I think we are going to have to leave by the back door if we go out today."

Yori started to head toward the guest room, then stopped and said "Ron-san, I am very sorry for what I said earlier about you and Possible-san. I have dishonored myself and I hope you can forgive me." Yori then bowed to Ron.

Ron bowed back. "It's all right Yori. As long as you understand the way it is, let's forget about it. I consider you to be a good friend, and I hope you always will be."

"Yori, why don't you go take a shower in the guest bath, while I take mine in my bath upstairs, and afterwards I'll fix us some breakfast." "Actually, I would like to spar with you today, Ron-san. I want to see how much you really remember from school. So I think we should not have a large breakfast." Ron looked at Yori with a pained expression on his face. "Do we have to?" "Come Stoppable-san. It will be good for you to get some exercise this morning. Then you may cook me breakfast." "Oh, all right. If we must," Ron grumbled. "Ok, I will go and change into my gi, and you should also Stoppable-san." Yori said as she headed for the guest room.

About 15 minutes later, Yori and Ron were in the backyard and ready for their workout. They bowed to each other. Then Yori went on the attack. She came at Ron quickly and hard. Ron seemed to block her blows without any effort and soon he counter attacked. As the sparred, Yori noted that his eyes seemed to change color, from their normal brown to a deep blue. Yori suddenly backed away and said "Hai!" and bowed to Ron. Ron instantly stopped and bowed back.

"The MMP seem to be working now, Ron-san," Yori said as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "Yeah, I wish I knew why it comes and goes. It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion just now." "Are you ready to continue?" Yori asked. "If we must," Ron said with a smile.

Yori and Ron continued to spar throughout the morning. Yori noticed that Ron's eyes would have a blue cast to them when the MMP was working, and he could easily block her attempts. When the cast was absent, she had no trouble breaking through his defenses. Finally when the sun was high in the sky, Yori said "I think that is enough for now, Ron-san."

Yori and Ron wiped the sweat off themselves, with some towels that Ron had brought earlier. "Man, I wish I could count on these powers. I would be way more helpful on missions." Ron said. "That is why I think it is important that you return to Japan with me, Ron-san. I think that Sensei may know or may at least have some idea on what you can do to better control you abilities."

"Yori, I really don't want to argue about this anymore. I not going until the end of this semester, at least," Ron said, annoyance evident in his voice. "But, Ron-san…"

"I said drop it." Ron said as he walked back toward the house. Yori stood there for a moment and the suddenly leaped at Ron's back. Ron turned his eyes glowing a deep blue and without any effort blocked the attack, grabbing Yori in the air and throwing her to the ground.

Ron looked down at Yori's still form, almost in a trance. He then suddenly seemed to snap out of it, crying "Yori," and bending down to check on his friend. "Yori, are you all right?" Ron asked frantically. Yori moaned and opened her eyes. "I am uh ok, Ron-san." She sat up shaking her head. Ron helped her to her feet. "Yori, I am so sorry. Are you sure you're ok?" Yori smiled, although still a bit shaken. "I am ok, Ron-san. I should have been more careful. I did not expect you to do that." "Hey, I thought you were supposed to expect the unexpected. Some ninja you turned out to be." Ron said.

Yori burst out laughing with Ron soon joining her. "Hey let's hit the showers and get some lunch. I'm buying." Ron finally said. Yori nodded and headed to the shower. Ron sighed and headed up to his bathroom, where he made sure to lock the door.

Yori undressed and started the shower. She sat on the edge of the toilet and cried to herself. She then got in the shower and washed the tears from her face. "He will return with me. He will!"

An hour later, Ron and Yori were headed for Bueno Nachos for lunch. As they ate, Yori decided to bring up Japan again. "Ron-san, I must ask you once again to come with me to Yamanuchi. Don't you want to learn to control your powers?" "Yori, I don't want to talk about it. I don't understand all of this talk of a chosen one. I really think that someone is going to walk up to me and yell 'April Fools!' I can't help it, Yori. Why can't you be the Chosen one or Sensei? That would make a lot more sense to me. What does being the Chosen one mean anyway?"

Yori thought for a moment and said, "Ron-san, I do not know for sure. Sensei has only told me that you are the Chosen one." "They're not going to nail me to a tree, are they?" Yori looked at Ron with a puzzled look on her face. "What does that mean, Ron-san?"

"Oh, nothing. Hey, let's have some fun today. You need to be doing the touristy thing, while you're here. We could go to old Middleton, maybe go to the mall or something. We should probably get you some pajamas or some thing." "Oh I was most comfortable in the shirt you gave me, Ron-san." Yori replied. "That makes one of us." Ron thought to himself.

"Well, how about a movie, then. I think Mutant Zombie Creatures of the Dead 4 is at the Cineplex Downtown with Star Battle 12 as a double feature. You'll love it. 30 more Zombies than MZCD 3. Come on."

After lunch, the mall, movies and dinner, an exhausted Ron and Yori headed home. "I had fun Ron-san. Thank you for showing me such a wonderful time." Yori said. "I had fun, too. It was nice to hang out without thinking about the Chosen one stuff. I appreciate you not mentioning it while we were out."

"I have not forgotten about it, Ron-san. Tomorrow we have much to talk about. I think we should go to bed now and see what the morning will bring," Yori said. "Ok with me. I am beat. Good night, Yori." Ron said, as he turned to go up to his bed room. Yori watched him go and then headed for the guest room. "He will come with me. He will!"

Earlier that day, Kim Possible was listening to her cousin Larry explaining about the new version of Star Battles II, The Return of Goth that had just been released. "Yes, I think the new digital effects they added really enhanced the viewing experience for me, Cousin Kim," Larry said. "That's fascinating, Larry," Kim replied, stifling a yawn. "Yes, I can't wait till they come out with part III," Larry said. "As you can see, I have a complete set of collectables from the new version. No goofs in this series, though."

"Yes, that is too bad, Larry. I know that can make your collection more valuable," Kim said. "Man I wish Ronnie was here," Kim thought to herself. "How is Ron, by the way? Are you still a couple?" Larry asked. "Uh yeah. Why would you ask that?" "Oh, nothing. Just some rumors floating around the web. Anyway, I wanted to show you something very special."

Larry reached into a box on his desk and pulled out two collectables. "Tah Dah!" Larry said. "What are they? They look like a weird looking Xena and a GI Joe." "Well they're prototypes, so they're a little rough. But do you see how I've painted them with black shirts and brown cargo pants?" "Yeah, so what are they?"

"They're Team Possible action figures. I have a friend who knows someone who can mass produce these. I thought maybe you and Ron might be interested?" "Hmm… I don't know. They look pretty crappy, Larry."

"Kim, these are just so you can see the concept. If we do it, we would have you and Ron pose for them. I think you should think about it. We could make some money on it. You and Ron are pretty popular right now, so you should strike while the iron is hot, as they say." "We would make money?" Kim said crossing her arms and looking at Larry. "Well, it was my idea, after all, Cousin Kim. Besides, it wouldn't be a lot, but it might help you and Ron with college or some thing."

"Actually, Kim, I don't really want that much of a percentage. But I am interested in having one of the first ones made, for my collection. Autographed of course." Larry said with a smile. Kim smiled back. "I have to discuss it with my parents. And Ron of course." "Well, Kim let me know. I think it would be pretty cool if I knew someone who was an action figure." Larry said with a smile.

Larry walked over to his computer. "Here Kim, I've actually made up a 3D computer model of what they might look like." Larry sat down and started typing on the keyboard of his computer and showed Kim the models he had made. "Spankin!" Kim exclaimed.

"Hey, Larry. Why did you ask me about Ron and my relationship?" Kim asked as Larry shut down his 3D modeling program, and turned to face her. "Oh, you know, there are things floating around the net about you two. You've become quite popular since the Diablos incident. Saving the world does that, I guess. Anyway, I sometimes like to see what's being said about my favorite cousin. I didn't think there was anything to it. Ron doesn't strike me as that kind of guy." "What kind of guy?" Kim asked nervously. "Well, I can show you if you want," Larry said as he turned to face his computer again. He starting typing on his keyboard and brought up a web page called 'IloveKP."

"This is one that has a lot of gossip about you and Ron. I don't know how accurate this is, but earlier today they were running this story about Ron and some Asian girl. I've also saw this story on some other sights." Kim sat down and started reading story. "There are also some pictures…" Larry said. He clicked on the links, which showed:

Ron and an Asian Girl kissing.

Ron and an Asian girl hugging.

Ron and an Asian girl holding hands.

And the last picture was Ron and an Asian girl running into his house, with Ron dressed only in his t-shirt and boxers and the Asian girl dressed in one of his shirts.

"Can you make these pictures any bigger, please?" Kim asked quietly. Larry used his mouse and one by one the pictures filled the screen. "Yori." Kim whispered. "Do you know that girl?" Larry asked. "She's a friend of uh Ron's," Kim said.

Kim Possible felt sick to her stomach. "This can't be happening. Ron wouldn't do this to me," She thought to herself. "Wait a minute. Last night he said something. Something about having to talk. Oh god, he wanted to break up with me. That's the only explanation." And then Kim started to cry softly.

Larry said, "I'm sorry, Kim. I really didn't think that Ron was that kind of guy." Larry reached over and patted Kim's shoulder.

Later that evening, when Kim had returned home, she received a phone call from Monique.

"Girl I have been trying to get a hold of you since yesterday!" Monique exclaimed. "Monique, I'm really not in the mood…" "Hold it girlfriend, I think you need to hear about this. Guess who I saw yesterday having a G.O.T. with someone who was not his girlfriend? His Initials are Ron Stoppable!" "G.O.T.?" "Good ol' Time, girl."

"He was with some Asian tramp. He CLAIMED that they were just friends, but she wasn't actin like no friend, baby girl. I SAW how SHE was lookin at him, like he was the last eggroll."

Kim burst out crying and said "I know, Mon, there are pictures all over the internet of the two of them. How could he do this to me?" "Girl, they were out today, too. Bonnie came into ClubBanana today when I was working and told me she saw them going into a movie together. And Tara saw them at some Japanese place eating dinner. Since when does Ron go to a restaurant that is not Bueno Nacho with a 'friend'? Friend my ass."

"Oh Monique! What am I going to do?" "I'll tell you what you're going to do. Kick his butt to the curb, that's what. I know what he's going to do. He going to try to sweet talk his way out of this, like all men do. I been there GF. That's why I dumped Brick. He was running around with Tricia. Then he tried to make like it was all a misunderstanding. Even got Tricia to cover for him. But I got the truth out of Tricia, when I threatened to rearrange her face. And then Brick had the nerve to try and make up with me. But like my mom always says, once a cheater always a cheater."

"But I love him!" "After what he did to you? And all you've done for him? If it wasn't for you, he would be the biggest loser at Middleton High. I personally think that he was using you, Kim. Just to work his way up the food chain." "Ron wouldn't do that to me, Mon." Kim said. "Would he?"

"All I know is, whoa! I just brought up those pictures. Damn, girl, that last one looks like they had just finished a long night of doing it. How can you even think about forgiving him for that?" "I don't know, Monique. I just don't know. I still can't believe it." "Well, if it were me, I would slap his sorry face and tell him I never wanted to see him again. Come on girl have some dignity. He just made you a laughing stock in front of the whole world. Kim Possible, a laughing stock."

Kim thought about it. "She's right. Everyone is going to be laughing at me, and after all I've done for him. That son of a ..."

"You're right, Monique. The next time I see that creep, I'm going to slap that stupid grin off his face." Kim said angrily. "That's my girl. We can't be letting no boys get away with that crap." "Good bye, Monique! Thanks for the talking some sense into me. Could you come over tomorrow? I might need you to be here when I talk to him."

"Sounds good. Call me. Good night."

Kim hung up the phone. She then laid face down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile…

"Yes, this subject will do nicely," the Boss said with a smile.

Next: About As Easy As A Nuclear War.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible is owned by Disney. I don't know who owns "I want a new drug" lyrics, but I am using those without permission, too.

Thanks to Taechunsa for an honest critique.

Not the End of the World.

By LaaArtWrtr.

The Boss was watching his monitors intently. The Green Woman walked into the lab.

"I got it, Boss. A piece of cake, as usual." "Nobody saw you?" "Of course not. You know how good I can be, Boss." "All right, put it on my lab table." "Uh, Boss? How is this going to help the world conquering thing?"

The Boss walked over to her and lifted up her chin with his hand. "This is for my experiment. My other plans are now in motion so that I don't need to do anything, it's all on automatic." "How long before it happens?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" He pressed a button on his desk intercom and said, "Report! How long to D-day?" "If every thing goes according to plan, less than one month, Boss." "Make sure everything goes according to plan. Out!"

"You see my dear? It's just a matter of time…"

Chapter 3 – About As Easy As A Nuclear War.

After Diablo…

Dr Drakken and Shego stepped down from Drakken's flying car as it landed in one of Drakken's lairs. This was one of the few that were left that hadn't been destroyed by Team Possible. It was also coincidently located just outside of Middleton, underneath Middleton Mountain.

"I don't know Doc. Isn't this kind of stupid? I mean, here we are trying to hide out from Kim Possible, and we pick a lair that's practically next door to her house!"

Shego followed Drakken as he walked into the living room area of the lair. He said, "This is the perfect place, because no one will suspect it, because it is so stupid. I've got all signs that we are using this again shielded from any outside snoopers. Besides, they don't even know we've escaped. As long as those Syntho clones that I created to impersonate us go undetected, I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"Yeah, I have to admit, that was a pretty smart to have those Synths as a backup in case the Diablo plan failed." Shego said as she sat down on a chair and began filing her nails. "On the other hand, it kind of shows the level of confidence you had in that plan."

"Shego! Hurting words!" "Yeah yeah, don't get excited, Dr D. I really do think that it was a smart move on your part. I was getting tired of having to bust us out every time."

"Hmm, yes well, I'm going to check out the lab." "I'll come with," Shego said. "I've got nothing better to do."

Drakken and Shego made their way to the lab. "Man, we need to get a maid down here." Shego said as she wiped away dust and cobwebs out of the way. "Why don't you invent something useful, like a robot maid, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Shego suddenly shouted, pointing at the wall.

That was an inscription that had been burned into the wall which read "DD + SG."

"Oh, heh heh. I forgot this was the lair we were in when you had the Moodulator on. I guess we never got a chance to fix that." Drakken said sheepishly.

"Oh yeah." Shego said, slightly embarrassed. She had almost forgotten that episode. She thought back on the time when she had basically thrown herself at Drakken due to the influence of a Moodulater, a device that controlled emotions. For some reason, it had bothered her that he had not really reacted the way she would expect any other man would have reacted. After all, she was an attractive woman, wasn't she? But Drakken acted like he was not interested at all.

"Shego!" Drakken said, interrupting her thoughts. "Huh?" She said. "I said that if you want to you can always use your powers to erase it. Just don't make a hole in the wall. I don't want to cause a cave in." "Oh, that's all right Dr D. I can wait till you repair it your self."

"Suit yourself," Drakken said turning away. He started looking around the lab to see if there was anything worth using for his next plan.

Shego just stared at the wall for a while longer and the said "I think I'm going to hit the sack, Doc. See you in the morning." "Good Night, Shego. Sleep well." Shego walked back toward the living area of the lair, and found her bedroom. She changed into a set of green and black silk pajamas and went to bed.

Drakken continued to inspect his lab for awhile, then decided to go to bed himself. He walked back to his bedroom, which was further down the hall than Shego's room. He whispered a soft "Good night, Shego," as he made his way to his own room. He changed into a pair of blue and black silk pajamas. He read a little before he went to sleep.

The next morning, Drakken got up and showered. He knew he would be awake before Shego, as she was not a morning person. He decided to make himself some breakfast and read some of the villain magazines that had piled up while they had been gone. He made himself some scrambled eggs with bacon, then decided to make some for Shego and left them in the oven to stay warm. He sat himself down to enjoy his breakfast and glanced at the cover of WEVillians and nearly choked on his eggs. For on the cover of the magazine was a picture of his arch foe kissing the buffoonish sidekick, with the headline reading "A New Romance: Good or Bad for WEVillians?"

Shego came stumbling through the door, still dressed in her PJs, muttering "Goo Mrnin." She lurched toward the counter and mumbled "Cffe?" Drakken said "Good morning to you too Shego. There's some coffee in the pot and some breakfast in the oven." She said something that sounded like "Thanks Dr D. You're a lifesaver." Shego poured herself a cup of coffee and drank a sip. This caused her to awaken enough to grab the plate of food from the oven and sit at the table. After another drink of coffee, she started shoveling food into her mouth. Drakken took a look at her and reached over and placed a napkin in her lap and said "Breath Shego. No one is going to steal your food." Shego just blushed slightly and slowed down.

"Shego, look at this!" Drakken said as he thrust the magazine at her. She looked up at the magazine and then grabbed it out of Drakken's hands.

"Oh my god!" She yelled. "The Princess and the buffoon! I don't believe it!" "What's so surprising? They've been working together for years. So why not?" "Yeah we've been working together for years and we ain't together. It's a rebound, idiot. She was Ga Ga over Eric, your Synth, remember? She'll dump that loser before the summer is over, I bet."

Drakken looked at her. "You're awfully sure of yourself, Shego." "Hey come on, Doc. She is a princess and he is a frog. That only works out in fairy tales." "Geez, Shego, Cynical much?" "Hey, I'm willing to put my money down on this. He'll get dumped before they start school again."

Drakken thought about it, then said "What the hell. Shego, I will bet you two weeks of your salary that they make it." "Really. How long?" "Let's say for 1 year, or I win if he dumps her. How about that?" "Ok, deal. I think you're throwing your money away. I don't know why you'd want to bet on that frog."

Drakken got up from the table and stuck his dishes in the dishwasher. As he left the room, Shego thought she heard him say quietly, "We frogs have to stick together."

A few days later, as Drakken was working in the lab, and Shego was under her sunlamp, the phone rang.

"Waaah!" Drakken cried as he jumped from his chair. "It's Kim Possible!" "Calm down, Dr D." Shego said. "I doubt that the Princess is going to call you on the phone and ask you to give up."

"Well who else could it be, then?" Drakken glared at Shego. "Doy! Here's an idea. Answer the phone, idiot."

Drakken stomped over to the phone and picked it up. "Oh, it's just my answering service. HenchCo, you know. They're very discreet. Hmm, my Cousin Ed is trying to get hold of me. He's left several messages." "Do I know this Cousin?" Shego asked. "Motor Ed, Shego" Drakken Replied.

"What does that moron want?" Shego asked. "I don't know Shego. He just says he needs to talk to me 'seriously'" "So why don't you call him." "I will if you give me a minute. This is odd. He really wants to talk to me. I wonder if the Synths have been discovered?"

"I think Global Justice would be knocking on the front door by now, don't you?" Shego retorted. "Besides, aren't they supposed to send some kind of signal if they get discovered?"

"That's what's supposed to happen. I guess I better call Ed."

Drakken hit the speed dial for his cousin, as Shego got up and put her robe on and started to walk back to her room. She turned around when Drakken shouted "What! When did this happen!" She walked over to Drakken with a questioning look on her face.

"Yes. All right, I understand. Yes, thank you Ed. I can meet you there. Thank you. I will call when I'm ready to leave. Yes Thanks." Drakken pressed the off button on the phone and set it down.

"Dr Drakken, what's wrong?" she asked. Drakken looked at her like he had forgotten she was there. "My mother is dead."

Shego felt shock run through her. "Oh no," she thought. "Poor Dr Drakken." Out loud she said, "What happened?"

"Heart attack. Ed said she died instantly. I guess that's supposed to be a comfort." Drakken said quietly.

Shego moved closer to him, not knowing quite what to do. She started to put a hand on his shoulder, but he turned away from her and started to walk toward his bedroom.

"Doc, where are you going?" Shego asked as she started to follow him.

Drakken stopped, and turned around. "I'm meeting Ed at the Go City cemetery. That's where she was laid to rest. Apparently, since I was in jail, no one thought to contact me," he finished bitterly.

"Maybe they told your Synth." Shego said. "Maybe." Drakken turned around and headed for his bedroom again.

Shego called out to him, "Would you like me to go with?" Dr Drakken turned around with a look of surprise on his face. "I would like that very much, Shego." "Let me change and I'll be right with you."

Twenty minutes later, Drakken and Shego were in the flying car headed toward Go City. Drakken was dressed in a dark grey suit, while Shego had dress in a black dress that had dark green trim. Shego kept looking at Drakken and expecting him to cry or something, but he just had an expressionless look on his face.

When they got to the cemetery, Ed was waiting there for them. He came up to Drakken and said, "Dude, I'm so sorry. Your mom was a righteous lady, seriously." "Thank you, Ed. Where is it?"

"This way, dude." Ed led them down the path to a grave. The head stone read "Ida Lipsky. Beloved Wife and Mother."

"I'll leave you alone for a minute, dude," Ed said as he walked away.

It started to rain softly as Drakken looked at the grave. "Great," he muttered as he looked up at the sky. "What a wonderful cliché."

Shego looked at the grave. She didn't really know what to do, so she just stood there. Drakken suddenly knelt on one knee down by the grave and put his hand on it. Shego noticed that he was quietly saying a prayer. She thought "I didn't know he was religious."

When he was done, he stayed staring at the headstone. Shego moved forward and tentatively placed her hand on his shoulder. He reached up with his own hand and put it on hers. She was surprised to find that she had tears in her eyes.

Finally, Drakken stood up and wiped the dirt from his clothing. He turned to Shego and placed his arms around her and hugged her and whispered in her ear "Thank you, Shego." Shego responded, "I'm so sorry, Dr D." Drakken nodded and headed back to where Motor Ed was standing.

When he reached Ed, he put his arms around him and hugged him also.

Ed said, "Are you ok, dude?" Drakken nodded and said, "Give my best to the rest of the family, Ed. Take care of yourself."

With that he headed back toward the flying car. As Shego went to follow, Ed grabbed her arm and said, "Look out for him, Shego. Dude's hurtin' bad. Seriously." Shego nodded and went after Drakken.

The ride back to the lair was made in silence, Drakken still with the same look on his face. Shego wished he would do something to show his sadness, as she thought that it wasn't healthy to try to keep it inside.

"Drew?" Shego said tentatively.

Drakken looked at her and said, "I don't know if I ever heard you call me that before. I mean, without laughing."

"It is your name, isn't it? I figure after what's happened, Dr Drakken isn't appropriate."

Drakken smiled, "Well Shego, it is a little less harsh all right."

Shego thought for a moment and said, "You might as well call me Sheila, I guess."

"Really? Ok. You know, I always wanted to call you that. I think it's a pretty name."

Just then they arrived back at the lair. It was after midnight when they got there. Shego started walking toward the bedroom area when she noticed that Drakken was walking toward the lab area. "Dr D.? Aren't you going to bed? It's awfully late." "I not tired. I figured I'd putter around in the lab for a while."

Shego walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Are you going to be ok? Do you want to talk about it?" "I'm ok, Shego." "Sheila, remember?"

"Yes, right, Sheila," Drakken said with a small laugh. "That will take some getting used to, I guess. Anywho, I won't stay up too late. Goodnight, Sheila," Drakken said as he turned toward the lab.

Shego went to her room and changed into her pajamas. She started to get into bed, but decided to check in on Drakken. She walked softly to lab and looked inside.

Dr Drakken had gotten himself a bottle of brandy and poured himself a glass. He was slouched in his chair staring into space just holding the glass in his hand. She walked in and said, "Hey Drew! How about buying a girl a drink?"

"Oh Sheg, er, Sheila. I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I didn't think I had made any noise?"

"You didn't Drew. I thought you might like some company is all. It's not good to drink alone." Shego sat down across from Drakken and said "So how about that drink?"

Drakken replied, "Sure why not."

Drakken reached into his desk and started searching for another glass for Shego when he stopped suddenly, and reached inside the drawer he had been going through and pulled out a picture frame. He stared at it for a moment, not saying anything.

Shego asked, "Are you all right Drew?"

Drakken looked up and said, "It's a picture of us with my mother on a picnic. Do you remember when we had to pretend that we were having a picnic to try and stop that train? I think one of the henchmen must have taken it. My mother really liked you. She said to me later that you had spunk. You know, I don't even remember what the hell we were trying to steal. Isn't that funny? We had such an elaborate plan just to fool my mother, and now I can't even remember what we were trying to get."

Drakken started to laugh for a minute, and then suddenly he stopped laughing and covered his face with his hands. "It was Mothers day for god's sake and I was worrying about some stupid plot to take over the world. What the hell is wrong with me?" Then he starting sobbing hard.

Shego got up and rushed around the desk. "It's ok Drew. It's ok." She whispered to him as she wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back, crushing her to him and crying into her shoulder.

A while later, after Drakken had calmed down, Shego lead Drakken back to the bedroom area.

"Sheila, I'm sorry I broke down back there," Drakken said. "Don't be silly, Drew. You need to mourn. It's a perfectly natural thing." "I hope I didn't ruin you're pajamas. I know they're silk."

Shego smirked and said, "Don't worry about the pajamas. I can always steal another pair."

As they walked nearer to Drakken's bedroom, he said "Thank you, Sheila." He hesitated and then said "You know, you're my best friend."

Shego blushed and looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know Drew, I guess you're my best friend, too." With that she wrapped her arms around him to give him a hug which he returned. "Try and get some sleep, Drew. I'll see you in the morning." She turned and started walking down the hallway to her own bedroom when Drakken called to her.

"Sheila!" "Yes Drew?" She turned around expectantly. "Don't take this the wrong way, but could you sleep with me tonight?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he hurriedly continued, "Not that way. I mean, oh snap, look forget it. I was just… I don't want to sleep alone tonight is all. I'm sorry Sheila. I know that's not appropriate."

He started heading back toward his room, and was surprised when Shego put her hand on his shoulder. "It's all right Drew. I trust you. You're my best friend, right?" Drakken took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

"Now you take the bed and I'll sleep on the chair and…" Drakken began.

Shego grabbed Drakkens hand and led him to the bed. "I think this bed is big enough for the two of us. Now go and change into your own PJs so we can get some sleep. And don't forget to brush your teeth."

A few minutes later, Drakken slipped under the covers beside Shego. "Thanks Sheila. I really appreciate this." "It's ok, Drew." Sheila rolled over on her side. "And Drew?" "Yes Sheila?" "If you try anything, I will fry your ass!" Drakken laughed and said, "I know, Sheila. I know" Shego laughed and said "Good night. I'm here if you need me." "Good night, Sheila."

The next morning, Shego awoke to find Dr Drakken had draped his arm around her waist. She lay there for a moment, not really sure if he was trying to do something. She heard him breathing steadily and realized that he was still asleep. She decided that was kind of nice and warm with his arm wrapped around her, so she shrugged and went back to sleep.

A little while later, Drakken woke up. He noticed that he had put his arm around Shego and smiled. Then he realized that he had his arm around Shego and quickly but gently removed it. He quietly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He showered and shaved and went back into the bedroom. He noted that Shego was still asleep, so he quietly got some clothes to wear and headed down to the kitchen area. After he dressed, he decided to make himself some breakfast. He looked around the kitchen and noticed the Snowman Hank Waffle maker that his mother had given for Christmas. He decided to make himself some coffee first and after he started the coffee maker he sat at a stool at the counter. When the coffee was done he poured himself a cup. He sat quietly drinking his coffee, and thinking of his mother.

Shego woke up when she smelled the coffee and sat up and stretched and yawned. She decided she would clean up and headed back to her own room to do so. Presently she walked down to the kitchen.

"Hey Drew, where's my breakfast?" Shego asked when she saw Drakken sitting at the table. Drakken stood up with a start and said "Huh, wha!" "Calm down, Drew, I'm only kidding you," Shego laughed. She noticed however that Drakken looked like he had been crying again. She moved toward Drakken.

"Oh, eh Hah Hah. I knew that Sheila." Drakken moved toward the sink where a roll of paper towels were and grabbed some and wiped his face.

"Madam, I was merely waiting for you to place your order at che Drakken's. The special today is Pancakes Ala Drew." With that he reached into the cupboard and drew out a box of pancake mix and starting to mix the ingredients. He turned on the mixer, and then walked over and led Shego to a chair. He placed a cup of coffee in front of her and returned to making the pancakes.

A short time later, he placed a plate of pancakes in front of Shego with a "Wal la." Then sat down with a plate of his own.

"Wow, Dr D, I had no idea you could cook so many things! First eggs and now pancakes. You are certainly full of surprises."

Drakken shrugged and said "Well I'm no Chef Boyardee, but I manage. You should taste my meatloaf."

"These are pretty good. I can't make anything that doesn't take a microwave. Where did you learn how to cook?" Shego asked.

"Uh, well ah my mother, she always thought that a man should be able to cook and clean for himself." Drakken said quietly, then covered his face for a moment. Shego reached out and put her hand on top of his free hand and said "I'm sorry, Drew."

"No, it's all right Sheila." "Drew, tell me about your mother. I only met her a couple of times. I'd really like to know." "You really want to hear about my mother?" "Yeah, and I think it might be good for you too."

Drakken thought for a moment then began "Well, she raised me by herself you know. My father died when I was quite young. She was tough lady. Very strict. But very loving, too. Don't get the wrong idea about that. I wish you could have known her then. She tried to do her best for me…"

Drew talked as Shego listened while she finished her breakfast and drank her coffee. At last, Drakken said "I guess that's it. It's funny how you don't think about your relationship with someone until they die. And then you wish you had said so many things."

Drew got up and picked up the dirty dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. He then sat back down and said "Ok, now it's your turn, Sheila. Tell me about your family."

"Hmm… Ok I guess that's fair. Let's go into the living room and get comfortable." She got up but before she headed toward the living room, she put her arms around Drakken and whispered, "Do you feel any better, Drew?" "Yes, thank you, Sheila" Drakken answered and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

They both headed for the living room, first getting drinks from the refrigerator, a glass of cocoa moo for Drakken and a Diet Sprite for Shego.

Drakken sat on the couch while Shego took the chair. Shego began "Well, I was an orphan with my brothers when I was young, about ten years old I think. So I don't remember much about my parents…"

Sometime later, Shego said "And that's about it. I came to work for you."

Drakken asked her something that had been nagging at him. "Sheila, why did you turn evil? If you don't mind my asking?"

Shego suddenly got up and yelled "That's none of your business, Drakken." She fired up her hands for a moment and looked like she was about to attack him, when she suddenly calmed down, put her hands out and said, "I'm sorry Drew. But don't ever ask me that question again."

Shego then left the room and went into her bedroom and slammed the door. Drakken sat in shock for several minutes and then went to her bedroom door and said "Sheila?"

"Leave me alone, dammit." Drakken cringed as he knew what Shego could do when angry. "Sheila, I just wanted to say I'm sorry I upset you. I'll leave you alone now." Drakken headed up to his lab.

Drakken entered his lab and leaned back at his desk thinking. He suddenly turned on the computer that was on his desk. He looked a certain HenchCo website. He searched the site until he found what he wanted and smiled. He clicked some icons and soon his printer came to life. He took the paper that he printed out and found an envelope. He placed the paper in the envelope, then wrote "Sheila" on the outside. He quietly walked back to Shego's bedroom and slipped the envelope under the door. Then he quietly returned to the lab and started thinking about his next plan for world conquest.

Shego laid face down across her bed thinking. "Why am I such a bitch? He didn't know any better and almost knocked his head off." She turned over and stared at the ceiling. "Maybe I should have told him the truth. Yeah, right. He would think I'm either lying or crazy. That's a good thought. I'm either a liar or I'm a lunatic."

She got up and went into the bathroom and washed her face. She looked at her face in the mirror. "What am I doing here, anyway? Maybe it's time I got the hell out of this place. But where would I go? Not back to my family. They probably couldn't wait to turn me over to GJ. Hector would anyway."

She left the bath and decided she needed to apologize to Drakken. As she reached for the doorknob, she noticed the envelope on the floor. "Sheila" she read. She opened the envelope and pulled out the papers that were inside. "Airline tickets?"

She left her room and walked quickly to the lab, where she found Drakken rummaging through some stuff.

"Okay, Drakken. What's this about?" She said holding up the airline tickets. "You trying to get rid of me now?"

Drakken turned with a surprised look on his face. "What! Shego, no! I just thought you might like a vacation, that's all. I just wanted to show my gratitude for all you've done for me. Not only these past few days, but over the years. Look I am sorry I upset you earlier, and I just wanted to make amends."

"Oh. I'm sorry about blowing up at you. It wasn't your fault, you didn't know. Just don't ask me that again, all right?"

"Ok, Sheila. Are we ok again?" "Yes, Drew. We're ok." Shego said with a smile.

Drakken smiled back and said, "Well then you better start packing. Those tickets are for 8am sharp tomorrow. There was an itinerary in the envelope, too. I got you a suite at the HenchCo Resort in San Malo in South America. They're very discrete."

Shego looked at the itinerary in the envelope. "My God, Dr. D! You went all out. Thanks!" She ran to Drakken and gave him a big hug, which took him by surprise.

"Your eh, quite welcome, Sheg, er I mean Sheila," Drakken said blushing slightly.

Shego ran out of the room to pack, and then suddenly walked back into the room and said, "Hey Drew. Why don't you come with?" "What? Oh, I don't know, Sheila. I don't want to spoil your fun. I would just be a fifth wheel or something. You go on and have fun."

"Dr D, I have made up my mind. You and I are going to paint San Malo red. I won't take no for an answer!" "Do you really want me to go? With you?" "Yeah! You need to get out more Drew. I want to see if that blue skin of yours will tan." Shego finished with a laugh. "Well Ok Sheila. If you insist. Thanks." "Well come on, let's go and pack."

And so, they found themselves in San Malo, an evil tourist trap located in a secret location in South America.

"Shego! Look how much they want for this shirt! And they call me evil," Drakken said to Shego as they were shopping in a local outdoor mall. "Drew! They're just trying to make a living. These poor slobs count on us tourists for the local economy. So stick a crowbar in your wallet and buy me this purse. And call me Sheila." "Yes, Sheila."

They walked further down and finally arrived back at they're hotel, which was located right along the beach. They were loaded up with stuff they had purchased at the local stores which they carried up to they're suite.

Shego dropped her swag in the middle of the room and told Drakken, "Come on. I want to lie out in the sun while it's still daylight. I'm going to change into my swim suit, so I suggest that you do too!"

"I don't know Sheila. I don't really have a 'lying out in the sun in my swimsuit' kind of body." "Well lucky for you that I do. Don't worry, when I'm out there, no one will be looking at you, Drew." "Well thanks a lot, Shego."

Shego laughed. "Come on Drew. I'm just teasing you. Now go and change, and if you're a good boy, I'll let you put sunscreen on my back. And what did tell you about calling me Sheila?" "Yes Sheila."

Shego and Drakken changed and then headed out to the beach. Shego was wearing a very tiny bikini, one that showed her assets in more ways than one. Drakken had a hard time of it, as he was trying not to stare at Shego, so he found himself looking at anything else but her. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking when Shego stopped at one of the lounge chairs.

"Whoops! Oh excuse me! Sorry." Drakken said, as he found himself draped over Shego as she was about to sit down.

"Uh, Drew? I usually expect the man to at least kiss me before I let him get me in this position."

Drakken blushed and stammered, "Oh God Shego I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and, uh uh…"

"It's ok, Drew. I understand. We're both adults. These things happen. We must remain calm and dignified. There is no need for either of us to get excited."

"Well Shego, that is certainly a mature way of looking at it.. You know, when these things happen, too many times…"

"Uh, Drew?"

"Yes, Shego?"

"I know we're being mature and all that, but can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, Shego."

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

"Oh yeah. Right," Drakken said as he straightened up.

Shego glared at him and said "Idiot. And call me Sheila." "Yes Sheila."

She handed him a tube of sun screen. "Ok, see if you put this on my back without messing up." She took off her top and laid on the lounge.

Drakken sat stunned, as Shego had not bothered to turn away from him when she took her top off. "I will never wash my eyes again," he thought to himself.

He squeezed the sun screen on his hand and started to pat Shego's back.

"Drew, you are supposed to rub it on, not play patty cake on my back," Shego said.

"Oh yes sorry." He started rubbing the sun screen on her back. As he was finishing Shego sighed and said, "That was great, Drew. Don't forget the back of my legs."

"Oh yes, of course. Wouldn't want you to get burned on your legs."

Just then, a waiter walked by. "Waiter, Oh waiter." Drakken called. "Yes sir." "Would you like something to drink, Sheg, er Sheila." "Yes I'd like a Margarita." "Yes, and I'll have an ice tea."

The waiter took the order and left. Drakken finished putting the lotion on and sat back on his own lounger. "Drew! Don't forget to put some lotion on."

"Oh, thanks for reminding me." Drakken started to rub the lotion on. As he was finishing, the waiter arrived with their drinks.

Drakken grabbed one of the drinks and was about to take it over to Shego, when she rolled over and said "Here Drew, hand it to me." Drakken barely managed to hand the drink over without spilling it all over her. He stared at Shego for a moment and then quickly looked away.

Shego smiled and said "Like the view, Drew?"

Drew replied, not looking at her, "I'm sorry, Shego, Sheila. I guess I was staring. I'm not used to seeing, uh that. I guess I'm a bit of a prude."

"Drew, look at me," Shego said.

Drakken looked at her again. "My God, she is beautiful," Drakken thought to himself.

"See? Look around, Doc. Just about all the women here are topless, in all shapes and sizes. It's no big deal."

"I guess you're right Sheila. It is rather silly. I do apologize for staring. That's always rude."

"Well, I know what you're staring at, so I don't blame you," Shego said, then started laughing, joined by Drakken.

They spent the rest of the day talking and just looking out at the ocean. When dinner time came they walked up to the hotel and asked for the name of a good place to eat for dinner. The concierge told them and they headed up to they're suite to change. They then headed out to dinner.

There was a line at the restaurant and they decided to wait in the bar. Shego decided to powder her nose, and Drakken ordered them both a drink. As he sat down at the bar he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Dementor!" Drakken spat out. "Drakken." Professor Dementor replied. "What are you doing here, Dementor?" "Relax, Herr Dr. I am on vacation, the same as you. I was merely coming over to express my admiration. I saw you and Miss Shego on the beach earlier. She is a most beautiful woman."

"Well yes thank you, Professor. But I think you have jumped to the wrong conclusion. Shego and I are just friends. There is nothing else going on."

"Oh I zee," Dementor said winking. "Come, come Herr Dr. We are men of the world. You don't have to pretend to me. I just was wondering, how is she? After all, I know you didn't hire her for her dictation. Or did you?"

Drakken angrily said to Dementor, "Dementor you had better shut up. If you know what's good for you!"

Dementor laughed and said, "Why should I be afraid of you, Dr Drakken? What will you do, eh"

"I'll tell you what I'll do," Drakken said as he leaned his face closer to the sneering Dementor's face. "I'll tell Shego"

Dementer's face went white as he said, "You wouldn't dare, Drakken." "Try me Dementor."

"Try what, Dr. D?" Shego said as she returned to the bar.

"Eh nothing nothing. We were just talking about the latest death ray that HenchCo has come out with." Dementor said quickly.

"Actually we were talking about…" Drakken began.

"No no, I'm sure Ms Shego would be bored by such talk, oh I think they are calling my name for a table, I must be going, farewell, Auf Wiedersehengood bye!" Dementor ran from the bar and out of the restaurant.

"Hmm. Was it something I said?" Shego asked. "No, I think it was something I said. Come on, I think our table's ready," Drakken said as he held out his arm to her. "Thank you, Drew."

They sat down at the table and the waiter took their order. Drakken was looking around the restaurant and then gasped excitedly, "Look Look, Sheila! Friday is Karaoke night! I am so there." Shego groaned "Oh no!" "Come on, Sheila! Please? You'll have fun. We could do a duet. How about 'I got you, babe?' It will be great!" "Look, Drew I know you like this Karaoke crap, but I am not singing, and I am not going to watch you sing!"

"Come on, Sheila. Please at least come and watch. It's no fun to do it if my bestest friend won't come and watch. Please, please, please!"

"All right, already! Just quit nagging me. Everybody is staring, for God's sake!" "Oh I'm sure if anyone is staring, Sheila, they are merely dazzled by your beauty."

"Oh shut up, Drew. Idiot." Sheila said, but with a small smile on her face.

After dinner, Drakken and Shego decided to take a walk along the beach. "It's such a beautiful night, isn't it Sheila. Thanks for inviting me to come with you. I'm having a wonderful time."

"I'm having a good time too. Thanks for coming." Shego took Drakken's hand as they walked on the beach, much to his surprise. "Oh well, I guess friends can hold hands."

Sometime later, Drakken and Shego walked back to their suite and went to bed.

For the next several days, Drakken and Shego spent their vacation together, shopping, exploring the local culture, lying on the beach. One day they went parasailing. They hired a boat…

"Are you sure this is safe, Sheila?" Dr Drakken asked as he was strapped into his parasail.

"Of course, Dr D. I'm sure hardly anyone has died from this."

"What, died! I don't want to go even if only one person has died. Let's go watch the dolphins instead."

Shego rolled her eyes and said, "Drew, just close your eyes, and relax for a moment. Count slowly to ten, and if you still don't want to do this, why we can go look at those dolphins."

"Okay, if you say so. One, two, three…" As Drakken was counting, Shego signaled for the man to let Drakken up. "Eight, nine, ten. Ok, Shego, let's go see the dol, HEY!"

"Just relax, Drew. You'll be perfectly safe, I promise," Shego called up to him.

Drakken closed his eyes again, then slowly opened them. As he rose to the end of the line, he realized that he did feel perfectly safe. "Why, this is great. Better than riding my flying car. It's so peaceful and serene up here." Drakken thought as he sailed over the water.

Later, after he was back on the boat, he hugged Shego and said "That was fantastic! Thanks Sheila for making me do that! I want to do it again!"

"Ok, Drew, calm down. It's my turn and then you can go again, ok?" Shego said laughing.

"Great, great! You'll love it." Drakken said as he hugged Shego again.

"Ok Drew, I won't be able to do this if you keep hugging me. Now let me have a turn." Shego said as she went to put on the parasail, she went back suddenly and gave Drakken a small kiss on the cheek.

Drakken smiled and asked "What was that for, Sheila?" "I don't know, I just felt like it." She then went and starting putting on the parasail. After she was done, Drew went up again.

Friday morning arrived. Dr Drakken woke up and stretched. He looked at the clock and saw that it was still quite early, but he was too excited to sleep. He remembered that it was karaoke night and Shego had promised that she would go to the club with him. Since he knew that Shego was still asleep, he showered and got dressed. When he was done, he decided to go for a walk on the beach. He didn't want to wake Shego, as they had been up rather late the night before. As he left the suite, he thought about what was happening with his relationship with Shego.

"I think I'm falling for her. But I'm almost old enough to be her father. It could never work out. It's like she said, the princess and the frog only work out in fairy tales. Ah well. I don't know why I'm even thinking about it anyway. A beautiful woman like her wouldn't be interested in me like that. She's only being nice to me because she feels sorry about my mother passing. It is sweet of her, though. If it wasn't for her, I don't know how I would have coped. I think we can be good friends, and that's enough for me, really."

He walked down to the front desk and left a message on the phone for Shego, saying to meet for breakfast, and started to walk towards the door.

"Honey Bunny. Drakky poo! I didn't know you were here!" Suddenly Drakken found himself wrapped in the arms of a very beautiful blond woman. Drakken squirmed in the woman's arms and said "Madam, I think you must have me confused with someone else."

"Honey Bunny, it's me, Amy Hall. DNAmy! Don't you remember me?" the woman said.

Drakken stared at the woman. "DNAmy! THE DNAmy? Crazy DNAmy with the cuddlebuddies? You're not DNAmy. I know DNAmy. DNAmy? Ok who are you really?"

"Sugar Boogar, it's really me. I had some work done," DNAmy replied.

"Ok, your voice sounds like DNAmy. But your face. That… body. How?"

DNAmy grabbed him by the arm and pulled him toward the hotel restaurant. "Why don't we go in here and you can buy me breakfast and I'll tell you all about."

"So you're telling me that you actually turned yourself into a mutant gorilla, just because you had a crush on Monty Fisk?" Drakken and Amy were sitting at a table in the hotel restaurant.

"Yep," Amy replied. "I had it bad for that man. He told me that I was hideous and that he could never love a gorilla. That's when I decided that I would mutate myself into a beautiful woman. I thought he would like me as a blond, so here I am."

"So what happened?" Drakken asked, fascinated.

"Well, it turns out that he is so obsessed with the Mystical Monkey thingama whoey, whatever that is, that he doesn't have time for anything else. He just went on and on about 'I have to get Ron Stoppable' blah, blah, blah. So I just realized that we would never get together, and I decided to come here on vacation, and think about what I was going to do. And here we are, it's like fate brought us together. Eh Drakky Pooh?"

"Yes, fate hah hah. Anywho, I must admit, I am very impressed with your work, Amy. Uh not that you weren't lovely before. But, my god woman, you look magnificent. I must visit you're lab again, I think it would be fascinating," Drakken was getting an idea about another scheme.

"So Amy, just what is involved with doing your makeover? Did it involve some kind of DNA recombination? Or…?" Drakken asked.

"Oh, it's quite similar to how I make my cuddlebuddies. Of course, I didn't use animals, honeybunny," DNAmy said with a laugh.

"You know, you look a little like that actress, London Marriot. A little more mature, of course," Drakken said.

"Oh, really? You're the first one to say that to me, Drakky poo."

"Yeah, right. And if I'm not mistaken, her disappearance was reported on the news a few weeks ago," he thought to himself. "This is one scary, crazy, brilliant woman, Drakky Poo, and you had better watch yourself."

"Ahem." Drakken looked up to see Shego standing next to the table her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. "Oh Sheila, how nice of you to show up, I was just thinking about you…" Drakken began.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something? I thought we had a DATE for breakfast." Sheila said.

"Why yes, but an old friend showed up and I thought…"

"Fine, I guess I can make other arrangements then," Shego said, and walked out of the restaurant. Drakken stared at her as she was leaving and thought, "What's her problem? We can all eat together…"

"Having problems with the help, Honey Bunny?" Amy asked. "Oh no no, just a little misunderstanding. I'll straighten it out later. Now you were saying…"

Shego stomped out of the restaurant and headed toward the beach. "That SOB! Picks up some blond bimbo and forgets all about me. I don't know what I was thinking, starting to fall for that big blue freak! Which is ridiculous!" Shego thought to herself. She started to slow down as she reached the beach. She walked down the beach, and suddenly fired up her hands and smashed a table that was near her.

"Man, I must be going soft. Acting like a school girl over a man who has never shown the least romantic interest in me. How pathetic am I?" Shego stopped at one of the many lounge chairs on the beach, sat down, and wiped her eyes. She was glad that she had her sunglasses, as they hid her eyes from others on the beach. She called a waiter over.

The waiter stood shaking in his shoes, trying to hide behind his serving tray.

"Yeah get me a Margarita! And put it on Dr Drakken's bill. Yeah, and put that table on Drakken's bill too. And stop shaking or I'll give you something to shake about."

"Si, Senorita," the waiter said, and ran to get her drink.

After the waiter returned with her drink, Shego sat and contemplated her situation.

"I think I need to leave Drakken. I can't work for someone if I getting all gooey about him, especially since he doesn't feel the same way. I can't even blame him, really. He has a chance with that hot blond, why would he go for a green skinned freak? Yeah, I think the best thing to do is to just hand Drakken my notice and try to find something else to do. Maybe freelance work or something. Maybe get a job with Dementor. Yech! Oh well, there has to be someone out there I can hook up with."

"Shego! Hey Shego!" Shego turned and saw someone she didn't expect to see.

"Jr! What are you doing here?" Senor Senior, Jr., the son of Senor Senior, Sr. the billionaire super villain, came running up to Shego, and said, "I think I am finally having a good time, now that I see you here."

That evening, Drakken was back in his room changing for the karaoke contest. He was worried that Shego wasn't going to show up. "Where is that confounded woman?" Drakken thought to himself. "I don't want to be late. I want to scope out the competition and the crowd so I can choose the right song!" Just then, he heard the door of their suite open. Drakken went into the living area of the suite and saw Shego. "It's about time you got here Sheila. I thought you weren't going to make it," Drakken said to her.

"Well, you can forget about me going with you, Mr. Dr. Drakpen!" Shego slurred at him. "I happen to have another engagement, thank you very much, so you may take your blond bimbo and shove her up your ass. I am just here to change my cloths and so don't you wait up for me, baby."

"But Sheila…" "Yeah and you call me Shego, too. Drakpen. I am just your EMPLOYEE after all!" "But Sheila," "Get out before I burn your shiny blue ASS!" Shego yelled. She was trying to light her hands, but because of her current intoxication, she could only manage a slight green glow. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Shego called out "Come in!" Jr. walked in and said "Are you ready, Shego?" "Yeah, I've decided that I will wear the outfit that I have on now. So let's go."

"Shego, I can't allow you to go out in your condition," Drakken said.

"Well, you ain't my father, even if you are old enough. So butt out! Come on, Jr."

Drakken watched as Shego and Jr. walked to the door. "Oh and by the way, Drakpen! I QUIT!" Shego said as they walked out the door. Jr shrugged his shoulders and spread his hands and looked back at Drakken, as if to say, 'I had nothing to do with this.'

Drakken just stood there as the door closed behind them. "I have no idea what the hell that was all about," he thought to himself. He just shook his head and headed back to his room and finished getting ready.

"I hope Shego is going to be all right," he thought to himself as he left his room and headed for the karaoke bar. "I am just her employer, but I thought we were friends too. If Jr. tries to take advantage of her… Who am I kidding? Even drunk, no-one is going to

risk his life doing something stupid, when she will burn them when she sobers up."

As luck would have it, as Drakken was leaving the hotel, he ran into Amy Hall again. Since he was still trying to butter her up, he invited her to the karaoke contest.

_I want a new drug_

_One with no doubt_

_One that won't make me talk too much_

_Or make my face break out_

_One that won't make me nervous_

_Wondering what to do_

_One that makes me feel like I feel when I'm with you_

_When I'm alone with you_

_When I'm alone with you yeah yeah yeah. _

"Dr Drakken everybody," the MC said as Drakken walked off the stage to thunderous applause. "Now don't forget to vote for the winner tonight folks! The four with the most votes will compete in the finals tomorrow..."

Drakken sat down next to Amy and said, "What did you think? I was on fire tonight, Sheil, I mean Amy,"

"Yeah, you were great, Honey Bunny. I think you're going to win for sure!" Amy replied.

"Well I was going to do an Oboys song, but I thought this was a more an eighties crowd." "Well you were great, just great, Honey Bu…"

Amy looked over Drakken's shoulders and stopped talking. Drakken looked around and saw Shego standing next to their table, with Jr. trying to get her away. She was swaying back and forth for a moment and then said, "Oh, Drewby, You were so great. You were the best one up there, ooh baby. Oh please!"

Drakken stared at Shego and said, "Shego, I really think you have had too much to drink. You should have Jr. take you back to your room." Jr. said "I'm trying."

"There you go again, trying to tell me what to do. I am perfectly sober. Watch me walk this straight line." Shego said as she pushed Jr. away from her.

Shego starting trying to walk in a straight line. Unfortunately, she took one step and fell sideways into the table to her left, knocking it over and falling to the ground. Fortunately, no one was seated at the table.

"Hey, who moved that table, damn it!" Drakken rushed over to her and started to help her up. He was also looking around for Jr., but he had apparently slipped away when Shego started to make a scene.

"I don't need YOU to help me Drakpen. I'm not your EMPLOYEE anymore, so just BUTT out. I am perfectly able to…" Shego passed out.

Sighing, Drakken picked her up and threw one of her arms across his shoulders. As he was doing this, the manager came up to them. "Senor, do you need some assistance?"

"My associate has fallen ill. Could I trouble you to call us a cab? And if one of your staff could help me take her to it, I would be most appreciative," Drakken said to the man.

"Si Senor, I will have someone here right away. You there." The manager pointed at one of the wait staff. "Please go with Dr Drakken and assist in anyway he wishes." "Si Senor," the waiter said, and went over to help carry Shego to the waiting taxi.

Drakken turned to DNAmy and said, "I'm sorry, but I must take care of Shego. I'll call you tomorrow."

"That's all right, Drakkey. I understand about henchmen." Amy said. "You really should let me make some for you, Honey Bunny. They're much easier to handle that way."

"Well yes. I'm sure we can discuss that later. Good night, Amy."

"Where are we going? You aren't Jr. Where are you taking me, Dr D." "We're going back to the hotel Shego." "I don't want to go with you, so you had better just let me off here or I'm going to…" Shego passed out again.

When they got back to the hotel, the waiter helped Drakken take Shego to the door of their suite. Drakken gave the man a generous tip, and sent him back to the karaoke bar. Drakken then opened the door to the suite and carried Shego into the living area of the suite. Just then, Shego woke up and noticed that Drakken was carrying her into the room.

"Hey, did we get married?" Shego asked. Drakken thought this was funny and couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes that's right Shego. We got married."

"You're supposed to be calling me Sheila. You don't call your wife Shego. And how come I'm not in my white wedding dress. I'm supposed to be in my white wedding dress." Then Shego began to cry.

"Shhh, don't cry Sheila, you changed out of it at the reception. Everything's all right." Drakken said.

"Ok Drew. I love you."

Drakken stopped and stared at Shego. "I love you, too," he said sincerely.

"Yay! Let's go to bed so we can make love." Shego looked into Drakkens eyes and said, "Please be gentle, Drew. I've never…"

Drakken was surprised to hear this, but said, "It's alright Sheila, I'll be gentle."

Drakken carried Shego into her bedroom. Shego watched him as he gently placed her on the bed. As he was letting her go, she reached up and put her arms around him and kissed him passionately. In the middle of the kiss, she passed out again.

Drakken smiled to himself. "She is going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. I wonder how much she'll remember?" he thought to himself. Then he wondered where he could find a fake marriage certificate. He chuckled to himself as he removed her shoes and loosened her clothing, so she would be comfortable. He then got some pillows and propped her on her side, just in case she started vomiting. He grabbed a pillow and a blanket and sat on the chair in her room. He read a book, keeping an eye on Shego, until the next morning.

Shego woke up the next morning. She saw Drakken sitting on the chair where he had dozed off. She looked at herself and noticed that she was still dressed and that her shoes had been removed.

Drakken woke up as she was doing this and said "How are we feeling this morning, Shego?"

Shego moved her legs to the side of the bed and sat up. "I feel fine," then Shego blushed and said, "Did we get married last night?"

"No, Shego. You must have dreamt it. I did help you to bed though. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, it's funny. I don't know if it's because of my powers or what, but I don't really get hung over."

"That's very lucky, Shego. I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you later." Drakken started walking toward his room when Shego called to him, "I guess you have a date with that blond, huh?"

Drakken turned around, but to his surprise, Shego didn't look angry, she looked sad, almost hurt.

"Why do you care, Shego? I'm just your former employer, right?"

"Oh, am I fired now?" Shego asked in a small voice. Again, Drakken was surprised to see that she was not angry.

"Shego, you quit yesterday." "Oh. I hoped I had dreamt that, too," Shego said, and covered her face with her hands.

Drakken was astonished. He had never seen Shego act like this before. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Shego, are you crying?"

"No, I'm not crying," Shego said as her shoulders started shaking.

"Hey, why are you crying? If you don't want to quit, that's ok with me. I don't want you to quit. I thought you were angry with me."

"I was angry with you!" Shego said through her tears. "Why did you have to go after that blond? What's wrong with me?"

"Why, there's nothing wrong with you, Shego. You are a very beautiful woman."

"It's because of the green skin, isn't it? I knew I grossed you out the other day when I was topless. I'm so gross!"

"What! Are you joking?" Drakken said. "In case you have forgotten, my skin color is way grosser than yours. You can barely tell on you, while I look like Pappa Smurf. To tell you the truth, you are just green enough to look exotic. Very sexy. As a matter a fact, that's what I was talking to Dementor about the other day. He made some very bad remarks about your general sexiness that made me angry with him. That's why he left in such a hurry."

"So, what, you were defending my honor?"

"I can't let that baboon talk about my best friend like that!"

Drakken sat next to Shego on the bed and put his arm around her. "Hey, why don't we forget about all this and go and have something to eat? You go and clean up, and I'll do the same, and then I'll explain about the blond," Drakken laughed and continued "You're going to laugh when I tell you who that is!"

Shego said "I'm sorry, you shouldn't cancel your date on my account, Dr D. It's none of my business who you date."

"Well you're right about that, but if I want to take my best friend to lunch, then that is my business and your business. So go get ready. I really need to take a shower."

"Ok, Dr D. I would like that." "Hey, it's Drew. Right, Sheila?" Shego smiled and said, "Yeah Drew. That's right."

"Are you serious? That was DNAmy? Amy Hall? Crazy Amy with the cuddlebuddys?" Shego asked, as they sat in the hotel restaurant.

"Yes, that DNAmy. She apparently used her DNA knowledge to give herself a makeover." Drakken said.

"She is beautiful now. That is freaking amazing." Shego said.

"Yes, I agree." Drakken replied. Then he looked around the restaurant to make sure DNAmy was not around. He whispered to Shego, "That is why I was sucking up to her. I thought I could use her in my next scheme."

"So have you actually thought of something?" "Err, well no. But I know I will. But for the time being, I need you to be nicer to Amy. I'll tell her that you've just broken up with your boyfriend, to explain your odd behavior."

"Ok, Dr D. I'm sorry if I messed up your plan." "That's all right Shego. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to fill you in. I can see how you could have misunderstood my intentions."

The two villains sat and ate their lunches. At the end of the meal, as they were relaxing over a cup of coffee, Shego said, "Dr D. Can I ask you a personal question?" "Sure I guess so. But what happened to Drew?" Shego smiled and said "Ok Drew. I just was wondering something, and if you are that's ok, I won't think any less of you or anything."

"What is it, Sheila?" Drew asked, having an uncomfortable feeling about where this was heading. "Well, are you gay? Because like I said, if you are that's ok with me. My brother Michael is gay, so it's not a big deal to me."

"No Sheila, I am not gay!" Drakken said angrily. He got up from the table and starting walking out of the restaurant. "Drew! Drew! I'm sorry." Shego called after him as she followed him out of the restaurant.

They walked together on the beach, and Drakken said "Why would you even ask that? I know I'm not the manliest person on the beach…"

"No Drew! I'm sorry it's just…" "Yes?" "Hey let's sit down, and I'll explain why I asked." "All right"

"Ok, the only reason I'm asking is because last night you could have done something with me, and you didn't," Shego said as they sat down.

"Shego, I know I'm evil, but I'm not a rapist. I can't believe you would even think I would do that."

"Ok, that's true. But this is the third time that you could have done something with me, and you didn't." "What are you talking about, Shego?"

"Ok, remember when you had the mind control chip on me? You could have easily done something. And then there was the Moodulator incident. I was throwing myself at you, and yet you didn't do anything then either. So after this one, I thought maybe it was because you were gay or something."

"Or maybe, you do think I'm a freak. That's ok if that's why, Drew. I would understand that." Shego finished and looked away from Drakken.

"Oh, I see." Drakken said. "Sheila, look at me, please." Shego turned back and faced Drakken. "Sheila, I'll go through those instances one at a time. Ok, one, the mind control chip, as I said I'm not a rapist. The only reason I used that on you was because I wanted to test it, and you had pissed me off. And now I'm very sorry I did that. It was wrong and I deserved everything you did to me afterwards." Drakken placed his hand on Shego's as he said this.

"Two, the Moodulator incident. I don't know how much you remember about that, Sheila, but you were acting really weird at that time. You weren't just lovey dovey. Like I said at the time, you were freaking me out. I thought about it, believe me, but the mood swings, I mean whoa!"

"And we did do some stuff. You know, the 'Kissy Face'," Drakken said with a smile. "But I just didn't feel comfortable with going any farther. It was too weird."

"And the third time, last night, I couldn't do that, Sheila. I care too much about you and our friendship to go and do that for a moment's pleasure."

"Drew, I need to tell you something. I think I care about you more than as just a friend. It tore me up to see you with DNAmy." Shego said.

"Sheila, I have been feeling that too. These last few days have been some of the best of my life. But I think we need to face some facts. I'm old enough to be your father, for one. And, it's like you said before, the princess and the frog is just a fairy tale."

"Drew, you're not a frog. I'm sorry if I ever made you think that. And, well, maybe it can work. If you really feel the same way. Don't say it if you don't mean it, Drew, just to spare my feelings or let me down easy. I couldn't stand that."

Drew Lipsky was not a brave man. But today he decided to do something that was so totally out of character for him, he thought for an instant that he must be dreaming. He stepped over to where Shego was sitting, grabbed her by the shoulders, stood her up and kissed her on the lips. When he finished he looked at her. She had a surprised look on her.

"Ok, so maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do," Drakken thought. "Well, mother, I guess I'm coming to join you. With a flame broiled ass." Then to his surprise, Shego wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Welcome to the San Malo Wedding Chapel. It's a beautiful day to get married."

Drakken and Shego were standing in front of the proprietor of the only wedding chapel in San Malo, owned by HenchCo, of course.

"Yes, we would like to get married, right away, right you haven't changed your mind, right Sheila?" Drakken said nervously. "No I haven't, and you still want to get married too, right?" Shego said, just as nervously. "Yes, I still want to get married."

"Great, we all want to get married, so we've come to the right place. My name is Jim Hench and yes we are related and I can make all the arrangements. There will be some questions to answer and some forms to fill out. This is Mary, my wife. Mary we have a couple that want to get married!" "Oh how wonderful! I'll pull up the forms," Mary said as she sat at a computer.

"Now, the first question I like to ask is, will you be getting married under your aliases or your birth names?"

"Uh, I guess our real names, right sweetheart?" Drakken asked Shego. Shego blinked and then said "Sure, I guess that would be right, uh honey?"

"Well that's great; it makes the registration a whole lot smoother. Now we need to have your full names for the forms."

"Ok, it's Andrew Theodore Lipsky." Drakken said.

"Theodore?" Shego asked. "What's wrong with that?" "Oh nothing, nothing. My name is Sheila Consuela Maria Gonzales."

"Consuela?" "What?" "I was just thinking what a lovely name, sweetheart!" Drakken said. "You big liar!" Shego said, but with a smile on her face. Drakken grinned back at her, then turned to Hench and said "Ok what's next?"

"Well my wife will ask you some questions and fill them out on the computer…"

Drakken and Shego answered the questions, and when they were done, Mary printed them out and gave them to Hench, who looked them over and said "Now just sign here and here and initial here."

After Drakken and Shego had finished signing, Hench said, "All righty then, what kind of ceremony were you looking for? We have just about every kind that you can think of here. Ms Gonzales, I see from your form that you are Catholic, we can have a very nice ceremony, we have several Priests available."

"You have Priests that are willing to perform ceremonies for villains?" Shego asked. "Well, they are actually defrocked Priests." "What were they defrocked for?" "Well, we don't ask, and they don't tell. But they all know how the Catholic rite is performed, and that is the important part."

"Well, I don't feel comfortable with a defrocked Priest, no offense. I think a simple Justice of the Peace, maybe?" "Well, we don't have a JUSTICE of the Peace, of course. But we do have someone certified to perform a wedding, so that's what we'll use. Now, may I see the ring?"

Drakken and Shego looked at each other. "Oh, the ring. Well, eh, we haven't got one," Drakken said sheepishly.

"No ring? A wedding without a ring? I don't think so!" "Well what do you suggest?" Drakken asked. "Well if you will follow me…" Hench said with a smile as he led the couple to a room off to the side.

In side the room was a large jewelry case that was filled with rings.

"Now here is a nice set that I know you will love. Three carats and it includes the engagement and wedding ring set. I think you'll find this price very reasonable."

"Hmm, well what do you think?" Drakken asked Shego. "I guess that's all right…"

Suddenly, Drakken said, "Wait a minute. Let me see that one!" He pointed to a wedding and engagement set a little further back in the case.

"Oh, you have a good eye sir! This one will look lovely on your future wife. The emeralds on the side of this 5 carat diamond will look lovely against her skin." Hench said.

"Well how do you like that one, Sheila?" Shego looked at it and then asked in a whisper, "May I try it on?" Hench nodded and handed it to Drakken.

Drakken took the engagement ring out of the box and put it on Shego's finger. She stared at it and looked at Drakken and said "Oh, Drew! It's beautiful!"

"We'll take it. Charge it to my room, please." "Yes sir. I'll take care of it." Hench said.

Shego removed the ring from her finger and gave it back to Drakken. Drakken was about to place it back in the box when he stopped. Then he got down on one knee.

"Sheila Consuela Maria Gonzales, will you marry me?" Drakken asked Shego.

"What? We're already getting married," Shego said.

"Yes we are. But I just thought I should ask you the right way, now. I love you Sheila. Please say yes." "You are such a dork! YES YES YES."

Drakken placed the engagement ring on her finger and said "Now it's official."

"That was so beautiful. I does my heart good to see such a loving couple," Hench said as he led them back to the office. "Now, we will have the ceremony done in the chapel room in back. Are you going to be dressing for the ceremony?"

"Well, we're not going to be naked if that's what you mean," Shego said.

"No, Ms Gonzales, I meant do you wish to rent a wedding dress? And of course a nice tuxedo for Mr. Lipsky. We have a large selection for you, in many sizes. We would be happy to show you…"

Drakken said, "Yes I believe we will 'dress' for the wedding. My fiancé will need a WHITE wedding gown."

"Of course, Mr. Lipsky. Now we have a photo and video package also available…"

The arrangements were finally completed, and Drakken and Shego were led to different rooms to get there wedding outfits. Drakken wore a dark blue tuxedo with a matching cummerbund, while Shego wore a beautiful white strapless gown.

"And I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Drakken took Shego in his arms and kissed her. They thanked the official who presided at the wedding along with Jim Hench and Mary. They then headed back to their hotel, hand in hand.

As the happy couple left, Jim Hench picked up the phone and dialed the resort's casino. "Yes this is Jimmy Hench. Maury, you'll never believe what you're going to be paying out. Dr. Drakken and Shego just got married. Yeah, that's right. No they used their real names. No I don't think it was so they wouldn't have to testify against each other. They looked like a couple of kids in love. Yeah, that's sweet all right. Well find out if we have a winner, so we can do the payout. And don't forget to start laying odds for when they get divorced. Yes, I think we should have one for when she kills him, or he kills her. We should cover all our bases…"

Drakken and Shego were walking back to their hotel, still wearing the wedding outfits they got married in, as Hench had said they could return them the next day.

"I can't believe we just did that. We did just get married, right?" Shego asked.

"Yep, we sure did," Drakken answered with a laugh. "Unless we just left a costume party. You're not thinking of divorcing me already, are you?"

"No, I'm Catholic, remember? I'd have to kill you, I guess. Make it look like an accident." Shego said thoughtfully.

"Shego…" Drakken said nervously.

Shego turned to her husband and kissed him. "I'm only kidding, you big doof. And what did I tell you about calling me Sheila?"

"Yes Mrs Lipsky." "That is acceptable too," Shego said with a smile.

Drakken and Shego walked to the door of their suite. She started to walk through the door of the suite when Drakken stopped her. "Wait a minute, Mrs Lipsky. This is the way you're going through that door."

With that, Drakken picked Shego up and carried her across the threshold of the suite. "This seems awfully familiar, Mr. Lipsky. Are you sure we didn't get married last night?" "That was only a dream, Sheila. This is the sweet reality." Drakken carried Shego into the master bedroom and placed her on the bed.

They spent the first few minutes kissing and hugging on the bed. Then Shego said, "Drew, you make yourself comfortable. I am going to change into something a little more… convenient." Shego went into the bathroom.

Drakken undressed and slipped under the covers of the bed. A few minutes later, Shego came out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a satin teddy that was a pale shade of green.

"My god, Sheila. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Shego blushed and walked to the bed and got beneath the covers with Drakken. "Drew, I've never…" "It's ok, Sheila. We can take this nice and slow…"

Sometime later, as they lay in bed in each others arms, Sheila said, "This has been so weird. If any body had said that I would end up married to Dr. Drakken, I would have laughed in their face. But here I am, and I couldn't be happier." She turned to Drakken and said, "I love you, Drew."

"I love you too, Sheila. I guess you're right about it being weird. I can hardly believe it. It seems like the greatest dream ever. I'm almost afraid to go to sleep, for fear of waking up alone."

They lay on the bed just snuggling and thinking about how funny life can be when all of the sudden Drakken sat up and said "OH SNAP! Snap, Snap, Snap!"

"What's wrong Drew?" "I just thought of something. Us getting married! It's probably all over the news by now." "So?"

"So, just that if we are here in San Malo married, we can't be in a GJ lock-up awaiting trial."

"Oh snap! I hadn't thought of that." Shego replied.

Suddenly, Drakken burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Shego asked. "Oh, I'm just thinking. It must be love when you don't remember that you're supposed to be in jail."

Shego started laughing too. Then she said, "Come on, baby. Let's take it nice and slow again…"

Later that evening, Shego woke up. Drakken and she were lying like spoons in a drawer, and felt like if she spent the rest of her life like this it would be ok with her. "Funny how love changes you," She thought to herself. She glanced at the clock on the night stand. "6:05. when does the karaoke contest start, I wonder. Well I guess I should wake up Drew. I guess this is the worst part in 'For better and for worst'." She turned around and looked at her new husband. "He is cute in his own way. No Nicky Nick, but he'll do. He can be pretty sweet when he wants to be." Shego thought to herself. "Well here goes…"

"Drew. Drew baby, it's after 6." Shego whispered to Drakken. Drakken groaned and said, "Is it time for another nice and slow? I'm not a young man anymore baby; you'll have to give me a few more minutes…"

Shego laughed and said, "Get up, Drew! You're going to miss the karaoke contest if you don't hurry."

Drakken sprang out of bed and said "Oh my god your right! Look at the time." Drakken headed for the shower and just as he was about to enter the bath he turned around and said "What am I doing? Who cares about karaoke tonight? I'm on my honeymoon."

With that, he jumped back into bed. "You know, I think I am ready for another nice and slow." Shego said "Are you sure Drew? It's ok if you want to go. I know you like that stuff."

"Sheila, I like karaoke. And I probably am going to drag you down there again at some point. But I love you. This is the place I want to be tonight," Drakken said and kissed Shego.

"I told you so," the Boss said.

"I can't believe she would marry that idiot. Why do some women fall for men who are obviously beneath them? That is so sad." The Green woman replied.

The Boss raised an eyebrow and said "Really?"

"Hey, our situation is totally different."

"Riiight…" the Boss replied.

"Should I go pick up the package now, Boss?" the Green Woman said, trying to change the subject.

"No, I have other things for you to do."

The Boss turned away from his monitors and walked to his desk. He reached inside and pulled out a small box and withdrew a gold colored ring. He tossed it to the woman.

"Here, put this on," he told her. She stared at the ring and said hopefully, "Does this mean we're married?"

"No. Just put it on, please" Shrugging, she slipped the ring on. Suddenly, her body underwent a strange transformation. All the muscles on her body became enhanced.

"Wow, what is this thing?" she said as she flexed her muscles like a bodybuilder.

"Just some HenchCo technology. Tricked out by me, of course."

"Okay Boss. But I don't understand. Why do you want me to use this thing, anyway? I can handle stuff with my own powers."

"This is just an insurance policy. The things that you are going to be doing in the next few weeks will be dangerous. We wouldn't want you to fail, would we?"

"Now go and take care of the other items I've asked you to do. I'll let you know when I want you to pick up the package."

The woman headed out the door, but stopped and turned to the Boss, lowered her head and asked, "Hey Boss, could I come to your room tonight, please?"

The Boss turned away and said, "No, I am seeing the blond tonight. I need a change."

The green woman said angrily "Fine!"

The Boss said in a commanding voice, "Do you have a problem, my dear?"

"Yes! You know I'm better than that silly blond bimbo, Boss."

"You are forgetting your place again. Just for that, you CAN come to my room. You get to watch, and that's all. Is that understood?"

"Yes." "Yes what?" "Yes, Boss." "Do not try my patience again. Now get out."

The rest of the week seemed to fly by, and then it was time to go back home. Drakken and Shego headed back to Middleton. They arrived and headed for the lair.

"Sheila, can you see anything?" Drakken asked thru his communication device. They had decided that Shego would go in first and check the place out for GJ, since her eyesight and reflexes were much keener than Drakken's.

"I don't see anything, Drew! Quit asking me that. I will let you know when I am done checking this place out. So shut up!"

Shego searched the place thoroughly, and when she was satisfied, she signaled Drakken to come in. "Sorry I yelled at you, baby," Shego said. Drakken took her in his arms and said "I'm sorry I was bugging you."

Shego and Drakken headed toward the living area of the lair. "Sweet heart, I think we're going to have to find another lair. I don't think it's safe for us to stay in one place for very long." Drakken said.

"So where are we going?" Shego asked. "I don't know yet. HenchCo has some property in South America we can lease. We can lay low there, for a while. I may need you to pull some jobs, we may need the money."

"I have some money saved up, Drew." "You would let me use that?" "Hey, we're married, remember? Drew, we'll manage, somehow." Shego said to Drakken.

"Well why don't we just get some sleep? Although," Drakken looked at Shego, "I think I could do with some nice and slow…" Shego laughed and said "I think that can be arranged." Drakken wrapped his arms around Shego and the two kissed.

"And they both lived happily ever after…" Drakken and Shego heard these words and turned toward where they were coming from. From the shadows, a familiar figure strode toward them.

"DREW! DID YOU CLONE ME!" Shego yelled the question at Drakken. Drakken said, "I have never seen that woman before in my life!" As she looked at Drakken, she could see that Drakken was as shocked as she was.

For standing in front of Drakken and Shego was…Shego.

Or maybe some kind of strange version of Shego. The woman who walked toward them did look like Shego, but instead of the familiar green and black suit that Shego usually wore, she was dressed in a black and green outfit that looked like a one piece bathing suit, her arms and legs bare. She wore black gloves and boots. Her physique was different too. Where Shego's body was well toned, this new "Shego" looked like she could be a body builder. And where Shego was tall for a woman, around 5'9", this woman was taller, around 6 feet.

"Ok, clone or whatever you are, what are you doing here? And who or what are you anyway?" Shego said. "Shego" laughed and said "Well, I'm you. Or you're me, depending how you look at it."

"Ok, enough with the guessing games, what is going on? You look like Shego all right but obviously you can't be her. So how about you explain yourself," Drakken said forcefully.

"Well well. Look who's become a brave man all of the sudden. Geez, Sheila, I thought you would have more taste than to marry this dork. I would never marry this whiny, cowardly, moronic…"

"That's enough!" Shego shouted at "Shego", as she lit her hands with her plasma power.

"Well, I'm glad that worked. I wasn't sure if I could get you to light up," "Shego" said as she pointed a small device she held in her hand at Shego. "Oh by the way, this is going to hurt," She said as she pressed a small button on the device.

A green glow emanated from Shego as felt as if an electric shock was passing through her and her head felt like her brain had exploded. She let out the loudest scream Drakken had ever heard, and then collapsed.

"Sheila! What have you done to her?" Drakken cried as he moved toward Shego. But just as he was moving towards her, the other "Shego" moved with lightning speed and stood in front of him.

"Drakken," "Shego" said with an evil grin as she grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up. "Her condition is the least of your worries."

End Chapter Three.

Next: Should I stay or should I go?


	4. Chapter 4

Shout out to Etherelemental for the review and constructiveness.

Kim Possible is owned by Disney.

Shego strode into the lab, carrying Drakken on her shoulder. "Hey Boss! I'm back with the package. What do you want me to do with it?"

"Good work, Shego. Did you damage him?"

"Oh, not too much. He insisted on struggling."

"Ok, make sure he stays somewhat intact. I need him for the experiment. Put him in the main holding cell for now. And the woman?"

"Piece of cake. She reacted just like you said." The Boss smiled. "Good. Now hurry back, I have other work for you to do."

"Ok Boss," Shego said as she carried Drakken to his cell.

The Boss picked up the helmet shaped device that was on his desk. He smiled and said, "It's all going according to plan."

Not The End of the World.

By LaaArtWrtr.

Chapter 4 – Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

"Welcome Stoppable-san. I am happy to see you again." Sensei said as he bowed to Ron Stoppable.

Ron bowed back, then looked around, puzzled. "It's, uh, good to see you too Sensei. Where exactly are we? The last thing I remember is going to bed. In Middleton. In Colorado. So how did I get here?"

Sensei smiled and said "Stoppable-san, you are in Middleton, but I have sent my mind across the ocean so that we may speak of your future. I hope you will forgive my intrusion."

"So is this a dream? Cause this is not what I usually dream about. For one thing, there are usually more girls in my dreams and they are almost always cheerle…"

"Yes, Yes Stoppable-san I am sure that your dreams are most interesting. But you are not dreaming now. I have come so that may discuss your returning here to complete your training. Come and walk with me my young friend."

Ron and Sensei walked through what appeared to Ron to be the campus of the Yamanuchi school. As they walked through the campus, Ron was greeted by some of the students that he had met when he was at the school previously.

"Sensei," Ron said "Am I actually here at Yamanuchi? Or is this all in my head?"

"Stoppable-san, you are merely seeing images that are in your memory. Another words, it IS all in your head. I am real, however."

Sensei stopped and sat on a bench and motioned for Ron to join him.

"I have spoken to Yori, and she tells me that she has failed to in her mission, that you will not be returning to Yamanuchi. Is this so?"

"Hey don't blame Yori, Sensei. It was my decision, not hers. I have my reasons."

"Yes, Stoppable-san. You do not wish to leave Possible-san."

"Yeah, Sensei, that's about it. We've become, well I'm her boyfriend now and she's my girlfriend. I want to stay with her. I don't think it will make a lot of difference if I come out now or in six months or in a year. So what's the big deal for me to come now, Sensei?"

Sensei did not answer right away, he closed his eyes as if in deep thought. Ron thought he might have fallen asleep, but then he finally spoke.

"Stoppable-san, I cannot force you to come back. Nor can I say what harm may come. I cannot predict the future. I can only tell you what I know. You are the Chosen one. This cannot change nor can it be passed to someone else. It is not an accident. You are described in the ancient texts so vividly that if you could read them yourself you would have no doubt. You can call the Lotus Blade. You have the Mystical Monkey Power. Do you think you can call the blade because of the MMP? If this was so, then Montgomery Fisk would also be able to do this, as well as your friend Rufus. But you are the only one who can summon it. That is the surest sign I can give you, short of teaching you the ancient language of the texts. Stoppable-san, I sense that there is something else troubling you. Would you like to tell me?"

Ron asked "Sensei, how did you become the Sensei of this school?"

For the first time that Ron had known him, Sensei looked surprised. "That is a very long story, not easily told in one sitting Stoppable-san. Why do you ask this question?"

"Well…was it your decision to become the Sensei?"

"Yes it was, Stoppable-san," Sensei said.

Ron was silent for a moment then said, "Sensei, you tell me that I am the Chosen One. I never asked to be. I got the Mystical Monkey Mojo. I never asked for that either. Sensei, I'm not a hero. I'm just a happy go lucky guy that wanted to be with his best friend. My happy go luckyness, this is my essence, my Ronness. That's me."

These past few weeks I have been trying to be Kim's partner, trying to be the hero. Dude, I'm terrible at that. My greatest asset is my ability to be a distraction, the comedy relief. Ok, so maybe every once in a while I get lucky…"

"Sensei, I don't know exactly what being the Chosen One means, but unless it's some kind of cosmic class clown, I think that you must be mistaken. So why not wait 6 months or a year to find out? Maybe in that time you can go over the ancient texts thingys and find out who the real Chosen one is, cause I gotta tell ya, I don't think it's me."

Sensei stood and put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Stoppable-san, I cannot force you to come back. But I would like to explain why I would like you to come back. It is mostly for your own good, but it is for selfish reasons also."

"Stoppable-san, I have heard from Yori that the MMP has been manifesting itself more and more lately. Is this so?"

"Manifesting, that's a school word, right? Let's pretend I don't know what that means."

Sensei sighed, "I mean that it has been coming, rather than going, more often, is this correct?"

Ron said, "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Stoppable-san, have you been feeling clumsy and uncoordinated lately?" Sensei asked.

"Well yeah. Ok, I'm not the smoothest guy in the world, but lately… When Kim announced that I was her partner, I started to try and actually be one. I guess the pressure was too much, cause as I was saying before, I tanked. I don't think I completed one mission without falling down, losing my pants, or both."

"It is as I feared. Stoppable-san as you get closer and closer to your destiny, the power will become stronger and stronger in you. You will find that you have more and more problems controlling it. That is why you have been clumsy and uncoordinated. More than usual, that is. This will pass, as when your voice changed when you endured puberty."

"That is one of the reasons why I want you to come back. You must learn to control it. Also, Stoppable-san, there is another matter. Right now, the MMP is split three ways, between you, Fisk and Rufus-san. That cannot remain so. One way or another, there can only be one master."

Sensei continued. "There was much in the ancient text that was lost, Stoppable-san. I and others like me have tried to piece together what the role of the Chosen one is and how the MMP relates to the Chosen One. I do not know if we have succeeded, but I will tell you what we think we know. One, I am positive that you are the Chosen One. Two, that you are the master of the Mystical Monkey Power. Montgomery Fisk has said that you are the usurper, but in fact he is the usurper. But I believe that there is a reason that he was allowed to gain access to the power, and why Rufus has the power as well."

"I thought it was an accident, Sensei. Rufus got the power because he was in my pocket, right?" Ron asked.

"Stoppable-san, I have reason to believe that it was no accident, that it was actually a plan that was carried out for a specific purpose."

"Whose plan, and what purpose?"

"I will not say at this time, Stoppable-san."

Ron stood up and said "Why are you keeping this from me, Sensei? Don't I have a right to know? After all, if I am the Chosen One…"

"Stoppable-san, there is much that I know that I cannot tell you, for you would not understand."

"So what you're saying is that I'm too stupid to be the Chosen One. Dude, that's what I've been trying to tell you! Sensei, why do insist that I can even be the Chosen one? It would be much better if you would help me to get rid of the MMP and give it to someone worthier, while you find out who the real chosen one is."

"You are not stupid, my friend, even though I suspect you like to pretend to be. But there are some areas where your knowledge is lacking. That is why you would not understand some of the things I must tell you."

"Stoppable-san, is it not true that Possible-sans father is a Rocket Scientist? And that her mother is a Brain Surgeon?"

"Well, what does that have to do with anything?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Were they born with these abilities? No, my friend. Maybe they had the potential, but they worked hard to attain the knowledge and the skill to become what they are. And can the Chosen One be different? No, Stoppable-san."

"You ask me to help you get rid of your destiny. But I could more easily remove the wetness from the ocean. Stoppable-san, this is what you are! It is part of you as your skin and your bones, it is not something you can give away, like a gift that you do not want."

"The only thing I can do is help you to gain the skills and the knowledge to use your power for good. For Stoppable-san, the Chosen One can be a power for good or evil."

"Stoppable-san, I feel I must reveal something else to you. We have been observing you. We know about your missions, and your part in them. We took particular interest in one mission."

"Which one was that, Sensei?" Ron asked.

"Zorpox. That was a very unsettling mission for us, Stoppable-san."

"Zorpox? But I was under the influence of Drakken evil side, through the Attitudinator. That's not how I normally am."

"Stoppable-san, did you not almost defeat Kim Possible? Did you not show yourself far more capable than Drakken ever did?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"We believe that you were actually accessing the dark side of Chosen Ones power. We became most concerned when we heard of this."

Sensei continued, his face becoming fearful, "If you were to go to the dark side, then I would fear for the world. That is my selfish reason, my friend, for it would be up to me and all the students at Yamanuchi, Yori-san, and Possible-san, and all the other heroes to stop you. There would be much death and destruction if that were to come to pass."

Ron looked at the Sensei with dismay, "Are you kidding me? Sensei, that is way too much pressure. This is Ron you're talking to, the buffoon, remember? Oh, man, I'll never live up to that…"

"I'm sorry, Sensei, but I don't want to be the Chosen One. Don't wanna, don't wanna, don't wanna!"

"Stoppable-san. Stop it! Calm yourself! And get off the ground." Sensei said sharply.

Ron calmed down, stood up, wiped the dirt from his clothing, and muttered, "That never worked with my parents, either."

"Come let us walk some more and I will explain why I think you can do this thing."

Ron and Sensei walked across the school campus. Ron waited for Sensei to explain why he thought Ron was capable. Finally Sensei spoke: "Stoppable-san, I do see great potential in you. Your great weakness is self-doubt. Stoppable-san, you have so much confidence in so many other things, but in this…"

"Sensei, you're telling me that this is something that could destroy the world. With those other things, if I fall flat on my face, well so what? That's just not that important to me. I'm used to it. And I have KP to back me up. But this…Sensei, I just don't think I can do it."

Sensei placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "My young friend. When you defeated Monkey Fist and kept the Lotus Blade safe, that was when I knew, knew that you were destined for greatness."

"This is why I think you will carry the Chosen One's mantle with honor. If I did not believe this…" Sensei hesitated.

Ron said, "What Sensei?"

"Stoppable-san, do you know what a ninja is?"

"Well, I know it's some kind of cool Japanese hero guy, right?"

Sensei smiled. "Well, not exactly. In older times, a Ninja was a mercenary trained in sabotage and assassination. Of course, those days are mostly over. Mostly."

Sensei turned and faced Ron. "Stoppable-san, I will now tell you bluntly. If I did not believe you capable, I would have had you assassinated. That would be my duty, as a White Ninja. If I felt it were necessary, then I would not hesitate."

Ron looked at Sensei, shocked. "Did you send Yori to kill me, Sensei?"

Sensei did not look at him when he answered, "You are still alive."

Ron didn't know what to say to this, so he said, "Sensei, would you actually kill me?"

"Stoppable-san, if you had to kill someone to save Possible-sans life would you do it? If I had to kill you to save the world, well…"

Ron and the Sensei walked some more across the campus. Finally Ron said, "You've given me a lot to think about, Sensei. I still don't want to come back as soon as you think I should. But I will think about it, and that's all I can tell you right now."

The two were silent for a moment, then Ron said, "Sensei, are you sure you translated those ancient texts right? Maybe a couple of pages got stuck together or something. Maybe it says something like, "Ron Stoppable will be the side kick of the Chosen one." And a couple of words got erased, "the sidekick of" part. I think that sounds plausible. What do you think?"

Sensei rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like "Oh brother…" under his breath. Out loud he said, "Stoppable-san, you can call the Lotus Blade. Why would the sidekick of the Chosen One be able to do this?"

Ron thought for a moment, then said, "Well, someone has to clean it for the Chosen one."

Sensei smiled at Ron. "Go home, Stoppable-san. You have much to think about."

Ron woke up with a start. "Whoa! That was some dream!" But even as he said this, he knew that it wasn't a dream, that everything that had happened was real. Well maybe not real, real…

"Are you all right, Ron-san?" Yori was sitting cross legged at the foot of his bed.

"Yori! How long have you been there! I thought I made it clear that me and Kim…"

Yori bowed her head and said, "I know what you said, Ron-san, and I will respect it. Sensei has asked me to observe you while I am here, that is part of my mission." Yori hesitated, and then continued "Ron-san, do you know that you float in the air when you sleep?"

"What! Float! How high?" "Not too high, about half a meter or so. Your eyes had a slight blue glow."

"Uh, did I float yesterday?"

"Yes, Ron-san. I noticed this, but I didn't say anything because I thought I may have imagined it. You were coming down as I arrived in your room, so as I was cold…"

"Yeah, let's not go over that again, Yori."

"By the way, how did you get in here? I could have sworn that I locked the door."

"Ron-san, a locked door for a ninja…" Yori smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Great," Ron thought.

He looked at his clock. It was a little after 8. "Are you tired, Yori?"

"No, Ron-san. A ninja does not require as much sleep as others."

"You know, I'm not tired either. I would have thought after talking with Sensei… Oh well, Yori I'm going to hit the shower," Ron said as he headed toward the bathroom. Yori made as if to follow him, but Ron held up his hand. "Yori, I know Sensei said to observe me, but you are not watching me take a shower, and never mind watching me go to the bathroom." "But Ron-san…" "Nope, ain't gonna happen. Now why don't you head for the other room and get ready. Then we can go and meet Kim and talk about Japan."

"As you wish, Ron-san"

As she headed for the guest bath, Yori smiled to herself. "He will come, I know it."

Bonnie Rockwaller and Tara Strong, two of Kim Possible's fellow cheerleaders approached Kim's front door.

"Why are we here, Bonnie? I didn't think you liked Kim?" "Tara, this has nothing to do with my feelings for K. We are here as her fellow cheerleaders and fellow women. We need to stick together now that she's found out about how I was right about the food chain. This never would have happened if she had stuck to her own kind, instead of letting that loser try to weasel his way…"

"But Bonnie, you don't really think that Ron would do something like that to Kim, do you?"

"Tara, Tara, Tara. He's a loser. He's been riding Kim's coattails since Pre-K. And…"

"Bonnie Rockwaller! What the hell are you doing here?" Monique came walking up the sidewalk. "If you've come to rub Kim's nose in this…"

"Chill, Monique. Tara and I are here to offer our support to our fellow cheerleader in her time of crisis."

"Yeah, right! Tell me another one."

"No it's true Monique! That's what Bonnie told me when we got here." Monique looked at Tara. She knew that Tara was someone who was all right, even if she was Bonnie's best friend.

"Ok, Bonnie. But if you make one wrong move when we go in, so help me…"

Monique pressed the doorbell. The door opened and Mrs. Possible was standing at the door. "Good morning, Dr. Possible. Tara, Monique and I have come to help Kim through her time of trial. May we see her?" Dr Possible hesitated. Then she said, "Let me make sure it's all right with Kim. Come in and sit down."

After they got ready, Ron and Yori headed off to the Possible residence. A pack of media was camped out across the street from Ron's house. Ron waved to them, and they started shouting questions at them:

"Who's the girl, Stoppable?"

"Have you broken up with Kim Possible?"

"Is Kim Possible seeing someone else?"

Ron called over his shoulder as he walked away, "Everything's great, guys! Never better."

"Can you believe those guys? Just because I happen to be walking with a friend, they jump to all kinds of conclusions. What is up with that?" Ron said to Yori as they approached the Possible residence. The Possible residence had even more reporters than had been at Ron's and they were all screaming questions at them. There were so many questions that Ron couldn't understand a word that they said, so he just smiled and waved to them.

Ron walked up to the Possible's front door. Usually, Ron would just walk in, but decided that since he had a guest, it would be rude to go in unannounced. So he knocked on the door and waited for Kim to open the door. Ron was in for a big surprise.

The door opened and in the doorway stood a very visibly angry Mr. Dr. P! "Ronald, can I help you?" "Uh, yeah, I just came to get Kim and…" "I don't think Kim wants to see you right now Ronald. As a matter of fact, I don't think you should come around here anymore!" And with that, Ron found that the door had been slammed in his face.

"Ok, what was that all about?" Ron said as he looked at Yori. Yori just shrugged her shoulders. Ron decided to call Kim and find out why her dad was so tweeked.

He pulled out his Kiminicator and called her. "Hey KP, it's me. What's with your, hello? Hello?" Puzzled he tried again. This time there was no answer at all. He shook the Kiminicator. "Ok," he thought to himself, "Maybe there's something wrong with this thing. I'll try Wade."

Ron called Wade, who immediately answered, "Uh, Hi Ron."

"Hey Wade, I think there's something wrong with this thing or maybe Kim's. I can't seem to get a hold of her."

"Ron, there's nothing wrong with your Kiminicator, or Kim's. Haven't you seen the news?"

"Uh, no? Did something happen to Kim? Oh my God! Why wasn't I told? Where is she? In the hospital?"

"Whoa, Ron, amp down. Nothing is wrong with Kim. You really don't know?"

"Wade, can we stop the guessing games? What is up?"

"Well, Kim has seen some photos…"

Ron was stumped. What was Wade talking about? "Wade, what photos? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ok, Ron. Let me show you a slide show." As the photos flashed across the tiny screen of the Kimminicator, Ron's reactions were as follows:

"Oh snap. Oh snap, Oh snap. OH SNAP!"

Ron put his hand over his eyes and said, "Wade, is Kim a little angry with me?"

"A little angry? Ron that's like saying Mount Everest is a little climb. She was screaming at me when I tried to defend you. You are in so much trouble, dude."

"Wade, all of those pictures have totally innocent explanations to them. I can't believe that Kim would jump to the worst conclusions. Yori is Kim's friend too, ya know."

"Hey, I believe you, Ron. But I'm not your girlfriend."

Ron looked at Yori, and thought to himself, "Wait, I can explain this. After all, Yori will vouch for me. This is no problem, I just need to talk to Kim, and get this all straightened out." Ron then had another idea. "Hey Wade. Can you tell if the photos were actually taken from video stills?"

"Well, maybe. Give me a, done! Yeah, it looks to me they came originally from a video camera. You can tell by the quality of the resolution and…"

"Yeah, Wade, I'm not so interested in the tech stuff. Is there any way you can find the video that these were taken from?"

The young computer tech thought for a moment and then said, "Well I can try. If they are on some computer that is connected, I might be able to find them. This will take a while, because I'm not sure who owns the video."

"Do your best, Wade. I appreciate it." "No, problem, buddy. What are you going to do in the meantime?" "Well, Wade, I think it's time I spread a little Ron-shine. I'm out." "Ok Ron, good luck."

Ron turned to Yori and said, "Yori, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to tell Kim that there is nothing between you and me. Can I trust you on this?"

"Ron-san, as your friend, it will be my honor to 'Have your back'."

"Ok, I also need you not to say anything about you sleeping in the same bed as me. Because I don't think KP would understand about you being cold. Ok?" Yori nodded and bowed to Ron who bowed back.

Ron thought about his options. "Well I can't go in the front door, and I probably can't go in the back door. I guess that leaves… well snap."

"Kim, as much as I hate to agree with the B here, you had better dump that boy. He has made you look like a chump, with his Asian tart," Monique said, as the girls were gathered in Kim's bedroom. "You are the laughing stock of Middleton, if not the world, thanks to those pictures out there."

"See, K, even Monique agrees with me. This is what happens when you ignore the food chain. It is impossible to bring the loser up, you can only bring the cheerleader down." Bonnie said as if lecturing to a class. "And you should have never let him become the Maddog mascot. He is just an embarrassment to our whole squad."

"But, Bonnie, everyone laughs and cheers the Maddog! He's part of the squad. I don't know why you don't like Ron, but he's a good guy who's always been nice to me. I don't believe those pictures, I'm sure there is a logical explanation for them." Tara said as she crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Bonnie.

"Oh, Tara, you're only saying that because you're still crushing on Ron. He is just a lazy slacker and you know it," Bonnie said, exasperated.

Kim glared at Tara and said "Come on, Tara, what kind of explanation can there be? You saw the pictures. He could have at least waited to break-up with me before he did what he did and…" Kim stopped talking and threw herself on her bed and started to cry.

Monique leaned over Kim and said softly, "Come on, GF, where is your self respect? Aren't you the girl who can do anything? You don't need him."

Ron found himself climbing the large tree in the back of the Possible's house that grew next to Kim's window. He always hated having to climb it, since he always seemed to either rip and/or lose his pants, but he thought he would have to make the sacrifice. As he got up to the third floor bedroom, he placed his feet carefully on a branch that got him to just the right height so he could look into the bedroom. He thought, "Ok, KP, please be dressed. I don't want to have to explain being a Peeping Tom, too." He looked into Kim's bedroom.

In the bedroom he saw Monique, "Great. She probably has filled Kim's head with all kinds of stuff. I thought she was my friend, too." Ron scanned the room some more. He saw Bonnie, supposedly Kim's worst enemy. "Ok, what is Bonnie doing here. Did I wake up in some kind of bizzaro world? That would explain a lot, actually." In further scanning, he saw Tara, "Ok, she supposedly had a crush on me at one time. Let's hope that counts for something." He then saw Kim lying on the bed. He could tell she was upset. "Man, come on Kim. Don't cry. It's going to be all right, you'll see."

He said to Rufus, who was standing on his shoulder, "Ok, Rufus, it's showtime." He knocked on the window and gave as big a grin as he could manage, as Rufus did the same. All four of the women turned to look at the sound. When they saw who it was, they all, except Tara, glared at him. Kim walked to the window and opened it up so hard that Ron thought it would break. Rufus immediately dashed down into Ron's pocket, squeaking something that sounded like "You're on your own, dude."

"What do you want? I can't believe you had the nerve to show up here, you jerk! I hate you, Ron Stoppable! I never want to see you again!" "Yeah, you tell him, girl!" "That loser needs to go back to Slackerville!" Monique and Bonnie yelled.

Ron gulped and thought, "This may be trickier than I thought." Out loud he said, "Kim, I know it looks bad, but there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for those pictures. They were taken out of context, I have Yori here and she can tell you that we are just friends and…"

Kim looked even angrier at him and screamed, "You brought that tramp here! What were you thinking? Why should I believe that, ugh! Ron you had better get out of here or so help me…"

Tara ran over to Kim and said "Kim, why don't you give him a chance to explain."

"Thanks, Tara. Kim, if you would just let me talk to you alone…" Ron began.

"Forget it Ron!" Monique said, "You just want to sweet talk your way back into your cushy situation. Yeah, you get to be the famous Kim Possible's boyfriend. She does all the work and you get the credit!"

Ron stared at her in disbelief. "Monique, I don't know what I did to you to make you hate me, but you are so off base with this. For one thing, no-one ever remembers me, and when they do, they always get my name wrong."

"Is that why you betrayed Kim, loser? Were you so jealous that you thought you would humiliate her in front of the world, is that it?" Bonnie asked.

Ron looked at Kim and said, "Ok, so now you're listening to Bon Bon? I thought you two were worst enemies. Is this some kind of joke, cause I'm not laughing. KP, do you really believe what these two are saying? Because I can't believe that you would just ignore 14 years of friendship over a misunderstanding."

"Well what am I supposed to think? You told that you had something important to tell me. And now I find out that you are dumping me for that… girl you met in Japan. We both know that Yori liked liked you. You could have at least had the decency to break up with me before you slept with that tramp!"

"Kim, we did not sleep together. We were in the same house because she didn't have a place to stay. And that's all there is to it."

"That sounds reasonable to me Kim. You know Ron would never…"

Kim turned to Tara and said, "Shut up, Tara. If you think he's so innocent you're welcome to him!"

Ron was shocked when he heard say this. He reached through the window and grabbed Kim's arm and said "Hey KP, come on! This is me, Ron your best fre…"

"Take your hands off me, you…" Kim yelled and swung her hand to knock Ron's hand off her other arm. But she swung harder and higher than she meant to, and caught Ron right in the eye, stunning him and causing him to slip off the branch that he was perched on.

It's funny how slow time seems to travel when you're falling off a three story tree. Ron's thoughts:

"Ow! That really hurt! Oh man grab that branch, oops slipped ok grab branch coming up, ow! My ribs! Ok, this one is the one, I got, oops missed again, ok, I'll land in the soft bushes, ow, ow ow, thorns! Why are there always thorns, always poking me? Oh, how they poke me! Ow!"

Ron rolled off the thorny bushes on to his back. He lay there for a minute, then sat up and touched his eye. "Ow! Ok, don't touch that again." He then placed his arms on his knees and just looked off into space.

Yori came over to him and cried, "Ron-san! Are you all right?"

Ron just sat there for a minute as if lost in thought and then said, "Oh hi, Yori. Have you seen my pants?"

Yori pointed up at a tree branch, where his pants were hanging from.

"Wonderful. That's just… great." Ron said sarcastically. He then shouted up at his pants, "Hey! Rufus! Hey, buddy!" Rufus slowly crawled out of one of the pockets in Ron's pants, and looked around. "Whoa!" he cried as he quickly grabbed for the pocket fabric to keep from falling down. "Hey, Rufus! Bring my pants down please!" Rufus saluted, grabbed the pants and then ran down the tree.

As Ron was falling, Kim had rushed to the window sill and was about to jump down to make sure that he was all right. Then she saw Yori rush over to him, and this filled her with rage.

"Sure, go to her. If you think she's so great, fine." She suddenly reached around to the back of her neck and grasped the clasp of the locket that Ron had given her. She ripped it from her neck, and threw it down at him. She yelled, "Here's your crappy locket, Ron. Why don't you give it to you new girlfriend." Ron felt the locket as it hit him in the chest. He caught it and held it in his hand, and looked up at his former girlfriend/bestfriend. Then he looked away.

Yori helped him to his feet. He grabbed his pants from Rufus and started walking toward his house.

"Are you not going to put your pants on, Ron-san?" Yori asked.

"What's the point?" Ron replied as he continued walking. The reporters were yelling questions at him:

Is this the end of Team Possible? Is she your new girlfriend? Are you forming a new team?

Ron ignored all the questions. When he got to the sidewalk, he looked at the locket that he had given to Kim. He thought about the great times they had together, and the great times he thought were in their future. He shook his head, and dropped the locket in the gutter, and continued to walk back to his house.

When he reached his house, he opened the door without a word. He walked to his bedroom and opened the door. He looked at the pictures on his walls of him and Kim through the years. He went to his bed and laid down on it, and looked up at the ceiling.

Yori finally spoke to him. "Ron-san?" "Yes?" "What are you going to do?"

Ron looked at her. "I guess I'm going to Japan."

Yori had mixed feelings when she heard this. She was glad that Ron was coming with her, but she was sad because she knew that he was heart broken. "I will help you forget her, my Ron-kun. You will see that she was not the one for you," thought Yori.

End Chapter 4.

Next: Our Fork in the Road.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim Possible is owned by Disney.

"Does she suspect anything?" the Boss asked the young man standing in front of him.

"Nope. She's not that smart," the young man said bitterly.

"Don't underestimate her. She hasn't beaten everyone all these years through luck, you know."

"I know that. I was there. Even if no one remembered my name."

"Yes, well, they'll remember your name after this," the Boss said.

Not The End of the World.

By LaaArtWrtr.

Chapter 5 – Our Fork in the Road.

Ron lay on his bed, with an ice-pack on his eye. Yori was on his computer, logged on to a special web site that the Yamanuchi school had set up. It was made to look like a culinary school.

Yori said, "Ron-san, I am printing out some special brochures and other materials for you to show your parents. I also have a letter from Sensei with the offer of a full scholarship, for after you finish your senior year. Do you think you can get a copy of your high school transcript?"

"Sure, Yori, why not." Ron replied. "Ron-san, are you even listening to me?" "Yes, quote, Ron-san, I am printing out some special brochures and other materials for you to show your parents. I also have a letter from Sensei with the offer of a full scholarship, for after you finish your senior year. Do you think you can get a copy of your high school transcript, end quote. I'm sorry Yori. Tomorrow I'll go to Middleton High and see about getting a copy. Since we're getting close to the start of the school year, there should be someone there. Mr. Barkin usually shows up early. I'm sure he'll be happy to get rid of me."

Yori walked over and lay next to Ron on his bed. After a while, she put her arms around him and started kissing him on the cheek. She then worked her way until she was on top of him and started kissing him on the mouth. At first Ron didn't respond, but then slowly he started kissing Yori back. They started to get into it hot and heavy, when Ron suddenly pushed Yori away from him and sat up. "What am I doing? I can't do this to Yori. I'm just using her to get over Kim."

Yori looked at Ron and said "Ron-kun, what is the matter? I thought you liked me?" Ron said "Yori, I can't do this, not yet. It's just too soon after Kim and I like you too much to make you my rebound girl." "Rebound girl? What is that?" "Yori, a rebound girl is the girl that a guy goes to to forget another girl. It's not a real relationship, the guy is just trying to get over his last girl friend. I don't want you to be my rebound, because rebounds don't last. Do you understand?" "I guess so. Does that mean that I can never be with you?"

"Yori, I don't know. But I do know that I have to get over Kim first, get her out of my system. I think it's too soon for us and I just don't want you to be my rebou…" Ron's voice trailed off to a whisper.

"Wait a minute! Rebound? Oh my god. Now I get it. How could I have been so stupid? I'm the rebound. Kim was never over Eric, even if he was a fake. We were destined to crash and burn. How did I not see that? It all makes sense now! I threw away a friendship of 14 years for nothing." He covered his face with his hands.

"Ron-san, are you all right?" Yori asked, worried for her friend. Ron stood up and said, "Excuse me Yori," And walked into his bathroom. He looked at his face in the mirror, and looked at the eye that was quickly turning black. "This is the way a friendship ends. With a black eye." He shook his head, then washed his face and walked back out to his bedroom.

"Yori, I'm starving. How would you like an omelet?" Yori smiled and said, "I would be most happy to have one of your famous omelets." "Yeah, and if you don't mind, I really don't want to go out again today. I have some videos that we can watch and some popcorn we can pop. Is that ok?" "That would be most enjoyable, my friend."

So Yori and Ron spent the day watching videos and discussing Ron's plans for going to Japan. Ron cooked another wonderful meal for Yori at dinner. Afterward, Yori said, "Ron-san, it is good that we are going back to Japan, if I stay here and eat many more of your meals I will be too fat to be a Ninja." And they both laughed. They then watched some more videos until they decided it was time to go to bed. Yori headed for the guest bedroom while Ron headed for his own.

Ron went through his nightly ritual of putting Rufus to bed and brushing his teeth. He then was about to crawl into bed when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. "Come in, Yori."

They sat in Ron's bedroom and Yori asked, "When are your parents coming back, Ron-san?"

"They should be back Sunday, Yori." "Good. Then I will stay until Sunday, and then we can leave together." "Yeah, Yori, about that. I need to ask you a favor. I want you to go back to Japan tomorrow without me."

"But why, Ron-san?" "Yori, I need to take care of some personal stuff before I leave for Japan, and don't take this the wrong way, but you are too much of a distraction for me to get these things done. But don't you worry. As soon as I have everything squared away, I will be heading to Yamanuchi."

Yori looked at him with doubt on her face. "Hey, trust me Yori. I just need to take care of some things here and get my head straight. Your mission, if you decide to accept it, is to prepare a place for the Chosen One!" Ron finished with a mock serious tone in his voice.

Yori smiled and nodded, "Ok Ron-san. I will accept my mission. I guess I should go back to my room now?" "Uh, hey, what the heck. Yori, this room is big enough for both of us. I don't want you to have to sneak in while I'm asleep. You can take the bed and I'll sleep in my sleeping bag on the floor. Just so you realize that I expect you to respect my virtue! No funny business young lady," Ron said with a smile. Yori laughed and crawled into bed. Ron got his sleeping bag out and laid it on the floor, and crawled on top of it, as he was warm, and covered himself with a sheet. "Yori, can you get the light?" "Ok, Ron-san."

When the light went out, Ron closed his eyes and tried to sleep. A few minutes later, he asked Yori, "Hey Yori, are you asleep?" "No, Ron-san. Do you need something?"

"Can I ask you a question? And I need you to be honest with me." "Ok, Ron-san." "Do you think I did anything wrong? I keep looking at it, and I keep wanting to shout at people that I didn't do anything wrong. I don't understand it. I really thought that Kim and me were solid. I thought we were going to last forever. What went wrong?"

"Ron-san, I wish I could tell you something that would make you feel better. But sometimes, it is not so simple. I'm sorry that I was right, Ron-san. But is it not better to find out sooner than later? That is the only comfort that I can give. That and the fact that there are others who hold you in higher regard."

"Thanks, Yori. I appreciate that. Good night." "Ron-san, if you get cold…" "Good Night, Yori."

Later that night, Yori woke up and looked around. Something was strange. She couldn't figure it out, until she looked above her and saw Ron floating face down, asleep. She gasped, loud enough so Ron woke up. "Wha!" Ron cried as he fell and landed on Yori.

Ron and Yori laid tangled together for a moment and then Yori said, "Well, Ron-san, I had imagined this moment before, but it was not so painful."

"Oh my god, Yori are you all right? I am so sorry…" Ron said as he scrambled off her and off the bed. "Did you get cold, Ron-san?" Yori asked with a grin. Ron burst out laughing and said, "How did that happen? Last thing I remember I was asleep on the floor. Are you sure you're ok?" Yori laughed and said, "Yes, I am all right. I was just startled, Ron-san."

Ron sat on the edge of the bed. "Ok, what am I going to do about the floating? Do you have any idea what that's about, Yori?" "Sensei said that was a sign that the Mystical Monkey Powers were starting to grow within you. I am glad you are coming back to Japan, so that Sensei can train you." "So what do I do in the mean time?" "Sensei said that you must meditate, so that the transformation can occur during this time. It will help you to build better control over it. Do you remember how?" "Yeah, I think. Can you help me out, Yori?" "Of Course, Ron-san."

So Yori showed Ron how to get into the proper position. Ron positioned himself, and soon, he was in a deep trance, and then he started floating, to Yori's surprise. She had only seen Sensei do this when he was in the lotus position. His eyes were still open, and she could see a blue light emanating from them. It was very disconcerting.

Some time later, Ron floated back down to the ground. "Wow, that was fantastic! How long did I meditate?"

Yori looked at the clock on the dresser and replied, "About a half hour."

"It was amazing, Yori. I felt like my senses were all amped up, like everything was brighter and clearer." "That must be from the MMP. I think Sensei will be pleased, Ron-san. You should meditate every night, until you leave for Japan. Will you promise me?" "Ok, I'll try." "Let us try to go back to bed, Ron-san."

Ron woke up the next morning back in his sleeping bag. Yori was sitting cross legged on the floor next to him. "Good Morning, Ron-san. Did you sleep well?" "Yeah, I feel pretty good actually. I think that the meditating thing did me some good. I'm going to take a shower and then I'll make us some breakfast." Ron got up and helped Yori up as well. Then he headed for the shower.

Before he stepped into the shower, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. "That's weird. My eye doesn't look as bad as it did last night. I wonder…"

Later, after breakfast, Ron asked, "Hey, Yori. Do you need to call the airport to get a ticket back to Japan? I think you should do that if you're going to leave today." "There is no need, Ron-san. I have a private jet waiting at the Upperton Airport. I will pack my bag and leave soon."

"Ok, Yori. Oh by the way I just thought of something. How will I contact you when I'm ready to leave? I assume that you guys are going to provide tickets, or something, right?"

Yori reached into her bag and pulled out a business card. "Ron-san, call this number when you are ready to leave. Then all of the arrangements will be made."

"Ok, Yori. I'll give you a ride when you're ready to leave." "Do not trouble yourself, Ron-san. I will get there just as I got here. It will be my honor to walk."

Ron looked at Yori with his jaw hanging down. "What! You walked from Upperton? That's about twenty miles, Yori. Are you joking?" "Ron-san, for a ninja, that is a mere stroll." "Listen, Yori. I can't let you stroll that far again. I'll drive you."

"Are you sure, Ron-san? I can walk…" "Yori I insist... Uh oh, wait a minute." Ron thought to himself, "I don't have a car, and Dad's car is in the shop, and Mom's car is at the airport. Thanks for leaving me without a car, guys."

"Yori, instead of me driving you I'll call my friend Ki, er, wait a minute, I meant Felix, yeah Felix. He has his license. Let me call him." Ron picked up the phone, and called his friend Felix Renton. He knew that he had his license and would be able to borrow his mom's car.

"Felix, my man. I need a favor, buddy. It's Ron. Ron Stoppable. Ha Ha, very funny, dude. Hey, I need you to drive me and a friend to the airport. Yes, that friend. No, nothing happened. No! We need a lift to the Upperton Airport. Look, can you drive us or not? Yes, I have a black-eye, and it's very painful, thanks for asking. Ok, wise guy. We'll come over there. No, my house is still crawling with razzies. I'll see you in 30. Thanks pal. I really appreciate it."

"Ok, we're all set. We'll head on over to Felix's house and he'll give us a ride. So go and pack up and…" Suddenly, a familiar beeping was heard coming from Ron's Kiminicator.

Ron looked at Yori, his eyebrow's rising on his head. He picked up the device and with a sigh of relief said, "Hello Wade. I guess you haven't heard. I'm pretty sure I was fired from the team yesterday. If you need someone for a mission, I think you better call GJ." "Uh, Ron, I saw what happened yesterday, along with every other human being with access to a computer, a TV or the newspaper. Are you ok? I was going to call you yesterday, but I figured…" "Yeah, yesterday probably wouldn't have been a good time. Anyway, what's up?"

Wade grinned at him and said, "Well, I have some great news for you. I found some video and audio from those photos and it looks to me like it was all pretty innocent. I knew you wouldn't do that to Kim, Ron. And now I have proof! Now I think what you should do is go over to Kim's house and I'll beep her and make sure that she sees the video. After that, she'll be laying all the kissing and the mushy stuff that you like so much, though I still don't get it. Anyway, when that happens, Team Possible will be back in business."

Ron sat down and looked over at Yori, who looked back at him with no expression on her face. "No Wade. I'm afraid it's not that simple. I guess I should tell you, I'm going back to Japan to continue my ninja training. Me and Kim are over. And by the way, I need to return my mission gear to you. Do you want to pick it up, or should I bring it over to you?"

"But Ron! You and Kim are meant to be! You can't let it end over a misunderstanding!"

"Wade, you may be too young to understand this, but I figured out that I was only a rebound to Kim. She was trying to get over Eric. Well, I guess I served that purpose, but unfortunately, it ruined our friendship. But that's the way life goes sometimes."

"Ron, listen to me. Kim loves you! You can't break up the team over…"

"Wade, you don't have to worry about the team. Kim will find someone else to be the distraction. Hey, maybe you can do it. You've seen me in action enough to know it's not that hard. Heck, Kim could probably get a trained monkey to do it. Yech! I can't believe I said that."

Ron smiled at Wade and continued, "It's not the end of the world. Do me a favor. Keep an eye on Kim for me. Make sure she gets herself a new distraction, ok? I'll try to keep in touch when I'm in Japan. Take care." With that he signed off, thought a moment, took the batteries out, and stuck the device in his pocket.

"Hey, are you done packing? We got to go, Felix is waiting for us, right?" "Ron-san are you…" "Yeah, I'm fine. Go get packed, will you."

"Rufus! Where is that guy?" Rufus came running in from the kitchen, where he had been finishing the leftover pancakes that Ron had made for breakfast. "There you are, buddy. Come on, we're going to the airport." "Yay!" Rufus squeaked, and then ran back to the bedroom. He soon returned, dressed in a tiny Hawaiian shirt, and a tiny pair of Bermuda shorts, carrying a tiny suit case and a pair of sunglasses which he placed over his eyes. Giving Ron the thumbs up sign he squeaked, "Ready!" Ron shook his head and laughed, "We're not going anywhere, Rufus. We're taking Yori to the airport." "Ah, man," Rufus replied, and ran out of the room again. He came back dressed as his usual naked self. He then ran over to Ron and jumped into his pocket.

Soon after, as Ron and Yori were walking to Felix's house, "Yori, I guess I should mention the fact that Felix is in a wheel chair. I know it's no big, but sometimes people get weird about it. I remember when Kim first met... Anyway, I thought you should know." "Thank you, Ron-san. I will try not to be weird."

They soon arrived at the Renton residence and Ron knocked on the door. Felix came to the door, perched on an ordinary wheelchair. "What gives with the retro wheels?" Ron asked his friend.

"Oh, my mom says I'm not getting enough exercise with the flying wheel chair. So she said I have to use this one once in a while. Also, we're working on some new gizmos for it. So who is this badical lady?" Felix asked.

"Cool your wheels, Romeo. Felix, I would like you to meet my friend Yori Takahasi. Yori, this is Felix Renton."

Yori bowed and said "It is an honor to meet you, Renton-san." "The honor is mine, Yori. And please call me Felix. Pardon me for not getting up."

"Stop it, Felix! Yori, Felix is just playing you. He likes to see how uncomfortable he can make people. If he gives you too much lip, push his wheelchair over."

"Wow Ron, nice shiner. To bad a girl gave it to you." "Oh you are so funny today. I'd like to see you go against KP, flying wheel chair and all. By the way, Yori can kick your ass too, so you may want to watch what you say about getting beat up by a girl."

"Well, she might be able to kick my ass, but I wouldn't be able to feel it, would I? Sorry about the girl crack, Yori. I was just giving this idiot a hard time. So where did you two meet?"

"I met Yori when I was sent as an exchange student for a week in Japan. Yori just came out to visit this week."

"I also came to tell Ron-san of an opportunity for him to come to back to Japan and learn Japanese cuisine." Ron looked at Yori with a tweaked look on his face. "I kinda wanted to keep that between us for a while longer, Yori!"

Felix looked at Ron with surprise and asked, "Are you going?" Ron turned to Felix and replied, "Yeah, Felix. If the rents are ok with it, I'll be leaving in a couple of weeks."

"I haven't told a lot of people yet, Felix, so I would appreciate it if you kept that to yourself, ok?" "Sure Ron, no problem. Does Kim know?" "What difference does that make? Kim and me ain't a couple anymore, Felix. Don't you read the news?" "Yeah, I didn't realize that was actually true Ron. Sorry, dude." Ron shrugged, but didn't say anything more about it.

Just then, Felix's mom came out from the kitchen. Introductions were made, and then Felix said to his mom, "Mom, I'm going to drive Ron and Yori to the Upperton airport, if that's ok." "Sure sweetie, just be careful." "Sure mom, I will."

Felix, Ron and Yori got into the specially designed SUV that was equipped for Felix to drive, and off they went.

They drove for a while, and then Ron tried to get them to sing the Naked Mole Rap song.

"Ok, Yori, I'll do the verse, and when I get to the part about the ladies singing, you and Felix can sing the chorus part I taught you. Ok, Rufus give us a beat." "Hey, wait a minute," Felix said. "How come I have to sing the ladies part?" "Dude, that's the background part. You have to have more than one person sing that." "Well, why can't I sing the verse?"

Ron sighed and said, "Felix, this is my song. Of course I have to sing the verse. Now stop being such a diva, and get ready." "Oh all right. But I still think that we could take turns with the verse." "Yeah yeah, when you write your song, you get to say who sings what. Now Rufus, if you please."

(Hit it!)

Yo', listen up, have a howler from Ron.

'Naked Mole Rap' is the name of the song. (Word!)

Here's a story in all it's glory.

Ain't hidin' nothin', don't know what the truth is how Ron met Rufus.

Never heard a cat bark,

Never heard a puppy purr,

My dad's allergic to every kind of fur.

So I surfed for hairless pets on the internet,

Saw a jpeg of a pink thing...

Gonna need sunscreen…

And so they sang and laughed (since both Felix and Yori kept messing up the lyrics, and then Ron started messing up too, since he was laughing so much) until they got to the airport (the part where Kim is mentioned was left out, for obvious reasons).

At the airport security gate, Ron and Yori said there farewells. "Well I guess this is it. I figure I'll be heading over there in about 2 weeks or so. That will give me enough time to take care of what I need to take care of. Now remember, I can only go if my parents say it's ok, right?" Ron said. "I'm sure you will be able to convince them, Ron-san." "Yeah, my parents will let me go, I'm pretty sure. Anyway, take care, Yori."

"You also, Ron-san." Yori and Ron embraced. Yori placed a quick kiss on Ron's cheek, and walked through the airport security gate and headed for her flight. Ron watched her as she left, rubbing his cheek where she kissed him.

"Are you sure you're 'Just Friends'?" Felix asked. "Oh shut up! Come on, let's go." With that, they headed back to Middleton.

Beep Beep Beep Beep. Kim Possible's communication device went off, as she lay on her bed. Monique was there, trying to get Kim to leave her room and go shopping with her without much success. She answered her Kiminicator. "I don't really care what the sitch is, Wade. I'm not really in the mood for any missions right now; can't you call GJ to take care of stuff for a while?"

Wade said, "Kim this is way more important than a mission. I have some info about Ron that…" "Wade, Kim does not want to know anything about that jerk. You should know better…" "Monique, would you be quiet for a second. Kim this is really important. I have some video you need to see." "Wade, she don't need to see no video…" "Why don't you let her decide, Monique! Besides, this is about Team Possible, and you're not part of that team, ok!" "I may not be part of no 'Team Possible', but…"

"Ok you two, knock it off! Wade what is so important? I'm trying to forget about Ron, and you're not helping." "Kim, I think once you see this, you are going to change your mind. If this doesn't convince you, then I promise never to bring up the subject again, fair enough?" Kim sighed, "Ok, Wade. Show me what you got."

Wade started the video, first the one of Ron and Yori kissing. But the video showed the rest of the scene, where Ron and Yori had been sparring, and where Ron had gotten off of Yori almost immediately after the kiss. Kim looked at this and said to Wade, "Do you have any sound on this?" "Yeah, the fidelity is not the greatest, but you should be able to make something out." With that, he re-played the video. This time, Kim made out "Listen, Yori, my American style girl friend will not be amused…", and later in the video she heard him tell Yori, "I love her, you know."

Wade showed the rest of the video that he had found. Afterward he said, "So what do you think? I think that pretty much proves his innocence, Kim." Kim looked thoughtful and then turned to Monique. "Well, what do you think?"

Monique looked at Kim with a sick look on her face as she replied, "I don't know, Kim. But I'm getting a bad feeling that we may need to apologize to Ron. I'm sorry Kim. I should have kept my big mouth shut, I guess."

"Mon, I thought the same things that you did. I think that this does show Ron in a better light. But what about the time they spent together when there were no cameras around? I need to talk to Ron. I should have done that in the first place. I am such a fool." She turned back to Wade on the Kiminicator. "Wade, can you tell me where Ron is now?"

"Yeah, let me see. Oh my gosh! I have him going to the Upperton Airport."

"Wade, is there something significant happening that you need to tell me?" "Yeah, Ron told me he was going back to Japan! Oh man, I didn't think he would be leaving so soon."

"What! You waited until now to tell me he is going to Japan! Try to get him on his Kiminicator," Kim said frantically.

"No good, I'm not getting anything. He must have turned it off." Wade replied.

"I didn't think he could turn it off!" "He can't, he must have taken the batteries out."

Kim turned and headed for her closet, and pulled out some mission cloths. "Wade, I need a ride like yesterday!" "Hey GF, I can drive you. Come on let's go."

"Wait a minute. Wade is there a departure flight scheduled for Japan, and what time would that be?" "Hold on a second, done. There is one scheduled to leave in about a half hour. But, you know, I think their flight clearance just got delayed, oh a couple hours."

"Thanks Wade. You rock!" "Yeah, I know. Now go and get Ron back." "Come on, Mon. Let's go!"

Felix and Ron were headed back to Middleton. "Hey Felix, what say we go shoot some hoops. I need to do something."

"So now you have time for your friend Felix, huh? I knew you'd come crawling back," Felix said. "I'm glad your appreciating the great pain my breakup has caused me, Felix. It's friends like you…" "Yeah?" "That makes me glad I don't have many friends," Ron finished, laughing.

After a moment, Felix looked at Ron and said, "Hey, I am sorry that happened, Ron. I really thought you two…" "Me too, Felix. Me Too."

"I wish I knew why the hell Monique was so tweaked with me. I don't remember doing anything to her recently…"

Felix said, "Oh I guess you didn't hear about her and Brick." "No, what happened?"

"Well, apparently, Brick was not as in to Monique as Monique was into him. He cheated on her, although Brick claims that they were never exclusive."

"Why'd she take it out on me then?" Ron asked.

"Well, and this is strictly a rumor, apparently Brick and Monique scored a touchdown, if you know what I mean, and I think you do. Anyway, this was her first score, but not Brick's."

"Dude, she wasn't mad at you personally. She was pissed at all men. And since she thought you were cheating on Kim, well…" Felix finished.

"Oh, now I get it. Man, I still can't believe she would think I would do that to Kim."

"Did you?" Felix looked seriously at Ron.

"What? No! How could you think that?"

"Ron, I didn't really think so. But I had to ask. Kim's my friend, too."

Ron was silent for a moment, then said, "Ok, I understand. Hey, at least you asked."

"Let's go shoot some hoops. I believe the gym is open for tryouts. There are usually some left over baskets we can use," Ron said.

"Suits." Felix replied. "I want to go home and change first. I can lend you some stuff if you don't want to go home yet." "Cool."

Monique and Kim arrived at the airport and Kim jumped out of the car before Monique even stopped fully. She headed for the gate that Wade had told her the plane was waiting at, but when she got there…

"I'm sorry, Miss, but you can't get past here without a ticket or a pass, unless you are on this list I have. So, since none of these apply to you, you will NOT be getting through this gate." "But my friend is in there, I need to talk to him, it's an emergency." The two guards looked at the young women and tried to decide if they were a pair of clever terrorists.

"Look," Monique said. "I'm sure you can call the plane and they'll tell you it's ok. Ask for Ron Stoppable and tell him it's Kim Possible."

"Kim Possible? You're Kim Possible?" The first guard asked as he stared at Kim. "Oh my gosh, you are! I am such a fan. Can I have your autograph? Ooh I think I still have it, yes here it is," the guard pulled out a worn copy of a People magazine that had Team Possible on the cover. "If you could sign this, it would be so great."

"Why certainly, I'd be happy to," Kim said. As she bent over to sign, she looked at the cover, and suddenly started to choke up. "I can't believe I messed this up." She was able to control herself, and signed the magazine.

"Wow, this is so great." The guard said. "So can I go in now?" Kim asked.

"Oh no. I'm sorry, but federal regulations…"

"Man, after she signed your magazine…" Monique said.

"I'm so sorry, but it's out of my hands," the first guard said.

The other guard said, "Come on, Chauncey, call the plane. She did sign your magazine."

"Oh, all right, Edward. I'll call the plane and see what I can do."

Chauncey made the phone call, talked for a moment and then hung up. He turned to the two and said, "Ok. I can escort one of you to the plane. I need you to go though the metal detector first, Miss Possible and you have to leave your back pack here. Is that ok?" "Sure, that's fine. Monique watch this stuff for me, ok. I'll be right back."

Kim walked toward the plane with the guard in tow. As she drew near the plane she saw a familiar face walking down the plane ramp, accompanied by two large Japanese men.

Yori said to the guard, "You may go. I will handle Ms. Possible."

Yori turned to Kim and said, "Hello, Kim Possible. It is… well, you are here. What do you want?" "I've come to see Ron, Yori. Are you going to bring him out, or do I have to go in and get him?" Yori laughed and said, "You will not find Stoppable-san here."

"Why should I believe you, Yori? Since you've been here, you caused nothing but trouble for Ron and me. So step aside, because I'm searching this whole plane." Yori stepped aside, waving off two men as they were moving to block Kim. Kim searched the entire plane, but did not find Ron, since he wasn't on the plane. Kim pulled out her Kiminicator, and called Wade.

"Wade, I can't find Ron. Can you tell me if he's been hidden somewhere? Yori claims he's not here, but like I'm going to believe her." "Ron isn't there anymore, Kim. I have his tracking chip at Middleton High school."

Kim glared at Wade, "Wade, why didn't you tell me he wasn't here?" "I'm sorry, Kim. The chip isn't perfect. Sometimes I can lose track of it." "Ok, Wade. I'm going to see if I can catch him at the high school. If he moves again, let me know, please and thank you. Out."

Yori asked, "Do you have a tracking chip in Stoppable-san?" "Why is that your business?" Kim replied. "Does he know that you have a tracking chip in him?" "It's there for his own good, Yori. He doesn't have to know about it." "I thought in America, you only put tracking chips in pets?" "Look, I don't have to put up with your snide comments."

"You have no respect for Stoppable-san. He is well rid of you," Yori said with contempt.

"Ron is not rid of me yet. I want some answers, Yori. What did you do with Ron? Did you and Ron? Did you… Did you?"

Yori turned and said something to the two men in Japanese. One of the men answered her with an angry voice, to which Yori replied in an equally angry voice. The man looked fearfully at Yori, then bowed and hurried back to the plane, as the other man followed him.

Yori turned back to Kim and said, "That is so important to you? Yet, you cannot even ask the question. I offered myself to him, but he refused. He said that his love for you was the most important thing. He kept his honor. Yet, the one he loved so much spit on his honor. You would not even listen to his denials. Oh, but you love him."

"I do love him. You don't know what we have, Yori."

"I know only what I see." Yori said as she turned away. "It will be my honor to help him forget you."

Kim ran to her and grabbed her shoulder, turning her around. "Ok, Yori, that's it. Let's settle this right now." With that Kim got into her fighting stance. Yori just stood there and said, "I will not fight you for Stoppable-san, for he is not a prize to be won in battle. It is for him to decide what he wants and who he wants. I am willing to let him make that decision. Are you, Kim Possible?"

Yori walked back to the plane. As she was about to board she called to Kim, "Possible! Please have your hacker allow us to leave this place. We wish to go home." And then Yori walked into the plane.

Kim stood there for a moment with her fists clenched, then ran back toward the car and Monique.

"So spill, girl! Where is Ron? You didn't let him go with that… girl?" "Ron wasn't there, Monique. Let's go, Wade says he's at the high school." "Ok, if you say so."

Yori walked to the cockpit of the plane, and said to the pilot, "Please let me know when we get our clearance again. You will go then."

The pilot asked, "Will you not be coming with us?"

"No. I will be staying here and waiting for Stoppable-san." She walked back into the body of the plane and said to the man he had argued with before, "Have the arrangements been made?" The man bowed and said, "Yes, Takahasi-san. I apologize for my actions earlier. I have dishonored myself."

Yori said, "You should not forget why we are here. Stoppable-san must return to Yamanuchi."

"And he will return. He will!" Yori turned away from him and muttered, "One way, or another."

"Booyah! And the Ron-man scores once again. I am on fire today. Maybe I should try out for the team this year!"

Ron and his friend Felix were shooting hoops in the High School gym. Since the semester hadn't started yet, they had the gym to themselves. They were just shooting hoops, since Felix wasn't in his special wheel chair.

"I thought you were going to Japan? That'd make a long commute to the games, dude," Felix said. "Well, maybe that school I'm going to will have a BB team. Now watch this from the 3 point arch. Swish! I'm bad, I'm bad, you sad, you sad," Ron sang as he did his victory dance.

Felix was looking at Ron intently. "What?" Ron asked. "Hey aren't your eyes brown?" "What are you talking about, Felix?" "Your eyes. Ok now they're brown again. They were blue for a second, then they went brown. What's going on?" "Oh snap," Ron thought to himself. "This is so not the time for the MMP to be showing itself. Come on, Ronman, think of something."

"Uh yeah, Felix. The thing is… ok, what it is, hmm. Oh I know, I know. I'm wearing mood contact lenses. They're the latest thing. They change color according to your mood. Yeah, that's it. Cool, huh?"

Felix just looked at him and then said, "Ok Ron, if you say so." "Well, what other possible explanation could there be? I have some kind of magic powers or something, heh, heh," Ron said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Ron and Felix continued to shoot baskets and then Ron got really carried away…

"Ok, Felix, watch this," Ron said and he ran for the basket. Before he could think about it, he leaped up and dunked the ball. "Booyah!" He yelled.

Ron turned and faced Felix, who stared at him with his eyes wide, and his mouth hanging open.

"Oh, Snap!" Ron thought. "What is wrong with me? I am an idiot!" Aloud, he said, "You're probably wondering how I did that, right?" "Uh, Yeah!" "Well…"

"Stoppable! Why weren't you at the basketball tryouts this morning!" Steve Barkin, Middleton High's Vice Principle, yelled at Ron from across the gym.

"I've been watching you and if you can play like that, you would make an excellent addition to the team," he said as he joined them.

"Hey, heh heh, Mr. B. Uh, I can't really play that well," Ron started to try to explain, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nonsense, I saw it with my own two eyes, you were great. Now I expect you at the first meeting when school starts and…"

"Wait, Mr. B.! I have to explain about the dunking and the rest of the stuff you saw. Uh, it's the shoes! Yeah the shoes."

"What?" Felix and Barkin cried together.

"Yes, these are special shoes that I'm testing for Global Justice. They make you jump high, see? And I forgot I had them on, I need to return them to GJ now that I'm not working with Team Possible anymore."

"Oh yes, I saw that on the news. Too bad about you and Possible. But you shouldn't have cheated on her, Stoppable, that's just wrong." Ron bit his tongue and said "Yes, you're right. Absolutely right, all my fault."

"Well, I hope it's a lesson well learned, Stoppable." Barkin said, and then looked more closely at Ron's face. "Hmm, I thought you'd have more of a shiner, Stoppable." "Hey, Ron, he's right. You eye looks a lot better than this morning. What…?" "Yeah, well I'm a fast healer." Ron said.

"Anyway, Mr. B., I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you. I need to get my transcripts because I'm going to a different school this coming semester." "Really, where are you going?" "I'm going to that school in Japan that I did the exchange at last year. They have a cooking degree available and they offered me a scholarship, and asked me to spend my last year of high school there."

"Well, good for you Stoppable. I'm glad you're thinking about your future. But since you're not 18 yet, your parents need to make that request. Have them call me Monday, and I'll arrange to have those sent. And good luck, Stoppable. I know you'll make us proud." Barkin said as he shook Ron's hand. "Well, thanks Mr. B. I'll try my best." With that Barkin headed back to his office.

"Wow, did you see that? He actually shook my hand. What was that about?"

"Well, I guess the rumors are true. Mr. B's in love with you." Felix said and then burst out laughing.

"Dude, that is so sick and wrong," Ron replied as he also started laughing.

"You know, Felix, I think I've had enough basketball for today, how about we head for Bueno Nachos? I'm buying." "Ok, that's fine with me, especially if you're buying. That might not happen again in my lifetime."

They walked (and rolled) out to Felix's car and headed over to Bueno Nacho. As they drove to it, Felix said, "Ok, Ron. Spill! I'm not buying the shoe explanation, and I don't believe the mood contact lens story either. What's going on?" "Well, Felix, I don't want to lie to you, so you're right, the shoes and the contacts story? Not really the truth." Ron said. And then he didn't say anything else.

Finally, as they pulled in to the Bueno Nachos parking lot, Felix blurted out, "So what's the real story then?" Ron sat in the SUV and thought for a moment. Tell Felix or not.

"Well, some of it I can tell you, Felix, but some I can't. I need you to trust me on this, you CAN NOT tell anyone else about what I'm about to tell you, and you CAN NOT ask any follow up questions, ok?" "Ok, Ron, you can trust me."

"I gained certain abilities from a mission that I went kinda solo on. I thought that these abilities were temporary, but it turned out I was wrong. They are now starting to show up more and more and I'm having a little trouble controlling them."

"Is that why you're going to Japan?" Felix asked. "Dude, what'd I just say?" "Sorry, Ron." They both sat in the car for a moment and then Felix asked, "Ok, I know I'm not supposed to ask any questions, but does Kim know about this?" Ron sighed and said, "I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Kim knows some of this, but not all. Felix, I will kick your ass if you tell ANYONE, your mom, your priest, anyone! Please note serious face!" "I said you can trust me, Ron. I won't say anything."

"All right, let's go and have some snackage." Ron said as he got out of the SUV. Felix followed him to the entrance. As they got closer Ron stopped. "Uh Felix, do me a favor. Could you go in there and make sure Kim isn't in there? I know it's not likely, but I really don't want to take any chances." "Sure Ron." Felix rolled in and looked around. He then waved Ron in. They got their food and headed for a table. Ron almost sat at the table that he am Kim always sat at, but thought better of it. As they sat and started to eat, Ron noticed that everyone seemed to be staring at him, and whispering. "Great…" Ron thought.

Beep, Beep, Beep Beep. Kim's Kiminicator went off just as Kim and Monique reached Middleton High. "What, Wade?" "Uh, Kim, Ron moved again. He is now at Bueno Nacho." "Snap! Ok, Wade. I'm headed over there."

"Kim, wait!" "What is it Wade? Can't it wait?" "Sorry, Kim, this is important. Drakken and Shego have escaped." "What! How could that happen?" "Well it seems that they may never have been in custody. Apparently, Drakken created some Synthoid replacements to take their place." "How did GJ find out?"

"Well, I was scanning some of the villain websites when I came across some very surprising news. You're not going to believe this, but Drakken and Shego got married!" "What!" Kim exclaimed. "Are you joking?" "Nope, I've seen this on several different sites. They got married. Anyway, when I told GJ about it, they checked out the Drakken and Shego they had in custody, and made the discovery."

"Whoa! D & S married. That is unbelievable. Do you think they got married so they wouldn't have to testify against each other?" "Who knows? Anyway, I'll let you know if I hear anything else about it. Now go get Ron!" "Ok, thanks Wade."

Kim turned to Monique and said, "Wow, Drakken and Shego got married! I don't believe it!" "That big blue freak and the freaky green woman? Man, can you imagine what color their kids are gonna be?" "Yeah, freaky is the operative word, all right."

They drove in silence toward the Bueno Nacho, then Kim said, "Thanks for driving me, Mon. I really appreciate it." "That's ok, Kim. It's the least I could do, after what I said about Ron. I'm sorry Kim. I feel like it's all my fault." "Monique, I'm the one who did it. I just hope Ron will talk to me."

"Yeah. I guess I took out my problems with Brick out on Ron. That was a stupid thing to do. I need to apologize to Ron. I don't know if he'll listen, but I have to try." They drove the rest of the way in silence.

"So I think if I just explain to the rents what a great deal this is, they're sure to let me go." Ron said as he and Felix were eating their snakage. "After all, since my Bar Mitzvah, I'm a man now, right?" "I don't know nothin' bout your weird Jewish rituals, Ron." Felix replied.

After a bit, Felix said, "So, Ron. Want to hit a movie tomorrow?" "Well, since Friday was my usual date night with Kim, I guess I am now totally free. Sounds good, Felix. Do you want to go to an early show and grab a bite after, or grab a bite before and go to a late show?" "Let's think about it. We can find out the movie times and then decide."

"Ron!" Tara had just walked into Bueno Nacho and spotted the Ron and Felix and headed toward their table. "Hi Ron, Hi Felix. Mind if I join you?" "Sure, please have a seat." "Thanks."

"Tara." "Ron." Ron and Tara both said simultaneously. "Ok, you go first Tara." Tara smiled and said, "Ron, I just want you to know that I think that Kim was just totally unfair to you. I don't know if you cheated on her or not, and I hope you didn't, but I think she could have at least heard you out. That's all I wanted to say."

"Thanks Tara. I appreciate you coming to my defense yesterday. I know that it was hard, defying Bon Bon like that, and I want to thank you. And I want you to know that I did not cheat on Kim. I don't care what anyone else thinks about me, but I want people like you, who are true friends to know I'm not that kind of guy."

Felix said, "Say Tara, are you busy tomorrow night? Ron and I are going to the movies, and I thought if you didn't have any plans… Uh I'm not asking you out or anything, just a friendly get together, you know?"

Tara looked at Ron and said, "Sure, I'd love to. I can find a friend and make it a foursome, is that ok?" "Sure! Let's meet here…" Felix began, but Ron interrupted him. "Why don't we meet at the Ed's Pizza place at the mall? We can split a pizza and then hit the movie. Ok?" "Great," Tara said.

After Tara got some food, they started talking about the coming school year and then Tara said, "Are you still going to be the mascot this year, Ron?" Ron looked uncomfortable for a moment then blurted out, "Tara, I'm going to Japan this semester. I got an offer for a cooking scholarship, and I just can't turn it down. I'm sorry."

To Ron's surprise, Tara said, "I think that's great, Ron. How long will you be gone?" "I'm not sure. I will be gone for this year, and then I guess I go to the college." "Are you coming back for Christmas? Or are you going to be gone all year? You are at least coming back for the summer, right?"

"You know, I'm not really sure. Let me have your e-mail address, Tara, and I'll try to keep in touch that way. I'll let you know when I find out, ok?" "Ok, Ron. I'm very happy for you. I'm sure you'll do great. I remember how great your cooking was when you were running the caf." "Thanks, Tara." Ron said sincerely.

Kim and Monique arrived at the Bueno Nacho. "Ok, we're here. Now what?" Monique asked. "I don't know. I need to think for a minute…"

"Ok Tara, when I finish the verse, you and Felix will come in with the chorus I taught you. Let's see how much of the song we can get through before Ned kicks us out. Hit it, Rufus." "Oh, man. I have to sing the girl part again?" "Ok, Felix, I'll let you sing the second verse with me, you big baby. Now can we start, Rufus, you know how it goes."

Rufus was just about to start when he suddenly squeaked, "Uh oh…" Ron turned to see what he was looking at, and then said with a frown on his face, "Hello Kim, Monique."

Kim and Monique stood near the table where Ron, Felix and Tara were sitting. Kim said quietly, "Hey, Ron. Can I talk to you? Alone?" "We're kinda having a conversation here, Kim." Felix said. "Yeah, Kim. You don't own Ron anymore." Tara said scornfully. Ron put his hand up and said, "It's alright, guys. Kim and I have some business to discuss. Let's go over there, Kim." Ron pointed to a table that was in secluded off in a corner.

As they walked over to it, Felix called out, "Hey Kim! If you hit him again, try to hit his other eye, so he'll match." Tara giggled and Monique looked very uncomfortable. Ron scowled at Felix and pointed at him and mouthed the words "Cut it out, Felix."

Kim and Ron sat at the table. Ron noticed that people were really staring at them, and the restaurant was very quiet.

Kim said, "How's your eye, Ron?" "It's okay. I'm a fast healer." Ron replied. "I'm so sorry I hit you. I hope you know I didn't mean to. It was totally an accident." "I know, Kim."

Ron continued, "I know why you're here, Kim." "You do?" Kim said smiling. "Yeah, I'm actually glad you came by." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Kiminicator along with battery that he had taken out. "Here you go. I took the battery out so it wouldn't run down. Now, I think I have some mission cloths that I left at your house, but you can keep them. Maybe your new sidekick can use them. I also have some of your spare gear, so I'll try to bring it to your house before I leave. You probably want to let GJ know about this, they might want to change the locks or something. Oh, and the rocket powered scooter, I'll bring that around, too. Hmm. I guess that's it. Good luck with the world saving thing, Kim. I know you don't need it, because despite what Drakken says, you are all that." Ron smiled a sad smile.

He got up to leave, when Kim said, "Hey! Don't I get to say something?" Ron shrugged and sat down again.

Kim reached over to hold Ron's hands, but before she could do so, he moved them off the table. Kim gulped and said, "Ron, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. I've been going over in my head the great speech I was going to give you, but I couldn't come up with anything. I want you to know that I am ashamed of the way I treated you. There is no excuse for it. Ron, I need to know that there is a chance, no matter how small, to get you to forgive me. I love you, Ron. You are the person that has supported me no matter what, the person that I could always be myself around, and who wouldn't judge me. I can't lose that. Please, please, forgive me." Kim finished and looked down at the table.

"I forgive you, Kim." Kim looked up and was just about to leap across the table and hug Ron, but he put his hands up, "Yeah, I forgive you, Kim. But I can't forget about yesterday. All the things that Monique and Bonnie said, well I guess you must have agreed with it, because you sure didn't disagree."

"I never wanted to embarrass you, or take any of your glory. I never minded that no one remembered my name. I was willing to stand in the background, because I loved you. I didn't realize that it was more than friendship love, until Eric came into the picture. I realize now that I should have kept my mouth shut. Maybe we could still be friends. I know now that I was only a rebound for you. How could I be anything else? You were so crazy about him."

"Ron, you are not a rebound…" Kim interrupted.

"Kim, let me finish. If Eric had turned out to be real, who would you have gone with? Heck, I'd pick Eric over me. Kim, you broke out that experimental super suit when you thought he was in danger. That's how much he meant to you."

"Well I think you see what I'm getting at. But, you know, I don't really blame you. I was never good enough for you. Bonnie is right about that. These pass few weeks have shown me…" Ron's voice trailed off.

Ron looked down at the table, then looked into Kim's eyes and said, "Kim, I'm going to Japan in a couple of weeks. I don't know when or if I'll be coming back. Maybe I'll be back for Christmas, I don't know."

"I'm going to miss those Possible family Christmases," Ron said sadly.

"Ron, you're always welcome to come over for Christmas." Kim said as she tried to keep herself from crying. "I don't think your father will agree with you on that," Ron said bitterly.

"Ron, I talked to Yori. I know you didn't do anything with her. I'm sorry I wouldn't listen to you."

"When did you talk to Yori?" Ron asked puzzled.

"I met her at the airport, when I was looking for you."

Ron frowned and said, ""How did you know I was at the airport?"

Kim avoided Ron's eyes and said "Well, I'm sure Wade tracked you with the Kiminicator."

"I took the batteries out Kim. So how?" Ron asked suspicion in his voice.

"Ron, that isn't important right now. The important thing is I know you didn't do anything with Yori. She was quite happy to tell me how I made a fool of myself. Ronnie, please believe me, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too. Yet again, you listened to someone else but not to me."

"You know, you hit me in the eye, I fell out of a three story tree, and I landed in a thorny bush. None of that hurt as much as you not giving me a chance to explain. Even if you didn't believe me, even if you decided that you still wanted to break up, if you had just giving me a chance…"

"Ron, do you hate me?" Kim asked.

"Kim, right now I don't know how I feel. Empty, mostly…"

"Anyway, good luck Kim. I know you're destined for great things. I hope GJ knows what a great agent they're getting. Take care of yourself." As Ron stood up, Kim grabbed his hand.

"I'm not giving up, Ron Stoppable. I know you still love me. I know I hurt you, but I love you and I'm not going to quit till I can convince you to give me another chance."

Ron shook his head, pulled his hand away from her, and said softly, "Kim, it's over. I'm moving on, and I think you should too," and walked over to the others.

When he got to the table, Monique said, "Ron I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry."

Ron looked at her for a moment, then turned away and said, "Yeah, I'm sorry, too."

Ron turned to Felix. "Felix, you about done?" "Yeah, I'm ready to go."

Ron then turned to Tara and said, "So we'll see you tomorrow, right?" Tara stood up and hugged Ron, much to his surprise. "Yes, I'm really looking forward to it, Ron."

"Do you need a ride home?" "No, I have my car. See you tomorrow!" Tara said as she walked out of the restaurant.

"Let's go Felix." "Yes Sir, Boss, Right away, Sir!" "Oh shut up!" They walked out of the Buenos Nachos.

Monique walked over to where Kim was sitting. She sat down and hugged Kim and they sat together.

After awhile, Kim said to Monique, "What am I going to do, Monique? I think I really lost him. Why was I so stupid?" "We have to think of something, GF. Cause either Tara or that Asian girl is going to get him." "I'm going to do it. Anything is possible for a Possible…"

"So, you wanna go back to my place and kill some zombies?" Felix asked Ron as they drove away from the Bueno Nacho.

"Sure, why not," Ron replied.

They drove in silence, and then Felix spoke up, "So, how long are you going to leave her hanging?"

"What?"

"Ron, I know you still love her. You can't hide that from me, I know you too well. So how long are you going to make her sweat?"

Ron didn't say anything for a moment, then replied, "I don't know. I've already decided that I don't want to go back to being a couple. I don't want to go through another breakup, which I think is inevitable. It's just too painful. I was thinking that I would wait till I'm leaving for Japan, and then I'll give her a call. I'm thinking the time away from each other will do us good. Then, maybe when I get back, we can be friends again. I'm sure by then she'll have gotten herself another boyfriend…" Ron stopped, his mouth suddenly dry. He put his hand to his face. "Damn it, I am not going to cry," he muttered to himself as the tears started forming in his eyes. Felix reached for a box of tissues and handed them to Ron.

As Ron wiped his eyes, Felix shook his head and said, "Dude, you're an idiot."

"Where am I?" Sheila staggered to her feet. She looked around her, shaking her head, trying to clear it.

She started looking around, talking to herself, "Ok, I'm in the lair. What is the last thing I remember?" She walked slowly toward the living area, one hand holding her head. "Man, I've got a headache. Hey, did I get married?" She reached into the top of her costume and pulled out a necklace that was hanging from her neck. "Are these wedding rings?" She said as she took them in her hands. She smiled. "Ok, now who did I marry? Jr.?" She sat down on a chair. "I don't think it was Jr. I seem to remember being called… Mrs. Lipsky? That name sounds familiar. Wait a minute, that's Drakken's real name. Did I marry…? Drakken? No, not Drakken… Drew! I married Drew! Ok, now it's coming back. Drakken's mother died, we went on vacation, we fell in love, we got married…" she stopped and looked at her ring. "Had the honeymoon," Sheila smiled as she remembered. "Then came home…" Sheila leapt up from the chair. "Ok, whoever that woman was who looked like me. Did she take Drew?"

Sheila ran through the lair, looking for any sign of either Drakken or the other Shego. She found no sign of them.

"Ok, now what do I do? Think, girl, think!" Still having the headache, she went into her bathroom to get an aspirin. After taking the pills, she looked in the mirror and was about to leave when she noticed something very peculiar. "My face! It's not green anymore!" She took her gloves off and looked at her hands. They were no longer green, either. She tried to light her hands. Nothing. She concentrated until the sweat rose on her forehead. Zilch!

"Ok. How did this happen? That ray that other Shego hit me with. Gotta be it. But why? She could have just killed me while I was out, but she didn't. What is going on?" Sheila said in frustration.

She headed back for the lab, to try and think of something. When she got to the lab, as she reached Drakken's desk, she found a small black and red device. "Was that there when I was searching before? I don't think I could have missed it…" She walked over to it and looked at the small screen that was on the front. "This looks kinda like the Princess's com device, except for the color. Is she mixed up in this?"

Suddenly, the screen lit up. The words, "For Kim Possible's use only" appeared on it. With a grunt, Shego reached for it. When she touched it, she was hit with a taser like shock that knocked her to the floor. She slowly got up. Carefully, she looked at the screen again. It now said, "You're not paying attention. This is only for Kim Possible!"

Shego stared at the screen. "Ok, this is too weird. Is the Princess pulling some kind of weird joke?" But even as she thought this, she knew that this was much too strange to come to that conclusion. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew what she had to do.

Get Kim Possible!

Next: No Time for Fussin' and Fightin'.


	6. Chapter 6

I re-submitted this because I made a couple of minor changes. Nothing very noticible. Everything after this is from my original submission, plus the changes.

Hello everyone! Sorry about the long gap in updates. I just want to say I will never complain about another author taking a long time to update again!

Thanks to Etherelemental, Zaratan, CajunBear73, and all you other reviewers and readers.

I don't mind if you just read, but if you have time to review, you'd make my day. Bad reviews are welcome too, if they're honest.

Kim Possible is owned by Disney.

The Boss stood in front of his wall of monitors. He pressed a button on his belt, and the screens suddenly rearranged themselves into an image of a familiar face.

"Report," the Boss said as he gazed up at the face.

"No problems, Boss. Everything is going according to your plan. Any changes?"

"No, I have every confidence in the plan. Carry out your orders."

The dark skinned young man replied, "Sure thing, Boss."

The Boss smiled and said, "You rock, Wade."

**Not The End of the World.**

**By LaaArtWrtr.**

**Chapter 6 – No Time for Fussin' and Fightin'.**

"Hah! That's one more for me! I'm one up, Felix!" Ron said to his friend as they sat in Felix's den playing Zombie Kill 2006.

"Two for me, now I'm up. Idiot." Felix replied after killing two zombies.

"Got it, tied."

"Three for me, you'll never catch me now. Stupid."

"Don't be so sure, two for me."

"Still one, no make that two, behind. Moron."

"Felix, I get the feeling you're trying to tell me something. Tied."

"I don't know what you mean. Two up. Retard."

"Ok, Felix," Ron said. "You've been doing that for the past three hours that we've been playing. And you were doing that when we were playing before dinner. I'm beginning to think you're trying to insult me or something. One up."

"Ron, when are you going to call Kim?" Felix asked.

"I already told you," Ron replied.

Felix shook his head. "Ron, she's not going to wait for you forever. You're going to be sorry when she runs off with some other guy or synthodrone, or something. Whup, Up 2. Dumbass."

"Felix, I explained this to you before. Kim and me are just not meant to be together like that. I'm gonna call her just before I leave for Japan. And then when I get back, we'll talk some more and we'll see what happens. Tied again."

"And besides, I am so over it. I've come to realize that my relationship with Kim was affecting my laid-back, devil may care attitude that is essential to core Ron-ness. And who needs that? It was great while it lasted, don't get me wrong, but, alas, it was just a passing summer fling. Damn, you're up again."

"Is that why you were crying earlier? Up three."

"I wasn't crying, I was just a little verklempt, is all. Tied again."

Felix muttered to himself, "Yeah, right." Out loud he said, "If you're going to call her anyway, why wait? What difference will it make if you call her now, or later?"

Ron responded angrily. "Because maybe I'm still mad and I don't want to say something that I'm gonna regret, all right!? I know I'm just good ol' Ron, laid back and devil may care, Felix, but sometimes even laid back devil may care guys get pissed! So can you just drop it? UP TWO!"

Felix hit the pause button and said quietly, "Ok Ron. I still think you're making a mistake, but it's your life. Far be it for me to try and point out the fact that you're being a… hmm, what haven't I used? Ben day hoe?"

"Did you get that from Zita?" "Yeah, how did you know?" "She called me that when we were breaking up. I didn't think it was a compliment." "Did I say it right?" "About as well as white bread can be expected to." "What's it mean, anyway?" "Heck if I know."

Ron continued, "Felix, can we just drop it. You don't really know all there is know about Kim and my situation. It had been building up for a while. Can you just trust me that it's better this way?"

Felix answered, "I will for now. But I'm warning you. If you and Kim are still not a couple when you leave for Japan, I'm going to have to make a move on her."

"Really? Didn't you just ask Tara out today?" Ron said.

"Oh, I like Tara too. But the way she was looking at you today, I don't think I have much of a chance."

"Tara was just being nice to me because of what happened with Kim. That's all there is to that."

"You really are clueless about women aren't you?"

"I'm afraid so," Ron said with a laugh.

"We'll see tomorrow. I just hope whoever Tara brings tomorrow is halfway decent. Since I have a feeling that's who I'm going to be stuck with. With my luck, it will be Justine Flanner or something."

"Hey, Justine's ok. She's a just little intense about her science stuff. Anyway, I thought this was just a friendly get together?" Ron said.

"Ron, you're an idiot. Of course it is. But that's not what Tara is thinking. I'm telling you Ron, if you're not careful, you're going to wind up with both Tara and Kim fighting over you. Oh yeah, and let's not forget Yori. I don't know how you do it, Ron. Totally clueless babe magnet. The only good thing about this is that I might get some of your leftovers."

Ron and Felix continued playing and then, "By the way, what were you and your mom talking about before dinner? She tweaked at me?" Ron asked.

Felix replied, imitating his mother, "'I don't know why you have to hang around with that boy, after what he did to poor Kim. I have to work with her father, you know.'"

Felix continued in his normal voice, "I had to explain to her why her son would hang out with a 'cheater' like you."

"Did she believe you?"

"Of course." Felix leaned over and spoke quietly to Ron and rolling his eyes, "I'm her little boy, dude."

"Oh, it's not that bad, Felix. Can you blame her?"

Felix shrugged and they played for a while longer and then Ron looked at the time and said, "Felix, I'm gonna head on home, I'm getting tired." "Come on, Ron, I'm sorry. You don't have to leave, I'll layoff."

"Nah, it's ok, Felix, I'm just tired, 'sall. I'll see you tomorrow, about 5 or so?"

"Ok, Ron. You sure you don't want to stay over?"

"No thanks. I'm just going to head home. Now where's Rufus?"

They both looked around, and finally spied a suspicious tail sticking out of a bowl of Doritos. Ron reached in and gently lifted a sleeping Rufus out of the bowl, carefully removing a half eaten chip from his hand, and placed him in his pocket.

"Man, you baby that rat." "What can I say, he's like a son to me."

"Good night, Felix." "I'll walk you to the door." "I'd like to see that," Ron said with a smirk. "Ha Ha." Felix replied, rolling his eyes.

Friday morning arrived and Kim was alone in her room, lying on her bed. She had been tossing and turning all night, and when her alarm finally went off, she had wasted no time trying to come up with a plan to convince Ron to get back together. She had come up with something, but she needed some advice. She headed downstairs.

Dr. Anne Possible was making breakfast for her family as Kim entered the kitchen. "Well, I'm glad you've come down for breakfast, Kim. What would you like?"

"Just some toast and OJ is ok, mom. I'm not very hungry." "Still upset about Ron, dear?"

"Yeah. Mom, do you have a minute? I need some advice." "Sure Kimmie. I don't have to be at work until later the morning. What can I do for you?" "I kinda need to talk to you privately, Mom."

Kim's dad spoke up from behind his morning newspaper, "Well, if Ronald Dean Stoppable comes near my Kimmie-cub again, he will be finding himself on a one way rocket ride to the nearest black hole. I can have that rocket warmed up in half an hour."

James Possible lowered his paper and pointed a finger at Kim and continued, "And another thing, I think that this just goes to show that you are far too young to be dating. I mean, if you can't trust Ronald, well I think that you need to wait until you graduate from college before you even consider dating again. At least."

"You watch what you say about Ron, daddy!!" Kim shouted at her father. "He is the best person I've ever known and I love him and…" Kim burst into tears and ran out of the room.

"Ok, what's that all about? How can she love someone who cheated on her? I thought she hated him? What happened?" James asked in bewilderment.

"Hey Dad, what does 'cheated on' mean? Were they playing some game?" Asked Jim, Kim's younger brother. "Yeah, so what if Ron cheated, it's just some game, right?" said Tim, Jim's twin. "She should have just punched him. That's what I do when Jim cheats. And that's what he does to me."

"Uh, boys, it's not quite like that…" James began.

"Girls are just weird, Dad!" Jim said. "Hooshaw," Tim, agreed.

"I'll leave you to explain the situation to your sons, dear." Anne said she followed her daughter out of the room. She found Kim back in her own bedroom, lying on the bed crying.

"Kim?" Anne said.

"Oh, Mom!" Kim said as she went into her mother's arms, sobbing.

A while later, as Anne Possible rocked her daughter, trying to comfort her, she said, "Do you feel any better, sweetie?"

"No," Kim said as she got up from her mothers arms. She got herself some tissues and blew her nose, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Anne waited until her daughter composed herself, and then said, "Ok, Kim. You said you needed to talk. What can I do for you?"

"Mom, I really hurt Ron. I have an idea how to make it up to him, but I need to ask you something. And I need you to tell me the truth, woman to woman. Can you do that?"

"Uh, sure, sweetie," Anne said nervously.

"Ok, this is kind of gross for me, but I need to know. How old were you when you first… did it?" Kim asked, her face turning red.

"Hmm, I see. Well, Kim, to tell you the truth, I was not very popular when I was in high school. I actually went to the prom with a cousin. I never really had a date until I was in College. So to answer your question, I was 25 years old."

"You weren't popular? Really? Gosh, Mom, you're so beautiful, how come you weren't popular?"

Anne smiled at her daughter. "Thanks, sweetheart. I guess I was a late bloomer. I was into books and sports, so I guess I looked like a nerdy Tom boy."

Kim asked, "Mom? Was Dad your first?"

"Yes, he was. He is the only man I have ever made love with. And I'm very glad of that."

"Mom, I think that is so cool. And so romantic. Did you wait until you were married?"

Anne blushed, "No. We did wait until we were engaged. That's how we celebrated the engagement."

Kim smiled, "Mom, that is so beautiful."

Anne looked into her daughters eyes and said, "Ok, Kim. Why did you want to know? What are you planning?"

"Mom, I know Ron still loves me. He's just hurt. And I don't blame him, because I didn't trust him. And now he thinks that he is just a rebound for me, that I was just getting over Eric."

"Kim, I thought that you were sure that he had cheated on you, what happened?"

Kim looked away from her mom, and said quietly, "I was wrong, mom. Totally wrong. I should have listened to Ron and now…" Kim explained to her mother what had happened over the last couple of days. "So that's the sitch, mom. I need to convince Ron to give me another chance."

Kim sat down on the bed and looked at her mother, "Mom, Ron is the most important thing in my life. So, I have decided that I am going to… do it with him."

"I see. You are going to have sex with Ron." Anne said matter of factly.

"Yes, I am going to have, uh that is, you know…do it. With Ron." Kim said nervously.

Anne Possible smiled at her daughter and said, "Sweetheart, I glad Ron didn't cheat on you. I was very happy when you and Ron finally admitted that you cared for each other, and became a couple. If and when you and Ron get married, I will be the happiest one at the wedding. Now having said all that, I think that if you can't say it, you may want to re-think the whole having sex with Ron thing."

Kim hung her head in her hands and said, "Yeah, I know it's stupid, mom. But I don't know what else I can do."

"Kim, even if you were to offer yourself to Ron that way, I can only see two possible out comes. Either Ron will refuse, and be angry at you for thinking he would do that, or he'll do it, and you'll end up resenting him."

Kim slumped down on her bed and said, "Mom, he's going to Japan in two weeks and I won't ever see him again, because Yori is going to get him, and …"

"Why is Ron going to Japan? And who is Yori?"

Kim hesitated as she realized that her mother didn't know about the Yamanuchi School. "Uh, Ron got an offer to a cooking school in Japan. Remember when he went to Japan for a week as an exchange student? Yori is a student he met there, and she came out to tell him about it. She was the girl in those pictures, mom."

"Do you think that this Yori girl likes Ron, in a romantic way that is?"

"I know she does, mom. She was practically bragging how she'd be married to him by the time she was done, since I so stupidly drove him away."

"Does Ron like this Yori person? I think that's the important question, Kim."

Kim sat up and said, "Mom, Ron and Yori were friends before, and I know that Ron knew she liked him. Now, after what I did to him, I'm afraid that…I don't know."

"Kim, if Ron really loves you, then it doesn't matter where he is, he'll stay faithful to you. You have to trust him."

Anne took her daughters hand, "Kim, I think you need to give Ron some time to himself. I think that he does still love you, but his pride won't let him really forgive you yet."

"Do you really think so, mom?" Kim asked quietly.

"Yes, dear. Give Ron a chance to deal with his anger and resentment. Oh and by the way," Anne said as she reached into her pocket, "I had your brothers retrieve this for you."

Anne handed Kim the locket that Ron had given her, "Oh, mom! Thank you," Kim said as she opened the locket and gazed at the picture inside. "I thought I had lost this for good." She placed the locket's chain around her neck and held the locket in one hand as she hugged her mother with her other.

"So Kim. I think you and I need to have 'the talk'. Just in case."

"Mom! We've already had that talk." Kim said, embarrassed.

"Well, this talk will just be a refresher course. Now that you're thinking about 'Doing it'."

"But I already decided…"

"I know sweetheart. But sometimes good intentions... anyway, just relax, I'll try to make this as painless as possible."

Later that morning, as Ron was eating his breakfast, "Maybe Felix is right," Ron said to Rufus as he sat at his breakfast table. "Maybe I should call her. If I'm going to call her anyway, why wait two weeks? That way, we can both just move on with our lives. I'll call her Monday. I think by then I can trust myself not to say something stupid. What do you think Rufus?"

Rufus looked up from the three cheese omelet that he was eating and said, "Huh?"

Ron shook his head and said, "That's what I get for trying to have a conversation with a naked mole rat when he's eating."

Ron finished his breakfast and was putting his dishes in the dishwasher when he heard a knock on his front door. "Ah man, who can that be? Probably some reporters or something. I'll ignore it." He headed for the living room to watch some TV.

He sat down and reached for the remote, but he could still hear a persistent knocking. "Ok, this has gone far enough. I am now just a private citizen and I am not going to let these people ruin what's left of my life."

Ron walked determinedly to the front door, grabbed the knob, jerked the door open, and yelled, "Ok, you people can just go to hel…lo Mrs. Dr. P."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Mrs. Possible on his front porch, and said, "Uh, what brings you here this fine morning? My mom's not here?"

"Actually, Ron, I was hoping I could talk with you. If you have the time?"

Ron said, "Sure thing, Mrs. Dr. P. Come on in." Ron opened the door and waved her in.

As he closed the door he noticed that there were still a small group of reporters gathered across the street from his house. "Great, I wonder how this is going to look in tomorrow's papers."

Ron led Mrs. P. to the living room and said, "Please sit down. Can I get you anything? A drink or something?"

Dr. Possible smiled and said, "No thank you, Ron. I don't have a lot of time. I have a procedure that I need to get to."

She reached over and gently grasped Ron's face, staring intently at his face. "Hmm. I don't understand it. I thought for sure you would have a black eye. Kim hit your right eye, correct?"

"Well, Mrs. P. I'm a fast healer. She didn't mean to do it, you know." Ron said as he carefully took her hand away from his face.

"No headaches? No Dizziness? You're feeling okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Was that why you came over?"

"Well that was part of the reason."

She sat on the couch and continued, "What I'd like to do is talk with you about Kim."

"Did Kim send you here? I don't know that I really want to talk about this with you, Mrs. P."

"Ron, Kim doesn't know I'm here. I don't know if she would be happy with my being here, to tell you the truth."

Dr. Possible continued, "Ron, do you really want to end your relationship with my daughter? Because I'm having a hard time believing that."

"Mrs. P., it's not that I necessarily want to, I just think it's for the best. By the way, she ended it first."

"Ron, not an hour ago, my daughter was crying in my arms over you. That is not a pleasant experience for a parent to go through, I can assure you."

Ron frowned. "That's not a great thing for me to hear either, Mrs. P. But the sitch is what it is. Kim will get over it, find another boyfriend. It's not like I'm that hard to replace."

Anne Possible was silent for a moment, then "Ron, why do you think it would be for the best? Kim loves you. Don't you believe that?"

Instead of answering, Ron asked his own question, "Mrs. P., do you respect your husband? I mean, not just now, but when you were dating?"

Anne looked uncomfortable, as she had a feeling she knew where this was going, "Yes I did, and I do. Ron, Kim does respect you. You know that, right?"

"You know Mrs. P., I don't think she does. Not that I blame her, you understand. But I just think that in order to really have a strong relationship, you need to have respect for the other person."

"Ron, Kim…"

"Let me finish. I do think that Kim cares for me, maybe even loves me as a friend. But let's face it. You can't fall in love with your comedy relief. You can't love someone you don't respect. It just doesn't work."

"And besides, she deserves better than the comedy relief…"

"Ron, if you would just stop being so hard on yourself…" Anne began.

"Mrs. P., You don't understand. I'm not being hard on myself, just honest." He stepped back and spread his hands, "I am what I is. And what I am is a laid back slacker who lucked into some fame by being the best friend to a hero. That was my honor and privilege. And I wouldn't trade that for anything."

Ron pointed out his window and said, "Look at those reporters. They're not out there to see Ron Stoppable, Hero. They're out there to see Ron Stoppable, boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, to the famous Kim Possible, the guy who blew it." He walked over to the window and stared out. "But then, this story will die down, and there won't be anyone out there."

Anne Possible looked at her watch and said, "Ron, I wish I could stay and talk some sense into you, but I must be going. I have a procedure in less than an hour. But I would like to come back and discuss this some more with you, later."

Ron turned and smiled at her, "I'm always happy to see you, Mrs. P. But there really is nothing else to discuss. Kim will find a new boyfriend, and that will be that."

Anne stood and started toward the door. Ron followed and as they got to the door he said, "Look Mrs. P. I am planning on calling Kim before I leave for Japan. I just need a few more days to, I don't know, I'm just afraid I'll say something stupid. You know? But I don't want you to think that we're getting back together as anything other than friends."

Anne Possible smiled a sad smile and said, "Ron, I was just looking forward to some blond, freckled grandchildren."

Ron felt a lump in his throat as he said, "Well, that would have been something, all right. Good bye, Mrs. Dr. P." "Good bye, Ron."

Ron closed the door, and leaned his head against it for a moment. He then headed for his bedroom to get dressed and face what the day held for him.

"Monique, I need you to come over right away. Yes, right now. I need to work out a plan to get Ron back. I don't care. Ok, but after you get dressed, come over. I'll see you in 20 minutes. Bye Mon. And Thanks!"

Twenty minutes later, Monique walked into Kim's bedroom. Her bed was covered in clothing, and Kim was standing in her underwear and contemplating the pile.

"Kim, what in the world are you doing? Did your closet throw up?"

Kim sat on her desk chair with her head in her hands and said, "Ug, I have absolutely nothing to wear. Nothing I tell you."

"Kim, I see a bed full of cloths. What's wrong with this stuff?"

"Monique, I need to find the right outfit for Ron! He is going to forgive me if it's the last thing I do."

"Well, what about this?" Monique said as she pulled out the little black dress that Kim had worn when she was in the control of a moodulater chip.

"No, I can't wear that; Ron has seen me in that. Besides, if he sees me in that, he might think I have the moodulater chip back on."

"Ok, how about this one?" Monique pulled out a pink blouse and a pair of jeans.

"No, he's seen that on me a hundred times. This has to be special."

So Monique proceeded to pull out every outfit Kim had, and Kim proceeded to reject every outfit Monique showed her.

Finally, Monique said, "Ok, Kim. Get your ass dressed. We're going to CB and getting the perfect outfit for this mission. And I'll let you use my discount."

Kim went over to Monique and gave her a big hug. "Thanks, Mon! You're a lifesaver."

As Kim got dressed, she said to Monique, "Mon, can I ask you a question?"

Monique sighed and said, "Yes, Brick and I did it, three times, twice in back of his car, once on the couch at his place, not as big as I would have thought, seeing how big he is, and only once."

Kim blushed and said, "Uh, that wasn't exactly what I was going to ask. Ok, I probably would have, eventually. By the way, 'only once'?"

"Well, that's how many times I finished, get it?"

"Oh. Oh!" Kim blushed even more, and then motioned to her friend to come closer to her as she sat on the bed.

"Ok, Monique, this is what I wanted to ask you. I'm thinking about having, that is, uh, doing, uh, it, with Ron. I talked to my mom about it, but then I told her I changed my mind, but now, maybe, I don't know, what do you think?"

Monique looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "Well, if you can't say it, you probably shouldn't do it. That's what my grandma always told me.

"You don't think he would pull a Brick, do you?"

"Are you kidding? Ron? Please. That boy really loves you. But Kim, I think it would be a mistake. Maybe after this is all straightened out, you and Ron can do it, and it will be special. But, frankly, you strike me as a WNV."

"WNV?"

"Wedding Night Virgin. Now come on girl. Let's go find you an outfit."

And so, after much shopping and a couple of smoothies for lunch, Kim and Monique returned home.

"Kim, he is going to freak over that dress. You know, you should wear a dress more often, you really have the legs for it," Monique said as Kim modeled her new outfit for her.

"Do you really think so, Mon? Lord knows, I have no chest."

"Oh, yeah, GF. Now if your butt was a little bigger, you'd really have something."

"Oh, just because you have such a great build, Mon." Kim said, laughing.

Monique laughed and said, "Well, what can I say. It's a gift. Anyway, with that bra we got from VS, which will give you some cleavage, and those heels, which will emphasize that booty, I think Ron will be pleasantly surprised."

Kim sat down on her bed, and said, "Ok, now that the outfit is taken care, we need a plan. I can't let Tara get her claws into Ron. I have nothing against her, but if she goes after Ron, well, she'll see what happens."

"Well, this is what I found out. Tara, Felix, and Ron are meeting tonight for pizza and a movie. They will be joined by a fourth person. I know they're meeting at the mall for pizza, but I don't know if they're meeting at the Ol' Pizza Factory or at Me 'n Fred's pizza. Those places are at the opposite ends of the mall."

"How do you know all this?" "Tara and Felix were discussing it while you and Ron were talking. They were basically ignoring me and talking to each other."

"Hmm… Ok, here's the plan. I'll stake out the Ol' Pizza Factory and you will be at Me 'n Fred's. Where ever he shows up at, the other will call on their cell. Then, we'll act like we just happened to be going for pizza, and ended up at the same place. Then I will use my PDP and get Ron to ask us to join them. Then, it's just a matter of time, and Ron and I will be together again. To bad for you Tara!"

"Kim, that's a great plan. But there's a small problem. I can't go, I have to work."

"Mon, can't you get out of it? I really need you."

"I'm sorry Kim, but this is BTS time, and that's one of our busy seasons. I need the money Kim, I'm sorry." Monique lowered her head.

Kim put her hand on her shoulder and said, "I understand that this is your busy time, Mon. I'm sorry, I know you would do it if you could. And hey, you got the intel, right?"

"It's ok, Mon. With what you've given me, I can do this. I'll just have Wade tell me where Ron is when I'm at the mall. That'll work."

"I didn't think Wade ever left his room?"

"Uh, that's right, but he has a special way of keeping track of Ron. Nothing unethical about it or anything."

Monique looked at Kim and shrugged, "Ok, Kim, if you say so."

Kim said, "This will work. After tonight, everything will be back to normal."

Ron looked into his closet as 5 o'clock was approaching. "Ok, what do I wear? I don't want to be too dressy, this is just some friends getting together. I'll just wear the ol' hockey shirt and these pants. Ok, that wasn't so hard."

As he finished dressing he heard a knock on the door. He looked at the time and thought, "Must be Felix."

He went to the door and let his friend in, "Hey, breaking out the flying machine, eh, my man?"

"Yeah, we finished the improvements we were working on. So what do you think?"

Ron looked the flying chair over and said, "It looks the same to me. What did you change?"

"Ah, man, I cannot believe you didn't notice any difference. You are so unobservant, you know that?"

"It must be because I'm always staring at your beautiful blue eyes, Felix," Ron said with a smirk.

"Yeah, ha ha, you wish I was gay. Anyway, I was just playing with you, it looks the same. But look at this." Felix pressed a button on the chair, and suddenly he vanished.

"Felix?" Ron said in astonishment.

Felix suddenly reappeared. "Pretty cool, huh? It's from Wade's cloaking tech, and my mom and me adapted it for the chair. The only bad thing about it is that it sucks up a lot of power."

"Oh, yeah, I've seen that with Wade's Wadebot version 2. Badical! But why do I get the feeling they're going to have to keep the girls locker room locked this semester?"

Felix described some other changes that had been done to the chair, and then they decided to head out to the mall.

"What time are we meeting the ladies?" Ron asked when they arrived at the mall.

"Sixish. I know we're early, but I want to see if the latest version of GWA Smack-off has come in."

"That's cool. What pizza place did you and Tara decide on?" As soon as the word pizza came out of Ron's mouth, Rufus ran up to his shoulder, chattering excitedly. "Calm down, Ruf."

"Me 'n Fred's. I like their pizza better."

"Me 'n Fred's? Why did you park clear across the mall then?"

"Duh! Because the Game Palace is on this side of the mall. Priorities, dude!"

Ron shook his head as they walked toward the Game Palace.

Kim meanwhile had already set up her stake-out at Me 'n Fred's. Her Kiminicator suddenly beeped her.

"Kim! Ron has just arrived at the other end of the mall. They must be meeting at the 'Ol Pizza Factory," Wade said to Kim.

"Snap! Ok, thanks Wade. If you see him moving, let me know." Kim replied as she headed toward the other end of the mall.

"Uh, Kim? I'm not feeling too comfortable about this. I mean, the tracking ship was only meant to keep Ron safe. I feel like we're spying on the guy."

"So not the drama, Wade. You and I both know that Ron and I are meant to be together. You have to break those eggs, Wade."

"I don't know Kim. The ethical ramifications…"

"Wade, I know we're on shaky ground here. I've decided that once we've got this sitch cleared up, I'm going to tell him about the chip. Not right away, mind you, but I will tell him. Ok?"

"Well ok, Kim. Good luck."

Kim made her way hurriedly toward the other side if the mall. As she was passing Angela's Art Supply store, she ran into (as in knocking the poor fellow on his butt) Josh Mankey!

"Oh my gosh, Josh, I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" Kim asked as she helped her former boyfriend up.

Josh stared at Kim and stammered, "Uh Uh Uh, yeah I'm fine. Whoa, Kim! You look fantastic."

Kim blushed and said, "Well thanks Josh. Are you sure you're all right? I'm so sorry I ran into you."

Josh said, "Ah, that's ok. I should have looked where I was going. Are you all right?" Josh was still holding the hand that Kim helped him up with.

Josh and Kim stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, and then Josh said, "Uh, Kim I heard about what happened with you and Ron. I think it's terrible that he cheated on you. I don't know how he could do that to someone as awesome as you."

Kim blushed again and replied "No, uh that is, Josh, thanks, but you see…"

A few minutes earlier…

"So are we gonna break that puppy open tomorrow?" Ron asked Felix as they left the game store with the GWA game.

"You know it, Ron. You can come over and stay for dinner if you want. Why don't you stay over tomorrow? That way we can do a late night, and play until our hands fall off."

"Let me think about it. My folks are coming back on Sunday, so I might want to be home to greet them, you know how it is."

"Ok," Felix replied, as the moved through the mall towards the pizza place. Felix glanced over toward Angela's Art Supply store, and saw…

"Uh, Ron, I need to go in here for a second," Felix said frantically.

"What are you going to get at Vicky's Secret?" Ron said, puzzled. "Uh, I have to get a birthday gift for my mom, come on Ron."

Ron started walking away from Felix saying, "I'm not going in there with you to shop for your mom's birthday gift, dude. That is sick and wrong. I'll wait out here."

"Ron wait…" but it was too late. Ron looked over toward the art supply shop and stopped. He stood there and stared at the sight of Kim Possible and Josh Mankey holding hands, feeling his own hands clinch. "This is what you wanted, right? Time to move on, right? I guess she didn't want to waste any time." Ron thought to himself. He slowly unclenched his hands.

Ron turned to his friend and said, "You didn't really have to go in there, did you, Felix?"

Felix looked at him and said, "I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't think…"

"Hey, did I call it, or what. It didn't take her any time to replace me, did it? Josh is a good guy, he'll take care of her. It's not his fault his name is almost Monkey. So I'm happy for her. For them. Really. So let's go, the ladies will be waiting for us," Ron said and started walking through the mall again.

"Look, Josh, Ron didn't cheat on me, it was a huge misunderstanding. As a matter of fact, I'm trying to find him," Kim said.

"Isn't that him over there with Felix Renton?" Josh asked pointing past Kim.

"What?" Kim turned and saw Ron and Felix walking past. She went after them, followed by Josh, and called out "Ron, wait!" Ron kept walking, pretending he didn't hear her.

"Ron!" Kim made her way to stand in front of Ron and Felix, and they stopped.

"Kim, what a surprise. Didn't expect to see you here, did we Felix?" Ron said with the biggest fake smile on his face that he could manage.

"Uh, no not at all. Coulda knocked me over with a feather," Felix replied, trying to play along.

"And here's Josh. Good ol' Josh. How you been, Josh. Any new murals lately?"

"Well as a matter a fact, I got job in Upperton…"

"Good for you, Josh," Ron said, cutting him off, "So I guess you and Kim were getting supplies for your big job. That's great, isn't it Felix?" "Smashing! Simply smashing." Felix said, continuing to play along. Ron turned and looked at him, rolling his eyes.

Kim stepped in saying, "No Ron, it's not like that, we just happened to bump into each other…"

"Well, as much as we'd love hearing about how you two got back together again, Felix and I have dates this evening, can't keep the ladies waiting, can we, Felix?"

"No, that would be rude, simply rude. And one mustn't be rude, mustn't one?"

Ron started walking away, waving his hand and saying, "Yeah, good luck you two, we'll see you later, gotta go. Come on, Prince Wally."

"But Ron…" Kim started again.

"Hey sorry no time, we got to go."

Kim just stood and watched as Ron and Felix walked away. "What just happened?" she asked herself. Beep Beep, Beep Beep. Sighing, Kim answered her Kiminicator. "Yeah, Wade?"

"Sorry Kim. I just got a message from Dr. Director. She would like to see you right away." "Right now?" "Yes, she said she would like to discuss your future plans. Should I tell her you're busy?"

Kim looked at the backs of Ron and Felix as the continued toward the pizza place. "No, I'll see her. Can you tell me where the nearest entrance is?" "There's one outside the mall, near the Ol' Pizza Factory entrance."

"Did I do something wrong, Kim?" Kim turned around to face Josh, who she had forgotten about for a moment.

She smiled sadly at him and said, "No Josh, I did. I'm just having a hard time fixing it. Look, good luck on that Upperton project, I have to go." She headed toward the Ol' Pizza Factory.

As Ron and Felix walked toward the pizza restaurant, Ron turned to Felix and said, "'Smashing, simply smashing', 'Mustn't be rude, mustn't we', what was that about?" "I don't know I was trying to play along and I got carried away, ok?" Ron just shook his head.

"Ron, maybe they did just bump into each other and…" Felix started, but Ron cut him off, "It's ok, Felix. Don't bother trying to make it something that it isn't. You saw how she was dressed, you don't wear a dress like that just to go to the mall, that had date written all over it. And I'm really ok with it. It makes it easier now to go back to being friends. That wasn't so bad. Like I been saying, time to move on."

They continued to the pizza place, and when they arrived…

"Ron! Felix!" they looked over to see Tara, who was in a booth with another girl, who was facing away from them. Ron waved to her and said to Felix, "Come on, we mustn't keep them waiting, mustn't we." They laughed as they walked over to the booth.

As they reached the booth, Tara stood up and gave Ron a hug. Felix caught Ron's eye and mouthed the words "Told ya so!" Ron just shook his head and said nothing.

Tara motioned to the other girl and said, "You two both know Justine Flanner?"

"Hi." Justine said shyly. Ron and Felix looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking: "Don't laugh!"

"Yeah, I know Justine, good to see you again," Ron said. "Nice to meet you, Justine. I've heard a lot about you," Felix said politely.

The two couples sat down, Tara sitting next to Ron in the booth, Felix sat in his chair and Justine sat in the other seat in the booth. They engaged in the typical small talk that teenagers will engage in when they go out. As they were talking, Felix noticed that Justine was sneaking glances at his wheel chair. "Great," he thought, "Yet another girl who thinks I'm the freak in the wheelchair."

Felix said, "So I guess we need to go and order the pizzas, what kind of pizza would you two ladies like?" "Well, I like the veggie pizza they have here with the white sauce," Tara replied. "How about we get a veggie and a mighty meaty then?" Ron said. Rufus immediately stuck his head out of Ron pocket and said, "Cheese!" "Yes, Rufus, a cheese for you, I know," Ron replied.

"Come on, Felix," Ron said as he made to go to the counter. Tara got up and said, "Why don't you and I order it, Ron?" "Uh, sure ok," Ron said and waited for Tara and then headed for the counter to order.

"Uh, Tara," Ron said softly as they stood in line to order the pizzas. "Why did you invite Justine? Not that she isn't very nice, but I didn't know you were friends."

"Justine has been tutoring me in my science class, Ron," Tara leaned closer to Ron and whispered, "She has a crush on Felix." "Really? I didn't know she even knew him."

"She doesn't, she's just seen him around the school. She thinks he's cute and funny. So I thought I'd bring her along and see what happens. I took me all night to get her to come. It's funny, she's really confident when it comes to school stuff, but when it comes to dating…"

"So, Justine, what's up?" Felix said to Justine, hoping to start a conversation. Justine blushed, but didn't say anything. Felix decided to take the bull by the horns.

"Justine, does my wheelchair bother you?"

Justine jumped, then stammered, "Oh no, no, Felix. I'm sorry, I hope I didn't offend you it's just that… does that chair really fly?"

"What?" Felix exclaimed. "Ok, please don't think I'm crazy, but I heard that your wheelchair can fly. Is that true?"

Felix laughed and said "So that's why you've been staring at my wheelchair? I thought you were freaked that you got stuck with the cripple."

"Felix, no, not at all, I want to be stuck with the cripple, uh that is, I…"

Felix laughed, "So you wanted to be with the cripple, eh?" "I'm sorry, that came out so wrong, I am just, I'm not good at this, I never know what to say…"

Felix reached out and put his hand on Justine's, "Amp down, Justine. It's ok. I know it's hard to deal with my, uh, 'situation'. So don't worry about it. I'm just Felix, all right?"

Justine blushed again, and then took Felix's hand and smiled. Then it was Felix's turn to blush. He looked into Justine's eyes and said:

"So would you like to see what this chair can really do?"

Ron and Tara headed back to the booth, with a pitcher of soda. When they got there, they saw no sign of Justine or Felix.

"Where do you think they went?" Tara asked. "I don't know. Bathroom?"

They suddenly heard giggling, and then Felix whispered, "Shh, they'll hear you." Justine replied, "I'm sorry, he he he."

"Ok, Felix, you come out now." Ron said.

Felix and Justine suddenly appeared laughing, Justine perched on Felix's lap. Tara and Ron looked at each other and smiled.

"Man, you should have seen the looks on your faces," Felix said laughing. "Yeah, Felix, really funny. I'm glad that you and Justine are getting along so well. Here," Ron said, handing a napkin to Felix, "You seem to have something red on your cheek."

"I haven't kissed him yet!" Justine said. "Yet, huh?" Tara said with a smile. Both Felix and Justine blushed.

Justine stepped carefully off Felix's lap and sat back in the booth. Soon the pizzas came and as they ate, they discussed what movie to see.

"How about Zombie Kill 6? Lot of action in that one," Ron suggested. "How about Failure To Get Out? I hear that's pretty funny." Tara suggested. Felix looked at Justine and asked, "What would you like to see, Justine?" Justine looked back at him and said, "Whatever you'd like is fine, Felix." "Oh, brother," Rufus squeaked as he ate his cheese pizza.

"Well, let's see Failure, ok, Justine?" "Sure."

Ron looked over to Felix and mouthed, "Whipped." "Shut up." He mouthed back.

After they finished with the pizzas, they headed to the movie theater.

Kim Possible arrived at Global Justice headquarters and was greeted by Agent Will Du.

"Hello, Miss Possible. I'm here to escort you to Dr. Director's office." Will said.

Kim nodded, and followed Will through the corridor.

"So Kim. I heard about what Ron did. I just want to say, I'm sorry it happened. I never thought he would do that to you. But I guess it's better you found out now rather than later…"

Kim turned to Will and grabbed his arm, "Listen, Du. Ron didn't do anything. It was a total misunderstanding, so watch what you say about him, ok?"

Will looked at Kim with surprise and said, "Sure Kim. Sorry, I didn't know. But it's all over the news that he cheated on you so I…"

Kim let go of Will's arm and said, "It's all right, Will, you didn't know. I messed up, and Ron and I aren't together right now. But that's going to change, because he and I are meant to be together." Kim finished the last as if speaking more to herself than to Will.

Will decided that silence was the better part of valor, so he said nothing as they continued to Dr. Director's office.

They went into the reception area and were met by Dr. Director's administrative assistant. "Hello, Will. Kim Possible. I just want to say I'm a big fan of yours, Ms Possible," the women said as she stood up and extended her hand. Kim shook her hand and said, "Uh, thanks. It's no big…"

Will said, "Kim this is Miss Falangee, Dr. Directors Admin Assistant. Regina, is Dr. Director ready to see Kim?" Regina spoke into her headset, "Dr., Kim Possible is here." After a moment she said to Kim, "Right through those doors, Ms Possible," Regina indicated a set of doors to her right. Kim nodded and headed toward the doors, with Will following her.

Kim walked in and was greeted by Dr. Betty Director, head of Global Justice. "Good to see you again, Ms. Possible. Please have a seat."

Kim moved to sit in one of the office chairs, and Will was about to follow suit, when Dr. Director said to him, "That will be all, Mr. Du." "But I thought you wanted…" Will's voice trailed off as he looked at the Director's face. He stood up, saluted and walked stiffly out the door.

"What was that about?" Kim asked. "Mr. Du sometimes gets ahead of himself. That's one of the things that make him a good agent, his arrogance. But, every once in a while, I have to remind him that he's not running things yet."

"Is he next in line, or something?" Dr. Director smiled, "I think he thinks he is. But I have someone else in mind. Would you care to join me in my work den? We might as well be comfortable for this." Kim nodded and followed Dr. Director through a door that led to a small den area, with a sofa and chairs and even a TV. She motioned for Kim to have a seat and they both sat down.

"Would you like a drink Kim. Coffee, or Tea? A soft drink?" "I'll take a diet soda, please and thank you, Dr. Director." "Kim, this is my inner sanctum. Only my friends are invited in here. And my friends call me Betty." Kim smiled at her and said, "Betty, since you were being so formal before, I thought, well you know."

Betty spoke into the headset that she was wearing, "Ms. Falangee? Please bring me a pot of tea and a diet soda, please and thank you."

"Now while we wait, let's talk about you. How are you doing?" Betty asked. Kim was about to spill her guts about the situation with Ron, but said instead, "Great. Couldn't be better. Can't wait for school to start. I'm going to be a senior, you know."

At that moment, Regina came in with the beverages and placed them on the coffee table. "Thank you, Ms. Falangee. Please see that we are not disturbed." "Yes Ma'am."

Betty poured herself a cup of tea, as Kim helped herself to the diet soda. Betty sat back in her chair and said, "Kim, I think you know part of my job is to be aware of current events. And one of those events happens to be one about you and Stoppable," She leaned forward and put her hand on Kim's and continued, "I know it's painful right now, but it's better you find out now, rather than when you have more invested in the relationship. It may be hard to believe, but…"

"Betty," Kim interrupted, "It's not like that. Ron didn't cheat on me. It was all a misunderstanding."

"Really? But those pictures…" "All innocent as far as Ron is concerned."

"Hmm… All right. Let's move on shall we?" Betty said with a frown.

Betty continued, "Well, Kim, as you know, GJ has had its eye on you for some time. We feel that you are the kind of person that would make a great addition to our team. So, to cut to the chase, I am now officially offering you place here at GJ."

"So, what do you say? Are you interested?"

Kim leaned forward and looked Betty in the eye, "Betty, I have one important question. Is this offer going to be made to Ron?"

Betty took another sip from her cup. "Kim, I'm sorry, but I can't answer that. That is a personal matter between GJ and Ron. If a decision has been made regarding Ron one way or another, I will only discuss that with Ron."

"Then I will have to say no, Betty," Kim stood up as if to leave.

"What! Kim, you need to think carefully before you make such an important decision. Please sit down."

Kim sat down again. "Dr. Director, I have already heard from Will Du that you're not offering a place for Ron. So I told him, and now I'm telling you, I am NOT joining GJ without Ron. So unless you can tell me one way or another about Ron…"

Betty said, "I don't know what Will told you, but I am the one making the final decision concerning the two of you. So anything he told you previously is only hearsay and gossip. I will have a talk with him about discussing internal matters with someone who is not yet internal."

Betty continued, "Kim, there are reasons why I won't discuss this with you. There are privacy laws that I'm supposed to abide by, even if this is a 'secret' organization. Also, how would you like it if I discussed your personal file with, say, Will Du. That would be wrong wouldn't it?"

"I guess I can see where you're coming from, Betty. But can't you make an exception, just this once?"

"Even if the answer may not be to your liking?"

Kim nodded.

"Ok, here goes. I am fond of Ron, Kim. I'm glad he didn't cheat on you, because I think he is a good person. If that were the criteria, I would ask him to join. But unfortunately, it isn't. So I am not prepared to ask him to join GJ due to the simple fact that he is not good enough."

"At least, not at this time." Betty finished.

"What do you mean, not at this time?" Kim asked.

"Kim, there is a slight possibility that I would ask him next year, after he finished his senior year. But he would have to pretty much ace his last year, and get accepted at one of the top GJ colleges. I just don't think he can do that, not in one year. There is also the matter of his combat skills or lack thereof."

"Betty, you don't know Ron like I do. He WILL be ready. I will stake my reputation on it. So if you're telling me that Ron has a chance to join me at GJ, then where do I sign?" Kim finished with a big smile on her face. But instead of making Betty happy, it seemed to make her unhappy. "Kim, you haven't heard all of it yet. If Ron joins GJ, I can guarantee that you will not be his partner. As a matter of fact, I am leaning to having you partnered with Will."

"Will Du? But why? Ron and I are a great team. Why would you split us up like that?"

"Because, one, I need you to mold Will into the kind of agent I think he's capable of. And two, I don't know where I will assign Ron since I don't know if he will even be able to join."

"Also, if Ron is going to be an agent, I need him to be able to do things on his own, and not be carried by you. When I heard that you and he were broken up, it made it so much simpler. You would join, and that would be that. This does complicate things."

"Kim," she continued, "If you choose to join GJ, the life you will be leading will be far from safe. I know you've faced danger before, and come off well. But the danger you face won't be from some crazy trying to take over the world, with rules on the whole hero, villain relationship. You'll be facing people who will try their damdest to kill you, in the quickest and most efficient way possible, with no stopping to rant about their ingenious plans. I think you should know, I joined GJ with a group of fifteen people, and I'm the only survivor. None of the rest made it past 30."

"I think you can face what that future holds, but Ron, well I would hate Ron to become a statistic, Kim. It would be a lot simpler if you forgot about Ron becoming an agent. He might live longer."

Kim asked down again. "So Kim, are you sure you still want to join? Knowing that Ron might never become an agent?"

Kim said, "Betty? Does it say anything in the rules against two agents marrying each other?"

Betty said with a trace of sadness, "No Kim, if Ron becomes an agent, there's nothing that says that you and he can't get married. My husband was a GJ agent." "I didn't know you were married."

Betty looked her in the eye and said, "I'm a widow. My husband was part of the 15."

"Betty, I'm so sorry." Betty brushed it aside.

"So, are you still game?"

Kim hesitated a moment, and then nodded. "Good," Betty said as she pressed the button on intercom, "Ms. Falangee? Please bring me Kim Possible's paperwork." "Yes Mamm."

"So Kim, I think you and I need to discuss what exactly you can expect from working at GJ…"

Anne Possible was ordering pizzas for dinner, as she had just come home from work. It was pizza night at the Possible resident any night that Mrs. Possible didn't have time to cook dinner. She worried about her families eating habits, but she tried to cook most of the dinners herself. Unfortunately, that was never as often as she would have liked. So she ordered the pizzas, made a salad, and had to be satisfied with that.

The pizzas arrived (in thirty minutes or less) and the Possible family sat down to dinner, minus a certain green eyed daughter…

"Where's Kimmie-cub," James Possible asked. "She said something about a mission at the mall, something about Ron and she kept saying, 'anything is possible'. I hope it works out for her and Ron. She was so upset this morning."

"That Ron. He has a lot of nerve making my little girl so miserable, doesn't he realize she's the best thing that's ever happened to him? And after she said she was sorry. He's just being foolish. And selfish I might add."

"Now James, Kim said herself that it was her fault. I think we need to let them work it out for themselves." "I still have that black hole rocket ready for Ron, if…" "James, I want you to stop threatening Ron with the black hole, it's not helping the situation."

"But, I…" James began, but just then the doorbell rang.

"Boy, it really fries my onions when someone comes to the door at dinner time. If it's a salesman…"

"Relax dear, I'll get it," Anne said as she headed for the door.

Anne Possible went to the door and opened it. A woman dressed in a dark grey business suit with blond hair and sunglasses stood in the door way.

"May I help you?" Anne Possible asked.

"Yes, is this where Kim Possible lives? My client would like to hire her for a job."

"This is where Kim lives, but she doesn't take jobs for money. She does it because it's the right thing to do, uh Miss?"

"Mrs. My name is Mrs. Sheila Lipsky."

Tara and Ron were at the movie theater counter, buying some drinks and popcorn. Ron glanced back at where Felix and Justine were talking to each other and laughing and said to Tara, "Tara, you are some match maker. I really think that Felix is going to propose tonight." Tara laughed and said, "I really didn't do anything, Justine just happened to mention that she thought Felix was cute. I wasn't sure I would be able to convince her to come."

Ron shook his head and smiled. After a moment, he turned to Tara and said, "I need to ask you a question Tara. Are WE on a date? I'm only asking because I'm kinda stupid about these things."

Tara smiled at Ron and said, "Ron, this is just two friends out to see a movie. And that's it. Maybe later it may become something more, but let's just live for this moment and not worry about what comes after. Ok?" "Sure, Tara. I think that's best. I'm glad you feel that way, because frankly, I'm not ready," He reached up and put a hand on her shoulder, "But thanks for being my friend. Now come on, I think those two need us to hose them down."

"And if you just make some minor adjustments to the Clavin Matrix, you'll see the power efficiencies expand by 20," Justine was saying to Felix as Ron and Tara returned with the food.

Ron said, "Whoa, Justine! My mom and dad were married 5 years before she used language like that in front of him." "Ron, you have no idea what Justine was talking about, do you?" Felix retorted.

"Well, I understood everything before 'minor adjustments', everything after that sounded like school words, and I refuse to listen to such things when I am out on a Friday night. If you're trying to prove you're smarter than Felix, Justine, you don't have to try that hard," Ron finished with a smirk.

Felix said, "I think Justine is just trying to show that she is more than just a pretty face, which I already knew by the way." Justine blushed and exclaimed, "Felix!"

Tara went to Justine and whispered something to her. Then she said, "Justine and I have to powder our noses, we'll be right back." "Don't take too long, we'll miss the start of the movie." "We won't!" the girls said together, and then started for the ladies room, giggling all the way.

Ron turned to Felix and said, "So, I guess it's not so bad to be 'stuck' with Justine, huh?"

"Let's just say I'm pleasantly surprised. She is not at all what I thought she'd be. Smart, pretty, and really very nice. I thought she would be kind of stuck up to tell you the truth, but, wow, I could go for her, I mean really go for her."

Felix motioned Ron to bend down to him, "And the wheelchair doesn't seem to bother her. Is that great or what?"

Ron straightened up and smiled at his friend. "Felix, I think that's great, I'm really happy for you," Ron said sincerely.

"So, how about you and Tara? How is that shaping up?" Felix asked. "Just friends, Felix. It wouldn't be right since I'm going to Japan, and Tara agrees. Maybe if I come back…"

The girls arrived just then, and they headed into the theater to enjoy the movie.

"So Mrs. Lipsky…" Sheila and Mr. and Mrs. Possible were sitting in the den. "Just what kind of job are we talking about?" "I'm sorry, I'm not at liberty to discuss that with anyone other than Kim Possible."

"Well, I'm not sure when she'll be home. I can get a message to her, but I can't guarantee she'll be able to come home. It is Friday night after all."

"If you would do that, I would be most appreciative." "All right, I can do that. Would you like a drink while you're waiting? Some tea perhaps?" "Yes, that would be fine."

Mrs. Possible went into the kitchen and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number she had for emergencies. "Hello, Wade? I need you to get hold of Kim. It's very important. Yes, and make sure she comes in the back door. Tell her that we have a code green. No, I don't think that's necessary. Thanks, Wade." She hung up the phone and prepared the tea.

Mrs. Possible walked back to the den and served the tea. "One lump or two?" she asked Sheila. "Two, with a little milk, please." When they all had their tea, Mrs. Possible said, "Well, I sent a message out to Kim, hopefully she'll be available. Are you sure you can't tell us what this is all about?"

Sheila hesitated, and then said, "I'm sorry Dr. Possible, but I really would rather wait for Ms. Possible. Say, this is good tea. Very soothing." "Yes, it's an old family recipe."

Sheila suddenly felt her eyelids grow heavy, "Huh, I didn't know tea came in recipes." "Well this is special tea for our special guests." Mrs. Possible replied.

"Oh, shit!" Sheila realized that something was wrong. She tried to put the teacup down, but it slipped from her fingers to the floor. "Sorry…about…that…" she slurred as she tried to stand up. But her legs suddenly failed her as she slid off the chair on to the floor. The last thing she heard as she lost consciousness was "Nice try, Shego."

Kim hurried through the back door of her home. "Mom! Dad!" She hissed urgently, but quietly. Mrs. Possible walked into the kitchen and greeted her, "It's ok, Kim. Everything is under control." "Mom! Wade called me and said you had a code green. That means Shego. What do you mean everything's under control?"

Mrs. Possible motioned her over to the door to the den. She opened the door and gestured for Kim to look inside. Kim looked and saw her Dad sitting on a chair, holding a baseball bat, and her brothers, Jim and Tim, welding what looked to be toy laser guns and staring at Sheila, who was lying on the couch unconscious.

"So how did your Ron mission go?" "Mom, how can you be so calm? Shego is lying on the couch in the den, and you act like she's some guest you invited over for dinner or something." "I did give her some special tea."

"Mom!" "Kimmy, calm down. Shego is not going anywhere for a while. So what happened with Ron?"

Kim sat down at the kitchen table and said, "It was terrible, mom. I couldn't have messed it up worse if I tried. I was going to crash Ron's date with Tara, but somehow, Ron got the idea that Josh Mankey and I were back together." "How did that happen?" "Oh, it is too stupid to believe. Josh was in the wrong place at the wrong time and I was there too."

"Oh Kim, why didn't you just leave him alone like I told you?" "Mom, please don't say I told you so, I feel bad enough already." Mrs. Possible went over and put her arms around her daughter and they embraced. Presently, Kim said, "Mom, what did Shego tell you she wanted?"

Mrs. Possible started filling Kim in on what happened as they headed into the den.

"So, she came to the door and asked for you. I guess she thought that I wouldn't recognize her with the wig, and the skin make-up."

Kim studied Shego as she lay on the couch where Mr. Possible had placed her. "Mom, what did you do to her?" "Just a mild sedative, dear. She'll be out for a few more minutes. Should you call GJ?" "I don't know, this is so unlike Shego. She never seemed to be the kind to attack her enemy's family."

"She called herself Mrs. Lipsky?" Kim asked. "Yes. Isn't that strange, that's Dr. Drakken's real name," Mrs. Possible said. "Here's something even stranger. According to some reports that Wade told me about, Shego and Drakken got married. We suspect they did it to avoid testifying against each other."

"Geez, Princess, don't you believe in love?" Sheila moaned with one hand to her head as she tried to sit up. Kim immediately got into her kung fu fighting stance as she pushed her family behind her.

"Ok, Shego, what's your game? I didn't think you would stoop to attacking my family." Kim said as she glared at Shego.

Sheila shook her head, trying to clear it, "Ok, let's all stay calm. I swear, Princess, I really am here for your help. I just wore the disguise so you wouldn't get all defensive on me."

"Ok, one why should I believe you and two, why would you come to me, your worst enemy, for help?"

Sheila removed the blond wig. She seemed about to say something, then stopped, then looked like she was going to say something again, and then finally just said, "Well, I don't have an answer to the first question, and the answer to the second is, I don't know who else to turn to."

"Kim, why don't you hear her out?" Mrs. Possible said to Kim. "What?" both Kim and Mr. Possible exclaimed. "Mom, this Shego. This is probably some trap that she's trying to set for me."

"Kim, would it hurt to listen to her story here? If it was a trap, she surely could have sprung it by now. And it is what you do." "What?"

"Help people," Mrs. Possible said.

"Thank you, Dr. Possible," Sheila said humbly, "I know you have no reason to trust me." "Just don't abuse my trust, Shego," Mrs. Possible said grimly.

Sheila turned to Kim and said, "Well, Princess? Will you listen?" "On two conditions, Shego. One, you have to let me have Wade scan you for any hidden devices…"

"Hell, I'll strip naked right here if you want," Sheila said. "I think I better take the boys outside while you girls negotiate this amongst yourselves" Mr. Possible said hurriedly as he led the boy's outside. "But Dad," Jim began, "It's just starting to get interesting," Tim finished. "Come on, boys, I think we need to have a talk." "Hicka Bicka Boo?" Jim said sadly to Tim, "Hoosha." Tim answered just as sadly.

After the men had left, Kim turned to Sheila and said angrily, "You know, you're not making it easy to help you." "Oh, come on, Princess. You know I was just joking. I am not going to get naked in front of a bunch of kids, for Christ's sake. There is a difference between evil and perverted you know."

"Anyway, what is the other condition, Princess?" "THAT YOU STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS!" Kim yelled at Sheila.

"Ok ok, no need to get excited, 'Kim'," Sheila said, emphasizing "Kim" as she struggled to keep from laughing.

"Ok, just forget it. I'll just call GJ and let them deal with you. I'm having a major emergency of my own I have to take care of," Kim reached into her pocket and retrieved her Kiminicator and started to contact Wade when Sheila reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Kim, please, I'm sorry. Don't do that, please." Kim looked at Sheila in shock. "Since when does Shego beg me for anything?" Kim thought.

Kim pulled her arm away from Sheila's grasp. Kim pressed the button to contact Wade, and Sheila lowered her head. "Are her eyes getting wet?" Again, Kim was surprised to see her enemy acting this way. "Wade, this is Kim."

"Kim, are you all right? Do you need me to call GJ?" Wade asked frantically, as he knew what a code green represented.

Kim looked over at Sheila, who had returned to the couch. She was staring down at the ground, with a sad look on her face, muttering something that sounded like "Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

Kim made a decision. "No Wade, I need you to do a full scan on Shego. I want you to look for any hidden devices, and anything else that seems abnormal." Wade said hesitantly, "Are you sure you don't want me to call GJ, Kim?" "No, Wade, just do as I ask for now."

"Ok, point the Kiminicator at her while I turn the scanner on." Sheila looked up and said quietly, "Do you need me to get undressed?" "That won't be necessary, Shego," Wade replied.

The room was silent as Wade got to work scanning Sheila. After a few moments, Wade said, "I'm done."

"So, anything hidden on her?" Kim asked. "No, she's clean, but…"

"What is it Wade?" "The scan of Shego actual body came up with something unexpected. Everything checks out exactly as it should regarding blood type, DNA matching, etc… except…"

"What, Wade?" "I can find no trace of any Plasma radiation. None. That is impossible, if this is fact Shego."

Kim turned to face Sheila, and said to Wade, "Could this be a clone?" "I'm not a clone!" Sheila said angrily. "Princ, er sorry, Kim. I can explain, if you'll give me a chance."

Kim held a hand up in a gesture to get Sheila to quiet down. "Wade, answer my question. Could this be a clone?"

Wade shrugged his shoulders and said, "Anything's possible. But I know of no tech that has come close to this level of sophistication, if she is in fact a clone. If it wasn't for the missing radiation, I would swear that this IS Shego."

Sheila stood up and said, "Kim, if you would just give me a chance I can explain all of this. The nerdlinger is right, I don't have my powers anymore, that's part of the reason of why I came. Didn't you notice that my skin is normal now? Would you please hear me out?"

"Kim, why don't you listen to Shego, and decide for yourself if she's telling the truth. You've done your scan, and this is the only thing you've found," Mrs. Possible said.

Kim looked from Sheila to her mom and back again. "Ok, Shego, but you better make it good."

"If this is going to take a while, I'll make us some more tea," Mrs. Possible said as she headed for the kitchen.

"Yeah, if it's all the same to you I'll have a diet soda," Sheila called out to Mrs. Possible, "In the can!"

Mrs. Possible returned with the drinks and they all sat down. Before Sheila could start, Kim asked, "So Shego, did you and Drakken really get married?"

Sheila reached down the front of her outfit and pulled out her wedding rings and showed them to Kim and Mrs. Possible. "Does this answer your question?"

Kim and her mother looked at the wedding set in surprise. "So you actually married him? Was it so you wouldn't have to testify against each other?"

Sheila shook her head in disgust "No! Ok, it was sudden, but I love him and he loves me. Is that so hard to believe? How about you and the buffoon? Don't tell me that's any less weird."

Kim got in Sheila's face and said loudly, "Don't you dare call him a buffoon! He is worth a hundred of you, Shego! And if you want my help, you better not forget it."

Sheila shouted back at her, "Ok! But don't you dare doubt my love for Drew! We love each other, and don't you forget that!"

The two women glared at each other, until Mrs. Possible said quietly, "I think we can all agree that you both love your respective men, girls. I think we need to let Shego continue her story."

The two women stared at Mrs. Possible, then Sheila shook her head and laughed sheepishly, "Yeah, your Mom's right. Damn, we women are kinda stupid when it comes to our men, aren't we?"

Kim smiled in spite of herself and said, "Yeah, I guess we are." Her face then became melancholy as she said, "Hey, at least your man still loves you."

Sheila looked at her in surprised as she exclaimed, "What! Did the buff, er, that is Stoppable dump you? I don't believe it. Damn, that means I owe Drew two weeks pay."

Kim stared at Sheila. "Are you telling me that you were betting that we would break up!?!"

"Well, I was. But to be fair, I was sure that you would dump him. Drew actually thought you would make it, or that he would dump you. Heh Heh, it was just a silly little bet," Sheila finished sheepishly.

Kim started toward Sheila with her fists clenched when her mother said sharply, "Kim! You're never going to hear what Shego's story is if you keep fighting."

Sheila quickly added, "Yeah, and I'm sorry I was betting against you, too, Kim. I was just being a jerk. Now that I've found love with Drew, I get it now, ok?"

Kim mother added, "Kim, I'm sure Ron loves you still. He's just confused." "I don't know, Mom. I think I've pretty much blown my chance."

Kim turned to Sheila, "Anyway, let's get on with it. Shego, why don't you start your story, and try to tell it without any wise cracks, all right?"

So Sheila proceeded to tell about what happened at Drakken's lair. When she was done…

"So this woman who looked like you, was she a clone?" Kim asked. Sheila shrugged and said, "I don't know. She looked like me, but more muscular, like she was into body building or something. Her voice sounded like me, too."

"And she said, 'Well, I'm you. Or you're me, depending how you look at it.' Is that right?" Mrs. Possible asked. "What does that mean?" Kim asked. Sheila just shrugged.

Kim paced around the room for a moment and then said, "Shego, do you have any security cameras set up there?" Sheila slapped a hand to her forehead, "Doy! Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Wade, can you hack into the system?" Wades hand flew over his key board, "Hmm, It looks like the system is off line. Are you sure it's working, Shego?" "Yeah, but it's not functioning at its full capabilities, because Drew didn't have time to set it back up. We should be able to access it from the lair. Let's go, I have the flying car outside."

Kim hesitated and stared at Sheila. Sheila said to her, "I know you have no reason to trust me, Kim, but I swear to you on my Mothers soul that this is not a trap, that I am totally sincere in all of this. I need your help Kim. I have to find Drew. That's all I care about right now. I will agree to anything you want, just please help me." Sheila just stood there, her eyes pleading with her arch enemy.

Kim came to a decision. "Wade, I am going to keep a channel open to you. If Shego tries anything suspicious, you are to contact GJ immediately. Come on, Shego let's go."

As Kim and Shego were preparing to leave, Mrs. Possible said, "Kim? Don't you thnk you ought to change first?" Kim looked down at herself and said, "Well snap. Ok, I'll be back in a minute." She left for her bedroom to change.

While Kim was gone, Sheila said to Mrs. Possible, "Dr. Possible? Can I ask you a question?" "Yes, what is it Shego?" "Why did you tell Kim to trust me? Not that I don't appreciate it, but I'm just wondering…"

Anne Possiible bit her lower lip for a moment and then, "I don't know. Call it female intuition, but something told me that you were telling the truth."

Sheila smiled at Anne and said, "Well, thanks. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

Just then Kim returned, having changed into her mission gear, and carrying her mission back pack. "Ok, let's go."

"Kim, wait!" "What is it Wade?" "Should I call Ron?"

Kim stared at Wade through the tiny screen, "Do you think he'll come?" Kim asked in a small voice. "I don't know, but he's always had your back before. Let me at least try. I have his cell and home phone number. Hang on."

Wade dialed first Ron's home phone number. When he got no answer, he tried Ron's cell phone number. "Hello, you've reached Ron Stoppable's cell phone. If you want to leave a message, feel free. If you're a member of the media, no comment. If this is in regards to Team Possible, sorry, but I'm no longer involved with the team. Please contact the team at Thanks, and have a bondiggity day."

Wade turned back to Kim, "He's not answering, Kim. Maybe he forgot to turn his cell on, or maybe he's on another call, or…"

"Or maybe he hates me so much that he just doesn't want to answer his phone. That's probably it Wade. He knows that you're calling for me, and he won't answer the phone."

Mrs. Possible spoke up, "Kim, you know he doesn't hate you. I'm sure Wade is right about the reason…"

Kim turned and started to heading out the door, "Let's go Shego. We've wasted enough time."

"So, want to talk about it, Kim?" Sheila asked as they were flying toward the lair. She and Kim had taken off and ridden in silence for several minutes.

"What do you care, Shego? You don't have to pretend you're concerned. I'm going to finish this mission. And you better be being straight with me, because without your powers, I know I can beat you. So just stay out of my business, ok? We aren't friends, and I don't like you."

Sheila shrugged and said, "Suit yourself. But just for the record, I don't think Stoppable hates you. I think I've seen you together on enough missions, not to mention Diablo, to see that. Frankly, when I made that bet with Drew, I thought you would be too stupid to see what you had. I never thought you would screw it up."

"Gee, thanks for the pep talk, Shego. Were you a cheerleader in high school?" "Yeah, that's it, Kim. I was the head cheerleader at my orphanage."

"Sorry Shego. I forgot about that." Sheila shrugged and said, "Forget it. Anyway, you don't like me so why should you care?"

Sheila turned away from Kim and looked out at the mountain side. "Oh, and another thing. I don't hate you. I kind of like you as a matter of fact. You remind me of… someone I used to know. I like Stoppable too. He might be the bravest guy I know, as a matter a fact." "Ron? I love him, Shego, but he's afraid of more things than anyone I know."

Sheila looked at her in disgust, "I see why he dumped you, Princess, if you see him that way. But why does he always follow you on your missions, then? Not for any fame or glory. Hell, I don't think I've ever seen his name spelled right in any accounts I've read about. Not money, that's for sure. Why Kim? Maybe because he loves you, and that gives him the guts to follow your ungrateful ass to Kingdom Come, when the smart thing to do is just stay home and wave good-bye to you. Ok, maybe brave is the wrong word. I guess dedication is the word I'm looking for."

"So, tell me, Kim. What did you do to get someone like that to hate you? Is it really none of my business, or are you just too ashamed to tell me?"

Kim looked at her, and then quietly told her of the events of the past days. She finished just as they were arriving at the lair. Sheila frowned and said nothing.

They jumped out of the car and headed inside. Just as they reached Drakken's lab, Sheila put her hand on Kim's shoulder and said, "Yeah, Kim, I'm afraid you screwed up. But, look, Stoppable has stuck by you 'since pre-k' as all the tabs say. I really don't think he's going to give that up. I think your Mom's right about that. You need to be patient, kid. That's all the advice I can give you as an old married woman."

Kim said softly, "Do you really think so, Shego?"

"I'm willing to put my money down on it, Kim," Sheila said with a smile. Kim shook her head and smiled back, "Shego."

"Well isn't that precious? Two old enemies becoming friends, just like in one of those Disney movies."

Kim whirled to face…

"Drakken!?"

She whirled again to face Sheila, "I can't believe it. After I trusted you…"

Sheila stared at the man and said, "Drew?"

"Wrong again, Sheila." Both Kim and Sheila turned to face the second voice…

"Shego?!" Sheila turned to Kim and said, "It's the other Shego, Kim. See I told you so."

Kim and Sheila both stared at the Drakken and Shego as they stood in front of them. Then Sheila suddenly leaped at Shego, trying to catch her off guard. But as she reached Shego, to her surprise she found herself going right through her. She landed awkwardly on her chest with an "Oof."

"Now before you get any ideas, Kimberly Anne, I should explain that we are not really here. You see, Shego and I are appearing before you as holograms. Quite amazing, don't you think?"

Kim whipped out her Kiminicator and said, "Wade, get GJ here now. Wade? Wade!"

The Drakken chuckled and said, "I'm afraid that won't work right now. As far as Wade is concerned, you and Sheila are still having a nice friendly conversation."

Shego walked over to stand by the Drakken. She said, "Can we get a move on? I want to get the fun started." "Patience, Shego. Patience."

Sheila also moved to stand by Kim. They both stared at the newcomers and finally Kim said, "Ok, I could use an explanation about now. Are you two some kind of crazy clones or…"

The Drakken shook his head and said, "What is it with the people on this world and clones? Everybody's a clone nowadays. Or a synthodrone."

The Drakken continued, "We are NOT clones, Kimberly Anne Possible. Rather we come from another dimension. It's as simple as that."

"Another dimension? How is that possible?" "Well, if you remember your little adventure with the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer, when you went to the different worlds that were based on TV shows, well it's the same basic concept. But instead of TV shows, these dimensions are actually alternate realities."

The Drakken continued, "For instance, in this reality, your relationship with the buffoon has hit, shall we say, rocky waters. Let's take a look at a reality where you didn't screw up. Like so," with that, the Drakken gestured to a spot in mid air, and an image appeared. Kim looked at it and realized that she was watching herself and Ron. The image appeared as if in a TV screen that reached from the ceiling to the floor, but the image was clearer than the highest definition TV she had ever seen. In fact, she felt that she could reach through and touch the people in the image.

The people in the image were speaking: "That was a pretty good movie, KP. But next time we get to see the Zombie movie, right?" The Kim in the image rolled her eyes and said, "I suppose so. Want to get some ice-cream?" "Oh baby, you know what I like." The people in the imaged walked for a while, and then the Ron in the image turned to the Kim in the image and said, "Kim, I just have to say, thanks for being so understanding about those pictures. I know they looked bad, and I would have understood if you wanted to breakup with me, after all the problems we've been having, and…" The Kim in the image reached up and placed her finger on the lips of the Ron image. "Shh. We've been through all this. I trust you, Ron. I know you wouldn't do anything like that. I know we've had some problems, but nothing we can't work out, ok, baby?" And then she moved her lips to his and they kissed. Then the image disappeared.

Kim turned to the Drakken and said, "What was that?" "As I said, Kimberly Anne, in that reality, that Kim didn't screw up, like you did."

"Is that your reality?" "No. Kimberly Anne, there are many realities that exist, perhaps billions, as close as the pages in a book. But until now, no one could cross over to the other pages. Until me."

The Drakken walked over the lab desk and pointed to the device that was sitting there. "This is a device I created called a Pan Dimensional Vortex Controller. It will allow you to cross over to the other alternate realities. This is what you can use to get to me. I have your Drakken and I will kill him if you don't come after me. Now that might not be the greatest incentive for you to play my little game, but there are others that may become apparent to you."

The Drakken walked back over to where Shego was standing. "Farewell, Kimberly Anne Possible. Only you can say if we will meet again. Come, Shego." And then they vanished.

After a few moments of silence, Kim finally spoke. "Did that just happen?" Kim asked Sheila. "If you mean, another Shego, another Drakken, something about other realities, and a reality where you and Stoppable are still together, yeah that happened," Sheila replied.

Kim stepped over to lab desk and looked at the device that the Drakken had indicated. "This looks like my Kiminicator."

"Yeah, I noticed that when I first saw it. It's a different color though, right?" "No, it's exactly the same as mine, see?" "Wasn't yours turquoise?" "This is the new one that Wade came up with. How would that Drakken know that?"

Kim spoke into her com device, "Wade. Are you there?" "I'm right here, Kim. Is something wrong?"

Kim looked at Sheila in surprise. "Didn't you hear any of that, Wade?" "Hear what? The only thing I heard was you and Shego discussing your problems with Ron. Then you called my name just now. Did I miss something?"

Kim said to Wade in exasperation, "Wade, there was a Dr. Drakken and another Shego who claimed to be from another reality just now. You didn't hear anything?" "Kim, the only thing I heard was you and Shego. Are you sure you're all right? You've been under a lot of pressure lately with your problems with Ron…"

Sheila stepped up to the com device and said, "Nerdlinger, I was here too, and I saw everything. The alternate Dr. Drakken must have done something to make sure you were kept occupied while he was here." Kim nodded her agreement.

Wade looked thoughtful, then said "Kim, jack me into the security system, and let's see if we can figure something out."

Sheila indicated to Kim the computer system the security cameras were hooked into, and Kim hooked up her Kiminicator to the PC. They waited as Wade downloaded the information.

Shortly Wade said, "Yeah, I don't know how he did it, but Dr. Drakken and another Shego were in that lair, or a hologram of them that is." "What do you make of it, Wade? Could there be 'alternate realities' or is this some kind of weird scheme of Drakken's?"

Sheila said forcefully, "Kim, I'm telling you, that was not my husband. And what about that other Shego? I'm no scientist, but that alternate reality stuff is starting to make a whole lot of sense to me about now."

Wade looked thoughtful, "Kim, there is a theory in scientific circles that postulates alternate realities where certain events cause a split that causes other realities to be created. No one has been able to come up with any proofs as of yet. Although, we did experience a form of alternate reality when you were trapped in the TV alternate realities with Drakken and Shego. I have always theorized that you were in an artificially induced set of realities when that happened. In other words, they weren't true alternate realities, but realities created by the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer."

"Kim, point the Kiminicator at the device that the other Drakken left for you so I can scan it." Kim followed Wade's direction and then…

"Well, having scanned the device, the energy signature is very similar to the PDVI. Unfortunately, I can only scan the energy signal. My attempts to figure how it works have been blocked somehow." Wade concluded.

Kim looked at the screen of the PDVC and saw that it now said, "Ready when you are, Kim." She turned back to the image of Wade on her com device. "Wade, I need you to set my Kiminicator so that I can scan for that energy signal." "Ok, hold on a moment… Ok, I added a feature on the tools menu. The only problem is the scanning radius is about 100 meters, so you'll have to get close."

"Wade, what if you were to hook it up to a satellite scanner. Would that work?" "Yes! Good thinking, Kim! I can do that right now, and…"

"No, Wade. There's no point. I know they're not in this reality anymore. Wade, since there are other Drakkens, Shegos, Kims and Rons, doesn't it make sense that there are other Wades? If I can contact these Wades, I can have them do the scan."

"What? You're not actually considering going are you?"

"Yes, Wade. Please make sure that the feature also includes instructions on hooking up for the Satellite scan. Also, please notify GJ, and have them stand by."

Wade cried, "Kim, this is so obviously a trap, what are you thinking? Drakken isn't worth it, not by a long shot."

Kim looked over at Sheila who was standing there looking grim. Sheila said to Kim, "He's right, you know. I'd understand if you said the hell with Drakken. This IS a trap. I know you want to help people but…"

"I know it's a trap. But you two haven't thought of the implications. We've seen what this Drakken is capable of. Even if I decide to let him kill Drakken, our Drakken, what's to stop him from coming back for someone else? Like my parents, or your parents Wade, or who knows who. He knew I would figure that out. He knows I'm coming for him. So it's a trap, well he knows it and I know it. I've beaten Drakken before, and I'll do it again. Anything is possible for a Possible."

Kim then looked up into the air and shouted, "Do you hear me, Drakken? I'm coming for you! I'll beat you, just like I've beaten you every other time. So get ready, cause here I come!"

Wade said to Kim, "I made the changes you asked for. It should be no problem to get another Wade to run the scan for you."

"Ok, make sure GJ is notified, so they can keep an eye out for this Drakken. I'll leave my Kiminicator on, so you we can communicate, but don't be surprised if we lose contact. Also, if I'm not back in 24 hours, notify my parents. Tell them I love them Wade. And the Tweebs too." Kim hesitated and then continued, "Wade, there are letters that are in a box under my bed. The box is marked 'If'. The letters are addressed to my parents, the tweebs, you, and there is one for Ron. If I don't make it back, make sure those letters are delivered."

While Kim was talking to Wade, Sheila had left the room. She came back, dressed in her green and black uniform. She said to Kim, "I'm ready." "You don't have to come, Shego. This is between Drakken and me." "What do you think, Kim? He has my husband. Of course I'm coming."

Wade interrupted, "Kim, let me try to get a hold of Ron again, I think you're going to need his help on this." Kim shook her head sadly, "Wade, he won't come, and you know it. We don't have time to waste." She picked up the PDVC and looked at it. She turned to own com device and said, "Wade, if you ever get a hold of Ron, tell him I love him with all my heart, and I'm sorry that… I'm sorry for everything."

She turned to Sheila and asked, "Are you ready?" Sheila nodded, and Kim pressed the button on the PDVC. Instantly, a door shaped object appeared in front of the two.

"Well, I guess we go through that," Kim said. Sheila swallowed and said, "Yep." As they walked through the portal, Sheila said, "Man, I hope they don't have lizard tongues." And then the portal vanished behind them.

Wade sat at his computer desk. "I can't believe that Ron would ignore my calls to him. That is so not like him, no matter how mad he was at Ki… wait a minute, shit! No wonder he didn't answer his cell phone! He was using the Kiminicator for that and he gave that back to Kim. Wade, you idiot." His hands started flying over his keyboard…

"Now, wasn't that a great movie?" Tara said as she, Ron, Felix and Justine left the movie theater.

"Well, it's no Zombie movie, that's for sure, but I guess I liked it," Ron replied. "What did you think, Felix?"

"Great, Tara," Felix said to Ron as he gazed into Justine's eyes.

"Oh brother." Rufus squeaked.

"Well, how about we go for ice-cream then?" Tara said, and they all agreed. They walked over to Rick's Ice-Cream Emporium. When they got there…

Felix heard his cell phone signal, reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. "That's funny. I just got a page that says, 'Kim911'."

Ron turned to him and said, "What?" "Yeah, I got a page that says, 'Kim911'." "Is it from Kim?" "Let me check… It's from Wade. I better call him."

Felix dialed Wades number, "Wade, this is Felix. What's with the page? Yeah, he's right here. Ok." Felix turned to Ron and handed him his cell, "Here Ron, Wade needs to talk to you."

Ron grabbed the phone, "Yeah, Wade? What! Another Drakken and Shego? Alternate realities? She went where? With who? Wade, why the hell did you let her go? Ok, get me a ride. Yeah. I don't know, but I have to do something. No, have it meet me at my house, I have to change into mission gear. Yeah, ok. Thanks Wade."

Ron turned to Felix, "Felix, I need to get home, Kim's in trouble." He turned to Tara and said, "Sorry, Tara. Duty calls. I had a fun time tonight, though. Maybe we can do it again before I leave for Japan." "I understand, Ron. Good luck, and be careful." He turned to Justine and said, "It was good seeing you again, Justine. I'm glad you and Felix hit it off. He's a great guy. Anyway, I have to go. Come on Felix."

Felix turned to Justine and said, "Can I call you later?" Justine smiled and nodded. She then bent down and kissed him on the cheek. Felix sat there stunned and rubbed the cheek where Justine had kissed him. "Come on, lover boy, I need to get home!" Ron shouted at him.

"Yeah, right. Let's go." Felix waved to Justine and he and Ron rushed out to his car.

When they got to Ron's house, he jumped from the car before Felix had a chance to park. He rushed into the house, where he quickly changed into his mission gear and grabbed his mission pack. He rushed outside where Felix was waiting for him.

"Do you want me to go with?" Felix asked. "No, thanks, Felix. From what Wade was telling me, it's too dangerous for a civilian. I appreciate the offer, though. Where is my ride?" Ron finished anxiously. Just as he finished, the flying car arrived. He jumped in it and found that Wade had also sent another Kiminicator, also.

He waved good-bye to Felix as he took off. He turned on the Kiminicator, and soon he saw the familiar face of Wade on the tiny screen. "Wade! Good to see you man, now fill me in." So Wade filled him in on the way to Drakken's lair.

Soon, Ron arrived at the lair. "So, any contact with Kim since she left?" "No, nothing. I think the other Drakken is jamming the signal, somehow. I'm trying to break through, but this is beyond my experience." "Do your best, Wade. I'll look around."

Ron headed for the lab area. When he got there, as he got to the work desk, he found…

"Wade! I just found another Kiminicator on the desk that looks just like mine. What do you make of that?" "I don't know, Ron. Kim took hers and she took the PDVC that the other Drakken left."

Ron looked at the device, and then suddenly the device came to life. He jumped in surprise, then looked at the tiny screen. "About time you got here, Stoppable," the screen read. "What the hell…" Ron thought and then…

"Yo, Buffoon! It took you long enough." Ron turned around to face the other Shego. "Have you been working out, Shego?" Ron asked, surprised at her muscular appearance.

"Not exactly, Ronnie. But that's not important. What I'm here to do is explain what's going on here. You see, your ex-girlfriend and me have gone off to rescue my husband, Drew Lipsky. Well, it's not really me, and it's not really my husband. But the important thing is that you have to follow her, that is your ex-girlfriend and me, who's not really me, so you can defeat my boss, Drakken, who's not really… But that's not important, the important thing is that you use that device," Shego indicated the device on the desk, "To follow your ex-girlfriend. If you don't, she's going to die. Is that clear?"

"I understood everything before 'You see'," Ron said sincerely. Shego laughed and said, "Riiight. Ron I'll put it into words that even you will understand. If you want to save Kim, just use that device. If you don't, she will die. Buh bye." And she was gone.

"Wade did you get that?" "Yeah, Ron. I'm not sure I understood it, but I heard it. What are you going to do?"

"Wade, this is a trap. But I can't let them kill Kim. I know that's what they're counting on, but there it is. I'm going."

"Don't forget about the new feature that I put in your Kiminicator. When you find a Wade, have him do a Sat Scan. That should show where the other Drakken, or Kim are located, if they're in the same dimension."

Ron nodded. He reached over and picked up the device off the desk tentatively. He held it like he expected it to explode in his hands. He pressed the main button on the device. And just as with Kim, a door shaped portal appeared.

"So, I guess I'm going to go through this, whatever it is," Ron said. "I'll leave my Kiminicator on Wade. Keep trying to get through to me or Kim."

"Are you ready, Pal? We may not come back," Ron said to Rufus. He chattered back, "Save Kim, Save Kim." "Right on, little buddy." He walked to the portal.

"Alternate realities, huh? Man, I hope don't end up on the monkey channel again."

Ron walked through the portal and it disappeared.

End Chapter 6.

Next: Nothing is Real.


	7. Chapter 7

Good news, everyone! I finally added a new chapter. Don't thank me all at once.

Thanks to all the regular gang of reviewers, Etherelemental, Zaratan, CajunBear73, and etc...

You may read without reviewing, but if you do, you owe me a nickel. Ok not really.

(TD) means This Dimension.

Kim Possible is owned by Disney.

Shego walked into the Boss's bedroom. She stood at the foot of his bed, waiting. Finally becoming impatient, she spoke, "Uh, did you call me in here just to see this, or what?"

"Oh, Shego I didn't hear you come in," the Boss replied. "Yeah, right," she muttered to herself.

"Status report, please." "Did you call me in here just for that? You could have asked me that over the com unit, you big pervert." Shego said angrily.

The two young women on the bed giggled. "Don't mind her girls, she's just jealous. Would you like to join us Shego?" the Boss asked, grinning at her.

"Are you telling me, or asking me? You know I don't want to share you." "I just thought the ladies could learn from an experienced woman such as yourself."

"Look, do you want to hear the report or don't you? Because between your 'experiment' and these 'diversions', you ain't getting any closer to 'ruling the world'."

The Boss looked at her with amusement, "All right, so give it to me." Shego glared at him, "Everything is ready. If you would ever get out of bed and actually give the order…"

The Boss stuck his hand up to stop her. "Wade!" Instantly, an LCD on the wall came to life. "Yes Boss?" Wade said, covering his eyes of course.

"Implement Operation Defeat Kim Possible." "Right, Boss," Wade replied and the screen went dark.

"Satisfied?" the Boss asked. Shego grunted and headed toward the door.

"Shego!" She stopped as she neared the door way. "Come here." She slowly turned around.

He turned to the two young ladies. "Tara, Monique. Get out. You have your orders. Call Wade with your report tomorrow."

The two women gathered their cloths and left without a word. The Boss moved to where Shego was standing.

"Are you happy now?" He asked her. "Yes," she mumbled quietly. "What?" "Yes I'm happy, damn you!" She shouted at him.

He returned to the bed. "Show me how happy you are, Shego." Without a word, she undressed and joined him.

**Not The End of the World.**

**By LaaArtWrtr.**

**Chapter 7 – Nothing is Real.**

"Whoa!" Kim Possible found herself on the street where her house was located. She whirled around, expecting to see the lair that she had just left, but instead saw a normal suburban neighborhood. She turned to Sheila, who was also looking around.

"Well that was anticlimactic," Kim said to Sheila as she continued to look around, "Did you feel anything just now, Shego?" "Nope, it just seemed that we walked through a door and then here we were, er, are. I was expecting something, I don't know maybe some bright lights, fanfare…"

"Well, there's my house. Hmm…" "Yeah, that's your house all right. Did we go though all that just to wind up back at your house?"

Kim looked at the PDVC in her hand. "Hmm… this thing looks dead." "Great," Sheila replied sarcastically.

Kim pulled out her Kiminicator, "Wade? Wade! Wade, can you hear me?" She put the device back in her pocket and said, "I didn't think that would work."

They walked over toward Kim's house. As they drew near Kim suddenly stopped and said, "Wait. There's something different about the house, somehow." She stared at the house for a moment and then said, "The tree. There used to be a tree right over there by the window. It's gone." Kim ran over to where the tree had been and studied the ground.

Sheila followed her over and said, "Are you sure, Kim? Think hard. After all that's happened, we don't want to let our imaginations run wild on us, right?"

"No, Shego, there used to be a tree here, you can see where the roots used to be." Kim said as she pointed to the ground.

Sheila looked at the ground where Kim pointed and said, "Ok, I see what you mean. So now what?"

"Well, if we're in an alternate reality, I guess the thing to do is contact the Kim and Ron from this reality."

"I guess that makes sense," Sheila said.

They started toward the front door. As they neared it, Sheila suddenly grabbed Kim's arm.

"Wait a minute, Princess. What story are we going to give whoever we meet in there? I mean, alternate realities? That might not be very believable to whoever lives there. Not to mention me. What if I'm a villain here, too? They might shoot first and ask questions later."

"Ok, first, stop calling me Princess! Second, I don't have anything else to tell these people. We need them to believe us about the other dimensions, so the local Wade can run the satellite scan."

"Ok, but what about me?"

Kim thought about it for a moment. "Ok, I guess a little white lie would be all right. I'm going to tell them that in our reality, you're part of Team Possible. Do you think you can act like a good guy for once, Shego?"

"Of course I can. I used to be one you know."

They continued to the front door. As they reached it, Kim and Sheila looked at each other for a moment. Sheila moved to the side, so that she would not immediately be seen from the doorway. Kim nodded and then knocked on the door. A few moments later, the door opened…

In the door way stood a blue skinned man…

Kim's jaw dropped as she stared at the man. Finally she said loudly, "Dr. Drakken!" She was about to leap at the man, when she heard another voice from inside the house.

"Who is it Drew?" James Possible said as he appeared in the doorway. "Daddy?" Kim said, puzzled.

"I'm not sure, James," Drew Lipsky replied. He then turned back to Kim and said, "Are you related to Kimberly or something?"

Sheila walked into view, her jaw lowered as well. Drew looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face, called back into the house, "Sheila! Sweetheart, do you have a sister?"

Sheila Lipsky (TD) walked out toward the door and said, "What's that, baby?" When she saw Sheila and Kim, her face also became puzzled for a moment, but then she rushed for the door, pushed Drew and James back behind her, and lit her hands. She yelled at them, "Stay back behind me, I'll take care of these synthodrones," She then moved menacingly toward Kim and Sheila and said, "Nobody harms this family while I'm around, you damn drones!"

As Sheila moved backwards, she thought to herself, "Great, I'm going to be killed by myself. I wonder if this would be considered suicide? Dimensioncide?" Aloud she said, "Hey Hey, amp down, sister. We mean you no harm." She raised her hands up in the air, and Kim also followed suit.

"We're not synthodrones, uh, Sheila," said Kim, "Please let me explain!" Kim and Sheila stood nervously, both wondering if their mission would end here.

Sheila (TD) looked at them suspiciously. "Well, you don't act like Synthodrones. So what are you?" Sheila said, pointing at Kim. "You look like Kim about five years ago. And you," She pointed at Sheila, "You look like me, but they sure got the color wrong. I think I'll blast you and let Wade scan your ashes."

"Wait, Sheila!" Kim Possible (TD) suddenly appeared, walking toward them. "I just had Wade scan them and he says they're not drones." "Are they clones?"

Wade answered from the mini Kiminicator that Kim (TD) wore on her wrist, "Not that I can tell. I scanned the one that looks like Kim, and I get readings that precisely match Kim. But here's the weird part. The readings show an age of seventeen." "Hmm. I missed by a year. What about the other one?" Sheila (TD) asked.

"She scans out as you, Sheila. Same difference in age, and there's another difference. This 'Sheila' doesn't appear to have any radiation coming from her. That's probably why her skin color isn't green."

"What do you make of it, Wade?" Kim (TD) asked. "Got me. Why don't you ask them?"

Kim (TD) looked at Sheila (TD) and said, "What do you think?" "Kim, please listen. We're from a different dimension, another reality. And we need your help..."

"So you're saying that you two are from a different dimension?" James asked as they sat in the living room.

"Yeah, that's right," Sheila replied, "Although your Kim," she pointed at Kim (TD), "looks older than my Kim. What's the year here?" "It's 2009," Drew responded, "Our anniversary. 3 years." Drew reached over to hold Sheila's (TD) hand. "James was kind enough to have this dinner in our honor."

"It's my pleasure, Drew. Since you and Sheila came back to the good, it's the least I can do." "It's only thanks to your family, James. And that's the truth."

Sheila and Kim looked at each other. "Why is this a different year?" Kim asked. "I don't know," Sheila replied, "Could this be our future?"

Kim shrugged, "I guess it's possible…" Sheila said, "Doy! It's easy enough to find out!" She turned to Sheila (TD) and said, "Well, do you remember going to another dimension and meeting yourself?" Sheila (TD) laughed and said, "No, I can't say that I do. I don't think you're from our past, I pretty sure I would have remembered."

"Wow, this is weird. You see on our world, you two are villains. I could never imagine ever having you over for dinner," Kim said. "We did spend Christmas together that one time," Sheila interjected. "Yeah, that's true. That was very weird, looking back at it," Kim replied thoughtfully. "I thought we were going to say I was part of Team Possible?" Sheila asked. "Well, I didn't think was necessary here. Maybe next time."

"Anyway, shouldn't you be talking to the Nerdlinger about doing that scan?" Sheila said. "His name is Wade, Shego. Do you think we need to do that now? This Drakken is obviously not the one we want." "I think there is still a chance he's here. And we might as well make sure."

Kim pulled out her Kiminicator and turned to Kim (TD), "Could you have your Wade run a satellite scan using these instructions? It's really important." "Sure, I guess so. What's the sitch?"

Kim explained the reason why they had traveled to this dimension. When she was finished…

"Wow, that's one weird story. Why would that Drakken send you here to this world? What's his game?" Kim (TD) turned to Drew and said, "Does it make any sense to you, Uncle Drew?"

"Hey, what's the idea, Princess? You know we don't do that anymore!" Sheila (TD) said angrily. "Oh, no, Sheila. No, I'm sorry, I know you don't, I, wow, no. Drew," Kim (TD) turned to Drew, her face apologetic, "I only meant that, well, because you're both Dr. Drakken…"

Drew waved his hand saying, "I understand dear, it's all right. Sheila, stop that. It's a logical question. Depending on how close these alternate realities are, there might be a reason to believe that a Dr. Drakken from this world and the other world might think alike. Unfortunately, I don't have a clue. Sorry dear."

Kim (TD) walked over to him and gave him a hug, "I'm really sorry, Uncle Drew. I hope you know I was only trying to help these two out." "Don't worry, Kimberly. I understand completely. And if I do think of something, I'll let you know, Ok, Sweetheart?"

Kim (TD) then walked over to Sheila (TD) and pulling out the old Puppy Dog Pout said, "Sheila? Please don't be angry with me…"

Sheila (TD) rolled her eyes and said, "Ok, turn it off. I know you didn't mean anything. Sorry I lost my temper." Kim (TD) and Sheila (TD) hugged each other, "Thanks, Aunty Sheila" "You brat! I told you never to call me that," Sheila (TD) said, as they both laughed.

Kim and Sheila looked on in shock. "Wait a minute," Kim said, "Are you two related to us on this world?" "I can't believe I'm your Aunt, no way!"

This time, all this worlds group laughed, "Oh no, Kimberly. It's just a term of affection that Kimberly uses. This Kimberly, that is. Oh dear, this may become confusing," Drew finished quietly. "And she uses Aunty Sheila to annoy me," Sheila (TD) added, shaking her fist at Kim (TD) in jest.

Sheila and Kim took a moment to study their counterparts. Kim noted that the Kim on this world was muscular and lean, like she spent a lot of time working out. This made her face look more angular than hers. She also noted that her hair was shorter, slightly shorter than her mothers. She was wearing a black blouse, with a dark green skirt.

Sheila looked at her dimensional twin. Except for the difference in their skin color, they looked interchangeable. The Sheila of the world was wearing her hair in a braid that hung down her back, and was wearing a simple green dress that stopped just above her knees.

The two Kims moved to a hallway so that they could speak to Wade. Kim explained the sitch to Wade, "Is that clear, Wade?" She studied this dimensions Wade. He looked like he had lost weight, and was older of course, but she still could recognize him as Wade.

"Yeah, with these instructions that I was able to download off your Kiminicator, it should be no problem. This will take a while, so I'll get back to you when it's done." "Thanks, Wade. You rock in all dimensions." Wade smiled as his face faded from the tiny com screen.

When they returned to the living room, Sheila was talking to Sheila (TD) and Drew about how they got married. "…and after that fiasco, I decided that I had had enough of Drew's lame brained ideas. I mean, brainwashing shampoo? Come on!" "Hurtful words, Sheila!" "Sorry baby," Sheila (TD) replied, as she reached over to kiss him.

"Anyway," Sheila (TD) continued, "I just found myself wanting to go straight after that. I not really sure why, but I guess having to deal with being on the run, Drew's lame schemes, sorry honey, and the other crap, well it just wasn't appealing to me anymore. But I didn't know what to do about it."

"So I'm in GJ lock up, and Kim comes to visit me. I was totally shocked. She had never done that before. She started visiting me pretty regular after that, and finally I just blurted out that I didn't want to be evil anymore."

"It's funny looking back at it, but it almost seemed that Kim was waiting for me to tell her that." "Well, I just noticed that you didn't seem happy during our battles. At the end you seemed to be just going through the motions," Kim (TD) said.

"So, Kim goes to Dr. Director and tells her about my change of heart. They worked out a plan for me to work out my debt to society. I've been working for GJ, under probation ever since."

"One of my first missions was to talk Drew into joining me. That wasn't easy…"

"I was angry with her for leaving me," Drew interrupted, "I didn't realize it at first, but I had already fallen in love with her, but I ignored my feelings, because I thought I wasn't good enough for her."

"Still don't," Drew continued with a rueful smile, "but I'm working on it." Sheila (TD) reached over and grabbed his hand, "I love you, you stupid man."

"Anyway, eventually I talked him into it," Sheila grinned, "I can be very persuasive."

"Very persuasive," Drew said with a grin.

"So, how did you stay out of jail, I mean, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be harsh, or anything, but you still had done those crimes," Kim said. Sheila (TD) turned to look at her and smiled, "It's ok, Kim, that's a fair question to ask."

"Well, we had the help of some great people. James here, of course, when he became convinced of our sincerity, put in a good word in for Drew." "I'm working with him at the Space Lab, as a matter a fact," Drew interrupted. "And doing a great job, might I add," James added.

"But I can honestly say, if it wasn't for the help of two very special people, we'd still be rotting in a jail cell," Sheila (TD) said. "Who?" Sheila asked.

"Why, the girl who can do anything, of course," Sheila (TD) smiled as she nodded at Kim (TD), "and Ron, too. I was still wanted in 14 countries, after all. I could have been extradited back to any one them. If it wasn't for Kim, calling in a LOT of favors, and Ron, who paid off the ones who were left, well I honestly don't know what I would have done." "WE would have done, sweetheart," Drew added.

"Ron? Where did Ron get money?" Kim asked, puzzled.

"Hey my ears are burning. Who was at the door?" Ron asked as he stepped out of the kitchen, drying his hands with a dish towel.

Kim and Sheila both stood up from the couch and turned toward Ron. Kim stared at this worlds Ron.

He was dressed in a nice casual blue dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, and a tie that he had loosened at the neck. He was also wearing an apron, as he had been cooking in the kitchen. His hair was cut short, which she recognized as the same short haircut which she had talked him into when they were younger. He also had grown a neat goatee. He was wearing glasses, for his stigmatism. But for all that, she recognized him as this dimensions Ron Stoppable.

Ron stared at the two women standing in front of him. "You… Who are you?" Kim (TD) stood up and said, "It's all right, Ron. They're from another dimension."

"Another dimension? Like that TV show? Badical!" Ron said as he walked over to the pair. "Man, you look just like Kim from about 4 years ago. Hey Rufus, take a look at this." Rufus climbed out of Ron's pocket and on to his shoulder. He was noticeably slower than the Rufus that Kim was familiar with, as he was 4 years older. Rufus glared at her and chattered angrily, "Ug, synthdrones".

"Amp down, Ruf. They're not Synthodrones." He turned to Sheila and said, "How come you're not green?"

"That's part of the reason we're here." "So fill me in. Make it quick, I don't want to burn this dinner I'm making."

So Kim and Sheila filled him in on the Sitch. "So you're looking for this Drakken from a different dimension?" Ron asked as they finished. "Yes, that's right, Ron. Unfortunately, we only have his device to follow him with."

Ron nodded. "That's weird. Why would he want to have you follow him? And why send you to this dimension, when it's not the one he's in? Sounds like 500 miles of bad road, KP. Oh, excuse me. Force of habit. Man, it's like we're back in high school."

Kim smiled as she thought to herself how much this Ron reminded her of her Ron, albeit older.

Just then the kitchen door opened again and Anne Possible came in. Soon it was her turn to stare, and yet again, explanations were made.

"Well, it's never a dull moment with Team Possible I must say," James said, "Yes," Anne agreed, "What with a new super villain popping up constantly…"

Drew added, "Well at least you don't have worry about us anymore!" Everyone laughed and Ron said, "Well I need to look after dinner. So if you'll excuse me." Ron returned to the kitchen.

Anne smiled as she looked after Ron as he left the room, "I remember when Kim brought Ron home for the first time when they were just so little. And now look at him, a successful business man, graduating from Upperton U., and now getting married…"

Kim turned to Kim (TD) excitedly, "Oh, you and Ron are getting married? When? Where is the ceremony going to be held?"

Kim (TD) looked at Kim, "Uh, Ron is getting married at his synagogue, but WE'RE not getting married."

"Oh!" Kim said, taken aback, "I guess I just assumed…" "Yeah, everyone assumed at one time. But, we decided that it would be too awkweird to try and become a couple. It worked out for the best, I think," Kim (TD) then got up, said "Excuse me," and left the room. Sheila had seen her face as she left and thought, "She definitely doesn't think it was for the best."

Kim looked after Kim (TD) as she left, feeling a little shocked. Ron marrying someone else? How could that be? "Yori…" she whispered to herself.

Sheila (TD) turned to Kim and asked, "Are you and Ron a couple on your world?" "Uh, sorta kinda. We're er… on a break!" Kim finished as Sheila looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

Ding Dong. The front door bell rang. "Speak of the devil, that must be Ron's fiancé now" Anne said as she walked toward the door.

Sheila turned to look at Kim. She noted that Kim had a large frown on her face and was mumbling to herself. "Princess!" Sheila whispered sharply to Kim. "What is with you?" "Why is my Ron not marrying me?" She whispered back. "This is not YOUR Ron, Kim! He can marry anyone he chooses!" "I just don't understand how he can marry someone like Yori! My god, he barely knows her!" Sheila looked at Kim in disbelief. "Have you totally lost it? I mean, have you lost your freaking mind?"

Everyone in the room turned towards them, as the last part of Sheila's sentence had been spoken rather loud. "Is everything all right?" Sheila (TD) asked. Kim crossed her arms across her chest and said, "Oh, everything's just peachy!"

Anne returned from the front door with Ron's fiancé in tow. "Hey everyone look who's here…"

Kim jaw dropped as she stared at the woman who followed her "Mother" into the room, "Bu, Bu, Bu,…"

"K? Are you all right? Did you change your hair or something?"

"Bonnie Rockwaller!?!" Kim yelled. "Ron is marrying Bonnie Rockwaller!?! Are you kidding me?!?"

"Kim!" Sheila grabbed Kim by the shoulders, "Calm down, you're making an ass of yourself!" She turned toward the others, "She's usually not like this, she had a fight with her boyfriend, you understand."

Bonnie looked at Kim and Sheila, then at Sheila (TD), then at that moment, Kim (TD) walked back into the room. "Uh, is it just me, or are there something strange going on here."

After explanations were handed out once again, Ron came in.

"Hey, Bon Bon. How's my favorite fiancé?" Ron said as he wrapped his arms around her, and then gave her a deep kiss. As they kissed, Kim found herself becoming more and more upset. When they broke, "So, Ron. Your fiancée is Bonnie. You're going to marry Bonnie. Bonnie is the person you asked to marry you. Bonnie Rockwaller. THAT'S who you decided to marry. I just want to get this straight. Bon Bon. Ms. Rock…" Sheila finally elbowed her in the ribs.

"I think what Kim is trying to say is congratulations, she's very happy for the both of you. Right Kim?" "I'm ecstatic," Kim said through clenched teeth.

Bonnie smiled at Kim, "I can see that you and your Bonnie still don't get along. I guess I can't blame you for your reaction." "Kim," Kim (TD) said, "Bonnie is NOT the same girl she was in high school," Kim (TD) walked over and put an arm around Bonnie's waist, "Here, Bonnie and I are good friends now. I couldn't be happier for Ron."

Kim tried to calm down, "So how did you two end up, uh, engaged?" "Well, since dinner is ready, why don't we go in and eat? There's plenty of food, so I hope you and Sheila will join us? We can have a nice conversation over my famous Chicken Bon Bon." Ron said as he gestured toward the dining room.

Sheila said, "That would be great, but I don't know, I hate to crash your anniversary party." "Nonsense," Drew said, "The more the merrier. Right, honey?" "Of course. I couldn't let myself starve," Sheila replied. Everyone laughed and proceeded to the dining room.

"By the way, the twins send there regrets, but the have a big exam tomorrow, so they're cramming at they're girlfriend's house," James said as they all settled in to eat. "Yeah, I'll bet they'll be getting a lot of homework done," Ron said with a smirk. "Oh, Ron," Kim (TD) said as she elbowed him as everyone laughed

"My parents send their regrets as well," Ron said as he started passing the chicken around, "they had a business trip to Miami."

"So," Kim said as they began to eat, "how did you two end up becoming engaged? I mean, you are engaged, right? Not engaged to be engaged or something like that? That's not the same thing, you know…" Bonnie held up her ring finger, and pointed at her engagement ring. "Oh. I see," Kim said.

"Wow, I must be as bad on your world as I was in here in high school," Bonnie said, shaking her head. "Kim, you really need to cool it. You're embarrassing me," Sheila said as she elbowed Kim again. She turned to Ron and asked, "So, how did you two hook up?"

"Well, after my junior year in high school, I went to Japan for the summer," Ron began, "I had been an exchange student at this school the previous year, and they had sent me an invitation to continue my education there. They have a culinary department, by the way. I spent the summer, and was coming back. But before I did, I decided to spend a couple of weeks in Tokyo, on vacation, since I didn't really have a chance before."

Bonnie continued, "And just coincidently, I was spending my vacation in Japan. We just happened to be staying at the same hotel. Anyway, while I was in Japan, I get a call from my boyfriend Brick, who breaks up with me over the phone. Can you believe that? Then, I had a fight with my sisters, and then my Mom yells at me for fighting with them…"

"Anyway," Bonnie continues, "I was just so upset, I was crying at the pool, and then Ron comes up and starts talking to me, trying to comfort me. I was shocked to say the least, because I was the Queen Bitch of Middleton High. I treated Ron and Kim too," Bonnie nodded at Kim (TD), "Like crap. I didn't understand why anyone would give a damn about me. But Ron did." She reached over and grabbed Ron's hand.

"It was no big, Bon Bon. I could see you needed a friend. Anybody would have done it." Ron said, and kissed her. "So, we spent most of that vacation there, and we became friends. But when we got home, well let's just say KP was a little skeptical."

"A little? I was sure Bonnie was up to something. I was pretty harsh. I'm still kind of ashamed of the way I acted," Kim (TD) said as she lowered her head. "Kim, come on, you were only looking out for your best friend." Bonnie continued, "Frankly, I pretty much deserved it, from the way I had acted before. Anyway, through out our senior year, it became a kind of competition, Kim trying to convince Ron that I was up to something and me trying to convince her that I was trying to change. I wasn't even trying to become Ron's girlfriend at first."

"And then one night, Ron and I happened to be at the mall together, Kim being at GJ headquarters for something or other, and we decided to go to the movies. That's where we first kissed."

"Yeah, we saw 'Failure to Move Out'. I had wanted to see Zombie Kill 6," Ron grinned at Bonnie, "I'm glad Bon Bon talked me out of it."

"So after that, we started dating. Kim was still skeptical, but she eventually came around." Bonnie looked over at Kim (TD). "Well how could I not, Ron was so happy. And," Kim (TD) smiled at the two, "I get to be Best Woman for Ron at his wedding." "Who else could I ask? You're my best friend, KP." "Hey, I'm supposed to be your best friend," Bonnie said pouting. "Well you are, baby. You're my best friend who's my fiancé. Kim is my best friend who's NOT my fiancé." "Nice save, Romeo," Kim (TD) said with a smirk.

"Ron, earlier Sheila said something about you paying to get her and Drakken off. I was just curious, where did you get money?" Kim asked.

"Well, I don't know about you're world, but here I invented something called a Naco for Buenos Nachos, and I've been getting royalty checks ever since," Ron replied.

"Yeah, my Ron invented that also, but Drakken stole all his money. Didn't that happen here?"

"Well, er… yes Kim, I did do that here, also," Drew answered, blushing.

Ron continued, "We were able to get some of the money back when we captured Drakken, about 3 mill. Then, my dad sued BN for making the check out to me as a minor. So, to make a long story short, I'm still getting royalties from BN, and I'm now working as a Jr. Vice President in their development department. I'm also taking business courses toward an MBA," He turned to Drew, "It's alright, Drew. Water under the bridge."

"Wow, Ron that's something. Wait till I tell my Ron," Kim said.

They continued to eat dinner, Kim asking questions about the relationship. She appeared to have calmed down somewhat, and Sheila was glad of this. Sheila found herself observing the dynamic of the three friends, and found it rather intriguing.

When they had first sat down at the table, she noted that Ron sat between the two girls, with Kim on his right and Bonnie on his left. As they ate, the Kim (TD) from this world seemed to act the part of the girlfriend. She would reach over and pick off some food that had fallen on Ron, straighten his tie, and just the way she would touch him seemed a little odd to her. She also noticed that Bonnie would see the little gestures, and her face would change to a frown for an instant, then change back to a smile. But the smile seemed forced somehow.

"Excuse me, everyone," James said as he stood, holding a glass of wine in his hand, "I would like to propose a toast to the happy couple, and congratulate them on three years of marriage. May you have a long and happy life together." They all drank to the happy couple.

Drew stood up, "Thank you, James. I would just like to say, and I'm sure that Sheila would agree, that none of this would have been possible without you and your family. And Ronald of course." "Hey he remembered my name," Ron said as everyone laughed.

Then Sheila (TD) stood up and said, "I have my own announcement to make. I just found out some wonderful news today. Drew and I are going to have a baby!" "Sheila, are you serious?" Drew exclaimed. "Yes, we're going to have a baby! Isn't that wonderful, Drew?" Sheila (TD) and Drew hugged each other and everyone at the table cheered. "Why didn't you tell me, sweetheart?" "I just wanted to surprise you."

Sheila put her hands on her stomach, "Pregnant?" She turned to Kim with a look of wonder, "Pregnant?" "Are you alright, Shego?" "Yeah, I'm ok. Pregnant. Wow."

The rest of the dinner continued uneventfully. Sheila continued to observe the three friends. "If I didn't know better," She thought to herself, "I'd think that Ron and Kim were the engaged couple."

After dinner, Ron brought out a special desert that he had created. They all went into the living room to eat the desert and have coffee.

"So, tell us about your world, Kim. You mentioned that you and Ron are a couple? How's that working out?" Kim (TD) asked, "As I said before, Ron and I thought it was just too awkweird. Didn't you feel that way?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, at the Jr. Prom when we first kissed, it did feel a little weird," Kim replied, smiling at the memory, "but then it didn't feel weird at all."

"So you went to Jr. Prom together? Here, Kim went with Eric. Remember Kim?" Bonnie turned to Kim (TD), who replied, "How could I forget? He turned out to be such a jerk."

"Eric? You actually went with him to the Prom? Wasn't he a synthodrone?" "No," Kim (TD) answered, puzzled, "He was just a jerk. I didn't find that out until we went on a few dates. Eric was a synthodrone on your world? Huh!"

"Yeah, on my world, Eric was a synthodrone created by Drakken to distract me. So how did you defeat Drakken's Little Diablos scheme? That's when Ron told me he had feelings for me, when we were captured."

"Little Diablos? What's that?" Ron asked. Kim turned to Sheila in surprise and Sheila said to her, "I don't get it either, Kimmie. Hey wait," She turned to Sheila (TD), "Didn't you say that you went straight after Drew's Shampoo scheme?" "Yeah, that's right. That was the last thing we did as super villains."

Sheila turned back to Kim, "Don't you get it? There was no Diablo's scheme here." Kim thought to herself, "That's why Ron and Kim never became a couple here on this world."

"So you and me are a couple on your world, huh? Well not me of course the other me. That's right, right? Anyway, so how long have you been a couple?" Ron asked.

"We've been together for about two months now, but we kind of had a fight…" Kim began.

Beep Beep, Beep Beep. Kim (TD) looked at the Kiminicator on her wrist and said, "What's the sitch, Wade?" "He was definitely here, Kim. But I don't think it was too recently. The signatures were very weak." "Where did you find them?"

"I found traces at the space center, at two of Drakken's old lairs, and…" Wade hesitated. "Where, Wade?" Kim (TD) said forcefully. "Just outside your house, Kim."

"Are you sure you're not picking up our friends arrival, Wade?" "No, I already factored that in."

"I think he was probably spying on you," Kim said. "I would have to agree with that assessment, Kim," Sheila (TD) added.

"Wade, contact GJ with this info. I think we're going to need to set up a constant scan for that e-signature," She turned to Kim, "I guess we owe you. Thanks to you, we may be able to protect ourselves if this freak comes back."

"You're welcome, but it's no big. We need to find this guy in any case. You and Ron should be extra careful…" "Oh, Ron and I aren't partners anymore."

"Huh?" "I retired from the hero game, Kim," Ron said. "Why did you retire? What about your Mystical Monkey Powers?" Kim asked. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Ron said. But Kim noted that he shook his head ever so slightly.

Ron got up and headed toward the kitchen, "I going to clear up the kitchen, now. Be back in a few." "Oh, Ron, you don't have…" "No, Anne. You know I always like to leave a kitchen as clean as I found it."

Kim stood up and followed, "Let me help, Ron. Least I can do, considering the great meal you cooked." "Ok, follow me, KP." "I'm coming too!" Bonnie added. "Don't forget me!" Kim (TD) joined them.

After they had all entered the kitchen, Kim turned to Ron and said quietly, "Ok, spill! On my world you have Mystical Monkey Powers. You're telling me you don't know anything about it?"

"I figured you were going to ask that question, KP," Ron said with a smirk, "Ok, I used to have the MMP. Also, there was a time when some thought I was the Chosen One. But that turned out to be a mistake. Do you know about…?" "Yamanuchi? Yes, I found out about that through Wade during a mission. I've met Yori and the Sensei."

"By the way, Ronnie, Sensei and Yori both RSVP'ed for the wedding," Bonnie interrupted.

"Great! Where was I? Oh yes, anyway, they were able to remove my portion of the Mystical Monkey Power and place it in the real Chosen One. They got Ruf's power too."

"So who is the Chosen One?" "Er, I don't know. Sensei felt that it was in my best interest not to know. I agreed. The reason I didn't want to say anything out there, KP, is that the existence of the school is still a secret. At least, what the school is all about." "So you have no MMP at all?"

"Nope. So I decided to get out while I was still in one piece. KP didn't need me anyway, after she joined GJ. They were lined up around the block to become her partner." "That's not true, Ron," Kim (TD) said as she slid her arm around Ron's waist, "You were always a great partner, and I miss you on the missions." "Sidekick, KP. I was never really your partner."

When Kim (TD) had placed her arm around Ron's waist, Bonnie immediately moved over and placed her hand in Ron's from the other side. Kim noted this with interest.

"So who's your partner, Kim?" Kim asked. "Well, my main partner is Will Du. Do you have him on your world?" Kim nodded and Kim (TD) continued, "I also sometimes partner with Sheila. But I guess now that she's going to have a kid that may change. Wow, Shego pregnant. I never would have imagined this just 5 years ago."

"Ok, so what is the deal with those three?" Sheila asked Sheila (TD), as they sat with Anne in the den. James and Drew had stepped outside, to talk shop, while James smoked his pipe.

"What do you mean? Ron and Bonnie are getting married in a couple of months and Kim is the Best Man, Woman or whatever." Sheila (TD) replied. "Come on! I saw how your Kim looks at him. I don't believe for a second that she's happy about him marrying Bonnie. So, why is she pretending…?"

Sheila (TD) raised her hand to silence Sheila, as she and Anne looked toward the kitchen. She got up and walked to the garage, motioning Sheila and Anne to follow. When they were inside the garage…

"Ok, you can't repeat this while you're here," Sheila (TD) began, "You're right about Kim, she's not happy about it. She really loves Ron. Unfortunately, she waited too long to say anything, and now it's too late." "She doesn't want to say anything now, because she knows that Ron and Bonnie are so happy together. So, she pretends that everything is fine," Anne finished.

"She's not pretending very well, I've only been here a couple of hours, and she might as well be wearing a t-shirt saying 'I Love Ron Stoppable," Sheila said chuckling softly. "It's not funny, damn it. It's tearing her up," Sheila (TD) said savagely.

"So what, are you her best buddy, or something?" Sheila looked at the Sheila of this world, "Because if you are, you better talk to your 'friend'. She needs to get over it, or just tell the boy how she feels. Cause Ron might be clueless, but that Bonnie girl sure ain't."

"Don't you think I've told her that? Do you think it's that easy?" Sheila (TD) stood nose to nose with Sheila, "The Princess has had my back ever since I turned back to the good, hell even before that, if I would have needed her help for something, she would have given it, because that's how she's built. I don't need some jerk from the jack-ass dimension talking smack about her, got it?"

"Ok, girls, that's enough. This is not helping anything, you know. I don't want you turn my house into a battlefield," Anne said.

"I'm sorry, Anne," Sheila (TD) said. "Me too, Dr. P," Sheila stuck out her hand to Sheila (TD) and said, "Hey, I guess I was out of line. I just think that those kids are headed for problems, ya know? I agree with you about Kim, by the way. My Kim is pretty much the same as yours."

Sheila (TD) grabbed her hand and shook it, "We all want what's best for the people we love. Kim IS my best friend, next to Drew, and I intend to be there for her, come what may."

"I didn't say I love Kim. But I do like her. I don't know that she likes me, but then I am the bad guy…" Sheila grinned.

"Come on, you two, let's get back inside before they wonder where we went," Anne said as she headed back in the house, closely followed by the two Sheilas.

Ron and the others had just finished cleaning the kitchen. Bonnie turned to Ron and said, "It's getting pretty late, Ron. We have a big day ahead of us, what with breakfast back here, and then we're meeting with my folks…"

Ron looked at his watch and said, "I guess so. Hey Bon Bon, I think I'm going to hang out here for a little while longer. You have your car, right?" Bonnie glanced over at Kim (TD), then said, "Sure, I guess that's fine. Walk me to my car?" "But of course, mam sell. That's French, you know."

"Come on, Ronnie, I'll show you some French I know," Bonnie said. She stopped and turned to Kim, "It was nice meeting you, Kim. Good Luck." Kim replied, "Thanks, Bonnie, uh, sorry I was a jerk before." Bonnie waved as she dragged Ron out the Kitchen back door.

As they disappeared out the door, Kim turned to Kim (TD), "Ok, what's your plan?" "What?" Kim looked toward the door, then back at Kim (TD) and whispered, "Come on. Before your Ron gets back. You have a plan, right? You're not seriously going to let Ron marry that girl, right?" Kim (TD) looked at her and said, "Of course I am. They love each other, and Ron and I are just friends."

"Just friends? I saw how you were looking at him, Kim. Just like I look at my Ron." Kim looked thoughtful. "How can we break them up? Maybe if we called Brick Flagg…" "He's married, three kids." "Josh Mankey?" "Married." "Really, huh. How about…"

"Stop it, Kim. Look I appreciate the thought, but Ron loves her, not me. It's too late, just too late…" Kim (TD) eyes started tearing up, "Great. Now look what you've made me do." "Hey, KP, what's wrong?" Ron came back in the back door and spotted Kim (TD). "Oh, nothing, I just got something in my eye, excuse me." Kim (TD) headed out the kitchen door toward the bathroom.

"Is she ok? Did you do something…?" "Uh, no, Ron. We were talking and she just suddenly said that there was something irritating her eyes. I think she mentioned that she got something in them from a mission." "Oh, hmm…"

Ron stood silently, but with a frown on his face. "Is there something wrong, Ron?" "What? Oh, no. I just don't understand women, is all. I wonder if any man can say that he understands them? Oh, well." "What's wrong, Ron? I'd like to help, if I can."

Ron thought about it for a moment, then looked around, then said, "Ok, don't say anything to anyone…" "Oh, you can trust me, Ron" Kim interrupted. Ron hesitated, then, "Ok, Bonnie is upset because she thinks that Kim is being too, oh well 'friendly' I guess is the word. Can you believe it? Bonnie is jealous of Kim. It's ridiculous. I mean, she knows that Kim and I are just best friends." Ron shook his head, "You know, this all started just because I told Bonnie that I had a small crush on Kim when we were in High School. I had even thought about asking her to the Jr. Prom. Heck, I did, but she thought I meant just as friends, and then when Eric asked her, I got to stay home again. Boy, I was such a loser back then…"

"You were NOT a loser, Ron Stoppable. You weren't a loser then, and you sure aren't now," Kim (TD) said as she came back into the kitchen. "Why were you calling yourself a loser, anyway?"

Ron smiled at her and said, "Nothing, just… that's my BFF. Always got my back. Hey, how are the eyes? Kim here says you got something in them on a mission?" Kim (TD) looked at Kim and then, "Uh yeah, that's right. I think I'm ok now."

"Coolio!" Ron walked over to her and grabbed her hands. He said, "KP, I need to talk to you about something important." "Do you want me to leave you two alone, Ron?" Kim asked. Ron glanced at her and said, "No you can stay. It's about what we were talking about," Ron turned back to Kim (TD).

"Ok, KP I need to ask a big favor from you. Bonnie is a little tweaked because she thinks that you are trying to, I don't know, seduce me, heh heh. Yeah, I know. Ridiculous. I think she's just getting nervous because the wedding. You know. Anyway, we just need to cool it with some of the touch feely things we do. It's just till after the wedding. She's just a little nervous is all. Is that ok? Please don't be mad at her, Kim. I'm sure it's just nerves. So are we still cool?" Ron looked at her nervously.

"I understand, Ron. I guess I do get a little too 'Touchy feely' at times. It's ok, Ron. Really." Kim (TD) tried to remove her hands from Ron's, but before she could, he pulled her into a tight hug. "Thanks, KP. You are the greatest best friend a guy ever had, you are truly badical!"

Ron then released Kim (TD), turned to Kim and said, "So what's your next move?"

They all went back into the den. James and Drew came back inside also. "Sweetheart, I think we should be getting home now, it's getting late," Drew said to Sheila (TD). "Baby, I think I need to stay for a while longer. I want to discuss this situation with our visitors. Why don't you head home, and I'll see you later, ok?" "But it's our anniversary…" "Drew, our anniversary was last week. This is important; I promise I'll make it up to you." "Hmph," Drew said, and then Sheila (TD) got close to him and whispered something in his ear. "I'm holding you to that," Drew said with a big grin on his face. They kissed and he gave his goodbyes. Anne and James both said goodnight and headed for bed as well.

Kim (TD) then turned to Kim and said, "So, anything coming out of your device?" "No, it's still like a small black and red brick. Do you think he just wanted to strand us here?"

Sheila (TD) looked thoughtful and said, "I don't think so. Maybe the process drains the battery? And it needs time to recharge? What do you think?" "Maybe, but I don't think so. I think he wants to stay here for a while for his own purposes. I do agree that he didn't want to strand us. If that was the case, he could have found a more inhospitable dimension, I'm sure," Sheila said.

"Why don't I have Wade do a scan?" "We had our Wade do a scan, and he couldn't detect anything." Kim answered. "Well, maybe our Wade can find something. After all, this is four years ahead of you. Maybe our tech is better now." Ron said.

"That's not a bad idea, Stoppable," Sheila said. "Thanks. I get lucky sometimes. And you can call me Ron." "Sorry, force of habit. At least I didn't call you buffoon." "Shego!" Kim glared at her, but the others laughed. "It's ok, KP. Sheila called me that all the time."

They contacted Wade. The young genius scanned the device to no avail. "Sorry guys. I get nothing. Maybe if I took it apart…" "I don't think we can do that. If by some chance you can't get it back together again, we may really end up stranded here."

Sheila turned to Kim "So what do we do now?" Kim sighed and said, "I don't think we can do anything but wait. I think we need to take shifts watching the gadget for signs of activity, and the other person should get some sleep. Otherwise we may be too exhausted to do anything." "If you don't mind, I'll take the first shift, Princess. I'd like to talk to uh, Sheila about some stuff."

"Well, I guess I should be headed home, too. Call me if something happens, ok?" Ron then left.

"Come on, Kim, you can crash in my old room. Hope you don't mind sharing with me," Kim (TD) said as she led Kim upstairs.

Kim looked at the loft that was the bedroom of this world's Kim. Or rather, her old bedroom. It looked nothing like her room, which she mentioned to Kim (TD). "Yeah, after I moved out, Jim moved into it for a while, but he missed living with Tim. So they just converted it to another guest room slash office. Mom uses it sometimes, now that she's doing less hands on at the hospital, after she got the chief surgeon job. There's a lot more admin stuff."

Kim went to the sofa, which turned out to be a sleeper sofa and opened up the bed part. "I think the bed's big enough for both of us, if that's ok. I sometimes sleep here if I happen to be visiting."

"Where do you live?" Kim asked. "I live in an apartment in Upperton. It's off campus of the university. It's actually a GJ apartment, although the public doesn't know. Everyone who lives there is actually an agent in training. I take regular classes at the university and special classes at the GJ in Upperton. I'll be completing my GJ training classes this year."

"I just got asked to join GJ. I'm going to start my training this coming year." "That's nice," Kim (TD) said, with a noticeable lack of enthusiasm.

"Yeah," Kim continued, "and Ron should be joining me next year." "I thought you had broken up?" Kim (TD) asked, puzzled. Kim blushed, "That's just a temporary sitch. I know I can win Ron back. I know he loves me. And I love him. Anything is possible for a Possible, right?"

"That's what I used to think…" Kim (TD) said quietly.

"Hey, you're just down about Ron and Bonnie getting married. But now that I'm here, we can work on a plan to get you and Ron together. I know we can do it Kim. Deep down, Ron loves you, I know it."

Kim (TD) whispered sharply, "Will you shut up about that! It's too late. I blew it, damn it, I blew it." She paced around the room for a moment, then stopped and stared at the picture on the wall that depicted her and Ron at the lake as children…

"You know, when Ron and I were kids, we made a pact that we would share everything that happened to us, you know, all the firsts. We figured that was one of the advantages of having your best friend be the opposite sex. So when I got my first period, he was the first to know. When we hit puberty. My first training bra, he was the first to snap it. I remember punching him on the arm. Anyway, we shared it all, first crush, first kiss, all that. I remember when he called and told me that he had kissed Zita, he was so excited. I was happy for him. I was. So when Bonnie and Ron started dating, I was happy for Ron, because he seemed so happy. I'm his best friend, I'm supposed to be happy, right?"

"Then one morning he calls me, and he's all excited, and says he needs to see me. I don't know what I expected him to tell me. Anyway, we meet in the tree house and I remember thinking how handsome he looked. I just wanted to tell him, Ron, I was wrong, it won't be awkweird, I love you..."

"And then he tells me. He had just made love for the first time. To Bonnie. I was so shocked I just babbled some stuff, and he told me it was so great, how much he loved Bonnie, and other things that just became blah blah blah, cause I just felt the blood rushing to my head, and he looked at me and said KP are you all right? And I said that I had to go, and I ran all the way back to the house and just, when I got to the bathroom, and I threw up. And then he's outside of the bathroom saying KP, what's wrong, what's wrong. And I'm there staring at my own vomit, and I feel all light headed and mom comes to see what's happening, and I'm crying so hard I can't talk, and mom tells Ron I have a flu, and he leaves, and I slide to the floor of the bathroom and I'm still crying, and I keep thinking why Bonnie, of all people, why her…"

"And then the next day, I told Ron that I had caught some 24 hour thing, and how happy I was for him," Kim (TD) was silent for a moment, then "So the drama, huh?" For a few moments there was only the sound of the two breathing. Then she walked out of the room and into the bathroom and closed the door.

"So what did you whisper in Drew's ear, Sheila," Sheila said as she and Sheila (TD) sat in the living room, Sheila drinking some wine, and Sheila (TD) sparkling cider, "I may need to know the secret, now that I'm married to my Drew."

Sheila (TD) smirked and said, "Well as an old married woman, I guess I should tell you my secret to keeping Drew happy," she leaned closer to Sheila and said in a mock whisper, "Karaoke." "Karaoke?" "Yep. I just told him I'd sing with him at the Karaoke club next Friday." "Are you kidding?" "Nope. I think he would choose me singing with him on Karaoke night over sex. Well, maybe not sex, but karaoke would be a close second," Sheila (TD) said, and they both laughed.

Kim (TD) walked back into her old bedroom and started undressing for bed. Kim was already lying on the bed, and she looked up at her.

"Hey." Kim said. "Hey," Kim (TD) replied. "Look I'm sorry I was butting in before. I just thought…"

"I know what you thought. It's not that simple here Kim. Ron and Bonnie have been together since the end of High School, and engaged for the past year. How can I do something to break them up? What kind of person would I be? I supposed to be one of the good guys, right?"

Kim (TD) climbed into bed with Kim and turned out the light. They both lay silently for several minutes, then Kim spoke, "Kim, why didn't you say anything to Ron before they got engaged?" Kim (TD) was quiet for a while then, "It was already too late by then…" Kim (TD) turned to face her counterpart, and Kim did the same. The light from the window let them see each others faces.

"Kim, it's still not too late. As long as they're not married…" Kim began.

"Kim," Kim (TD) interrupted, "Bonnie is pregnant."

A few more moments passed and then Kim (TD) said, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so emotional. I was all right with it, really. It's just been these last couple of weeks that have been hard. As the wedding gets closer, it gets harder to pretend. I'm sure once the wedding is over with, I'll be fine. Really."

Kim (TD) rolled over, saying as she did, "You should really get some sleep, Kim. You may have a long day tomorrow." Kim nodded, and soon Kim (TD) could hear her soft snoring. She gently rose from the bed, quietly walked over to the desk chair, sat down, and stared out the window.

"So how do you like being one of the good guys again?" Sheila asked. Sheila (TD) hesitated for a moment, "I like it mostly. It's good to have a somewhat normal life. I'm glad I married Drew. And now that were having a baby, well I'm really glad that it will be able to live normal life. Well mostly normal."

"But sometimes I miss the old life. I have to admit, it was fun. Working with Dr. D., fighting with Princess, all of it. But, you know, I wouldn't trade. Maybe I just out grew it, or maybe I was just looking for something that I finally found."

"How about you? You're still the bad guy, right? Have you decided to give it up?"

"I really don't know. Dr D., that is Drew and I have just got married. We were thinking about lying low for a while, but going legit? I don't know if that's an option for us, or even if I want to. Right now, I'm only concerned about getting Drew back."

"Well, if your Kim is anything like our Kim, I'm sure it will work out ok. That girl can do anything," Sheila (TD) said. "I hope you're right, Sheila, I hope you're right…"

Kim woke with a start. She had been dreaming that her Ron had run off with a woman who looked like a combination of Yori and Bonnie. She rubbed her eyes, and looked up to see Kim (TD) sitting at the desk.

Kim sat up and leaned her back on the pillows at the head of the bed. "Kim?" Kim (TD) turned to face her. "I'm sorry, Kim. Did I wake you?" "No, I just had a nightmare."

The two were silent for a moment, then Kim said "Kim, when I mentioned GJ, you didn't seem too enthusiastic. Is there something you want to talk about?"

Kim (TD) hesitated for a moment, "Let's just say that it wasn't what I was expecting." "How so?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Anyway, it may not be the same for you if Ron joins with you."

They again fell silent. Kim was about to give her good-nights when Kim (TD) spoke. "Kim, Sheila's announcement tonight got me thinking. I need some advice. I need to ask you something. Or maybe just tell you something. God, I need to tell someone."

"You mean about her being pregnant?" Kim asked. Kim (TD) nodded. "But you have to swear that you won't tell anyone. Please, you have to swear." Kim noted the look on her face and said, "Ok. I swear I won't tell anyone. So what is it?"

Kim (TD) took a deep breath, and said, "Kim, do you know why my Sheila went straight?" "Why, she said it was because she was tired of Drakken's lame schemes and the running and…" "No, that's not why. She only thinks that's the reason. Kim, I did a horrible thing…"

Kim (TD) licked her lips, then continued, "Kim, did you have a mission where Drakken was trying to sell brain washing shampoo?" "Yeah, that's the one that Sheila mentioned that she turned straight after. Sure we had that on our world."

"Did any of the brainwashing shampoo get on Shego?" "Yeah. It made her a lot easier to handle. I remember I had no trouble getting her into the GJ wagon on that mission." "Did you make any suggestions to her when she was under the shampoos influence?" "Well I thought about making her cluck like a chicken, but…" Kim stopped speaking as realization came to her, then blurted out, "You. You made a suggestion to her. You're why she decided to give up being evil. It was you!"

Kim (TD) nodded, "I told her, 'You don't want to be evil anymore.' I didn't really think it was going to work."

"Wow. That is…wow." "Yeah, exactly. And now, I'm trying to decide if I should tell her. I mean, I want to tell her, but I don't know how she'll react. What if she hates me? We've become pretty close these last few years. I would hate it if…"

"You've kept it from her all this time?" Kim (TD) nodded, "I wasn't ever going to tell her, but now she's pregnant, and what if the chemical is still in her? What if it has some bad effect on the baby?"

"Then you have to tell her. If the baby is affected somehow, that would be much worse. Look she'll understand. Heck, you'll both probably laugh about it."

"Do you really think so? I hope you're right. Sometimes I think that I should never have done it. But her life has to be better than it would have been, right? Shouldn't that count for something?"

Kim (TD) lay back down on the bed. "Yeah, I'm going to tell her. After you and your Sheila leave, that's when I'll tell her."

"Good night, Kim. Thanks for the input. But you need to get some sleep." With that she turned away from Kim and closed her eyes.

Kim laid on the bed thinking. "What if I had done what this Kim had done? Maybe Ron wouldn't have told me how he felt, and he would be marrying Bonnie."

"But I didn't so that's not going to happen to us. Not gonna happen. Ron, you are not going to marry Bonnie, no way." With that, Kim closed her eyes and sleep soon found her again.

"Rise and shine, Princess!" Kim found herself being shaken awake by Sheila. "What time is it, Shego?" "7am, Kim. You better go get cleaned up, so you'll be ready, if this gizmo starts to work again. I've already taken a quick shower."

Kim hoped out of bed and started heading for the bath. "Why didn't you wake me to relieve you, Shego?" "Sheila relieved me about 3 and then she woke Kim to relieve her. Now move it, Kim, we don't know how much time we have."

Kim jumped in the shower, and then she walked back into the bedroom to dress. Kim (TD) was there with a set of mission clothes. "You may need some spares, Kim. The ones you were wearing are in the laundry. These should fit, they're some of my old ones. I brought you some fresh underwear too." "Thanks, Kim. I hadn't even thought of that." She began dressing when a thought occurred. "Do you have anything that would fit Shego?"

"All ready taken care of, Princess," Sheila said as she entered the room. "Sheila lent me a couple of her old outfits, as well as some spare undies, and what not. I also got a spare pack to hold stuff. I guess we should have thought of this before we left, huh?"

"There was no way of knowing that you would be sent here, Shego," Kim (TD) replied, "I also put some spare stuff in your pack, Kim, as well as some food bars and water."

"Spankin," Kim said as she finished dressing. They headed downstairs. As they got to the lower level, Kim (TD) said, "Breakfast is ready. You both should get some food in you, while you have the chance."

Some time later, the two were just finishing breakfast when Ron arrived. "Good Morning, Drs P. squared, Kim squared, Sheila squared. Man, that's a lot of squares," Ron said. "Anything happen since last night?"

"No, we're just waiting for this thing to start doing something," Kim said as she waved the PDVC. If something doesn't happen soon, I think I am going to let Wade take this apart…"

As if on cue, the PDVC came to life, and the screen displayed, "Ok, time to leave. You have 5 minutes." The device then went dead again.

"Do you think it heard me?" Kim said in a whisper. "Beats me," Sheila whispered back, "Why are we whispering?"

"Well, I guess you two should get ready, huh?" Kim (TD) said aloud, causing Kim and Sheila to jump. They looked at each other in embarrassment and Kim said, "Yeah, I guess so. Come on, Shego. Let's grab our stuff and get ready."

The two gathered there equipment and started saying their good-byes. "Thanks for the tip on keeping Drew happy, Sheila," Sheila said as she and Sheila (TD) embraced. "Yeah, don't forget, Karaoke is the key to a happy marriage," Sheila (TD) said with a laugh.

"Thanks for your help, Kim," Kim said to Kim (TD). Kim (TD) pulled her away from the rest of the group. "Thanks for listening to me last night, Kim. And don't worry, I'm sure that you and your Ron will work things out." Kim hugged Kim (TD) and whispered, "I hope your going to be all right?" "I'm fine. I just have to get over it. Maybe I'll give Will Du a call. He's been pestering me for a date. He's really not so bad." "Are you going to tell Sheila?" Kim (TD) nodded, "Wish me luck."

The two parted, and Kim and Sheila walked out the door with the others following after. As they got outside Kim said, "You folks should stay back. We don't know what effect the PDVC will have when we leave." The two women moved to the middle of the block, as far from the surrounding houses as possible. They waved to the others and then the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Controller came back to life. "Let's go, let's go. I haven't got all day," was displayed the screen.

"Ready?" Kim asked Sheila as they stood together in the street. Sheila nodded, and Kim pressed the activate button. The familiar door shaped portal appeared. As they walked through it, Kim said "Oh snap! I forgot my clothes!" The portal closed behind them, and they were gone.

Kim was standing by her open locker, getting her books for her next class, when her best friend Ron came by. "Hey KP! How was your date with Dylan last night?" Kim turned and smiled at Ron, "Great! He took me to dinner and then we went to a movie." Ron grinned at her slyly, "And then what happened, Kim?"

"Ron! Dylan was a perfect gentleman. Ok, maybe we did make out a little," She said as she blushed. "Aha! I thought so, Kim. You know, you could play a little hard to get. You did with me," Ron said with a grin.

"Well maybe I was just waiting for you to make the first move," Kim smiled as she and Ron headed for their next class. "Yeah, right," Ron replied with a smirk.

Suddenly, Kim grabbed Ron and wrapped her arms around him, and then kissed him on the cheek. After she released him, he said, puzzled, "What was that for?"

"For being the best Best Friend ever. I was so worried that our friendship would be over when we broke up. You've just been so great about this." "Pshah, Kim. So not the drama. We gave it a try, and it didn't work out. Doesn't mean we can't still be friends. I like to think I'm mature enough to deal," Ron finished with a smile.

Beep Beep, Beep Beep. Kim's Kiminicator sounded and she pulled it out of her pocket, "What's the sitch, Wade?" "Hey Kim. Drakken, who else? He and Shego stole the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer yet again. I was able to track them to their lair outside of Middleton. Your ride should be there in about 15 minutes." "Thanks, Wade. You rock, as usual." Kim put the Kiminicator back in her pocket and turned to Ron, "Ready to save the world again, partner?" "Yeah, let's head for the gym and change into mission clothes. Come on." With that the two headed for the gym locker rooms.

After he had changed, Ron looked around to make sure the coast was clear, then he pulled out his own Kiminicator. Instantly, Wade's face appeared in the tiny screen. "Is everything ready?" Ron asked the young computer genius. "Just waiting for you to show up."

Ron chuckled softly and said, "See you in a few, Wade. This will be an… interesting mission."

"Ron! Are you coming?" Kim called from outside the locker room. "Coming KP," Ron called back. As he headed towards the door he muttered, "Yeah, I'm coming, you stupid bitch…"

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed as he suddenly appeared in the room. He looked behind him, expecting to see the lair that he just left, but only saw the wall positioned behind him.

"Rufus, did you feel anything?" He said to his friend sitting on his shoulder. "Nope, uh uh," Rufus chattered back at him. "So we were in the lair, we walk through, whatever it was, now we're here. Wherever here is."

He looked around the room a moment then, "Hey, this is Kim's house." Rufus nodded, "Ahuh ahuh, Kim's house."

"Yeah, this is Kim's den. There's the TV, and the sofa and…" as Ron walked forward, his leg struck something. He felt himself falling over, flipping over onto his back, striking his head on the floor as he landed. As he lost consciousness, he thought, "And that's Kim's ottoman…"

Ron slowly came to, slowly opening his eyes. "Man, that was painful." He then noticed that there was a group of people now in the room. "Yeah, this is Kim's house. There's Kim, did she get a hair cut? And there's Mr. and Mrs. P. And there's Drakken and Shego. There's Ron. Good old Ron. Like the beard. And there's Rufus. And there's Rufus again."

Ron sat straight up and exclaimed, "How come there's two Rufus's? Wait a minute. Ron? Drakken and Shego? What the heck?"

Kim (TD) rushed over to Ron, "Calm down, Ron. Everything's all right." "All right?" Ron shouted, "Then how come there's two Rufus's? Why are Drakken and Shego here? What's with the guy who looks like me? And what did you do to your hair?"

"Ok, think Ron. Why are you here? What's the last thing you remember?" Kim (TD) asked Ron. "Ok, let's see. I was in Drakken's lair, then Ruf and me went through the door way to another dimension, then we end up here…Ooh, now I get it. Different dimension, right, right. So you're not really…" "That's right, Ron. I'm the Kim from this dimension." "I thought you looked different. And not just the hair."

Kim smiled. "That because I'm older than your Kim. It's 2009 here. So I'm 4 years older."

Ron looked around the room again, his gaze stopping on Sheila and Drew. "Ok, I get I'm in a different dimension. But what are Drakken and Shego doing here?" Ron (TD) moved closer to Ron and said, "It's ok, Dude. Drakken and Shego are on our side now. You can call them Drew and Sheila."

As Ron (TD) moved closer to him, Ron felt a strange feeling come over him, a feeling he couldn't put into words. The closest thing he could describe it as was a tingling sensation that flowed through him. He shook his head, and then noticed that his counterpart was also shaking his head.

"Are you all right Ron?" Kim asked Ron. "Yeah, I'm ok. This is just a lot to get used to." Ron suddenly looked around and asked, "Is my Kim here?"

"No, she left about 15 minutes ago. She was here over night," Kim answered.

"What!" Ron exclaimed, "How can that be? I was just about an hour behind her. So how could she have been here overnight? I don't understand, that doesn't make sense."

"Really? That is strange. Kim didn't say anything about you coming…" Ron cut her off, "Yeah, we had some issues, but I wasn't going let her go off by herself. She knows me better than that, I always have her back. So, she was ok when she left?"

"Yes, she and Sheila from your world were ok when they left us," Ron (TD) replied, "Although your Kim sure seemed to have a problem with me and Bonnie being together," the last part Ron (TD) said quietly.

"You and who?" Ron asked. "Uh, that is… Bonnie and I are engaged, all right?" Ron (TD) said rather defensively.

Ron stared at him, "Bonnie? Bonnie Rockwaller? Really?" He then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Ron (TD) said, annoyed. "No, dude, it's not like that, I just was picturing KP's face when she found out. Oh, man, that must have been somethin'" Ron replied as he struggled to control his laughter.

After a few moments, Ron walked over and stuck his hand out to Ron (TD) and said, "Mazel tov, dude. May you have much happiness and many children, as my Gramps used to say." "Mine too," Ron (TD) replied with a grin as he shook his hand. As the two shook hands, Ron again felt something. "He felt something too," he thought to himself.

Ron turned to Kim, "And you're all right with this?" Kim blinked. "Uh, sure. I'm fine. No problems," she said as she tried to recover. "I'm the best man, that is woman. Bonnie has really changed; she's nothing like she was in high school. Well, before senior year, that is."

"I can't wait to get back to my world to tell my Bon Bon. She'll freak. She hates me," Ron said chuckling.

After Ron was introduced to the rest of the group, and the Possibles and Drew left for there respective jobs, Ron and the rest huddled in the kitchen.

Ron was quickly brought up to speed by the others. "We ran the scan that Kim provided from your Wade, Ron, and we did find traces of the e-sig, but no sign of the Drakken you're looking for." "And you're sure that your Drakken is in the clear?"

Sheila looked at him angrily, "We had nothing to do with it, we've been straight for over four years and…" Kim reached over and put a hand on Sheila's arm, "Amp down, Sheila. He doesn't know. Ron, things are different here, Drakken and Shego no longer exist. I would trust Drew and Sheila with my life. As a matter a fact, Sheila has saved my life on several occasions." "And you've saved mine, Kim." Sheila said as she smiled at Kim.

Ron looked from Kim to Sheila, "I'm sorry, Shego, I didn't know. It's just on my world, you've tried to kill Kim more times than I can count. This is a whole new bag of nacos. It takes some time to get used to."

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry if I jumped on you. But call me Sheila, ok? Shego really doesn't exist anymore as far as I'm concerned." Ron smiled at her and said, "Ok, Sheila."

Just then, the door bell rang. "That must be Bon Bon," Ron (TD) headed for the door to let her in and soon returned with her.

"Hello, Ron. It's nice to meet you," Bonnie said nervously as she stuck out her hand. Ron grabbed it and said, "The pleasure is mine, Bonnie. Congrats on the engagement, I think it's great." "Really? Your Kim was…" "Yeah, I can imagine. Well, on my world you two don't get along so well."

Ron looked at the two as they stood together, and then said, "Ok, I have a question. What was it that attracted you to this Ron?" "Oh, well I…"

"It was the goatee, right? Man, I got to get me one of those." Bonnie looked surprised for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Yeah, that's right, it was the goatee. You're absolutely right." She put her arm around Ron's waist (TD) as she continued to laugh, and Ron (TD) joined in and soon they were all laughing.

"Take my advice, Ron, and wait a couple of years before you try to grow the whiskers. Mine was pretty scraggly the first time I tried." "Yeah, I remember Bonnie telling you to wash your face every time you tried," Kim giggled.

"Ha Ha, KP, very funny. She only did that once," Ron (TD) grumbled.

Beep beep, beep beep. Kim wrist Kiminicator suddenly went off. "What's the sitch, Wade?" "I just got a hit on the new scan that the other Kim left for us. It's right in your house…" "Whoa, slow down, Wade. When did this happen?" "Just a few minutes ago, Kim. Do you want me to call GJ in?" "Wade, was it just one hit? Cause I think I know who it was," Kim pointed the Kiminicator at Ron to show Wade.

"Hey, Wade," Ron called out. He walked over to Kim and looked into the tiny screen on the Kiminicator. "Hello, Ron. Wow, you look just like Ron from a few years ago." "You look like you lost some weight there Wade."

Wade shrugged, "Yeah, I'm been working out, watching what I eat. Just wanting to take better care of myself, you know." "Tell him the truth, Wade," Ron (TD) grinned, "Wade got himself a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Wade shouted from the screen. "Whoa, Wade take it easy," Ron (TD) said, still grinning at him. "She's just a friend, ok?" Wade said sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's your friend's name, Wade?" Ron asked. "Uh, Rachel Flanner." "Rachel Flanner? Any relation to Justine?" "Yeah, she's her sister. She's almost as smart as I am, and we work on stuff together. And that's all." "Ok, ok, Wade, I was just teasing you," Ron (TD) said.

"That's funny…" Ron mused aloud. "What Ron?" Kim asked. "Justine doesn't have a sister. On my world, that is."

"Well, anyway, since it was just a false alarm, I'll talk to you later, Ki, whoops hold it. Just got an IM from Dr. Director. Professor Destructo has just taken a group of scientists' hostage in a lab on the west coast. You available?" "Professor Destructo taking hostages? That's not his normal M.O." "Apparently, he was there to steal something, but the cops got there and held him up. You're the only free agent at the moment, if you'll take it."

"Who's Professor Destructo?" Ron asked. "Oh, just your average everyday super freak. Since Drew and Sheila retired, there have been no shortage of new villains to take their place," "But Professor Destructo? What kind of lame name is that?" "All the good names are copyrighted," Ron (TD) replied.

Kim turned to Sheila, "Are you up for it? Now that you're pregnant…" "So not the drama, Kim. I talked to my Dr, and she said I have a few weeks before I have to give up the freak fighting. Let's go."

"You're pregnant? Oh my god, Shego as a mother. That is so… I don't know, I think my brain has gone into overload." Ron said as he shook his head. Then he went over to Sheila and said, "I guess congrats are in order again. So, Drakken, uh that is Drew is the father?" "Yes, we're married. It's just passed three years."

"Amazing. I'm sorry to go on about it, but back on my world…" "Yeah, I guess it is pretty bizarre. I can understand that, I would have thought the same thing 4 years ago," Ron (TD) said, then he turned to Kim and Sheila, "You two be careful, all right?"

"Aren't you going?" Ron asked Ron (TD). "He's retired. Gave it all up for a woman," Sheila said jokingly. "Yeah, he gave up the missions and the Mystical Monkey Power. That's true love for you," Kim turned to Sheila and said, "We should go. Ron, if you're not here when we get back, it was nice meeting you." The two women headed out the door.

After they had gone, the three remaining headed for the den. As Bonnie and Ron (TD) sat on the sofa, Ron took a seat on one of the remaining chairs.

"So," Ron began, "You gave up the MMP for the woman you love?" Ron (TD) and Bonnie looked at each other. "Uh, yeah, that's right. No, MMP, no chosen one, just plain ol' Ron Stoppable." "Uh, Bonnie? Could you leave Ron and me alone? I need to ask him a personal question."

Bonnie looked from one Ron to the other before saying, "Look, ok, it's not true. Ron still has the MMP." "Bon Bon, what?" "Ron, it's obvious that he has it and can feel it in you. I've had enough ninja training to see that." "You're a ninja? Badical!"

Bonnie blushed, "I'm not a ninja yet. I have been training. I went to Yamanuchi, and Ron has been training me also."

Ron looked wide eyed at his counterpart, "You're a ninja? That is so cool! But why did Kim and Sheila say you were retired?"

Ron (TD) frowned and said, "Because that's what we told them. Dude, you can't tell them about this. It has to remain a secret."

"So I'm assuming that you felt something too?" Ron (TD) continued. "Yeah, I'm feeling it right now. I can't really describe it, just a… feeling?" Ron shrugged.

"Check. That's what I'm feeling," Ron (TD) got up and moved closer to Ron. "Do you feel it intensify?" "Ooh, yeah. When we shook hands I really felt it."

Ron (TD) sat back down and nodded, "Weird. I'm going to talk to Sensei about it, see what he says."

"Ok, dude, back to KP. Why did you tell her that it was gone? You guys fighting?" "Oh, no no. Nothing like that."

Bonnie leaned forward and said, "The reason that Ron kept this from K is that Sensei told him to. Apparently, there is an ancient prophecy regarding the Chosen One that says that someone close to him will betray him. That's why he wants it kept a secret. The only ones who know are Sensei, Yori and me."

"You don't really think KP would betray you?" "I don't, but Sensei wants to keep this on the down low, just in case. The fewer people that know, the better, he said. I hate keeping it from KP, but Sensei was really insistent. I'm still trying to convince him, but in the mean time, while you're here, please don't say anything, all right?"

Ron nodded, "So you don't go on missions?" "I go on missions, just not with KP. Sensei has a whole ninja network working for him. The missions we go on are not as flashy as the ones that KP does." "I go on some of them," Bonnie said, "I'm not as good as Kim, but I'm working on it."

"Well this is an interesting universe, I have to say," Ron said as he pulled out the PDVC that was in his pocket, pressing some of the buttons. "Hmm…this is a nice paper weight."

"Your Kim had the same thing with hers. She had to stay over night. How are you feeling by the way?" "Funny you should ask. I'm beat. I could really use a nap, but I'm afraid this thing might start working again, and I'll get stranded here. No offense."

"Ron, I don't think that's going to happen. If he wanted to strand you, he would just do it. Why don't you stretch out on the couch and I'll keep an eye on the gizmo for you."

Ron stretched and yawned, then said "All right." He headed to the sofa, then looked around "Where is Rufus? Rufus!" Ron called out to his hairless friend, who came running out of the Kitchen, holding a piece of cheese. "What?" Rufus asked as he ran over to Ron.

Ron shook his head, "Rufus, I'm going to take a nap. Are you going to join me?" Rufus nodded, "Ahuh Ahuh," then ate the cheese in one bite, and let out a loud belch. "Dude," admonished Ron, then he lay down on the sofa and was soon fast asleep, with Rufus curled up on chest.

Ron (TD) and Bonnie looked at the two and then headed out the door. "Where'd he get the cheese?" Ron (TD) asked. Bonnie shrugged.

Ron woke up several hours later. When he woke he looked around, puzzled, until he remembered where he was. He got up, put Rufus in his pocket and headed toward the kitchen, where he found Ron (TD) and Bonnie.

"Did you have a good nap, Ron?" Bonnie asked. "Badical! I really needed to recharge the ol' batteries. Anything happening with my thingy dingy?" "Nothing," Ron (TD) said as he handed the PDVC back to Ron. "I think this Drakken has some reason for wanting you here. But what?"

Just then Sheila and Kim returned walked through the front door. "Honey, we're home!" Sheila called out as they came in.

"Remember, not a word about the MMP," Ron (TD) whispered to Ron. Ron nodded and said to the returning pair, "So how'd the mission go?"

Kim shook her head, "The class of criminal we get these days. I'm almost ashamed to collect my paycheck for this." "Yeah, the less said the better," Sheila said, "So has your gizmo started working yet?" "Nope. I guess I'm stuck here for now."

"Well, we have to go, guys," Bonnie said as she grabbed her coat, "Ron and I are going to meet my parents and…" "Uh, Bonnie? Could I please have a rain check on that? I think I need to stay here again and…" "But Ron, my parents are expecting us…" "Bonnie, this is a unique situation and…"

Bonnie glared at Ron (TD) and said angrily, "A situation where you can spend time with K again? Just exactly what is so 'unique' about that?" Bonnie put on her coat and headed for the door. "What is that supposed to mean?" Ron (TD) said as he followed her to the door. "Just this, Ron. Oh what's the use. Ron, call me when you can tear yourself away from Kim," Bonnie slammed the door as she left.

Some awkward moments passed before Ron (TD) finally said, "Well, snap."

"Are you ok, Ron?" Kim asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, it's ok. It's just nerves, no problem. Once the wedding is over with, everything will be fine. She's just nervous about the wedding, that's all it is," Ron (TD) replied as he rubbed his temples.

"A very interesting dimension, yes," Ron thought to himself.

"Hey Princess, what did you want to talk to me about?" Sheila said, hoping to change the subject. "What?" Kim said absent mindedly as she rubbed Ron's shoulder. "Uh, Kim? When we were headed back from the mission? You wanted to talk to me? Something important?"

Kim started. "Oh, yes. Let's go into the kitchen. We'll be right back guys." The two women went into the kitchen.

"What's that all about?" Ron asked. Ron (TD) shrugged.

"YOU DID WHAT!!" Both Ron's swung theirs head toward the kitchen. Moments later, Sheila stormed out of the kitchen, followed closely by Kim.

"Sheila, it's ok. It's no big. Calm down." Kim pleaded. "Calm down? CALM DOWN?!?" Sheila paced back and forth across the living room, waving her arms. "You just told me the last 4 years of my life have been a lie, and you want me to CALM DOWN?!? Are you insane?"

Sheila sat on the couch, holding her head in her hands. "Did you have a good laugh, Princess? Is that why you did it? My god, is Drakken in on it? How did you get him to agree?"

Sheila stood up and screamed at Kim, "DID HE DO IT JUST TO GET IN MY PANTS, KIM? IS THAT WHY HE DID IT?"

Kim put her hands up in a calming gesture. "Sheila, please, it's not like that. Of course Drew loves you. Could you just listen to me, please?"

"WHY?!? SO YOU CAN MAKE ME CLUCK LIKE A CHICKEN?!?" Sheila went back to pacing back and forth across the living room, muttering to herself.

"Sheila, please listen. I know I was wrong, but aren't you happier now? You have a normal life and Drew does love you. It was only that one suggestion. Everything else is real. Please believe me, Sheila."

Sheila stopped pacing to look at Kim. "And exactly how do I know that? Did you just brainwash part of my brain? How am I supposed to know what is real, and what isn't?"

"Because I'm telling you, Sheila. This doesn't change anything between us," Kim said, as she moved in front of Sheila.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron (TD) asked, puzzled.

"YOUR CRAZY GIRLFRIEND BRAINWASHED ME!" Sheila turned toward Ron (TD), "and now I'm supposed to be grateful, I suppose?"

"Ok, first, she's not my girlfriend. And second, what are you talking about, Sheila?" Kim was about to answer, when Ron (TD) put his hand up to stop her. "You, Sheila, can you tell me what happened? Calmly, please."

Sheila glared at him, "What part of 'Your crazy girlfriend brainwashed me' don't you understand?"

"Sheila, please you're not making sense. How could Kim have brainwashed you? When did this supposedly happen?"

"Supposedly? Supposedly? Look you jack-ass she just admitted it to me in the kitchen. I know she still leads you around by your dick, but why don't you ask HER!

Ron (TD) glared back at her, "Sheila, I don't care what you say, Kim is not a brainwasher. And she and I are just friends. So what…"

"Ron," Kim interrupted him in a quiet voice. "It's true. I did do it. But it was for her own good. I knew she wasn't happy as a villain. And she is happy now." She turned to face Sheila, "Sheila, I don't know why you're making such a big…"

Suddenly, before Kim had a chance to react, Sheila smashed her fist into her face, knocking Kim to the ground. She stood over her, her hands glowing a bright green.

"WHO APPOINTED YOU GOD, YOU SMUG LITTLE BITCH!!" Sheila yelled down at her. She reached down to strike her again.

Ron (TD) moved quickly, grabbing her from the behind in a full nelson wrestling hold. "Sheila, please calm down, you're going to really hurt her."

"That's the idea. You better let me go Stoppable, I don't want to hurt you," Sheila grunted. "Sorry, Sheila, I can't let you hurt either of us," Ron (TD) replied, and he started to give off a blue glow, and his eyes started to shine.

Sheila slowly became aware of the blue glow coming from behind her, and stopped struggling. "What's going on back there?" she asked, surprised.

Kim looked up, holding a hand over the eye that Sheila had struck, "Ron, what…?"

"Ok, I'm going to let you go now, Sheila. Are you calmed down?" Sheila grunted in the affirmative.

Sheila turned to look at Ron, who was still glowing. She looked down at Kim and spat, "Lied to me about that, too, huh, Princess?"

"No," Ron (TD) looked down at Kim, who was staring at him in shock from her good eye, "She didn't know either."

"Do really expect me to believe anything either of you tell me?" Sheila said, then headed for the door. When she got to it, she stopped, and looked at the mirror that was in the entry way. She stared at her reflection in it, then started removing the shirt that she was wearing.

"Sheila, what are you doing?" Kim asked as she struggled to her feet. Sheila remained silent as she reached to remove her pants, then her shoes. She turned and faced Kim, wearing only her underwear. She threw the clothes she had removed at Kim. She then removed her wrist Kimminicator, and using her plasma power, crushed it in her hand. As she opened the door, she said, "I'm Shego to you, bitch." She walked out the door without another word.

"What did you do, Kim?" Ron asked, saying his first words since the ruckus had started.

Kim reached down and picked up the clothes. She turned to Ron (TD), clutching the clothes in her arms, "These were her mission clothes, Ron," She said sadly.

"What DID you do, Kim?" Ron (TD) asked. Kim looked at him, and tears started flowing from her eyes. "Ron, what did I do? I really didn't think it would be a big deal. And now…" She threw herself into his arms and he wrapped them around her.

Ron (TD) rubbed his hands down her back as he attempted to calm her down. Ron, on the other hand, sat on the couch and thought to himself, "What did Kim do to piss Shego off so much?"

Ron (TD) led Kim over to the couch, and the both sat on it. He took a look at Kim's face and then turned to Ron and said, "Ron, could you get me an ice pack from the freezer? Also, I think I need you to bring a wet towel to wipe off this blood." "Sure thing, dude," Ron replied.

When he returned, Kim was looking at the floor, while Ron (TD) stared at her in disbelief. "You actually thought that she would be ok with that?" he said to her.

Ron handed the ice pack to Kim who placed it on the spot on her face that Sheila had hit. Ron (TD) took the wet towel and started to gently clean the blood that had started dripping from Kim's Nose.

"Ok, so what did she do?" He asked Ron (TD).

Ron (TD) turned to Ron, "Did you have a mission where Drakken was trying to sell brain washing shampoo?" "Yeah, I remember that. Nobody was buying it so he decided to go on American Starmaker and try to sell it by mentioning it in a song, or something like that. That's when I came up with the Naked Mole Rap."

"Right, that's right. Do you remember if your Shego got any on her?" Ron (TD) asked. "Yeah, that happened with us too. When she got to GJ lock up, they just washed it out and Drakken gave them an antidote. No big, wait a minute. Did Kim…?" Ron turned to Kim, "You didn't?"

Ron (TD) nodded. "That's what she just told Shego. No wonder she flipped. KP, what…"

He stopped talking when he saw her eyes start watering again. "It's ok, Kim, we'll figure out something," Ron (TD) said as he continued to clean Kim.

Ron (TD) continued to clean to gently clean her face, and suddenly Kim said, "I love you, Ron." "I know, KP," Ron (TD) replied without stopping.

Kim grabbed the hand Ron (TD) was using to clean her face, and moved it away from her. She stood up with her back to him and said, "I'm sorry, Ron. I shouldn't have said that."

Ron (TD) stood up and put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Did you mean it, Kim?" "Yes," Kim replied quietly.

Ron turned her around. "I love you too KP. But I'm marrying Bonnie. I love her, Kim. Not like I love you. But we're having a child, Kim. That's something that's very important to me. So that's the way it has to be. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, they heard the familiar, beep beep, beep beep sound coming from Ron's pant's pocket. He reached in and pulled out his Kimminicator, then reached into another pocket and pulled out the PDVC. The small screen displayed, "Time to go Ronald. 5 minutes."

Ron turned to the other two and showed them the screen, "Looks like I got to go. Man, this was just getting interesting."

Sometime later, as Ron was preparing to leave…

"Thanks for the extra mission cloths and food. And I'll be sure to return Kim's clothes to her when I catch up to her," Ron said as he shook his counterparts hand. "No worries, Dude. Good luck with your mission, Ron."

Ron turned to Kim, who was still holding the icepack to her face. "What are you going to do about Shego, KP?" Ron asked.

"I've been thinking about it, and I've come to a decision. I'm going to turn myself in to Global Justice," Kim said grimly.

"What?!?" Ron (TD) exclaimed, "You can't be serious, Kim. They could throw you in jail, or at least fire you. I'm not gonna let you do that…"

"Ron, it's the only thing I can do. We both know what I did was wrong. I thought that because I was doing it for what I thought was the right reason, that it was ok."

Kim continued, "But it wasn't ok. At least, not to Sheila. I have to do this, Ron, don't you see? It's the only way to convince Sheila that I was the only one responsible for what happened. I don't want her to ruin her life just out of spite, because of me."

Ron (TD) nodded and put his hand on her shoulder, "I guess I can see that. I guess it is the right thing to do."

"I hope so, Ron. Cause I'm kind of scared of what's going to happen. I don't want to go to jail, but that's what it takes…"

As Kim's voice trailed off, Ron (TD) grabbed her free hand, "KP, I'll be there for you, come what may. I'll always have your back."

Beep Beep, Beep Beep. "I guess I have to go," Ron said, "Good luck, Kim. I hope it works out. And congratulations again, Ron. I hope you and Bonnie have a long happy marriage."

"If she's still talking to me," Ron (TD) said shaking his head.

Ron checked his pocket. "Are you ready to go, Ruf." Rufus chattered in the affirmative. Ron waved to Ron (TD) and Kim, then pressed the button on the PDVC. The portal appeared. Taking a deep breath, Ron walked through it and as he walked through, he heard, "And just when were you going to tell me about your Mystical Monkey Powers, Ronald Dean Stoppable?" The portal closed behind him.

Kim and Ron were sneaking through an airshaft in Drakken's lair. "How long is this shaft anyway?" Ron asked as they went along.

"Shh, Ron. We're sneaking here," Kim whispered. They continued sneaking and Ron, who was following Kim, said suddenly, "You know, you have a cute butt, Kim. I mean, it's not too big, and it's not too small. Nice firmness, good muscle tone…"

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed, blushing. "What? I'm bored, Kim. We've been crawling through this shaft for an hour. I was just trying to make some conversation. Are you sure we're in the right lair?"

"Of course we're in the right lair. You know Wade's never wrong about these things. Now please be quiet."

Kim continued through the shaft for a moment, then said, "You really think I have a cute butt?" "Oh, yeah, KP. I'd put you in the top three, whoa!"

The two heroes suddenly found themselves falling through the air shaft down to the floor below. Kim landed on her feet, while Ron landed flat his face. Kim shifted to her generic kung fu fighting pose, and looked around.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, you think you're all that, but…"

"Drakken, I have a date tonight, so can we just skip to the part where I haul your butt to jail?"

Drakken laughed and said, "I couldn't agree more, Kimberly Ann. I've decide to change the rules of our little game." He then pressed a button on his belt.

A cage suddenly dropped from the ceiling, trapping Kim. She gasped in surprise, then reached into her pack for her laser cutter, but couldn't find it.

"Looking for this, KP?" Ron asked, as he held the laser cutter up. "That's not actually your pack by the way, so don't bother looking for any other gadgets."

"Ron, what are you doing? Help me get out of…" Kim stopped as she watched him walk over to where Drakken was standing. They were soon joined by Shego, who walked up to Ron and placed her arm around his waist.

"Sorry KP. Drakken made me a better offer. And with these fringe benefits…" Ron paused as Shego gave him a deep kiss.

"Ron! Gross!" Kim exclaimed. "Don't knock it till you tried it, Kimmila," Ron said with a smirk.

"What have you done to him Drakken?" Kim shouted at Drakken. "Why, nothing at all, Kimberly Ann. He just got smart. Apparently he wasn't too happy about getting dumped. After that, Shego had no problem convincing him to join us. I not sure what method she used, but then, she can be awfully persuasive."

Kim grabbed the bars of the cage. "I don't believe you Drakken! Ron would never betray me like this. What did you do to him?"

"You'd be surprised at what Ron would do to you, if he was angry enough. But you'll soon find out. Good Night, Kimberly Ann." Drakken pressed another button on his belt, and a shot of electricity shot through the bars of the cage, knocking Kim out.

The cage rose, and Ron stepped over to where Kim lay. He looked down with contempt in his face, then pulled his foot back and kicked her hard in the side. "How you like me now, bitch!" He screamed down at her. He pulled his foot back again…

"Ronald, stop!" the Boss commanded. Ron stopped, and turned toward the man, his face wearing a scowl.

"Ron, please take Kimberly Ann down to the special holding area. You will search her, and then send in the Doctor, as we discussed before. You will not harm her, is that clear?"

Ron grunted in the affirmative, reached down, and picked up Kim. He then carried her toward the exit.

The Boss turned to Shego. "Shego, I have your next assignment ready. Please put the ring back on. I want you to leave immediately."

As she placed the ring on her finger, Shego looked after Ron as he left. When he was gone, she said, "Are you sure it's a good idea to leave him alone with her after…"

The Boss laughed. "Shego, I am quite sure he will do precisely what I told him to do." He headed toward a different exit, and Shego followed him out.

End of Chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again! Yes I have finally updated this story. Woo extra Hoo!

Thanks to Atomicfire, CajunBear73, Zaratan, and anyone else kind enough to leave a review.

(TD) means This Dimension.

Kim Possible is a Disney Presentation.

The Boss was sitting at his desk with his feet propped up on it. He was idly reading a report on the computer screen. It was around 2 am.

"Boss?" a voice came out of the darkness. "Shego. How did it go?" the Boss asked.

"Just like you said. Everything went exactly like you said," Shego said as she stepped from the shadows.

The Boss put down his feet and walked around the desk to stand in front of Shego. "How do you feel?"

Shego replied, a dazed look on her face, "Fine. How else should I feel? Everything went exactly like you said." Her face and body were covered in blood.

"I think you better get cleaned up, Shego." "I did it just like you told me. I told them, 'Dr. D. has gone crazy! Please let me stay with you.'"

"They were so happy that I came back. Especially Henry. They were so eager to believe me. Everything went exactly like you said."

The Boss leaned against his desk and said nothing. Shego looked down at herself and said, "I didn't think there would be so much blood."

"I just waited until they had gone to bed. Michael was the only one up, on monitor duty. I was behind him, massaging his shoulders. I wrapped my hands around his neck. Lit my hands. His neck exploded. Blood was everywhere. He didn't make a sound. Then Henry. Everything went exactly like you said."

"This was all part of the plan, Shego. They had to be eliminated."

"Then I went to the twins room. I finished with Billy, and I went over to Walter. I put my hands around his throat. He woke up. He looked at me." She hesitated for a moment, then continued, "I lit my hands, and he was gone. Everything went exactly like you said."

"Did you destroy the bodies? Leave the message?" "Yes. No one will ever find their bodies. I left a message on their system saying that they were unavailable due to being on a mission. Everything went exactly like you said."

"Good work, Shego. I'm proud of you." "What did you say?" "I said I'm proud of you."

Shego stared at him, "Proud of me? Proud? I just murdered my own family. Proud? Oh dear lord, what have I done?" Shego staggered over to a chair in the office, leaned over it, and vomited.

When she finished, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and she walked slowly over to where the Boss stood, her eyes filled with tears. "Why did I have to do that? Why?"

The Boss gripped her arms and looked at her hard, "Don't go soft on me now, you little fool. You're the one who started this. You were the one who said, 'I don't want to work for Dr. Do Nothin'. Well, we're not Dr. Do Nothin' anymore, are we?"

Shego looked up at him with a puzzled expression on her face, "What did you say?"

The Boss looked back at her, uncertainty written on his face. He shook his head, then muttered, "Nothing, Nothing."

He then called out, "Wade!" "Yes, Boss?"

"Send the girl in. I need her for a cleanup." "No problem, Boss. She'll be right in."

The Boss released Shego and said, "Do you still love me?" Shego nodded "You know I do." "Go in and get cleaned up. I'll be in shortly." Shego walked slowly out of the room. As she did, another door opened and a young girl walked in. She stood with her head bowed, waiting for instructions.

He gestured at the vomit, "Clean that up and be quick about it." The girl nodded and moved to the mess and started to work. The Boss watched her for a moment, and then left.

**Not The End of the World.**

**By LaaArtWrtr.**

**Chapter 8 – The Start of the Rest of Our Lives.**

Middleton University Library, and around a large table there sat three young students, one a young woman of African American descent, a young man in a high tech wheelchair, and a young woman with medium length black hair and glasses covering her green eyes, wearing a modest dark dress.

"I don't know why they can't put this stuff on the internet," Felix grumbled as he paged through the large book that was in front of him. "This is absolutely primitive."

"I heard that, boyfriend. You know they only do this to keep the librarian employed. I wish Professor Washington wasn't so old school." Monique agreed.

"Yeah, Professor Epstein is the same way. 'We didn't have any computers when I was in college, you kids don't know…' and blah blah blah. I mean how long ago was that? The seventies? I think they need to get some new blood in here." Felix retorted.

"You should see my Psych Professor, Dr. Barberino. He thinks he's all that, flirting with all his female students. Like any girl would date him with that nasty comb over," Monique said with a smirk.

"Would you two keep it down? I'm trying to get some actual work done here," the black haired girl said.

"Come on, Kim, lighten up. You know you're pulling A's in all your classes. You could probably teach some of those courses yourself." Felix retorted.

"Hey, just because I actually want to get an education at this school…"

Monique put up her hand, "Yes Kim we know. Don't want to waste Daddy's money. Girl, you have been WTH. But I know the cure for that."

"Ooh talk to me, Mon. Some spankin' party happening this week-end, I hope?" Felix asked.

"Well, if you're super nice to me, I'll get you in, Felix. How about it, Kim? I happen to know that the captain of the swim team will be there. I hear he's crushing on you. Come on, girlfriend, you know you could use some PT."

Kim looked down at her school books and said softly, "No thanks, Mon. I uh… have other plans."

Monique brought her hand down hard on the table, "What are your 'other plans?' Sittin' at home feeling sorry for yourself again? Dammit, Kim! It's been over 2 year since…"

"I know how long it's been, Monique. Why don't you mind your own business?" Kim said, slamming the book she was reading shut. She started gathering her stuff together when she heard…

"Uh, excuse me…" Kim (TD) turned to look at where the voice came from and stared. Then she said sarcastically, "Aren't you two a little old for Halloween?"

Kim and Sheila found themselves facing the Kim (TD) of this reality. "What's with her hair? And those glasses? And that dress?" Kim thought.

"Do you know these people, Kim?" Felix asked. "Oh, they're just a couple of fan girls who have apparently found out who I am," Kim (TD) replied.

"Oh yeah," Monique said. "I didn't know people still did that, Kim." "Not so much, but every once in a while…"

"Hey, remember when those two guys dressed up like you and Shego?" Felix said, "Man, they were good."

She turned back to the two women and said, "Well I suppose you'll be wanting autographs, or some such." She started looking for a piece of paper in her bag when one of the women finally spoke.

"Who do you think we are?" Kim said as she stared at the Kim (TD) from this world. "Two girls who apparently don't have any thing better to do than dress up as a retired teen hero and her arch enemy. Oh well, I guess I should be flattered." She found the paper and then asked, "So who should I make this out to?"

"Listen, Princess. We are NOT fan girls. And speaking of Halloween, what's with your outfit? Who are you supposed to be, Clark Kent?" Sheila snapped at her.

"Well, I have to admit, you do sound like Shego. You should have sprung for the green makeup, though," Kim (TD) looked at Kim, "And you really look like me from my mission days. Is that your own hair? If that's a wig, you must have paid a fortune for it."

Kim looked at Sheila, giving her a raised eyebrow look, then looked back at Kim (TD), "No, Kim, you don't understand. I am you. You see, Shego and I are from another dimension and we need your help. And we…"

Felix interrupted, "Another dimension? Like the TV show? Whoa!"

Sheila continued, exasperated, "We're looking for a Dr. Drakken…"

"A Dr. Drakken? Is there more than one? Is this some kind of joke? Cause you two are SPW," Monique said. "Huh?" Felix asked. "Sounding Pretty Weird. Ok, they can't all be gems."

Kim (TD) started clapping slowly. "Ok, girls. It's a great story, and you tell it so well. But I'm not coming out of retirement, if that's what you're hoping for. So if you don't want an autograph, I am out of here." She picked up her bag and started to leave, then turned to Monique and said, "Nice try, Mon. But like I've told you before, I'm done with the hero game."

Kim reached over and grabbed Kim (TD) by the arm, "Look I know it sounds crazy, Kim, but we ARE from another reality. We need your help. Can't you at least listen to us, and decide for yourself? Please?"

"Kim, I had nothing to do with this, I swear. Maybe you should listen to them," Monique said.

Sheila turned to Kim, "Look, Kimmie, maybe we should just go find Stoppable or the Nerdlinger. It's not like we have a lot of time to waste."

Kim (TD) wrenched her arm out of Kim's hand, and whirled to face Sheila, her hands clenching, "Was that some kind of sick joke?" She said, her voice low and dangerous.

Sheila backed away in surprise, and said, "What? Look if you won't help, we'll go to your boyfriend, or Wade…"

Kim (TD) screamed at Sheila, "You bitch! You stupid bitch! How dare you!" She grabbed her bag and ran out of the room.

Sheila looked at Kim, "What did I do?" Monique and Felix looked uncomfortable and Monique said, "Are you really from another dimension?"

"Yes! Why did she get upset? What did you say Shego?" Kim asked, confused.

"I don't know. I'm as much in the dark as you are. All I said was that we should go find the Nerdlinger or Stoppable. Why would that upset her?"

Felix said, "You really don't know?" "Know what? Felix, what's going on? Why was Kim so upset?"

"Ron is dead," Felix said quietly.

Kim felt herself getting lightheaded. "What?"

"Not again," Sheila thought as she rushed to Kim's side, and held her up, "Kim, take it easy, it's not your Ron, come on, calm down."

Kim shook her head, "I'm ok, Shego. It… just caught me by surprise, that's all," She gently pushed Sheila away.

Kim sat down at the table, a hand over her mouth, her eyes closed. "Are you ok?" Monique asked. Kim nodded her head. She placed both hands flat on the table, then asked, "How… Uh, how did he die? Was it on a mission?"

Monique shook her head, "It was a car accident. A drunk driver," Monique's eyes grew moist, "Just a stupid drunk driver."

"Kim…" Sheila began, but Kim interrupted, "I'm sorry, I am ok. I know it's not 'my Ron'." Kim felt the tears leaking through her closed eyelids. "I know I'm being ridiculous. But I'm just thinking, 'What if that WAS my Ron'. No wonder she was so upset."

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Sheila mumbled. Kim put a hand on her shoulder, "It's fine, Shego. You couldn't have known."

"Here," Monique said, handing Kim a tissue. Kim took a deep breath, and after wiping the tears from her eyes stood up. She said to Sheila, "Come on, Shego. We better catch up to her."

Felix said, "Do you mind if I tag along?" "Me too!" Monique said as she gathered her books.

"Ok, but we need to hurry," The quartet headed out of the building, but saw no sign of Kim (TD). "Snap," Sheila exclaimed, "She's gone."

Kim turned to Felix and said, "Felix, can you get a hold of Wade?" "Sorry, I haven't heard or talked to Wade in, I don't know, over a year I guess." Monique shook her head, "Same here. After he took the web site down, he kind of disappeared."

Kim looked thoughtful, "Then we have to find Kim. Is she still living at home?" "No," Monique answered, "She has a small apartment about 20 minutes from here. We can give you a ride there if you want." "Please and thank you," Kim replied.

They piled into Felix's special SUV, and as they pulled out of the parking lot, Sheila asked "So is this Kim's hair really black? And what's with the glasses?"

Monique answered, "Kim is pretty famous. After Ron… passed, people would come up to her, you know, and tell her how sorry they were, and she just got sick of the attention, I guess. She dyed her hair, and she wears those glasses…" Monique stopped speaking, and reached into her purse, and pulled out a tissue and dabbed at her eyes.

Felix continued, "Kim hasn't really taken Ron's death well. Hell, we all feel pretty bad for her. I mean, they knew each other for like 15 years. Then they finally become a couple, and then…" Felix shook his head.

"She doesn't do anything except go to school and then go home. That's no life," Monique said shaking her head, "You wouldn't believe what it took just to get her to go with us to the freakin' library."

Felix shrugged is shoulders and said, "She's actually registered as 'Kim Robinson'. People aren't really fooled or anything, but I think they just give her some space, you know? Although, some people will do things to get her attention, like dressing up like her, stuff like that."

"That's why she thought that we were…" Felix nodded, "People also try to get her to come out of retirement. Monique and I have talked to her about it, but she just says she's done her bit. She misses Ron, of course."

"So are you two really from another dimension? Why are you here?" Monique asked.

Kim filled the two in on why she and Sheila were there, with Sheila adding her own comments. When they were done…

"So you think our Dr. Drakken kidnapped your Dr. Drakken?" Felix asked. "We don't know," Kim replied. "We need to have the Nerdlinger do a scan for us. Do you think this Kim can get a hold of him?" Sheila asked as they arrived at an apartment complex parking lot.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. But we're here so let's go ask," Felix said as he opened the door of the car.

They walked up the building, then Monique and Felix led them to the elevator. After they entered, Monique pressed the button for the third floor. When they arrived, they headed down the hall to a door with the number 34. Monique turned to the two travelers, "Ok, you two stay out of site of the door, and I'll try to talk her into letting us in." When they had done so, she knocked on the door.

"Monique, I really don't want to see you right now," they heard the voice from inside the apartment. "Come on, Kim. We really need to talk to you, it's important."

"Who else is out there?" "It's just Felix and me and a couple of friends. Please, Kim. Can't you give us a chance to explain the situation before you turn us away?"

There was a long silence, and Kim thought for sure she was not going to open the door, but then finally the door opened, and Kim (TD) looked out at them warily, and said, "All right, come in."

"Why did you bring those two?" Kim (TD) asked angrily. Sheila stepped forward, "Look, Kim, I'm sorry. I didn't know about Stoppable." Kim (TD) just glared at her.

Kim put a hand on Kim's (TD) shoulder, "Kim, I just want you to know I'm really sorry about Ron. I know if it was my Ron…"

"'Your Ron?' Who the hell are you people? I don't have time for your stupid games," Kim (TD) said as she yanked her shoulder away from Kim.

Monique spoke up, "Kim, they told us they're from another dimension. They need to contact Wade. I believe them. Will you please give them a chance to explain?"

Kim (TD) looked at Monique for a moment, then looked over at Felix, who said, "I believe them too, Kim. It's up to you."

Kim (TD) finally sat down, crossing her arms in disgust. "Ok, fine. You have five minutes to convince me."

So Kim explained yet again what led them to this reality. After she was through…

"That's the best you could come up with?" Kim (TD) stood up and walked to the door and opened it. "Well, thanks for coming. Nice try, but I have better things to do. Bu Bye!"

"Dammit, Princess! What do we have to do to convince you? This is no joke, we need to get a hold of Wade." Sheila yelled impatiently at Kim (TD).

"Shego, calm down, you're not helping," Kim turned to Kim (TD), "Look, you can have Wade scan us, that will prove to you that we're who we say we are. Where's your Kimminicator?"

"I don't have one anymore, I haven't had it for over a year." "Well can you at least call him? If you want to get rid of us, then that's all you have to do."

Kim (TD) pulled out her cell phone, "Ok, you two are really going all the way with this charade." She dialed the phone, and after a moment, "Hello, Wade? Yeah it's me. NO! I'm retired, you know that Wade. Look, the reason I called is that these two girls claim to be from another dimension and… yeah, real nut jobs. They claim that you can verify who they are." Kim (TD) listened intently, then said with a smirk, "Good thinking, Wade. Hold on."

She turned to Kim and Sheila and said, "So you claim to be from another dimension, huh. And that you," Kim (TD) pointed at Kim, "Are me? So if that's the case, where's your Kimminicator?"

Kim slapped her forehead and said, "Ug! Why didn't I think of that?" She reached in her pocket and pulled out her com device. "Now do you believe me?"

Kim (TD) face became an expression of surprise, "Let me see that." She grabbed it and studied it closely. She then spoke into the cell, "She has one. Yeah, it appears to be a standard… Wade! Did you set this up?"

"No, Kim," Suddenly, Wade's face appeared in the Kimminicator. Kim (TD) jumped in surprise.

Wade continued, "This appears to be a standard V2 Kimminicator. I can run a scan on these two girls for you if you like."

Kim spoke up, "How did you hook up with my unit, Wade?" "As soon as I heard that you had one, I just did a scan for it. It is precisely the same as Kim's, that is, Kim's from this dimensions device."

Suddenly a pale blue light emitted from the unit. "Scanning," Wade said, "Huh! Interesting…"

"What Wade?" Felix asked. "Well, according to my scan, this is in fact Kim Possible and Shego. Everything matches, except there's no Plasma radiation coming from Shego. At all. Odd."

"So you think they're from another dimension?" Monique walked over to look at the com screen. "Can't rule out that possibility. Too perfect to be clones, there are certain indications that I would pick up. Not artificial. Why aren't I getting any Plasma reading from Shego?"

Kim (TD) pocketed her cell, and spoke up, "Ok, now that you have Wade's help, you guys can get out." She walked to the door and opened it.

"That's it? Don't you even care about…?" Sheila began. "Look, I told you before, I'm retired. I don't get involved anymore. Try Global Justice, that's what their there for. So now that you have what you want, well good luck to you," Kim (TD) said as she motioned them to the door.

Sheila walked up to her, a look of contempt on her face, "Are you kidding me?" "Shego, stop…" Kim began, but Sheila waved her off, "You know Princess, I thought you were a lot of things, conceited, smug, whiny, arrogant…"

Kim said with annoyance, "I think she gets the point, Shego." "I'm not finished. I've thought a lot of things about you, but I never thought you were a quitter. I've always had respect for you for that but now…" She turned and said to Kim, "Let's go, Kim. There's no one we need here."

Kim (TD) stood there for a moment, a scowl painted on her face, then she suddenly raced over and grabbed Sheila's arm and yanked her around, "Don't talk to me about quitters, Shego. What do you call what you did? You call me a quitter, but what are you? A traitor? You were a hero, millions of people, including me, looked up to you. But you decided to throw that all away. How many people did you let down? And for what? Oh yeah, you were always all that, weren't you Shego?"

Kim (TD) released Shego, and walked over to Kim, and pointed an accusing finger at Sheila, "Do you know _why_ she did what she did? And not that bullshit story that her brother put out, I mean the real story? When I joined GJ, before I quit, Betty showed me Shego's file. Have you seen it?"

"Why don't you ask her, Kim? Get the real story? How you can even trust this woman is beyond me."

Kim looked at Sheila and was surprised at the expression on her face, a mixture of shock and anger. She was even paler than normal, the blood drained from her face. Finally Sheila said, "Let's get out of here."

Kim laughed without humor, "Yeah, that's it, Shego. Run away again. That's what you're good at."

The group left the apartment, and Kim (TD) was about to close the door, but before she did she asked, "Is he dead?"

"What?" "Is… he… dead?" Kim (TD) asked again, enunciating every word carefully. Kim shook her head, "No."

"Why isn't he here?" "We, uh, that is… we had a fight… He wouldn't come," Kim finished sadly.

Kim (TD) shook her head, and said so softly that Kim barely heard it, "Stupid." Then she said slightly louder, "Take care of him." She closed the door.

Sheila walked quickly away from the apartment, Kim and the others rushing to catch up to her. As they entered the elevator, Kim placed her hand on Sheila's shoulder and said, "Shego, what…"

Sheila batted Kim's hand away, "She's crazy. She doesn't know what the hell she's talking about." They rode down in silence.

No one spoke until they left the parking lot, then finally Kim spoke, "How long has he been… dead?"

"A little over two years," Felix replied. Kim looked over at Sheila, who was looking out the window, lost in thought. "Monique, you said that she doesn't do anything but go to school. Were you serious?"

"Well, I may have exaggerated a little bit. I guess she does go and visit her family. But that's about it. I've tried to hook her up with a lot of guys, but she always has an excuse. I miss Ron too, but it's been two years. She needs to move on, dammit."

"There's the Friday night ritual," Felix said. Monique scowled at him, "Don't remind me. That is just sick and wrong."

"What's the Friday night ritual?" Kim asked. Monique crossed her arms across her chest, and said nothing. Felix looked at her for a moment, then continued, "The Friday night ritual is something that Kim has done every Friday for the last year and a half. Every Friday night, she goes to Bueno Nacho. She orders a…"

"Chimerito and a Naco? Grande sized?" Kim finished. "Uh, yeah. That's right." Felix said.

Monique shook her head, "Felix, why did you mention that? That is not normal. And that stupid memorial…"

"What memorial?" Kim asked. "Well when Ron died, a group of us…"

Monique burst out, "Felix! She doesn't need to know about that. That damn memorial…"

"I don't get what you have against the memorial, Monique. A lot of people got closure from it, and…" "Kim is not getting closure, Felix! It's just letting her dwell on what happened. If it was up to me, I'd burn that damn thing…"

"Uh, guys?" Wade face appeared again on Kim's Kimminicator, "Wasn't there something you wanted me to do?"

Kim blushed, "Oh yeah. Sorry Wade. Here's what we need…" Kim quickly explained what was needed. "Do you think you can do it, Wade?" "Please. With these instructions, no problem. I'll get back to you when I'm done."

"Thanks, Wade. You rock as usual." "Hey, I'm glad to do something for a Kim Possible. I just wish… Anyway, talk you later," He finished with a sad smile, as his face faded from the screen.

They entered the parking lot of Middleton U, and Felix said, "Do you want to see the memorial?" "Felix!" Monique exclaimed. "What? If they want to see it…"

Monique shook her head, "If you're going there, count me out. Just drop me off at my car."

Felix grunted in response, and guided his car to Monique's. As she got out, Felix said, "I still don't know why…" "Oh, yes you do, baby boy. Kim isn't the only one that needs to 'move on'." She slammed the door and as she was about to walk to her car, she turned back and said, "Good luck, you two. I hope you make it back home." She then walked to her car, got in and drove away.

Felix drove his car out of the parking lot, and headed toward Middleton High school. "Is the memorial at the high school?" Kim asked. "Not exactly," Felix replied.

Felix continued pass the high school and soon was pulling into the Buenos Nachos that Kim recognized as the one that she and Ron used to go to. Felix parked the car, and they all got out and went in.

As they walked in, the customers who were already there started pointing and whispering, Kim noticed.

"It's over here," Felix said as he led them over to the table where Kim and Ron used to sit. As they neared the table, Kim stared in amazement. "Oh…my…god," She exclaimed.

The table was covered in writing, all in memory of Ron Stoppable. Kim read some of the writing, "We miss you, Ron." "Ron Lives." "We'll never forget you, Ron." "Ron Forever." Some people had just signed their name.

The wall behind the table had pictures of Ron and her, from their days in Pre-K to their prom pictures, with her in her burnt dress and Ron in the powder blue tux. Also among the pictures were newspaper clippings detailing their adventures. And the last item, on the lower right hand side of the wall, was a newspaper clipping, with a picture of Ron. She read the headline:

"Ron Stoppable, Teen Hero, Killed In Car Accident."

Sheila stared at the shrine. "This has been here for how long?" she asked. "A little over a year. The anniversary of Ron's death. It started out small, but people kept adding things, and more and more people wanted to add stuff, and …" Felix shrugged.

"And your Kim has been coming here…" "About a year and a half. Longer than the memorial has been here, actually. Right after she decided to retired."

Kim suddenly turned and headed for the exit, muttering, "I've got to get out of here." They followed her as she exited the restaurant.

When they were standing outside, Sheila grabbed Kim by her arm and whispered, "This is not our world, Kim. Your Ron is alive and well. Don't go off the deep end." Kim stood with her eyes closed and nodded. "I know, Shego. I know. It's just hard, is all. It makes you think, ya know?" They stood together like that for a while, until…

"Shego, I need to go and see this worlds Kim again." "And tell her what? That's it's not that bad? Everything is going to be all right? What, Kim? What could you possibly say that Wheelchair Boy or Foxy Brown haven't told her?" Sheila shook her head, "Some things you just can't fix, Princess."

"But…" Kim began, but was interrupted by the beeping of her Kimminicator. "What is it, Wade," She said brusquely. "Did I call at a bad time?" Wade asked. Kim looked at Sheila for a moment and then turned back to Wade, "No Wade. Sorry about that. Do you have any news?"

Wade rubbed his chin, "Well, I did find signs of the E-sig you wanted. I was able to trace one that was fairly strong at Middleton U…" "That was us, Wade. Anything else?" "Yes, I also found some at Kim's family's house, and at Middleton high. All were much weaker than the one at MU."

Sheila looked at Wade, "Anyway of knowing how old those were?" "I'm afraid not. I could run tests on the e-sig from MU, to see how long it takes to dissipate. By the way, Drakken and Shego are both in GJ lockup. I just confirmed that."

"I think that shows that the Drakken in this world is not who we want," Kim said thoughtfully.

"How long are you going to be here, anyway?" "No telling Wade. In the last dimension we were in, we were there overnight, but who knows…"

Beep Beep, Beep Beep. Kim and Sheila looked at each other and then Kim reached in her pocket and pulled out the Pan Dimensional Vortex Controller. The screen read simply, "Five Minutes."

"Snap! Here we go again, Princess. So much for talking to Kim again." "We still have to warn her, though." She turned to Felix, "You need to tell Kim about Wade's findings. I wish she still had her Kimminicator."

"Way ahead of you, Kim," Wade said. Suddenly a delivery truck appeared, and the delivery person got out and said, "Are you Felix Renton?" Felix nodded, too surprised to speak. "Sign here, please. Thanks." The man handed Felix a package and left. Felix opened it and…

"A Kimminicator! Sweet!" Felix exclaimed. "Wade, how did you do that?" Kim asked in amazement. Wade looked at his nails, "You're not the only one who can call in favors, Kim."

"Ok, Felix. Can I count on you to talk to Kim? She need's to realize that just because she's retired, doesn't mean she's safe. This Dr. Drakken has already shown that he could show up anywhere and possibly harm her or her family. She needs to be on guard."

Felix stared at her with wide eyes, "Do you really think she's in danger?" "I don't know, Felix. But this Drakken has already kidnapped someone…" Kim stopped and turned to Sheila, "You know, come to think of it, that IS pretty weird. He kidnapped himself."

Sheila rolled her eyes. "Kim, that Drakken is NOT the same person as the Drakken we're after. Wait a minute, the Drakken that was kidnapped is not the person we're after." She then muttered to herself, "That's right, isn't it?"

Beep Beep, Beep Beep. "Look Felix, we have to go. Just tell Kim, ok?" Kim and Sheila moved away from Felix and Kim pressed the button. The now familiar portal appeared.

As they walked through the portal Kim said, "Why DID you…" "Shut up," Sheila replied. The portal closed behind them.

Felix stared at the space where the opening had been, then shook his head. He headed for his car.

The Boss walked into the main room of the lair. He looked at the array of computer screens before him and smiled. "Bring Miss Possible in," He said to Ron. Ron grinned and walked out the door, then returned a short time later with a struggling Kim Possible. Her hands were chained to her waist and her feet were chained together, so that she could only take small steps. Ron dragged her into the room. "Ron, you have to snap out of it, please. I know he's done something to you, please try to break free."

Ron stopped and threw her to the ground. "Blah Blah Blah, Princess. I'm through being your bitch." He was about to strike her when the Boss said, "That's enough, Ronald. Please pick Miss Possible up."

Ron roughly picked Kim up. "That's much better." "Ahh, Dr. D. You never let me have any fun. Well, I'm going to find Shego and have some fun with her," Ron said, with a lecherous smirk on his face.

"Shego is not feeling well right now, Ronald, so don't bother her. Now wait outside, please." "Ahh, man," Ron muttered as he left the room.

"What have you done to him, Drakken?" "I haven't done anything to him. He's the same as he ever was. I guess he's just had enough of being your, now how did he put it? Ah yes, 'bitch', I believe is the word he used."

"Do you really expect me to believe that, Drakken? You must have put one of those mind control chips on him. When I get free…"

Drakken reached out and grabbed her face by the chin, "I'm afraid you won't be getting free Kimberly. I have this all planned out."

He pressed a button on his belt and the two of the computer screens on the wall displayed satellite pictures of two cities. "But now I would like some advice."

"You see, Kimberly, these are satellite pictures of two cities. Paris and another town I'm sure you're familiar with, Middleton. Now I have decided to give the world an example of the power I now wield over it." He pressed another button on his belt and a different computer screen displayed a drawing of the earth and a number of satellites orbiting around it.

"These satellites contain powerful Plasma cannons that I was able to launch into orbit, with some help from an old college friend. There are over a thousand of them, each powerful enough to destroy a small city with a single blast. Only I'm not going to use one blast. They are each powered by a Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer, so they have limitless power."

"Yeah, right. How did you get them up there? You'd have to have a lot of rockets to get all of them into space. Are you telling me that no one noticed that? Ferociously unlikely."

"Actually, I used one rocket. I'm sure you remember the Hephaestus project? It was a simple matter to use a variation of that technology to make the satellites small and then enlarge them when they were ready to be used. But that's really not important."

He walked over to the monitors and said, "The important thing, Kimberly Ann, is the decision I have to make. Now I can either destroy Paris," He pointed to one of the satellite pictures, "Or I can destroy Middleton. What do you think?"

"What? Aren't you going to warn them or something, like you usually do?" "That is so last season, Kimberly. I've decided to show I'm REALLY serious this time."

"So which should it be? Your hometown? Or a city of strangers?" "You're bluffing, Drakken. You don't have the guts to…" "You don't think so? Well I guess you won't mind if I choose Middleton, then." Kim watched as Drakken walked over to a computer console in front of the computer screens. He pressed some buttons and a bullseye appeared over the computer screen that held the satellite image of Middleton.

"I will now press the button that will activate Plasma cannon number 56, and Middleton will be only a memory." He made to press the button.

"STOP!" Kim yelled. Drakken finger stopped inches above the button. He turned his head and looked at Kim. "You can't do this Drakken. What do you want from me?" Kim asked.

"Hmm… What would I ask of the great Kim Possible to keep me from destroying her home town?" He walked back over to stand in front of her.

"How about this? What if the great Kimberly Ann Possible were to beg me not to destroy Middleton? You know, that just might work."

"Are you serious?" "That depends. Are you serious about wanting to save your hometown?"

Kim bowed her head and whispered, "Yes." "I'm sorry, I couldn't quite make that out." "YES, YES!" Kim shouted. "So…" Drakken said, crossing his arms across his chest.

Kim swallowed and said, "Please don't destroy Middleton." "You really don't know much about begging do you? It is customary that one kneels when one is begging. And could you put a little more pleading in your voice, please and thank you."

Kim scowled and dropped to her knees. "I'm begging you, please don't destroy Middleton. Happy now?"

"That has GOT to be the worst begging I've ever heard. Oh, well. If that's the best you can do." Drakken headed back to the console, pressed some more buttons. Presently, the bulls eye moved from the screen that had Middleton's image to the one that held Paris's.

Kim struggled to her feet and said "What are you doing?" "Well since you begged me not to destroy Middleton, farewell, Paris." With that, he pressed the firing button, and the screen was filled with a blinding light, just before it went black.

Kim stood there in shock. "You didn't really…" "Of course I did. That IS what you wanted? You did BEG me after all." He pressed another button on his belt. Ron stepped back in the room.

"Please take Miss Possible back to her holding cell. And make sure that the monitor is on so she can 'stay current'" He turned his back on the pair as Ron pulled Kim's struggling body toward the door. Kim could be heard shouting as she left, "Drakken you are so whack, wait just wait till I get free, you are so going down…" She continued to shout all the way back to her cell.

Wade appeared on one of the computer screens. "Maybe you should have told her that you destroyed Paris, Texas rather than Paris, France."

"Wade, I never said Paris, France. Not my fault she made an assumption. And destroying 25,000 people rather than 2 million is sufficient for my needs at this time. So have you sent out my ultimatum?"

"Yep. Every hour, another city will be destroyed until you are declared supreme ruler of earth." "Any answers?" "Give them some time, Boss. I just sent it out."

The Bossed grinned at him, "Wade, I predict that I will have to destroy at least 25 cities before any one surrenders."

He headed toward the door. "Like I was going to destroy THAT Paris. Where would I get my hair product?"

You remind me, I live in a shell

Safe from the past and doing ok

But not very well

No jolts no surprises

No crises arises,

My life goes along as it should

It's all very nice, but not very good...

"Come on, Kim! This is what you do," Felix had returned to Kim's apartment. "It's what I used to do Felix. How many times do I have to tell you? I don't do that anymore," Kim flung the Kimminicator that Felix had brought to the ground.

"So what about this Drakken? Who's going to take care of him?" "That's what Global Justice is for Felix. They did a fine job before I came around and they're doing a fine job now. It was just a hobby I grew out of, ok Felix? Now, if you excuse me I have to get ready."

"That is such bullshit, Kim. Monique is right, you need to get over it. You act like you're the only one who ever lost someone before. Well fine, stay here, in your little cocoon…"

Felix whirled his chair around and headed for the door. He stopped and without turning said, "You can stay here and play 'The Widow Stoppable' for the rest of your life, Kim. Just don't expect me to watch you do it." With that, he left the apartment.

Felix made his way to the elevator, and rode it to the ground. As he headed to his car, he stopped and looked up at the apartment he just left. Sighing, he shook his head, got in his car and drove away.

Kim stared at the picture that was taped to the mirror on her dresser. It showed an image of her and Ron at the Jr. Prom, her in the damaged dress and him in the powder blue tux. Her mind went back to that night…

At the Prom…

"_I should have told you a long time ago, KP." _

"_I'm glad you told me now, Ron."_

Front Porch…

"_I guess I should be getting going home, KP. Your dad looks like he's thinking about getting that deep space probe ready."_

"_Ronnie, if he sends you on a deep space probe, he'll have to send me with you."_

Middleton Lake, the day before Sr. year…

"_Man, KP. This has been such a great summer."_

"_Yeah, I wish it never had to end."_

"_Me Too. Say, KP, I know it might be a little soon, and all, but I got you something. Go on, open it."_

"_My goodness Ron! It's beautiful ring. I don't know what to say."_

"_I thought the emeralds matched your eyes. I hope you like it."_

"_I love it. I can't wait to show Mon."_

She smiled as she remembered. But then the other memories came…

The drive home…

"_Ronnie, this is going to be the best year ever."_

"_You got that right, Kimilla. We are going to rule the school. Say, what is that guy doing, hey watch out! KP!"_

Fade to Black… then…

"_Uh, where am I?"_

"_You're in the hospital, Kimmie. How are you feeling?"_

"_Kinda sore, what happened, Mom?"_

"_You've been in an accident, honey."_

"_An accident? What?"_

"_You've been out for about a day, sweetheart. You need to rest now."_

"_Where's Ron, Mom. Why isn't he here?"_

"_Uh…We'll talk later, Kimmie. You need to get some rest."_

"_How's my little Kimmie-cub doing?"_

"_I'm fine Dad. Where's Ron? I've been here for two days. Everyone I've asked just gives me the run around. Is he hurt bad?"_

"_Kim..."_

" _I want to see him, is he unconscious? He'll expect me to be there when he wakes up."_

"_Kim…"_

"_Did he get disfigured? Is he crippled? It doesn't matter; I have to know so I can be there for him. Please tell me, Mom."_

"_Anne, I think we better tell her."_

"_Tell me what? WHAT IS IT?"_

"_I have some bad news. Kimmie, Ron didn't make it."_

"_What do you mean? What are you saying?"_

"_Kim, he's dead. He didn't make it to the hospital."_

"_WHAT! NO YOU'RE LYING! RON WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME! WHY WOULD YOU LIE LIKE THAT?"_

"_Kimmie-cub, please. It will be all right…"_

"_ALL RIGHT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALL RIGHT? HOW CAN IT BE ALL RIGHT? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"_

"_Kimmie…"_

"_Oh God, oh God, if Ron's dead I don't want to live, let it be a lie, oh God…"_

"_Nurse, help my husband hold her down, while I give her the sedative. Hold her, dammit."_

"_No, no, no…"_

Funeral…

"_I'm so sorry, Kim. He was such a great guy." "Thank you, Tara."_

"_Kim, I'm so sorry. I was so mean to him and, oh God, please I'm so sorry…" "It's ok, Bonnie. It's not important, now."_

"_Kim, I blah blah blah…" "Yes, thank you."_

Kim's mind returned to the present. She turned away from the picture and walked out of her bedroom. She headed over to the couch and reached for her remote. As she did, she stared at the ring on her finger, the emeralds catching the light from the lamp. Sighing she turned the TV on, but didn't watch it. After a while, she got up and went to where she had thrown the Kimminicator that Felix had dropped off. She stared at it for a moment, then put it down on the coffee table. She got up and headed for the closet, reached in and pulled out her jacket. She walked to the door and as she was about to walk out, she hesitated, turned and looked at the Kimminicator on the coffee table. She walked over, picked it up and stuck it in her pocket. She then headed out the door.

Ron stood in front of the Bueno Nacho with his hands on his hips. "Rufus," he called to his friend, who climbed out of his pocket and ran up to his shoulder. "I don't know, Rufus. Do you think Drakken knew we were hungry?" "Hic, I dunno. Cheese!" Rufus chattered excitedly.

Ron reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. "Ooh bad news, buddy. I spent all my money back home on that date with Felix and the girls. I got exactly 25 cents. Who knew I was going to need money on a mission? You wouldn't happen to have any?" Rufus scowled at him and squeaked, "Bleh, no pockets."

"Yeah, I guess if you had pants you wouldn't be a Naked Mole Rat. Well, let's go in. If we're lucky, the Ron and Kim from this dimension will be in there and they'll lend us some naco money."

Ron and Rufus (who was actually on Ron's shoulder) walked into the restaurant. Ron looked around, and noticed that the place was empty. He glanced at the clock that was on the wall and noted that it was after 11pm. The counter was not manned, but as he walked over to it, a familiar face came out of the back room.

"Hey Ned, how's it going?" Ron called out as he stood at the counter. Ned put down the box of bendy straws he was carrying and walked over to stand in front of Ron.

"Hi Ron, what will it…" Ned began, then stopped in mid sentence as his jaw dropped opened and his face froze in shock. He stood there for a moment until Ron said, "Ned, are you all right?" Ned stood frozen and then reached out and with his finger extended, poked Ron.

"Dude, personal space," Ron said as he moved back away from Ned. Ned just stood there and stared at Ron.

Ron turned his head toward Rufus and whispered, "What's with him? He looks like he's seen a ghost." He then turned to Ned and said, "Hey Ned, I'm a little short on fundage at this time. Can you juice me for a Chimerito and a Naco? And maybe a quesadilla for the Rufman? And a couple of drinks, of course." Ned gulped and nodded, and made his way to the food area to prepare the food, never taking his eyes off of Ron.

Ron turned his back to Ned as he waited for the food to be prepared, and noticed the table that he and Kim used. "Hey Ruf, look at that," He said and walked over to the table. He stared at the table, which was covered with writing and looked up and saw the pictures and clippings that were hanging on the wall.

"Wow, Rufus. We must be some kind of big celebrities here. Man, this looks like a shrine or something." He looked down at the table and read some of the writing. "Ron lives. I miss you Ron. Ron is UnStoppable."

"That's funny, all the writing is about me. I wonder what that's about, Rufus. Do you think Kim and I broke up here, too? Man, that tanks." Rufus pointed at the wall and chattered "Hic, Kim and you pictures, huh!"

Ron looked back up at the wall and started looking at the pictures and clippings. "Hmm… your right, Ruf. Maybe there's another table that has Kim writing on it."

He continued looking through the clippings and soon he reached a clipping that was on the lower right hand side of the wall. He stopped, and then his jaw fell open. "Snap," He said in a hushed voice. He then started reading the clipping aloud softly.

"Ron Stoppable, Teen Hero, Killed In Car Accident."

"Ron Stoppable, sidekick and boyfriend to the world famous Kim Possible, was killed Monday night in a auto accident that occurred on Route 70, just outside of Middleton. He was 17. Also killed was his pet Mole Rat, Rufus. We will publish more details as they become available."

Ron gripped the table and slid into the booth. He looked down again at the table. "I guess that explains the writing," he whispered to Rufus. He looked over at Ned, who was now crouched behind the counter. Every once in a while, he would peek over the counter and then dropped his head again. The food he left on top of the counter.

"I think I know why Ned was acting so weird," Ron said to Rufus, who was now chattering away so fast that Ron couldn't understand him. But he did know he was upset. "It's ok, Rufus. That's not us, calm down." Ron stroked the little Mole Rat, trying to calm him down. He continued chattering until he suddenly fainted.

Kim Possible stood outside of the Bueno Nacho. She looked at the door, made as if to turn around and head back to her car. She stopped, and stood with her back facing the door of the restaurant. "Oh, snap," She said, and turned around and walked through the doors.

Kim walked over to the counter and noticed that Ned seemed to be playing peek-a-boo. "What on earth are you doing Ned?" Ned eyes opened wide, then he pointed at the table…

As Ron turned back toward the counter, and saw…

"Kim?"

"Ron?"

Ned stood up, and ran out the back of the restaurant, "YAH!" he screamed as he ran. Kim stood for a moment, staring at her dead boyfriend, then did the only logical thing she could do under the circumstances. She fainted.

"Kim!" Ron called out as he rushed to where Kim lay. He checked her vital signs, and then picked her up and carried her over to the table and laid her down on it. "Watch out, Rufus," he said as the Mole Rat awoke scurried out of the way.

"Kim? Kim can you hear me?" Ron frantically said to Kim as she lay unconscious on the table. Then after a few moments, her eyes fluttered open. "What happened," She asked groggily.

Then, Kim suddenly wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, hugging him hard. "K… P…" he said in a strangled voice.

"Ron! Oh Ron, I had the most horrible dream, you were dead and everything was just so ferociously awful, oh thank god, thank god, it was just a dream, don't ever leave me again, don't ever, ha ha, oh thank god…" Kim was laughing and crying as hugged Ron, but then her voice suddenly trailed off, as she looked past him and noted the wall, the pictures and the clippings. She released him and said in a quiet voice, "It wasn't a dream, was it?" She dropped her face in her hands and started weeping.

Ron sat next to her, not knowing what to do. He finally wrapped his arms around her, and she sank into him, and continued to cry, and he rubbed his hands down her back and whispered, "Hey, it's all right, shh, it's ok," over and over.

After a while, she separated herself from him, and started to wipe the tears from her eyes. He handed her some napkins, and she blew her nose and the used the rest of the napkins to clean herself up.

Presently, she said, "You're the Ron from the other dimension, right? I met the Kim and Shego from your dimension earlier today."

"Kim, are you all right?" he asked, concern written on his face. Kim took a deep breath, "Yes, I'm ok. Sorry I broke down. It's just… you look so much like him… you even smell like him, just before… anyway, I'm ok now."

There followed an awkward silence, as Ron didn't know what to say, and Kim was lost in her own thoughts. Finally, it was Rufus who broke the silence.

"Hic Cheese!" he said as he pointed at the food that was on the counter. Kim and Ron looked at him. He looked back with a sheepish grin and said, "Hum, Hungry!"

Kim suddenly burst out laughing, to Ron's surprise. Kim reached over and started petting Rufus.

"Yes, Rufus. I'm hungry, too. Let's get something for a naked mole rat." She picked up Rufus and walked over to the counter, and grabbed the food that was sitting on it. She brought it back to the table and sat down.

"Do you think we should go after Ned?" Ron asked as they started eating. Kim waved it off, "Eh, I'll explain it to him later. So, how come you're here? The other Kim said you guys had a fight?"

"Well…" Ron explained what had happened between him and Kim in their dimension. When he was finished…

"I can't believe she would do that to you, Ron. I should have kicked her butt," Kim said, her face clouded with anger. Ron put his hand on Kim's hand, "Hey, it wasn't all her fault. We just weren't meant to be together like that, is all. If you had seen those pictures, you probably would have done the same thing."

"She should have at least given you a chance to explain. I would have." Ron shrugged and said, "Well, I'm feeling better about it. If we ever get home, I figure we'll go back to being friends. And that's cool."

Kim looked down and Ron's hand on hers and smiled. Ron noted this and moved his hand away. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "That's all right. It was kind of nice." Kim replied. They then sat quietly, eating and lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Ron spoke up.

"So, how long have I, that is, uh, he been dead? If you don't mind my asking?" "A little over two years ago. You, that is he, died just before senior year. It was a car crash," Kim said, her face clouding up. Ron immediate placed his hands on hers again and said, "Hey, no, don't cry, I'm sorry, I don't want you to cry, KP. It tears me up to see you cry."

Kim swallowed and forced a smile on her face, "It's ok. I understand being curious about it." "You do? Cause I think it's pretty freaky. And I thought the last dimension was weird."

"You mean this isn't the only dimension you've come to?" "No this is actually the second. Didn't Kim tell you?" Ron asked.

"I didn't really talk to your Kim all that much. I can't believe she was with Shego. I wouldn't trust that woman on a bet." Kim said shaking her head.

Rufus finished off the last of the food, and was sleeping on the empty plate. Ron said, "Well, I think Rufus is done. Kim, I don't know how long I'm going to be here, it could be an hour or it could be over night. Can I crash at your folk's house? I mean, if you're ok with that. I know you might be uncomfortable with me, as a, you know, reminder of your Ron. I would understand that."

Kim smiled at him, "I don't live at home any more, but you can stay at my apartment. You can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." She stood up and Ron followed suit.

"Well ok, but I'll take the couch. I am a gentleman, and a gentleman always takes the couch, or the bathtub, if a couch is not available." "We'll see. Come on, let's go."

As they drove to Kim's apartment, Ron tried to make small talk. "So what year is it here, KP?" "2007. November 14th." "So I guess you're in college by now, then?" "Yes, second year. It's nice."

Ron nodded, "Yep, yep, college. Looking forward to that. I'm starting senior year of high school myself. In Japan. Yori invited me." Kim nodded.

"Ok, what's with the hair? Is that your real hair color?" Kim blushed and said, "No, don't you like it? Just trying something different." Ron nodded and then added, "And how about those glasses?"

Kim frowned and said, "Can we change the subject? Why don't you tell me why you're here?" "Huh? Sure, sorry. Anyway, here's the sitch…"

"…So I get to the lair, and there's another Shego. And then she starts spouting stuff about how I have to follow Kim or she's going to die. So then…" As Ron continued to explain why he had come to her dimension, Kim found herself stealing glances at Ron as she drove to her apartment. "He's so like my Ron. It's like he never left…" She found her mind wandering, and she thought about what might have been…

"Kim, don't you hear that guy leaning on his horn? The lights changed, Kim. KP?" Ron reached over and put his hand on Kim's shoulder. "What is it, Kim? Did I say something wrong?" Kim shook her head and smiled at him. She put her foot on the gas and continued to drive.

A short time later, they entered Kim's apartment. "Would you like a drink, Ron?" "Sure," Ron said as he looked around the apartment, "Can I get a glass of water?" "Ok," Kim said as she headed for the kitchen.

While he waited, Ron studied Kim's place. "Hmm…not much in the way of furniture. And it looks so…plain, like she just moved in or something," Ron thought. He noted a pile of letters on the kitchen counter. "Kim Robinson?" he read off a letter. Aloud he said, "How long have you been living here, KP?"

"About a year," Kim said as she returned from the kitchen and handed him a glass of water. "How do you like it?" "It's… nice," Ron said. He continued to look around, and suddenly he felt a familiar tingling sensation. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw someone, but when he turned to look, there was nothing there. The sensation also was gone. He rubbed his eyes. "Must be tired," He thought.

They sat on the couch, and Ron said, "Yeah, this will be fine, Kim. The Ronster will have no prob sleeping here. You can sleep in your own bed tonight." "Oh, Ron, you can sleep on my bed, no big. You are my guest here after all." "Guest? I'm not a guest, I'm Ron. And I insist on sleeping on this couch."

Kim smiled at him and said, "Ok, Ron. You should be used to sleeping on this couch, anyway. This is the one from my parents den. It opens up into a bed." Ron looked down at the couch and said, "Hey, yeah. I used crash on this couch all the time. So no big."

"So what's college life like, KP? You going to frat parties and stuff? Seein' anyone special? You with Josh still?"

"Josh? Oh no, Josh moved to California, to an art school in SF. He has a girl friend there, I hear." Ron was staring intently at Kim as she was talking and suddenly he reached over and plucked her glasses from her face, much to Kim's surprise. He looked through the lenses for a moment, then suddenly snapped his fingers. "I got it!" He exclaimed. "Got what?" Kim asked.

"I figured out what the deal was with the hair and the glasses. It's so obvious."

"What are you talking about, Ron?" "And with the letter over there on the counter with a different name on it, I mean, that was a dead give away." "WHAT!" Kim shouted.

"You have a secret identity on this world. That is so cool! Did I have one, too?"

Kim rolled her eyes and said, "No, Ron. I don't have a secret identity." "Are you sure? Cause that would be so badical, especially if you had a cool costume, like when you were Sheela of the Leopard People. Did you have that here? Ya know, you were really hot in that costume. I didn't say anything at the time, since we were just friends but man, you were so … Wait, what was I talking about?"

Kim laughed, then said, "You are so Ron." Ron grinned sheepishly and said, "Sorry about that. So what is the deal with the glasses and the hair. Why are you wearing glasses with clear lenses?"

"Well it's just that, since I retired from missions…" "Retired? What! Are you hurt? Did something happen after I died? Kim, I…" "It's nothing like that, Ron. I just decided to quit, that's all. Let's not talk about that, you were saying that this is the second reality you've come to?" Ron thought, "What are you not telling me, KP?"

"Well, ok. Anyway, I got to the other reality, and it turns out that me and Bonnie are engaged." "No way! You and Bonnie? That is so wrong sick!" "That's what I thought. And then it turned out that you were in love with me! I mean, the Kim there and the Ron there, of course." "Wow, it sounds like an episode of Agony County or something." "Oh, you haven't heard the half of it. Listen to this…"

Ron told Kim of the dimension that he had left, and when he was done…

"Brainwashed? Whoa, that is ferociously wrong. What was Kim thinking?" "I know! Kim, you should have seen the punch Shego hit you with! It was just like Bang, Pow! If Ron hadn't been there, then I don't know what. I was trying to hold her but she would've tossed me off like a flea. And then afterward, when Kim tells Ron? And then Ron tells Kim? Man, I wished I would have been able to stay."

"I wish that I could go there!" Kim exclaimed. "Yeah I can just see the wedding, it will be just like that Pal's episode when David goes to Australia to marry Helen, and he says Jennifer's name by mistake."

"Yeah yeah, Ron will be all like, 'I take thee, Kim,' I would love to see the look on Bonnie's face, hah ha ha," Kim started laughing and Ron joined in, and they laughed until they collapsed against each other on the couch.

Kim finally said, "We're pretty horrible, aren't we?" "Oh yeah," Ron replied with a smirk, "It would have been cool to see, though."

Kim reached out her hand and cupped Ron's face. She moved toward him, tentatively, then sensing no resistance, pressed her lips to his. Ron returned the kiss for a moment, then moved away, slightly. "Uh, Kim…" He began.

Kim looked him in the eye, "Why don't you stay here?" Ron stared her, "Yaw wha?"

"Why not? You said that your Kim broke up with you, treated you so badly. I would never do that to you, Ronnie. I know how special you are, what you mean to me. I'm more mature than she is. So why don't you just stay here? I'll make you happy, Ron. Believe it." "But, Kim…"

"I've got it all figured out, Ron. You were kidnapped by Drakken or Dementor, or maybe the Seniors. They put you into suspended animation, and then replaced you with a clone. The clone was killed in the car crash. You escaped and made your way back. That will work; I can work with Wade to fill in any holes." "But Kim…"

"Everyone will be so happy to see you, our friends, your parents, my parents." "But Kim…"

"You get back into school, graduate, go to college. We can join GJ together. I can get us in." "But, Kim…"

"And after we graduate, we'll get married. We'll have kids. Ron, Jr., then little Annie, and James…"

Ron reached over and grabbed Kim by the shoulders, "Stop it, Kim. You know I can't do that." "Why not, Ron. Your parents will be so glad to see you're alive…" "They're not my parents, Kim. Just like they're not my friends and you're not my Kim. And what about my parents, and my friends and my Kim?" He let go of her shoulders and sat back on the couch. "Kim, everyone on this world has had the chance to mourn Ron, and to move on with their lives. I know that must have been hard for them. Do you really want to put my parents, yours, Felix, Tara, all those people from my world through that? And what about Kim? Do you really want her to go through what you did?"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HER! I just want you back…" Kim voice had gone from a shout to a whisper, "My life has been so horrible since you've been gone, Ron. And now you're back. It's like God has given me another chance. How can I save the world without you?" She collapse into his arms and started crying. "Is that why you retired, Kim?" He could hear her muffled answer, "Yes."

As Ron held her in his arms, he felt the tingling sensation, and he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye, again, but again when he turned to look, he didn't see any thing. He turned his focus back to Kim. "You CAN save the world, KP. You can do it because you're Kim Possible, and you can do anything," Ron whispered in her ear. "Kim, no matter how it may seem, I'm not YOUR Ron. I'm just some guy that just happens to be a Ron. But I will tell you this. If I was your Ron, I would tell you the same thing. Move on with your life. Find happiness, if you can. I know he would want you to be happy, cause that's what I would want. And, I know if the situation were reversed, you would want him to be happy."

As he spoke, Ron felt the sensation again and saw something just out of his line of vision again. He turned his head, and for a moment, he thought he saw something, someone whose face he couldn't quite make out. And then it was gone.

"Did I really see that?" he thought to himself.

Beep Beep, Beep Beep. Ron started, then reached into his pocket and pulled out his Com device, then reached into another pocket and took out the Rufus, "Hey!" "Whoops! Sorry Ruf!" Finally, he reached into another pocket and pulled out the PDVC. "Huh, Nothing here either."

Kim wiped the tears from her eyes and said "I got it Ron," she pulled out her Kimminicator. "Hello Wade."

"Uh, hey Kim. I hope it's ok I called. But this is something I think you need to hear," Wade looked nervously from the tiny screen. Kim frowned and said, "Ok, what is it, Wade."

Wade continued, still nervous, "I was doing a scan for the E-sig that the other Kim mentioned, and I got a hit just a little while ago. It looks recent. But that's not all…" "What is it, Wade? Do you think it's the Dr. Drakken they were looking for?" Kim asked.

"Not exactly. Kim, maybe you need to sit down for this." Kim looked at Ron with her eyes wide. Ron just shrugged.

"Ok, Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim said. Wade smiled and said "I didn't think I'd ever hear you say that again, Kim. Ok, when I picked up the signal, I picked up another signal, one that I've seen before. So are you sitting down?" "WADE! Will you just spit it out, please and thank you?"

"I'm sorry, Kim. But once I tell you what I'm about to tell you, you'll understand why. Ok, here goes. I picked up Ron's tracking chip. He's here, Kim. The Ron from their world is here." Kim rolled her eyes and waved Ron over. "Well, snap," Wade said as he looked at Ron through the Kimminicator. Wade said in annoyance, "Thanks for letting me make a fool of myself, Kim."

Kim looked at Ron and was about to say something but stopped when she saw the look on his face. Ron looked at her, then looked at Wade and said, "What tracking chip, Wade?" "Oh snap," Wade mumbled.

"Your Kim hasn't told you…" Kim started, but then stopped as Ron turned away from her, "I can't believe she lied to me about that. To my face," Ron shook his head and sat on the couch, staring into space.

"Ron, please understand…" Kim began as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Understand what?" He said sullenly as he moved away from her, "That my so called best friend not only lied to me, but apparently had so little faith in me that she felt that she had to put a chip in me like some dog or something. I wonder if she had me registered at the vet?"

"Ron, for what it's worth, it was my idea to put the chip on you. Here anyway," Wade said quietly. "Was it your idea to keep it that from me? To lie about it when I asked?" "I can't tell you what your Kim and Wade did, Ron. I'm sorry. Our Ron forgave us, by the way. Eventually."

Kim moved closer to Ron on the couch, and put her arms around his shoulders, "Ron, when I agreed to Wade putting that chip on you, or that is, my Ron, I did it because he was my best friend, and I didn't want him to get hurt. There were a couple of early missions where he had gone missing and I freaked. Wade came up with the chip idea, and I agreed."

"Why didn't you tell him?" "I don't know. I think I was afraid that he would say no. And then, I mean, have you ever kept something from somebody, and you've kept a secret for so long that you CAN'T say anything, because you're more afraid of the reaction to the fact of the lie than what you were lying about? After a while, it just seemed easier to keep the secret. I honestly felt that it was no big."

Kim reached over and grasped Ron's cheek and turned his head so she could look him in the eye, "It was a big. It was a real big. And when I told him, I made it worse by acting like it wasn't. He didn't speak to me for two weeks. I thought that I had really blown it. I was a wreck."

"And then one morning, he showed up at my window. I let him in, he kissed me, and said 'I forgive you.' And we never talked about it again. I never found out why. He died a few weeks after that."

Kim stood up and said to Wade, "Wade, I'm going to bed. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" "Ok Kim. Good night. And good night to you Ron." The screen went dark.

Kim looked at Ron and said, "Well?" "I have a lot to think about, I guess. I'm tired, KP. I think we both should turn in." Kim nodded and headed to her room. Again, Ron felt the tingling and caught a fleeting glimpse of something, reflected in a window. He turned his head quickly, but the feeling went away and he saw nothing.

"Kim, you don't have a room mate, do you?" "No, why do you ask?" Kim replied. "Oh, no reason. Well good night."

Kim hestitated, then said "Ron? Thanks for… you know, just everything. I feel like maybe I can deal again." Ron smiled back, "No big, Kim. We Ron's always have your back." Kim smiled, and was about to go in her bedroom when she suddenly turned and ran to Ron and through her arms around him. "I'm sorry, Ron," she whispered. Ron hugged her back, they separated, and without a word, Kim went into her bedroom and shut the door.

"Ok, Ruf, I think it's time to hit the sheets," but by this time Rufus was fast asleep. Ron shrugged and started to undress, and as he did, he felt a tingling sensation that he knew he had felt before when he was in the other universe. "But how can that be?" he thought to himself, "He's dead here. That would mean…"

"Uh, hello?" Ron whirled around and saw him. The Ron Stoppable of this reality. Fear gripped him as he stared at Ron (TD) and he felt himself backing away from him.

"Dude! I'm not going to hurt you, look I'll stay right here, I won't come any closer, just please…" the young man stood in front of Ron, begging.

Ron fought to stay calm. He tentatively moved closer to him and stuck his hand out. "I guess you're really… dead?"

Ron (TD) moved slowly over to Ron and reached his hand out to touch him. It went through him. "Well, at least you can see me," Ron (TD) said, as he pulled his hand back.

In his mind, Ron was screaming, "Ga ga ga ghost, it's a ghost, I'm being touched by a ghost, oh snap oh snap…" Ron (TD) looked him and said, "Hey, are you all right?"

Ron fought to bring himself under control, taking deep breaths and finally calming himself. "Ok, it's just me. I wouldn't kill me, I'm pretty sure. So just calm down, Ronman you can do this." He waved and said to Ron (TD), "I'm sure that I'm worrying for nothing, but you're not some homicidal maniac ghost or anything, right? No offense."

"Oh, no. I'm just dead is all. Man, it's good to be able to communicate with someone who isn't dead. All the other ghosts have weird attitudes, for some reason. They're not pleasant company, let me tell you. But, how can see me?"

"I don't know. Maybe the Mystical Monkey Power? Or maybe, because I am you? I thought I was seeing something earlier, and I'm also feeling you, or the MMP in you. Can you feel me?"

Before Ron (TD) could answer, Kim walked out dressed in a shirt that he recognized as one of his old hockey shirts, well not his, the Ron's from this, oh forget it…

"Ron? Who are you talking to?" Kim asked. Ron (TD) said frantically, "Don't tell her I'm here, Ron. Don't tell her I'm here." Ron stared at him and then looked at Kim, "Uh, no one KP, just talking to myself. Sorry if I woke you?" Kim looked at him and said, "No, you didn't I was just going to ask if you needed any extra blankets or anything. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Just a little tired is all, well good night Kim. See ya manana." Kim shook her head and left the room.

"Why didn't you want me to tell her?" Ron whispered. "Tell her what? That her ex-boyfriend's ghost is haunting her apartment?" Ron (TD) said softly back. "Well, yeah. Why not?"

Ron (TD) looked at the bedroom door for a moment then answered, "Kim didn't take my dieing well. You heard her. She 'retired' because of me. Ron, she doesn't do anything but go to school, sometimes she goes home to her family, and that's about it. Her only friends are Monique and Felix, and even they're losing patience with her. She needs to move on, get on with her life. I don't think finding out that I'm still here is going to help her with that."

He continued, "So far, the things you've told her have helped. Could you keep doing that? She needs to hear that I'm alright and she can find someone else and not feel guilty about it." "You would be ok seeing her with someone else?"

"Not ok with it, not by a long shot. But that's the best thing for HER. I told to her that I would always have her back. As long as I'm around, I intend to do that. Maybe that IS why I'm still around."

They both stood silently, lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Ron said, "It must be tough, no one to see or hear you. I don't know how you do it. I think I would go nuts." "It's not easy. But there are others like me. Some times I can talk to them, when I can get their attention."

"Get their attention? What do you mean?" Ron (TD) looked thoughtful, "I'm no expert, but it seems they're all focused on someone who's still alive." "Kind of like you with Kim?"

"Huh!" Ron (TD) said softly, almost to himself, "I never really thought of it like that." He fell silent. "I wish there was something I could do for you, dude." Ron said sincerely. Ron (TD) looked at him and said, "Maybe you can. Look I saw this movie once, where this guy dies, and he's able to enter this woman's body to talk to his girlfriend…"

"Yeah, I saw that movie. Do you want to try that? Do you know how?" "Well, no. But if you're willing, I could give it a try…" Ron thought about it and said, "Ok, I guess. But I thought you didn't want her to know?" "No, no, I wouldn't tell her it was me. But if I could just, I don't know, touch her? It would really mean a lot to me."

"So how do you want to do this?" Ron asked. "Well, I don't know. How about you turn away from me, and I'll just come in from behind?" "That's sounds… Ok, I guess," Ron said as he turned away from Ron (TD). Ron (TD) slowly stepped forward until…

"I don't think this is working," Ron said as Ron (TD) was now standing in front of him with his back to him. "Aw, man! I really hoped that would work," Ron (TD) said as he turned around, "Did you feel anything?" "No. Well the MMP sensation was more intense as you moved through me, but other than that…"

"Snap! Well, thanks for trying, anyway." Ron (TD) said sadly. "No, wait a minute, let's not give up so easy. Lets think about it a second." They both started thinking about the situation until…

"Ok, let's try this," Ron began, "I'm going to try going into a trance, like I'm meditating. I'll try to summon my MMP. When I start to glow, you try going into me again, got it?" "Do you think that will work?" "I have no idea. But it's worth a shot."

With that, Ron placed himself in position, and started in to meditate. After a while, he started floating, and then his eyes started to glow. When Ron (TD) saw this, he moved forward and placed his hand into Ron again.

"YARGH!! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT…" Ron screamed. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain. "PLEASE, GET OUT OF M…"

"RON! WAKE UP, RON!" Ron found himself being shaken awake by Kim. "Wha, What happened?" "Ron you had a nightmare. Are you all right?"

Ron sat up and looked around. Had he dreamed all of that? It seemed so real… Kim was speaking to him. "Are you alright, Ron?" "Yeah, just had a nightmare. Sorry I woke you." Rufus squeaked out his concern. "I'm ok, Ruf. Go back to sleep." Rufus looked at him with concern, then curled up and went back to sleep.

"Ron, are you sure you're all right?" "Yeah, KP. Just a weird nightmare, is all. You should go back to bed." Ron lied down on the couch, and after a moment, Kim joined him. "Move over Ronnie," She said as she climbed onto the mattress of the pull out bed. "Uh, Kim, is this a good idea?" "So not the drama, Ron. We've slept on the same bed before. Heck, since we were like, four years old, remember? At least, me and my Ron have." "Well, when you put it that way, I guess that's true for me and my Kim."

"Just go to sleep, Ron," Kim curled up behind Ron in a spoon fashion, "This is just to help you sleep. I know how you are after a nightmare." She wrapped her arm around his stomach and he started to relax. It felt good to have Kim nestled against him. It brought back fond memories. "Good night, Kim." He said, and dropped off to sleep.

Ron woke up the next morning, lying on his back, with Kim lying on top of him, her head on his chest. She lifted her head up and smiled at him, "Good morning, Ronnie." "Morning KP." She looked at him and then moved her face up to his and kissed him on the lips. As she did this, she moved her right hand down to his manhood, and started to gently caress him.

He broke the kiss and whispered, "Kim, what are you doing?" She silently moved her lips to his neck, gently kissing and sucking, and he felt himself becoming aroused, in spite of himself. He moaned, and in the back of his head he thought "No, I can't do this. I can't stay here." He gently grabbed her arms and pulled her up to look her in the face.

"Kim, I can't stay here. So don't start something that…" "I know you can't stay, Ron. But that doesn't mean we can't, you know." "Kim, do you really want to do that? But, I'll be gone soon. I don't understand?" She cupped his face in her hand, "Ron, my Ron and I never… we never had the chance to make love. We were saving ourselves for marriage. Please don't think less of me, but really wished we hadn't waited. And now it's too late."

"Are you a virgin, Ron?" Ron blushed and nodded. "So am I. I wanted to give that gift to Ron. But now that's impossible." She reached up and kissed him again on the lips. "Now I have the chance again. I know it might sound silly, but I want to do it. I won't be my Ron, but still… Don't you want to, Ron?" "KP, I'm a teenage guy. Of course I want to. But I also don't want to hurt you, or have you do something that you'll regret. I don't know, Kim."

Kim sat up on the bed, and took the old shirt she was wearing off. She was wearing only her panties. She reached down and pulled them off, and threw them on top of the shirt. Kim was now naked in front of Ron. She reached down, and pulled the blanket off of him, revealing the tent that was his boxers. He moved to place his hands over himself, but before he could do this, Kim had reached in and pulled it out, and it sat proudly on display.

"Well, I see I've at least gotten a reaction out of someone." Kim said with a smirk. Ron blushed and said, "The flesh is willing, but the spirit isn't sure. I really don't want to hurt you, KP. And as stupid as it sounds, I feel like I'd be cheating on my Kim." "Ron, you told me you're not together anymore. Besides, she'll never know, right? No one will ever know."

Kim climbed on top of him, and he suddenly felt that familiar tingling, and he looked around, and he saw him. Ron (TD) was staring down at the couple, a shocked look on his face. Then, his face lost all expression as he gave Ron a thumbs up sign, and then he left the room. Kim leaned into Ron, and whispered in his ear, "No one will ever know…"

Shego walked into the Bosses office. He sat at his desk, staring at a photo in his hand. She walked around and looked over his shoulder at the photo. She said tentatively, "Boss? Who's that?" "Oh, Shego, I didn't hear you come in. How are you feeling? Ready to get back to work?" He said cheerfully. "Yeah, nothing wrong with me. I'm rarin' to go."

The Boss stood and walked around his desk and stood in front of her. "Good good, good to hear, good to hear." "So, who was that in that photo? Looks like a kid?" The Boss carefully placed the photo in his pocket, and said, "Just a small possibility. Nothing important."

What's the situation?" Shego looked at him puzzled, "What do you mean? Wade just told you this morning." "Hmm… was that just this morning? I seemed to have lost track of time…"

"Wade!" The Boss turned to face the large LCD on the wall. "Yes, Boss?" Wade replied.

"How many cities have been destroyed?" "Over a hundred, Boss. None over 100,000 people." "Any response to my demands?" the Boss asked. "Well, the UN Security Council has condemned you, and just about every country in the world is looking for this place. No ones even close, of course." Wade said as he pressed some buttons on the keyboard in front of him. "We just hit Wala Wala, by the way."

The Boss looked thoughtful, then said, "Shego, are you ready to for your next assignment?" "Sure, what do you need me to do, Boss?" The Boss smiled and said, "Wade, implement operation Surprise Party." "Will do, Boss." Wade said and the screen went dark.

"We're having a party tomorrow, Shego. Please make sure you're ready." "Who's the party for Boss?" "Why, Global Justice, of course." The Boss laughed as he left the room, and Shego just shook her head as she followed him.

Ron grabbed a towel as he stepped out of the shower and began to dry himself off. He then began dressing. When he was finished he looked in the mirror and then exclaimed, "Wah!" he turned around and said to Ron (TD), "Don't ever do that!" Ron (TD) grinned sheepishly and said, "Sorry Dude. Thought you would have felt me before you saw me." Ron rubbed the back of his neck ruefully and said, "I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"So are you all right? You let out some yell when we were trying to…" "Yeah, I don't want to try that again. It was hecka painful. Anyway, I'm sorry you had to see the other…"

Ron (TD) shook his head, "No, don't worry about it. In fact, if we never spoke of it again, it would be fine by me. Let's just drop it, Ok?" "Sure, if that's what you want."

The two stood in an uncomfortable silence until there was a knock on the bathroom door, "Ron," Kim said from the other side, "Your Kimminicator is beeping. It's saying 15 minutes."

"Snap," Ron said, "I'll be right out, KP" he called through the door. "I got to go." He said to Ron (TD). "Are you going to be ok?" "Man, I don't know what I'm going to be. You better get going."

He found Kim in the kitchen, a bag with the Bueno Nachos logo on the outside on the table. She said, "I thought you might like something to eat, so I went to BN for some breakfast burritos while you were in the shower." "Yeah, thanks Kim. I better eat fast." He and Rufus quickly ate the burritos.

Ron picked up his pack and turned to Kim, "I guess I have to go. About this morning…" She placed her hand to lips, "Shhh… We don't need to say anything more about that. Just… Thanks."

Ron nodded and was about to press the button on the PDVC when he turned to Kim, "Say, Kim. If you had the chance to say something to your Ron, what would you say?"

Kim looked thoughtful, then replied, "I guess that I love him, and I miss him. And I'm doing all right."

"So, are you all right? Are you going to come out of retirement?" Ron asked. "Maybe. I'm still not sure," Kim smiled at him, "But I do feel like I'm better. Like maybe I can… move on." Kim moved to him pulled him into a hug. She released him and said, "Thanks for helping me, Ron. I don't think I could have…"

"Hey, no problemo, Kimmila. That's what I'm here for." Ron looked over her shoulder, and saw Ron (TD) standing behind her. "You know what, Kim? I think Ron would be happy that you are moving on. As a matter a fact, I'm just about positive."

"Do you really think so?" Ron took her hand and squeezed it. "Yeah, I really do. I gotta go." He pressed the button on the PDVC and a portal appeared.

Before he walked through the portal, he looked back at Kim and Ron (TD). Kim was waving at him, unaware that Ron (TD) was there, staring wistfully at her. It suddenly occurred to him that maybe Kim wasn't the only one having problems moving on.

Ron walked through the portal, and was gone.

End Chapter 8.

Ready to Take a Chance Again by Mr. Barry Manilow.


End file.
